


Peep Show

by themetalmotel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Ballet Dancer Ian Gallagher, Better Life, Cuffs, Dancing, Fishnets, From Brooklyn, Happy Ending, Hedge Fund Manager Mickey Milkovich, Heels, Leather, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Mickey and Mandy Adopted, Mickey and Mandy Twins, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, NYC Ballet, New Family is Italian, New York City, Night Club Manager Mandy Milkovich, Peep Show - Freeform, Pole Dancing, Power Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Rimming, Sex Toys, Soulmates, Teasing, Versatile Ian Gallagher, Versatile Mickey Milkovich, flip fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 110,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetalmotel/pseuds/themetalmotel
Summary: Ian left the South Side to attend Juilliard in NYC and pursue a career in ballet.  He is on a full scholarship but he still needs to earn money which he makes working as an exotic dancer in a Peep Show.  Mickey and Mandy were adopted at a young age and grew up in Brooklyn with Italian immigrant parents who love them to the moon.  Mickey is a hedge fund manager and Mandy manages a popular nightclub and restaurant in the city where Ian works.  Sexy shenanigans ensue.There will be lots of smut, mutual pining with a little slow burn, and some angst but always a happy ending!  I will be making updates frequently since the entire story is outlined.  I know where I am going with this one.No beta so all mistakes are mine.When I can, I will provide links to the dances that inspired me.  It may be easier to watch it to get a better picture than the description can offer.xo





	1. le pole sûd

                                                             

 

*****

It’s not the worst thing Ian has ever done for money, he thinks. God knows he’s done a hell of a lot worse, actually. He stands at his sink brushing his teeth looking at his fire red hair which is starting to grow into waves now. He likes it. His emerald green eyes look tired. He is tired. He spends way too much time pushing his body to keep going and not enough time recovering. It will catch up one day, he knows.

As he scampers around his apartment grabbing the things he’ll need for the day and shoving them into his gym bag, he can’t help but laugh at the juxtaposition of its contents. The pro gear for school and the “not so pro" gear for work. It’s going to be a long day, as usual.

His day is always jam-packed really. School first and foremost. He worked his ass off to get a full scholarship to Juilliard. He knows he is among the very few that have this honor and he pours all of himself into every day. When he’s not in class, he’s practicing. When he isn’t practicing, he’s at work. 

He hopes it pays off one day and he’ll earn a spot on the NYC Ballet. That’s been his dream for as long as he can remember. Most people at this school tell stories of how they began dancing at a very young age, were sent to the best schools, had the best coaches, having parents who had enough money to fund their dreams.

Ian had not had such luck. He had a rough childhood. Too many siblings, not enough parenting. None, actually. His sad excuse for a father was a drunk who sponged off the government and even worse, his children. His mother was mentally ill, now spending the rest of her days institutionalized after almost killing her youngest child.

His sister did her best at keeping the household together but she was too young to be given such an enormous responsibility. All of his siblings pitched in to help around the house and with money to keep them afloat.

As luck would have it, Ian had been the lone child without supervision one night when his oldest sister Fiona was called into work. She asked their neighbor across the street if she could watch him until she got home. Mrs. Murphy was an older woman, probably in her early-sixties. She lived alone but never seemed to mind. She always had a smile on her face.

It had been close to Christmas and she was baking cookies and let Ian help. He was only 6 years old so of course he was happy to assist. They never got to do this at his house. After the last tray was done, she made Ian a plate and poured him a glass of milk.

“Would you like to watch The Nutcracker?” She asked him.

Ian couldn’t hold back his laugh being a 6 year old boy who had a vivid imagination.

“The Nutcracker? That sounds painful.” He giggled and got away with it too. Not many could resist his red curly hair and freckled little face. He just so happened to be missing his two front teeth which made his extra squeezable.

Mrs. Murphy gave him the general plot line and he shook his head up and down quickly while stuffing a chocolate chip cookie into his mouth. The show started and that was all she wrote. Ian was hooked from the Waltz of the Snowflakes to the Dance of the Sugar Plum fairies.

After that night, he couldn’t stop talking about it. He drove his siblings crazy describing the set and showing them the dances as best as he could at the time. It played constantly on the TV through the holiday and luckily it was on PBS so the channel was free.

His heart almost burst out of his chest when Mrs. Murphy knocked on the door one night and asked Fiona if she could take him to see it live because she had an extra ticket. A ticket she just so happened to buy for Ian but knew that his family wouldn’t accept such an extravagant gift.

“Pleaaase! Fiona, please! Pretty, please? I will help with anything you need. I will wash dishes for a week! I’ll do the laundry!” He promised.

“Of course you can go, Ian!” Fiona assured him and Mrs. Murphy gave her the details. A car was picking them up on Friday at 7pm and driving them to the theater on the North Side.

He sat on the edge of his seat absolutely mesmerized from the beginning of Act I to the end of Act III. Him and Mrs. Murphy became ballet besties after that night. She invited him over any time a ballet was on and took him to see live shows when something good was in town.

She was the one who encouraged him to take classes offering to pay for them. It took lot of convincing but Fiona finally caved. Mrs. Murphy even helped him fill out the scholarship papers for Juilliard. She past away the day after he was accepted. It was like she was waiting for his dream to come true before leaving him. He didn’t know it but it was her dream, too.

 

*****

 

Mickey loved his job. He made himself and his clients a fuck ton of money. He was one of the best hedge fund managers at his mid-sized firm and the youngest too. He was in the top performing group and between his base and bonus, he would be netting well over a million for the first time in his career. He always came close but this year was a milestone. It was a Friday night and he planned on celebrating.

He shot his sister a text telling her what time to expect him. She would have a free seat waiting for him. She always did. He was looking forward to blowing off some steam. He loved his job but it was stressful as hell.

Everyone usually left early on Fridays to begin their weekend festivities. As long as they were making money, nobody gave a shit. Mickey put everything away and locked up his desk drawers. He shut down his computer and packed his briefcase for the weekend standing to enjoy the view of the city from his window. Once the computer shut down, he shoved it in his bag and locked his office door.

His job was in mid-town in a prime location. He could walk through Central Park when he needed to unwind, run over to Barneys or Bergdorf Goodmans on his break, and the retail surrounding him kept him looking sharp.

He had a five minute walk to 53rd Station which ran to Penn Station and took him another five minute walk to get home to where he lived in Chelsea. He loved NYC. It suited him well.

Mickey and Mandy spent their early years in Chicago, living in the South Side with their mother and father. If you put a gun to either one of their heads, they wouldn’t be able to choose which one was worse. When the twins turned 8 their father had shot their mother while they were at school. They never returned to that house after that day. They were put in the system but thankfully kept together.

They were with two foster families before being adopted by an Italian family from Brooklyn. To say it was an adjustment was an understatement. Neither child was ever hugged or dotted on. They weren’t shown love let alone openly and loudly. It took them a while but they became used to the kisses and hugs when family would come over. There was always plenty of food, laughter, and hand gestures were a part of verbal communication.

They had spent their summer breaks in Italy with their extended family. They both received a good education and graduated from college. They adored their parents and large family. They had Sunday dinner every week with their extended family which was always hosted by their parents.

While Mickey opted for a degree in finance, Mandy went with a general degree in business with a minor in sarcasm. She was managing "le pole sûd", a large bar and restaurant which attracted a very high class of clientele and had frequent celebrity sightings. She met her longterm boyfriend through her job and he just so happened to be the owner of the place.

Mandy loved the hours that came along with working in this industry. She had always been a night owl and she was always willing to work when others wanted to sleep or have a life. When Mandy started dating Anthony, it made it even easier and it turned out that they were a great team.

The concept was different which was key to staying relevant in the city. The restaurant was top notch after securing a well known chef. The bar was where the magic happened at night and there was never less than a two hour wait if you came after 10pm. If you were having dinner in the restaurant, you weren’t bothered by the sound of the club. The passage way was underground with a thick wall separating the two at street level. If you didn’t know better, you would have no idea the two were a part of the same business.

The bar was swanky and made up of several areas depending on your mood. There was a dance area wrapped with a VIP section surrounded by canary yellow couches with two raised areas with poles for their pole dancers to entertain. It almost had a tropical look to it with a red ceiling and green tropical panels which looked like windows out into a tropical jungle. This is typically where you spotted the celebrities tucked away with their posse and bottle service.

There was a more reserved area for the thirty and forty something crowd that had outgrown trying to talk over club music. It played lounge music and served light appetizers. The ceiling was covered by what looked like a white webbing and bubble lights. The lighting could be changed easily to create an entire different atmosphere, sometimes purple, sometimes turquoise, and sometimes amber lighting which Mandy preferred when she started getting a headache. There accents were wood and white.

Mickey’s favorite area was much quieter and away from all of the shenanigans. The music was very chill playing Petit Biscuit, Kygo, Odesza, Billie Eilish, and the like. Typically just filled with people on dates wanting an intimate setting or singles wanting a drink or two after a long day. A long quartz bar top with black leather stools flanked one side of the room.

The alcohol was housed in abstract cubbies backlit with a cobalt blue. The other side had one single long black leather bench running the entire length of the wall with small round tables and and a chair on the other side. At the very end of the bar was a long hall that led down to a secret spot that only select clientele were privy. Above the entryway was a red sign that said “Peep Show”.

Mandy had tried to convince Mickey to check it out a couple of times but he never had the nerve. That didn’t mean he didn’t think about it.

Inside were three doors each marked with a number that opened into a private room. If it was occupied, the light above the door would be on. If it was off, the room was empty. Each room had a single modern black leather chair with silver accents. The room was dim with a red glow. There was a table with hand towels, bottled water, and lube. Yes, lube. The dispenser was silver and self dispensing. You just waved your hand under the dispenser and it would deposit a quarter size amount of lube on your hand.

When Mandy first saw it she ordered one for Mickey as a gag gift for his birthday. Little does Mandy know that he still uses it and it is one of his favorite gifts.

The chair faced a glass window. Inside the window was a small black room that was lit dimly. Inside was a pole and a round light aglow encircling it.

Mandy showed Mickey the room once when it was empty and he had to admit that he was intrigued. He wouldn’t ever tell that to his sister. He would feel like a pervert knowing that she knew he was inside watching someone dance through a window which apparently was hot enough to require lube. Nope.

 

 

                                                            

 

*****

Ian threw the heavy door open which led to the employee entrance and headed back to the locker room. He took what he needed out of the bag and made his way to the dressing room. The room was small with two chairs and a large mirror with good lighting. There were products strewn about which were communal. Anything special, you had to bring yourself. Ian always brought his own shit.

He had showered at school so all he needed to do was style his hair and draw on some eye liner. He had one in just about every color. If the mood struck him, he would put on a little more makeup but on a typical night, this was it. He would be sweating most of it off anyway.

He sat at the chair and decided he wanted to go for a slicked back look. He grabbed his product and began to slick his hair back so that his face was completely free of stray strands. He opted for mildew green liner that he lined his top lid with and inside of his waterline. This color really made his green eyes pop.

He looked good. He had a bit of an afternoon shadow but he wanted to keep it for the weekend. Tonight he decided to go with black lycra. The pants hugged his muscular thighs and ass all in the right places. Below the knew were leather pieces that made them look a bit futuristic. The top piece was designed similarly. The arms were long sleeved with the same leather pieces and the fabric stopped above of his chest leaving everything below bare down to the waste of his pants.

Once he was satisfied with his outfit, he pulled out his favorite heels. They were black stilettos with a six inch heel. They laced tightly up the front making them perfect for dancing. As he assessed himself in the mirror, he added a bit more product to his hair then threw his sweats on the chair in the room.

“Ian! Fuck, you look hot. Christ. Your wardrobe is sexier than mine.” Olivia greeted.

“Hey, Livie! You are more than welcome to borrow it any time you like.” He laughed.

“Fuck no. It would never look that good on me and that would make me sad. How was your day? Busy?” She asked her friend.

“Yes.” He yawned then apologized.

“This instructor is fucking insane. I swear the women doesn’t have any bones or feel pain. She pushes us beyond our limit and I thought I was going to break in half today. I need some fucking coffee before I hit the booth.”

“My poor baby. Let me run out and grab you one. Sit and rest for a minute. You have another five before the booth is yours and Lex will need to clean it for you first.” She offered.

“Thanks, Liv.” He sighed and relaxed into the chair unsure that he would be able to muster the strength to get back up.

He knew that once the lights came on and the music started he would find his groove. Sometimes he felt like it was his therapy. He loved pole dancing and this was obviously not a class offered at Juilliard. He had learned years ago after taking a class with some girl friends and fell in love. It did wonders for his body and it kept him out of his mind while he was on the pole.

Ian never wanted to know who was watching him in the booth. He would pretend to make eye contact through the window but in fact would just be staring at his own reflection. He didn’t care who was on the other side. He was safe in the booth. No sweaty roaming hands or waded up bills being stuffed in his shorts.

Olivia told him that he had regulars. Mostly men, a few women. Whatever got their rocks off, he didn’t care. As long as they were paying.

“Hey! Ian, you there?” Livie said snapping her fingers with one hand holding a coffee in the other.

“Shit, sorry. Yeah, just fucking day dreaming, I guess. Thanks for this. You know you are my favorite, right?” He told her.

“Yeah, I bet you say that to all the girls.” She laughed.

“I really don’t. You keep me booked and are flexible with my schedule. I really appreciate it, Livie. I don’t know what I would do without this job.” He told her honestly.

“You’re welcome, baby. You’re my favorite too. No fucking drama. You do your job and do it well. I wish I could fucking clone you. These other bitches are too much.” She responded.

The club catered to both gay and straight alike and had several dancers that would be on rotation. Ian was booked every Friday and Saturday night until 4am. Every single weekend. He made a couple grand each week between salary and tips. He needed every bit of it too to live in NYC.

“Here’s the schedule for tonight. I gave you 10 between each dance and two fifteens. I know you don’t like breaks but you have to take them. You are booked through to 4am. As usual. You have two regulars tonight. I marked them both so you could maybe do a little something special for them.” She told him. She knew he never wanted any details about his clients so she kept them sparse.

“Thanks, Liv. Can you have Aaron bring down a couple bottles of room temperature water for the night?” He asked.

“Already did. Break a leg, baby!” She offered.

Ian winked and smiled wide before stepping into the room.

 

*****

 

“OMG, did you call Mom and Dad?” Mandy hollered when Mickey told her about his achievement. She was his best friend and there was nothing they didn’t know about each other.

“Not yet, Mands. I planned on telling them on Sunday. Dad is going to lose it.” He told her.

“And Mom will cry.” They both said at the same time.

“I am so proud of you, my brother. You are a fucking badass, man. How about we get you laid tonight? It’s been what now? Three months?” She questioned.

“Fuck, don’t fucking remind me. Marco. What did you call him? Fucker always had his head in a book.” He laughed.

“Book Worm.” She hollered from the other end of the bar while she got his drink ready.

“Yeah! Fucking Book Worm. Decent fuck. Boring as hell.” He laughed.

“How about you try it tonight, Mick? It is a special occasion.” She wined.

“No, Mandy. I am not going to sit in a booth like a creeper while you’re out here thinking I’m jerking it to some fucker behind glass. It just doesn’t seem fucking normal.” He said.

“And how is that going to get me laid anyways?” He asked.

“Because I know your type and once you see who is in the booth, I think you’ll have your answer. He is hot as fuck. Booked solid every weekend. If he was straight and I wasn’t fucking the boss, I would totally go for it.” She told him.

“Heard that!” Her boyfriend said as he walked up behind her, putting his hands on her hips and head on her shoulder so he was looking over at Mickey.

“Hi, Baby. How is the restaurant doing tonight? Did that fucking bitch Maggie ever show up for her shift?” She asked.

“Yeah, she came in late. I had the talk with her.” He offered.

“I swear that bitch does that shit on purpose just to get your attention. You know I will cut her, right?” She told him.

“There is no doubt in my mind, baby. I only have eyes for you.” He promised as he kissed her cheek.

“Alright you fucking love birds. Can you give it a rest for like 5 minutes?” Mickey said rolling his eyes. He wasn’t really irritated. He loved his sister and Anthony was a great guy and boyfriend.

“So, I asked Mick if he wanted to give it a try tonight.” She told him.

“Oh yeah? Mick, come on. It is pretty fucking hot. One night Mandy got in and did a little dance for me.” He joked.

“You shut your fucking whore mouth. I don’t need to hear another word.” Mickey said before downing the rest of his drink with one hand and signaling for another with his other.

“It really isn’t creepy, Mick. It really is kinda sexy. And I think you would really like Ian.” She told her brother.

“Yeah, man. I am dead ass straight and can admit that this guy his hot as a mother fucker. When he auditioned, I swear to God, there wasn’t a soft cock in the place.” He said laughing.

“Well, now that is impressive, I have to say.” Mickey laughed.

The night continued with Anthony joining them when he wasn’t being inundated with solving problems. Mandy scheduled herself at the bar that Mickey preferred so she could spend time with her brother. On a Friday night, there were three others and a bar back so she had time to talk to him most of the night.

These nights were always the same. Mandy entertaining the patrons with her sense of humor and wit and pouring her fancy ass drinks. She had a fucking knack for picking the best drink for people with only a couple of questions. Mickey was always in awe. Either she was spot on or they were too scared or drunk to send a drink back.

That’s how she got him started on his signature drink. A mixture of scotch and Amaretto di Saronno. “The Godfather.” He could down these mother fuckers all night but knew he could handle about four before switching over to beer. Mandy poured the fuckers tall.

The bar was filled with a good crowd who were getting along really well and laughing at each others stories. Mickey loved nights like these. Most days he fucking hated people. But get a couple drinks in them, let their guards down, and somehow everyone became friends.

“How many was that, Mands?” He asked.

“That was your third, Mick.’ She told him when it was actually his fifth.

“I swear these things keep getting stronger. Christ. One more than I switch to beer.” He told her though she knew the routine.

Anthony told Mandy that Ian had a cancellation at 1:30 and he put in Mickey’s name. She had to try to get him as drunk as possible to get his ass in that booth.

“Here’s your last one before you switch over.” Mandy said after she cleaned up his sixth drink. She didn’t know how she was getting away with it tonight but happy that the crowd tonight was keeping him distracted. She could tell he was feeling pretty good.

“Ooooh, these are delicious.” Mickey said grabbing his drink and downing half of it in one go.

Mandy just shook her head and switched him to beer. She knew he had enough to persuade him. The plan was that Anthony would pull Mickey away under the guise of needing his help with some numbers. They figured that if Mickey thought Mandy didn’t know, he would be more apt to try it out.

It was 1:15 and Mandy was getting nervous. She knew her brother would like Ian. She knew Ian would like her brother. Anthony and her had been trying to get these two to casually run into each other at the bar but the timing just never worked out.

They both loved Ian and thought he would be a good match for Mickey. Mickey was never interested in a relationship. He liked to get laid, of course but anything beyond that would impede with his career and he wanted to gain some more tenure before he could even think of a significant other.

Mandy disagreed.

“Hey, Mick! Buddy, can you help me out for a minute? I am running some numbers and am having a problem trying to reconcile some line items.” Anthony asked.

Mandy was pretending to be pouring a drink while trying to overhear the conversation.

“Sure thing. Mands, save my seat! All of you, this is my seat. Don’t let anyone sit here.” Mickey stumbled and the drunks at the bar agreed that they would keep guard and not let anyone take what was Mickey’s. They were drunk besties tonight apparently.

Anthony walked Mickey down the hall towards the Peep Show without Mickey even noticing which direction they were headed.

“Liv, this is Mandy’s brother. Let’s make sure we take care of him, okay?” He told her.

“Take care of me? Okay.” Mickey answered still half shot in the ass grinning wide at the tall blonde.

“Hi Mickey. You’ll be with Ian tonight. Let me show you to his room.” She said as Anthony watched holding his breath until the door shut behind him.

A minute later Liv was leaving the room and the light above the door came on.

“Call me when he’s done, okay? I’ll come and get him.” He told his employee.

“Sure thing, Anthony.” She told him.

It took Mickey a minute to register where he was and how he got there in the first place. He was sitting in a chair facing a window with a dark room. He looked over to the table and saw the lube dispenser.

“Fuuuck!! Fucking Mandy! Fucking Anthony! I am going to kick their asses.” Mickey said using his inside voice as he started to get up but then the light in the room came on and he fell backwards in the chair.

Oh, hell no. He was not going anywhere.

He sat back and focused on the beautiful figure behind the glass.

 

*****

 

 

Ian had a cancellation. He never had a cancellation and he was pissed. He hated a break in his routine when he had no time to mentally prepare himself.

“Hold on, Ian.” Livie said while Ian was taking his 10 between sets.

“Yes, sir. I actually have a cancellation. Yes. For Ian. 1:30. Sure! He’ll be thrilled.” She spoke giving Ian the thumbs up.

“Who was that?” Ian questioned.

“It was Anthony. He was able to fill your cancellation.” She told him.

“Oh, cool. Wait. How did he know I had a cancellation?” He asked.

“Ian, him and Mandy have been trying to get her brother down here to see you forever. Between your schedule and his reluctance it just never worked out.” She told him.

“Wait. Mandy’s brother? The hedge fund guy?” He questioned.

“That’s the one.” She smiled.

“Fuck. No pressure.” He told her as he turned around to head back in for his next show.

Ian never knew who was on the other side of the glass. He never wanted to know but now he was going to know in less than an hour. His bosses brother, no less. Ian never got nervous but he found himself getting butterflies. This was a first, he thought.

 

 

*****

 

 

                                                                

Moby - Mere Anarchy

 

Ian decides to do one of his favorite dances for his special guest. It was one of his more sensual acts and the music has a slower pace so he can take his time and accentuate each move.

Ian leaned back against the wall behind his pole with his head down, arms at his side waiting for the music to begin and dim lights to come on. His heart hammering in his chest. He wants to be good for Mandy’s brother. He doesn't want to fuck it up. And he's kicking himself for questioning Liv about the fill-in for his cancellation now.

The lights slowly rise and the music begins. He won’t look. He doesn’t want to see his face. He fights the urge to take a quick glance.

He walks slowly towards the pole moving his body sensually along with the beat. He can feel eyes on him.

He’s next to the pole now facing the window. He fights the urge to just take a peek. He rests his right hip on the pole and reaches up with his right hand high to hold it, grabbing it from behind his back with this left hand.

He lifts himself up and begins to spin backwards slowly. He gains momentum and moves his hand to his front continuing to spin slowly down the pole, brushing the floor still holding on continuing with slow seductive movements.

He stretches his long legs into a split reaching one hand in between them to grab the pole and pick himself up again securing his leg around it and spinning slowly, rotating until his ass is on the floor.

He’s laying on his side now, one leg pointed high towards the ceiling bringing it back to the pole using it as leverage to pick up his entire body off the floor, then he drops back down sprawling himself out in front of him then he’s back up on his haunches.

Then it happens. He fucking looks at him. Why did he have to look at him?

Their eyes connect and he can’t look away. He sees beautiful eyes, he thinks they’re blue. He has jet black hair slicked back and the milkiest white skin. His arms are muscular from what he can tell, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Christ. This man is fucking beautiful.

Move, Ian, Fucking move.

He stands up and turns so his ass is facing this celestial creature. He spins on the pole lifting his entire body above his head opening and scissoring his legs above him. He spins fast dropping his body back down, lifting himself up higher, lifting his body above his head again spreading his legs wide.

He wants to look again. He doesn’t.

Back on the floor now, he rolls his body then picks himself up on his knees, rolling his hips sensually then he’s laying on the floor again writhing wishing this man was underneath him right now.

He’s up again on the pole spinning bringing one leg up high, the other below him. His legs are split into a straddle, both feet on the pole spinning slowly, almost in the shape of a “V”.

He continues to spin moving both legs below him now falling off the pole onto his knees, then falls onto the ground.

He helicopters his legs until he is laying on his stomach, pushing himself up on his knees, throwing his body behind him, moving as seductively as he can, he rolls his knees out so he is in push up position, rolling his hips on the floor.

He picks himself up one more time, legs splitting and spinning, then throws himself on the floor backwards with one hand still on the pole, both knees on the ground.

  
He rolls his body slowly, the music coming to an end, he releases the pole throws his body backwards, knees still bent feet behind his back. He stays in the position with his arms thrown wide at either side, head turned facing the window until the lights dim. He looks again.

 

His breathing is heavy, chest heaving, his heart is still pounding. He sees the door open then close. He’s gone. He get’s up off the ground slowly and leans back against the wall. Why the fuck did he have to look?

*****

 

Mickey is frozen in his seat. He can’t believe the sight before him. A tall, lean and muscular red head, hair slicked back against his head wearing all black.

He can see a layer of sweat on him and a flushed face. His chest is perfect, rising and falling, he wants to run his hands up him and grab onto that red hair and never let go. Fuck, he’s other worldy.

He has never laid eyes on a more beautiful man in his life. His heart is starting to race with excitement, wanting to see how he uses his body.

He starts moving with the music and someone should just come and arrest him now because this shit should be illegal in all 50 states and its 14 sovereign territories.

He watches as he spins slowly on the pole, lifting himself, muscles flexing in all the right places. Mickey is starting to sweat now. He wants to get up and move closer to the window but he stays seated.

He didn’t know that a body could move in this way and he wants to see it more up close and personal. He wants to bend and contort this man into every position and worship that fucking body of his. Mickey’s hard now.

The outfit is so tight he can see his strong thighs straining through them and Mickey wants to know how it would feel to have them pounding into him from behind.

His brain can’t keep up with the movements, he’s moving on the pole, spinning with his legs open wide and he can see a large bulge in his pants. His dick is throbbing now.

He’s on the ground and Mickey is jealous of the floor that looks like it’s getting a proper fucking from the man above it. Christ. He wants to grab his dick. He wants to yank his pants down to his knees and he wants to use the lube. He wants to stroke his hard cock while watching this fucking Adonis move his body like he’s walking sex.

He’s pretty sure he’s leaking all over his boxer briefs now. He tries to be discreet. He grabs his dick and squeezes it hard, trying to relieve the some of the pressure.

He makes eye contact. Every nerve ending is firing through his body like a live wire, his body is hot, sweat is beading, goosebumps all over, he is painfully hard now. He can’t look away. He has never been this turned on in his life and he hasn’t even touched the guy.

The eye contact is broken and he starts moving again. Mickey sends up a prayer to the gay gods because he is pretty sure he would have passed out with want if it went on a second longer.

He continues to watch as he works the pole like he’s fucking born to do it. He watches each movement, each muscle flex, each drop of sweat accumulating on his body, each stray hair that is starting to fall out of place.

He can’t help but wonder what it would feel like having those long legs wrapped around him with those heels digging into his back. He’s never wanted to fuck someone this much.

Mickey’s cock continues to throb hard in his pants, tight against his boxers, he can feel his balls tightening as he continues to watch him roll his hips.

Mickey starts to roll his hips in sync slowly pressing his cock into the fabric hard, trying to relieve some of the sensation but it has the opposite effect.

The familiar warmth is pooling in his gut, his balls are growing tighter.  He continues to roll his hips and can no longer resist the urge to grab his dick.  He squeezes it again hard then lets go but continues to roll his hips fucking into the fabric.

Ian.  Fucking Ian. The beautiful red head with the perfect mouth.  The perfect body.  He wants this man.  No.  He needs this man.  The next thing he knows he fucking coming hard in his pants completely untouched.

The lights dim and the music stops. Fuck, he has to get out of here. He has to get to the bathroom and clean himself up.

He throws the door open and rushes by Olivia who hollers down the corridor asking if he is okay. He ignores her completely making a beeline towards the bathroom.

He opens the stall door and locks it behind him. He rests his forehead against the cool metal and curses himself for not getting up and leaving before the dance started. Now he’s fucked.

He cleans up the best he can. As long as he can’t see the wetness through his dark jeans, he thinks nobody will notice.

Fuck. He doesn’t want to go back to the bar. They’ll know. She’ll know. He’s pretty sure it’s written all over his face. He passes the bar, grabbing up his phone, throwing down a hundred, then he's heading towards the door ignoring the look of shock on Mandy’s face.

He starts walking as fast and far away as he can from the building, the crowd. He hails a cab and gives his address. He needs shower and sleep. To forget it ever happened. He doesn’t need any distractions in his life right now.

 


	2. La mia famiglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian finds out that Mickey ran away after his show and doesn't quite know how to take that news. Mickey confides in his sister and finds out some surprisingly good news. Both men are unexplainably and intensely attracted to each other and hope to see each other soon. Ian prepares a special dance for Mickey.
> 
> You will meet the family and get a fun little glimpse into their life in this chapter.
> 
> I did not use a beta so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it! 
> 
> xo

                                                             

Mandy relished her quiet time at the club after the the music was turned off and all of the people were gone.It was so peaceful and allowed her the time she needed to decompress after a long shift.The staff was busy cleaning up and preparing everything for the next shift.Mandy had counted down all of the registers and was putting the money bag away in the safe to deposit the next day.

 

“You should have seen him, Ant.He grabbed his shit and left, barely even looked at me.He went down there drunk and happy.Like what the fuck happened?”Mandy said as she started to send her brother yet another text.

 

“Mands, calm down.He’ll be fine.He’s probably pissed off and he’ll get over it.It is not that big of a deal.”Anthony responded.

 

“I just feel really fucking bad now.He’s not answering any of my messages. He always responds even if it’s just to tell me to fuck off.”She said wearily.

 

“Babe, he was drunk.He is probably passed out by now.You two can’t go a day without talking to each other.He’ll reply in the morning, I promise.”He told her pulling her in and kissing her on the forehead.

 

“I hope.I just want to crawl into bed and sleep for seven weeks.I am so fucking tired.” Mandy yawned.

 

“Yeah, that sounds so good.  I’m gonna start locking up.”He told her.

 

“Wait!Did you ask Liv what happened?”  She said remembering that Liv would have seen him leave.

 

“No.I didn’t even have time to go back and get to him, he left so quick.” He responded.

 

“I’m gonna go talk to her.She’s still here, right?” She inquired.

 

“Yeah, she should be.”

 

Mandy made her way from the main office located upstairs above the restaurant down towards the long hall leading to Peep Show and through the doors looking to see if she could catch Liv or maybe even Ian.  When she got there Liv wasn’t at the reception stand and all of the door lights were off so she knew it would be safe to enter.She opened one of the doors and saw Liv and Ian talking in the dance room while they were cleaning up for the night.

 

After each shift they would windex the large viewing window, run the vacuum, and wipe down the pole and put it away.  If the next dancer needed it, they could simply hit the button on the wall and it would rise from the floor giving them the option to perform with or without the pole which Ian loved.

 

“I fucking looked at him, Liv.I have never ever look at the client.Ever. Christ, you know that.”Ian told her.

 

“Well, he is pretty fucking hot, Ian.I mean he seem pretty looped when Anthony brought him down.And the fucker practically ran down the hall afterwards. But he is kind of a smoke show.Ass for days.”She responded.

 

“Wait.What?Are you serious right now?He fucking ran?”Ian looked puzzled.

 

“Yep.I tried to talk to him but he didn’t even turn around.Probably went to clean up some jizz on his pants or something.”She assured him.

 

“Oh my god, don’t say that!I am already fucked over this guy and I don’t need that image in my head now.”  He responded.

 

“How can you be fucked up over him?You saw him for what, like five seconds?” She laughed while wiping down the glass window.

 

“That’s all it took, Livie.  That's all it took.  Now tell me more about this ass.”Ian said as he wiped down the pole.

 

Mandy walked through the "Staff Only" entrance from the viewing room to the back room where the two were chatting.

 

“Hey, guys!” She greeted them both.

 

“Shit!You scared me to the death, Mandy.”Ian told her.

 

“Sorry, Ian.” Mandy chuckled. "Hey, Livie!"

 

“Hey, Mands.So, your brother finally came down for a show, huh?”She said while ignoring the daggers Ian was shooting her.

 

“Yeah.  That’s what I wanted to ask you about because he left really quick and he isn’t answering any of my texts.Did something happen?”She asked.

 

“Not that I am aware.I mean he was fine when I brought him into the room but he did leave like he was running from the police.”She told her.

 

At this point, if Ian could have crawled out of there without being noticed, he would. 

 

“What the fuck??Ian, did you notice anything?”She asked.

 

He did not want to respond and really wasn’t even comfortable making eye contact with the mans sister right now after the thoughts he had been having about Mickey since he laid eyes on the man earlier.

 

“No.I mean I did my dance and about half way through we made eye contact.He didn’t look like he was not enjoying it.At least I don't think he was.  Not enjoying it, I mean.Fuck, I don’t know.We stared at each other for a minute.It was weird.I never look at the client before but I fucking looked at him.”He rambled.

 

“Oh God. He didn’t have his dick out, did he?Please tell me he wasn’t jerking off.” She asked.

 

“OH GOD NO! NO!He was just watching.”He said blushing profusely now.

 

“Ian has a massive crush on your brother now, Mands.Not gonna lie.”She told her.

 

“LIV!!I do not!He is gorgeous and has the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen but I haven’t even talked to the guy.”He confessed.

 

“Awe, Ian. Don’t be embarrassed.I wanted him to come see you because I thought you two would like each other.  I figured once he saw you, he’d want me to introduce you.  I really do think you two would hit it off.”She told him.

 

“Well, I don’t think he’s interested, Mands.Think I scared him off. I mean he ran.  Like actually ran.”He told her.

 

“No fucking way you did.That’s just how he is, fucking running.Running from anything that makes him feel something.”She told him.

 

“See, Ian.Nothing to worry about.”Liv assured.

 

“Well, apologize for me I guess when you talk to him?”Ian said being completely serious.

 

“That’s it!Send him flowers.“My Dearest Mickey, Sorry that my dancing made your run.I’m still learning.Please give me another chance to shake my dick at you through a glass window.”Liv laughed.

 

“Well, it isn’t the worst idea.”Mandy said laughing at the thought of Mickey getting that flower delivery.

 

“Oh, fuck you two.I’m leaving.”He turned and stomped away to grab his shit and go home while both girls continued to laugh at his expense.

 

 

*****

                                                              

 

Mickey had made it about two blocks after rushing out of the club before he decided to hail a taxi.The sooner he got home, the better.He had no desire to sit on the subway in his sticky boxers still wet with cum.It was late enough that there was no traffic so the ride wouldn’t take long.

 

He got home in record time and couldn’t wait to take a hot shower. As they pulled up to the building, he pulled his entry card from his wallet and handed the taxi driver his fare.He ran his card over the magnetic pad and opened the door when it buzzed and the light turned green.He pushed the elevator button and it opened immediately. Thank fuck.

 

His loft was on the eighth floor out of ten total.He loved his apartment and the location was perfect.It had great amenities and he could use the gym any hour of the day which was good considering his long hours.  His neighbors were nice too in that they minded their own fucking business.Mickey’s kind of people.

 

He unlocked the front door, hit the foyer light, and grabbed the remote which controlled all of the lighting in the house.He turned on what he needed and shoved the remote into his pocket.

 

He tossed his keys in the bowl on his quartz counter top.He was the first tenant in his unit since it had been remodeled.It was clean, modern, and well decorated.It had been the model they used to show potential buyers and he bought it fully furnished and decorated which made the move easy as hell.He donated all of his old shit, packed his clothes, and moved into his new casa. 

 

He had one large master with an ensuite, a smaller guest room, a full bathroom, and a large modern kitchen which opened to a living room that was bigger than his entire previous apartment.

 

He spent a good deal of money on the purchase but his father had taught him that real estate was always a good investment, especially in the city.

 

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge then peeled his clothes off and shoved them into his hamper.His bathroom had both a soaking tub and a large walk in shower.He reached inside of the shower and turned the water on.He brushed his teeth as he waited for the water to heat up.

 

After a hot shower, he dropped into bed exhausted from the days events.He was still slightly buzzed and to his relief, he fell asleep right away.

 

*****

 

“What the fuuuuck?”Mickey whined as he rolled over and grabbed the remote for the shades he forgot to put down a couple hours earlier.He had a banging headache and the blinding sun in his eyes was not helping.

 

He sat up and reached for the bottle of water that he was glad he at least had the wherewithal to grab the night before.He opened the bottle and downed it in one go then picked up his phone to check the time.

 

He saw an obnoxious amount of notifications from Mandy but he had no desire to deal with her right now. He would contend with those two assholes later.His plan to explain his quick departure would be under the guise of being pissed off. 

 

He was pissed off but not but not for the reason one would think.It wasn't because they had finally got him to go watch a show.No, that was not the fucking problem at all.He wished that was the fucking problem but no, it couldn’t have been that simple. It was Ian. Ian was the problem. 

 

Ian.WIth his stupid red hair and green eyes.And his ridiculous tight fitting outfit that hugged his lean body.And that washboard stomach and dumb face.Fucking Ian.

 

He was just fine not knowing that he existed.Doing great actually.But no, those two had to go and fuck it all up.

 

He rolled back over and threw the covers over his head and closed his eyes.He just needed more sleep, that’s all.He would be fine when he woke up well rested, he assured himself. 

 

It didn’t take long for him to drift back to sleep and get the much needed rest that he was sure would rid his brain of any unwanted distractions.

 

When he did wake for the day he decided to make his sister sweat it out which was completely out of character for the siblings.He would see her and his entire family the next day for Sunday dinner.He spent his day ignoring Mandy's messages, eating take out, and binge watching Netflix. If he daydreamed about the red headed giant behind the window, that was not anyones business but his own.

 

 

 

*****

 

 

Mickey made a few stops before he made it to Brooklyn so his hands were full when he reached his parents house.He took a deep breath before opening the door and stood there for a moment enjoying the last bit of quiet he would have until he was back at his own place.He could already hear the voices through the closed door.He adored his family but fuck if they weren’t loud.He exhaled and pulled the door open.

 

And here we go...

 

“There he is!There’s my boy!Come over here and kiss your motha!Look Vinny, your sons here.Are you gonna get up off that chair and come say hello to your boy?” She hollered.

 

“Hi Ma.These are for you.”He said handing her a bouquet of flowers before being pulled into a vice grip and kissed stupid.

 

“My son.You are so thoughtful.We need to find you a nice boy.Your cousin Theresa works with Mrs. DiSabatino.She has a gay son.He’s a docta.”She said whispering the word “gay”.

 

“I told her to get his numba.You call him and take him out on a nice date.”She continued as Mickey rolled his eyes behind her back.This was their ritual every week.Someone always had a “gay” son that she wanted to introduce to Mickey.

 

“Yeah, okay Ma.”He responded.Mickey knew better than to say no.He made that mistake once and it was the topic of conversation through the entire dinner.He was better off agreeing and just not following up.

 

“Would you look at my boy!Always dressed so fancy wearing your designa clothes.I used to have a pair of pants just like that and that your motha loved.What was the brand, Frannie?Remember, I wore them on our anniversary that one year.”He said.

 

“Sergio Valente!”She hollered as she put her flowers in water.

 

Mickey just shook his head and took it all in.

 

“I brought you that soppresatta and sharp provolone you like, Pa.”He said handing the bag to his father.

 

“What did I do to get such a good boy?So good, this one.”His father said hugging him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Thanks, Pa.”Mickey told his father.

 

“Have you talked to your sista?His mother hollered as she stirred the sauce.

 

“No and I am kinda pissed at her right now to be honest.Her and Ant pulled some sneaky shit on Friday night and I haven’t talked to her since.”  He told her.

 

“What happened?You tell ya motha.”She said walking over to the counter to prepare the antipasto. 

 

“Ma, it’s a little embarrassing so I'm gonna give you the short version.”He said.

 

“That’s fine. If you don’t trust me enough to tell me what happened I guess I’ll have to take the short version.”She guilted him.

 

Mickey knew this game too well.Italian guilt.He decided to indulge his mother.

 

“Okay, okay.You know they have a peep show at the club, right?”He said,

 

“What are you talking about, a peep show?What the hell kinda place is Anthony running?I don’t know if I like my daughta working in a place like that.”

 

“Ma, it is not some seedy peep show. Their club is very nice and upscale so can I continue with my story?

 

His mother just shot him a glare.

 

“Like I was saying, they have a peep show and they both have been trying to get me to check it out.Well, on Friday Mandy kept feeding me drinks and Anthony brought me to the room after he told me he wanted me to help him with some numbers.I didn’t know what was going on until I was sitting in the chair.”He said as his sister flung open the front door with her bag of offerings for her parents.

 

“Mandy, you get your ass in here.What they hell is wrong with you trying to get your brotha to watch some go go show?I raised you betta than that.”She yelled.

 

“Ma, it is not a go go show.It is a very classy peep show.No nudity and no go go dancing, I assure you.”She told her mother while handing her the bag of dinner rolls and wine.

 

“What?Is it like the Chippendales?” She asked.

 

“No, ma.It is NOT like the Chippendales.”She laughed.

 

“Mickey, what the hell happened?You couldn’t call me back?I have been worried sick about you.”Mandy said now facing her brother.

 

“That was some shady shit you and Ant pulled there, Mands.I told you I had no interest and you just had to get me down there, didn’t you.No means no, Mandy.”He said laying it on thick knowing his mother would chime in and make it even worse for her.

 

“Do not try to corrupt your brotha, ya hear me?He is a good boy.He doesn’t need to watch some dirty boy shaking his ass at him for a couple dollas.”She hollered.

 

With that Mickey started laughing at the absurdity of the conversation.Mandy couldn’t help but laugh either.

 

“I will talk to you later.” She said poking Mickey in the arm and heading into the living room to say hi to her father.

 

“Well if it isn’t the prettiest girl in New York.How’s my baby girl?”He said hugging her tightly.

 

“I’m good, Pa.I had a really busy week.How about you?How was your doctors appointment?”She asked.

 

“It was fine.Your motha was worried for nothing.I just have the gout from eating too much of your her cooking”. He told her.

 

“When is the circus getting here?”She asked.

 

“Any minute.Enjoy the quiet before you can’t hear yourself think.”He told her giving her a wink.

 

The rest of the party arrived in waves filling the house with aunts, uncles, and cousins.They had a table for the grown ups and a kids table.Everyone always brought something in addition to what his mother made and they were always sent home with more left overs than they knew what to do with.

 

“So Mickey Blue eyes, you seeing anyone?His cousin Joey asked him as he passed him the rolls.Joey was the closest in age to Mickey and they were just about as close as brothers.

 

“No, man.Too busy with work.No time.”He responded.

 

“Let’s stay on the subject for a minute, shall we.”Mandy said as Mickey swung his head to look at her in horror.

 

“No, how about let’s not.”Mickey shot back.

 

“No, I think we need to get some opinions here, Mick.”

 

“Don’t you dare.”He whispered.

 

“So there is this really nice guy that works at the club.”She told everyone completely ignoring her brothers pleas.

 

“Is this the Chippendale dancer?”Her mother chimed in.

 

“H is not a chippendale or a go go dancer.He is attending Juilliard on a scholarship.He takes ballet.”She said.

 

Mickey could have been knocked over with a feather as his eyes opened up as big as plates.He would have never taken him for a ballet dancer.

 

“He is a ballet danca?Can he get us tickets to a show?”Their Aunt Patty asked.

 

“What show?He goes to SCHOOL for ballet.”She shook her head but continued.

 

“He goes to school during the day and then practices until he comes to work.He is really dedicated.He's funny and smart, not to mention gorgeous.And he kinda has a crush on Mickey, too.”She said.

 

“He.Wait?What?”Mickey asked.

 

“If you would have returned my texts, you would have had all of this information already.”She smirked knowing she hit a nerve.

 

“Which one of you heathens is gonna say grace?”His Uncle Jimmy interrupted knowing if he put a forkful of food in his mouth he would receive the wrath of god from his wife.

 

“I’ll say it, Pa.” Joey told his father.

 

Once grace was said they began eating and the talking started up again.

 

“Did Mickey tell you the news!”Mandy said excitedly.

 

“Mandy, Jesus Christ.Not now.” He said not wanting to have this conversation in front of his extended family.

 

“Don’t you use the Lord’s name in vain in this house.You are not too old for me to wash your mouth out with soap.”His mother hollered.

 

“Sorry.”Mickey said.

 

“You can say anything in front of your family, Mick.We don’t have any secrets here.”His father told him.

 

“Okay, fine.I am making the million dollar club this year.”He told them.

 

Shouts erupted around the table and congratulations from each of the family members who were honest to God excited for him.His family could be a pill but damn if he didn’t love them.

 

“My son the millionaire!”His father hollered getting up to hug him.

 

“Dad, I am not a millionaire. I just made the club this year.”He told his father.

 

“You’re not a millionaire.Yet!”He assured him.

 

The rest of the dinner was pretty uneventful topic wise.That is aside from his Aunt Patty’s bunion.Joey’s plans to come into the city for the weekend and stay with Mickey were confirmed.They were going to hit the club to hang out Mandy and Anthony because he had not been yet.

 

Once Mickey and Mandy were both ready to head back to the city their mother armed them with enough food to make it through a long winter.

 

“So what does this boy look like?”Their mother asked as she was walking her kids to the door, bringing the unwanted subject up again.

 

‘He’s tall.Muscular but lean.He has beautiful green eyes and red hair.” Mandy told her.

 

“Oooh. I wonda if the carpet matches the drapes?” His mother said and Mandy busted out laughing at the look on Mickey’s face.

 

“Bye, Ma!’Mickey interrupted wanting to get out of the house like it was on fire.

 

“Call your grandmotha!”She shouted as her kids made their way towards the El.

 

Mickey and Mandy found their seats and set their bags down.Mickey saw a homeless guy laying on the long bench and took out a Tupperware of pasta and meatballs.He grabbed a couple of rolls and brought it over to the man.

 

He sat up and thanked Mickey looking embarrassed but thankful.

 

Mickey just smiled and nodded not wanting to make it a big deal.

 

“See, Mick.  Look at you.  You have such a good heart and so much going for you.You really should let yourself enjoy life outside of work a little bit.” She told him.

 

“But you know Ma is going to kill you for giving away her Tupperware.”She joked.

 

Mickey laughed softly before sighing.“Mandy, you know I have goals.I do want to meet someone but I want to get myself situated first.I want to be ready for a relationship.”He told her.

 

“Mick, there will always be something.You will always have goals.You can’t put your life on hold.”She told him.

 

He turned his head to look out the window and watch the landscape of the city appear in the distance.

 

“What happened Friday night?”She asked.

 

Mickey thought for a minute before answering not sure if he wanted to go with the pissed off excuse but embarrassed to tell his sister what really happened in the room.

 

“Mandy, it’s fucking embarrassing.And if I tell you, you have to promise me.“South Side” promise me, Mands.This information stays here.”He said pointing in between him and his sister.

 

His sister was a lot of things but she was not a snitch.If you told her something and not to share it, she was a vault.

 

“Of course, Mick.South Side.”She assured him.

 

“So I am drunk as hell AS YOU KNOW.”He told her.

 

“I get down there and some blonde brings me into the room.So I’m sitting there like a stunod when it hits me where I am.I was getting ready to get up and come kick your ass but then the lights came on.Mandy, honest to God I couldn’t move.”He told her and she shrilled excitedly and clapped her hands.

 

“Shhhhh.Dammit.”He said.

 

“Sorry.Go ahead.”  She apologized.

 

“So the lights come on and this fucking gorgeous idiot is standing behind the glass and I can barely breath.He starts to move with the music and my dick betrayed me, Mands,”

 

“Ugh.Tell me you didn’t jerk off, Mick.I mean I don’t care if you did, but I think I might have to take a hard pass on that level of detail.”

 

“No, I didn’t pull out my dick, Mandy.I didn’t need to, actually.”He said.

 

“What do you mean?” Mandy said honest to God confused.

 

“So he’s spinning on the pole, then he’s on the floor fucking it and rolling his hips and then....he looks at me.The fucking guy looks right at me and I felt like the air was knocked out of my lungs and no screaming!” He warned.

 

“We stared for I don’t know..maybe a couple of seconds. minutes.Whatever but I just felt something.”He said.

 

“Awe, Mick.There isn’t anything wrong with that.”

 

“And then I came in my pants.”He said bluntly.

 

“SHUT YOUR ASS!”She hollered.

 

“Shut the fuck up!!  And I don’t know if that is the saying to go with here but yes. And I will deny this entire conversation if you ever say anything to anyone.That includes Ant, ya here me?” He glared.

 

“Mick, we said South Side.It stays here.” She assured her brother.

 

“Good.So what do I do?” He asked.

 

“I talked to Ian at the end of the night and I don’t think he knew anything like that happened.He actually asked me to apologize to you for him.” She told her brother.

 

“He what?Why the hell would he need to apologize?”

 

“Because you ran out of there like Usain Bolt, Mick.”

 

“Shit, I did.Well, can you understand why now?”

 

“Umm, yeah,Totally get it now.”

 

“Why do you think he has a crush on me?”Mickey asked.

 

“Because he said that you’re gorgeous and you have the prettiest eyes he’s ever seen.”She told him.

 

Mickey could feel the warmth course through his body with those words and it got him right in his chest. That little pang of excitement.

 

“He really said that?”Mickey asked.

 

“Yeah, Mick.He really did.”

 

“Well, fuck.”He responded.

 

 

*****

 

Ian woke up on Sunday morning still thinking about blue eyes.He had spent the entirety of his Saturday cyber stalking Mickey.His best friend and neighbor Rosemary even joined in as they each scoured every social media platform available.

 

He found out that he had a large family and they cross referenced cousins to search their social media finding more pictures of Mickey.Ian had only seen him through the glass and yes, he was beautiful.But seeing him in pictures was unbelievable.He spent hours going over every feature and memorizing them.His beautiful ocean blue eyes, his dark black hair against perfect white skin.His muscular body that was shorter than Ian which was he absolutely loved.He even got a side view of his ass in jeans in one pic and took a screenshot of that shit for his spank bank later because dayum.

 

The man was perfection, end of story.He even read through comments to at least start to get a idea of Mickey’s sense of humor.He liked it.He looked like he had a really nice family and he looked happy.He dressed nice and he had a good job.Ian couldn’t have dreamed up a more perfect companion.

 

Ian was goal oriented and working towards a career and wanted to have someone who would force him to level up and keep pushing himself.He wanted a team mate, a partner.He wanted a best friend. 

 

So it was official.Ian was utterly enchanted by Mickey. 

 

As he laid in bed stretching out and just enjoying a day where he could relax a bit, he started wondering if Mickey would ever come back to see his show. He certainly hoped he would. That thought gave him a bad case of butterflies and his mind started swirling with ideas.

 

Ian would come up with routines that he would practice after school to use in his act but he wanted to prepare something special in the event that his dream guy ever came back.He didn’t want to use the pole.He wanted to dance for him this time.He pulled out his laptop and started searching for songs to inspire him.

 

He always found that once he had a song in mind, the dance would just come to him.He searched that evening for the perfect song and he knew it when he heard it.

 

He downloaded it to use for practice it this week after school in hopes that just maybe he would see Mickey next weekend.

 

 

*****

 

 

                                                               

 

To say the week was crawling was an understatement.He was looking forward to his cousin coming in for the weekend and going to the club.He was trying not to think about it but couldn’t help but hope that he would see Ian.He knew that he was usually booked for the weekend though and wasn’t sure how he could casually run into him.

 

He ended up calling and talking to Joey about him one night after work to get some advice other than from his sister.He told him pretty much everything except about #cumgate. 

 

Joey had never been bothered by Mickey's sexuality.He didn’t flinch when he came out to him.He never acted like it was anything but normal.He just told him that he liked who he liked and that was it.

 

Joey gave him similar advice to what his sister told him.

 

"You can’t postpone your happiness."

 

"You aren’t guaranteed another day."

 

"Live for today" and all of that shit.He wasn’t wrong.

 

Mickey wanted to pick up something new to wear to the club in the event that he did run into Ian.He ran over to a few of the nearby designer stores during lunch and found a hot pair of dark jeans with some subtle holes in them.Not those ratchet holes that are frayed and shit but the kind that only someone like Tom Ford could design.He saw a shirt in the window of D & G and that was it.It was a button down, black lace design shirt with 3/4 inch sleeves.It was hot as hell and would make him feel a little more confident. 

 

Now happy with his new outfit, he was feeling better about the weekend and wishing it would get here even faster. 

 

 

When Friday finally rolled around he met Joey at the station by his loft.They walked back to Mickeys to relax a bit and have a few drinks before getting ready to head into the city. 

 

Joey set himself up in the guest room which might as well be his since he was the only one who used it.Mickey had his clothes hanging on his closet door and everything set out and ready to go so he didn’t have to think about it.Shower and change and they could be out the door.

 

“Fucking nice, cugino!That what you’re wearing?”  Joey asked as he went into Mickey’s room to borrow his charger.

 

“Yeah, man.Bought it this week.Kinda fucking gay but was hoping I would run into him.”He confessed.

 

“Shit, man.That’s not gay, that’s foresight.”He told him.

 

“Better be prepared, ya know.And I have a feeling that you will in fact be seeing him.”He teased.

 

“Et tu, Brute? The fuck you do?”Mickey asked reluctantly.

 

“Fucking booked you a slot, bro.”He told him.“Booked me one too so you wouldn’t feel left out.”He laughed.

 

“You did what?Jesus Christ, between you, Mandy, and Anthony.Fucking conspiracy, I tell ya.” He complained not really complaining at all.

 

“So you’re gonna be one booth over and I am not supposed to be fucking self conscious?”  He asked his cousin.

 

“Different times, man.I thought that shit it over.”  He assured him.

 

“Okay.I’ll do it.Wanna see him.”He said.

 

“That’s the spirit, Mick. Gotta make that shit happen.”He said as he patted his cousin on the back and walked off to plug in his phone then take a shower.

 

The men took the subway into the city and walked to the front of the long ass line at the club much to the chagrin of the people in line. 

 

They made their way to the bar and as always, Mandy had two seats reserved.

 

“Hey, Mands!”Mickey hollered getting his sisters attention.

 

“Hey, Mick!Anthony!!I am so happy you’re here!Finally get to check out the place.I’ll have Ant give you the tour in a bit.”She told him.

 

“What are you drinking?”She asked her cousin.

 

“Not sure.Don’t know what I’m in the mood for.”He told her.

 

“Okay.  Let me ask you a couple of questions.  Do you prefer sweet or sour?”She asked.

 

“I like sour.Can’t do anything too sweet.” He told her.

 

“What’s your favorite holiday?”She asked.

 

“Christmas.What does this have to do with a drink, Mands?” Joey responded perplexed.

 

“Just go along with it, bro.Trust me.”Mickey told him.

 

“What’s your favorite dessert?”Was her last question.

 

“The Orange Ring Cake from Viniero’s.You know that!”He told her.

 

“Got it.Same as usual, Mick?”Mandy asked not waiting for a response because she already knew the answer.

 

She returned two minutes later with Mickey’s drink of choice and Joey’s cocktail.

 

“Taste it.” She said.

 

He brought the glass of burnt orange liquid to his mouth inhaling the scent before taking a drink.“Smells really fucking good.”He said before taking a sip.

 

“This is fucking delicious.  Madonna.  What the hell is this?”He asked.

 

“Negroni.One part gin.One part sweet vermouth.One part Campari.”She told him.

 

“Damn, cugina.You gotta write that shit down for me.”He told her.

 

She smiled and walked away to help another customer.

 

“How the fuck did she do that?”Joey asked Mickey.

 

“It's her gift.”Mickey told him.

 

As promised, Anthony came down and took Joey for a tour and Mickey taggedalong absolutely not looking for Ian. 

 

Mandy had scheduled herself off early so she could hang with the boys and Anthony had reserved them a VIP section in the Canary Room.Joey was talking to everyone and anyone because that man didn’t have a shy bone in his body.He spent most of the night on the dance floor with one group or another and the occasional hottie.Mandy joined him once in a while but she was too tired to try to keep up with him and preferred to sit with Mickey and relax.

 

“So I hear you’re gonna go see him tonight.”Mandy said.

 

“Yeah. I guess so.”Mickey responded.

 

“What’s wrong, Mick?You look great. Like really extra great tonight. Did you buy a special outfit?”She smirked.

 

“So what if I did?What’s it to you?”He said.

 

“Calm down.I was givingyou a compliment, you asshole.” She laughed.

 

“I know.Sorry.Just nervous is all.” Mickey responded.

 

“Well, you have thirty more minutes and you will get to see your guy.”She said.

 

Mickey panicked grabbing his phone to check the time.The night got ahead of him and he had no idea it was that late.

 

“I need another drink.No fucking way I can go down there sober.”Mickey told her.

 

“Well, you don’t want to be dead ass drunk either, do you?Remember what happened last time.”She said.

 

“Fuck you.Don’t remind me.”  He shot back.

 

“Mick, there are towels down there if you have any “issues”.”She told him with air quotes.

 

“Why the fuck did I tell you again?”  He said glaring at his sister.

 

“Because I’m your best friend, my idiot brother.”

 

“Where are they?” He conceded.

 

“Sitting on the fucking table.The hamper is right underneath in case you need to use one.” She smirked taking a sip of her Bellini.

 

“Okay, okay.Enough.Let’s get me a fucking drink.” He said.

 

 

*****

 

 

“WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL ME NOW?You couldn't have maybe mentioned it earlier?You tell me twenty minutes before his appointment?”Ian yelled at Olivia.

 

“Ian, I knew you would freak the fuck out.You would have been obsessing all goddamned night and I did not feel like that shit. I get enough drama from everyone else.”She told him.

 

“FUCK.  You’re right.Probably better this way.Shit!!I have a song.I have a dance…need my phone.”He said patting around on the shelf.

 

“Awe.Do you have a special number for your guy?”She asked.

 

“So what if I do?”He challenged.

 

“Ian, your phone is right here.Just pull it up and I will queue it up for you.”

 

“Thanks, Liv.This one.”He told her.

 

“Oh, Ian. That is too fucking cute!Can I watch?”She gushed.

 

“Fuck no!! But I did think it was kinda perfect.Not using the pole this time.I am going to be doing a very sensual dance for my future husband.”He blushed.

 

“Look at you.I’ve never seen you like this.”

 

“Never felt like this actually.”  Livie said while shaking her head at her friend. “Go get this one over then it will be time for your man.”

 

“Fuck.Okay.Get the song ready, please.I feel sick.” Ian said grabbing his stomach for dramatic purposes.

 

“Doing it now, Ian.Calm down.You’ll be great.” She assured.

 

 

*****

 

 

Mickey took the walk of shame alone this time.He made his way down the long hall and vaguely recognized the pretty blond standing at that the reception desk.

 

“Hi,I’m..”

 

“Mickey.Yes.Ian’s expecting you.”She said.

 

“Expecting me?He knows I’m here?”

 

“He sure does.He is really looking forward to it too.He hopes you are as well.”

 

“Yeah.Yeah, I am.” He blushed.

 

“Excellent.Then right this way.”She said bringing him into the same room he was in one week ago.

 

“I hope you enjoy the show.”She said as she pulled the door closed smiling wide to herself.

 

Mickey heard it click and relaxed a bit as he and sat down in the chair.He looked around the room then remembered to get a hand towel before the dance started. 

 

He got up and walked the few steps over to the table that held the self-dispensing lube and towels.He grabbed one and put it on the seat, just in case.If he pushed the seat up a couple inches closer to the window no one needed to know but him.

 

He was nervous and glad he grabbed the towel to wipe his sweaty hands.The room was dark and he was anxiously waiting for the lights to come on so he could lay his eyes on that beautiful man again.A week had felt like an eternity.He could feel his heart starting to race and he was getting flushed and nervous.He shoved the towel down the in the side of the chair, closed his eyes to clear his mind, and took a deep breath.When he opened his eyes he could see a dark shadow leaning against the wall.  Then the music started and light came on and there was Ian.

 

Fuck.He knew he was done for.

 

                                                                                     

 

Ocean Eyes

 

The music begins softly as the volume steadily increases and he can’t take his eyes off of the man behind the glass. His black pants are sitting low on his hips and he can’t help but admire that delicious v-cut that points down towards the present below that he would love to unwrap.

 

He’s wearing a black restraint that he can’t decide if it looks like a vest or corset and it is completely open save for the thin belt-like leather straps wrapping around his chest. 

 

He has a contraption strapped to his hip that looks like it could be a fancy whip or flogger should it be unraveled.He’d like to find out exactly which one later.He’s wearing an embellished beret hiding half of his face.He has on black leather boots with high stiletto heals. He is exquisite, like a fucking piece of art.

 

He begins to move his body to the rhythm of the music starting his dance from on the floor.Mickey can see the bulge between his legs and he knows that it’s not because he’s hard.He’s just big.Very.Mickey has a big cock too and he likes one in return.He likes to get fucked and do the fucking.He’s versatile and sends up a silent prayer to the gay gods that Ian is as well. 

 

He moves so fluidly along with the song, rolling over and back, looking at him every so often.Mickey suddenly gets the desire to get closer.He’s feeling pretty ballsy so he stands up but sits back down on the arm of the chair, arms crossed in front of him.That move makes Ian hesitate for a second. He doesn’t care.He can see him better like this.

 

He just begins to recognize the lyrics and he can’t help but smile cockily.He remembers Mandy telling him that he thinks Mickey has the prettiest eyes he has ever seen and Mickey knows now that he picked this song for him.This dance is for him.

 

That makes Mickey hard. Fast. And he becomes even more confident. He loses his inhibitions and shifts so when Ian looks again, he will be able to see that he’s hard.He’ll be able to see how big Mickey is in his tight jeans.Fuck. He wants to grind his rock hard cock against Ian’s.He wants to feel them slide against each other, the weight of their bodies providing much needed friction.

 

Ian looks him in the eye and notices Mickey’s smirk.His eyes wonder down his body while he continues to roll his hips.He sees his hard on.He glances up looking pleasantly surprised.He reaches between his legs and palms his cock rubbing is slightly.Like he’s challenging Mickey to make the next move.

 

Mickey pops the top button on his jeans, relieving some pressure.Ian’s isn’t dancing any more.At least not doing much but admiring the view and moving slowly while rubbing himself eyeing Mickey hungrily.

 

Mickey raises an eyebrow and nods towards Ian’s bulge.Ian understands and pops his button on his pants.Mickey licks his lips.

 

He then pulls his zipper down slowly.He is stretching his boxer briefs to their limit, the head of his cock peeking out of the top of them.He looks down and can see his tip is starting to leak.Perfect.

 

Ian’s mouth opens slowly and Mickey can tell that it’s because he’s panting by the way his chest is moving.He mirrors Mickey’s move and unzips his pants slowly.Mickey sees his large bulge and a wet spot that has formed and he wants to fucking suck on it.He wants to know how Ian tastes. 

 

Ian swipes his hand down to reposition his cock so that it’s sticking out of his boxers too, his tip pressed against his taught stomach.Mickey was right.He is big.

 

Mickey levels up and frees his hard cock making it completely visible to Ian now.He begins swiping the tip slowly looking Ian dead in his eyes.

 

Ian involuntarily licks his lips and moves closer to the window, trying to get a better look at the sexy mother fucker on the other side.

 

He rises to his knees and puts one hand on the window, lazily stroking his straining dick with his other hand seeing what Mickey will do next.

 

Mickey keeps swirling around his tip gathering up a good amount of pre-come that is now starting to leak like a fucking faucet.Ian is looking right at him when he raises his thumb to his mouth and sucks the salty liquid.He removes his thumb so slowly and licks his lips like he just tasted something delicious.He did.He brings his hand back down and grabs his cock and starts to jerk himself off now.Check mate, mother fucker.

 

Ian looks like he wants to bust down the window after the at move.He smirks and shakes his head back and forth impressed by that brazen move.Fucking sexy as hell.

 

He begins stroking his cock at a medium pace while still rolling his hips trying to get more from Mickey.Mickey is watching Ian jerk himself off now and is picking up the pace on his own dick.Ian can feel his balls tightening and he hopes Mickey is feeling the same way because he doesn’t want to cum yet.

 

Mickey drops his head back really starting to get into being watched by Ian.Loving the feeling of his eyes on him.He’s getting close.He picks his head up to look at Ian again.The lights go out and the music stops.

 

Fuck.They ran out of fucking time. 

 

He can see Ian’s figure hasn’t moved from behind the glass from the glow in the viewing room.Fuck it.Mickey keeps going.

 

He is tugging hard now, whining from the feeling, wishing it was Ian’s hand but so fucking turned on because Ian is watching him.He is the one behind Ian’s window now and he is putting on his own peep show.

 

God, he’s never been so fucking turned on in his life and he is so fucking close now.His free hand gripping the arm of the chair tight while his other is moving rapidly.He’s panting and can feel it starting to creep up on him.He stands up and puts one hand on the glass.Ian’s hand is still on the glass and their hands would be touching save for the glass separating them right now. 

 

Mickey comes hard with Ian’s name on his lips.His cum splatters onto the glass.He can see Ian’s hands running over the white liquid dripping down the glass.He can’t see his face and he thinks it’s better this way. 

 

He steps back to grab the towel from the chair and wipes his hands, then the glass.He stares at the figure behind the glass as he zips himself up and smiles before he turns around to drop the sticky towel into the hamper and then he leaves the room.

 

He passes by Liv smiling widely, “Great show tonight.Please tell Ian I really enjoyed his performance.”

 

As he continues down the hall he already can’t wait until next weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who left comments and kudos! It gives me so much inspiration to write these chapters quickly. I will continue to try to publish them as fast as possible. I wanted to get this one out particularly fast because I am so freaking excited about the next chapter!! I already have the edits done and the dance scene is going to be off the damn charts!! 
> 
> I just wanted to reiterate that Mickey and Mandy will be slightly out of character because they were not raised by that monster Terry. I wanted to give them a breath of fresh air with a close family who love them.  
> 
> I had so much fun writing the family scene and the characters are based on actual family or close friends using sayings that I have heard my whole life. I hope you enjoyed a look inside the life of a typical Italian American family and if you are one, I know you get it.
> 
> Soppressata: Italian dry salami made with a much coarser grind then regular salami. It is delicious.  
> La mia famiglia: My Family  
> Cugino: Cousin (male)  
> Cugina: Cousin (female)  
> Stunod pronounced stew-nod: Stupid, idiot, numbskull, imbecile and the like.
> 
> For the younger readers:
> 
> Sergio Valente were very popular brand of jeans in the eighties. The logo is an S and V with a bull in the middle. I had several pairs and they were bad ass. 
> 
> Chippendales are very muscular male strippers who perform with a bare torso and wear a bow tie, collar, and shirt cuffs with tight black pants. They were big in the eighties and are still around and have a live show in Vegas. 
> 
> Here is the link to Ian's dance routine:
> 
> https://youtu.be/1f5tokRzM1c


	3. Is Spumoni a type of Pizza?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian sees something which leads to him becoming conflicted about Mickey. They have their first "FaceTime" to "FaceTime" conversation over pizza. Pizza fixes everything. Ian dances for Mickey again. Dirty things happen.
> 
> Thank you for your continued support and feedback! I really appreciated the song suggestions too so please keep them coming! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the photo edits in this one because I sure as hell enjoyed making them! 
> 
> I did not use a beta so mistakes are all mine. 
> 
> xo

                                          

 

 

“Hey Ian, are you almost ready?”Olivia asked knocking gently.

 

“YES!Shit!Yeah, Liv.Just one more minute.”He yelled back obviously startled.

 

A minute or two later the door opened to a very exasperated Ian who could barely make eye contact.

 

“Everything okay there, bud?You got a little something on your pants.”She said nodding down towards his crotch.

 

Ian snapped his head down towards his zipper looking horrified.

 

“Well, you just answered my question.”She laughed teasingly.

 

“Oh, you are an evil bitch”He responded realizing that he was just set up.

 

“Did you two lovebirds have fun?” 

 

“As much as we could being separated by a fucking window.Can we just leave it at that, please? If I say anything else, I won’t be able to make it through the rest of my shift.”

 

“Wow. That good, huh? Okay, well I guess I’ll wait to tell you what he said when he left.”  She teased.

 

“He said something? When he left?”Ian asked trying and failing miserably at being chill. 

 

“He did but I really shouldn’t talk about it if I want you to make it through the rest of your shift.”She shot back laughing as she turned on her heels and headed towards the front room to check in his next client.

 

“Oh, come on!!  Liv!!”He hollered back knowing that he didn’t have enough time to get it out of her before his next show.Ian saw the blinking light behind the performance entrance which signaled his next client had been seated. 

 

He rolled his eyes and huffed before opening the door to get through the next dance so he could find out what Mickey had said to her.

 

  

*****

 

 

Mickey stopped in the restroom to wash his hands and pull himself together before heading back to find Mandy and Joey.He knew his nosy-ass, eagle-eyed twin would be able to spot a hair out of place.He also needed to wipe that stupid grin off his face or he would never ever hear the end of it.

 

He made his way through the mass of people trying not to lose his shit because fuck if he didn’t hate crowds. The first thing that drew his attention when he walked back into the canary room was his very drunk cousin Joey up on the platform with a pole mainly used for private parties or special events.He knew he would be the one that would have to retrieve his drunk ass at some point but first alcohol.

 

He weaved through the sweaty bodies finally making it back to the serenity of the cordoned off VIP section to join his sister.

 

“You see your fucking cousin over there!”Mandy said laughing at the spectacle. 

 

“Yeah, I did.He ain’t fucking bad actually.”Mickey laughed waiting for the Spanish Inquisition to begin.

  

“So are you gonna tell me or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?”Mandy smirked before taking a sip of her drink from the straw. 

 

“Well, I didn’t come in my pants this time if that’s what you’re asking.”He said matter of factly.

 

“I wasn't.  Did you guys get to talk or anything?”She asked.

 

“No we didn’t talk! He is behind glass for fuck sake and I don’t know sign language so no.How was I supposed to talk to him?”  He questioned in an irritated tone.

 

“Don’t get pissy.Christ.It was just a question.”  She spat back.

 

“Sorry. It’s just I do want to talk to him.But how do you fucking start that conversation?Hold up a notepad against the glass?Write my number in red lipstick”He asked.

 

“I can introduce you, ya know?”She told him.

 

“Yeah, but it just feels weird now.The guy made my come in my pants and you don’t even want to know what the fuck just happened down there this time.”He told her.

 

“You pulled your dick out, didn’t you?”She asked afraid of the answer.

 

“I pulled my dick out this time, yes.Oh and thank you.Those towels sure came in handy.”He told her.

 

“Jesus Christ.He’s gonna think your a fucking pervert, Mick.” 

 

“Yeah,I don’t think that’s gonna happen.”He laughed.

 

“DID HE HAVE HIS DICK OUT?”She yelled thankfully being drowned out by the loud thump of bass from the music.

 

The only response she got was a waggle of eyebrows from her brother as he sipped on his drink.

 

“Do I need to send down a hazmat crew?” She gagged.

 

“Might not be a bad idea, actually.  Hey, did Joey ever make it down?When is his appointment anyway?”Mickey asked.

 

“I fucking cancelled that shit when he started swinging on the pole.I don’t need two relatives down there who can’t keep their dick in their pants.Would you go get him?He’s gonna fall and Anthony will kill me.”She told him.

 

“Fuck.Yeah, I’ll get him.” He told her.

 

Mickey begrudgingly made his way back through the sea of people to the base of the platform currently occupied by a very drunk, very happy Italian. 

 

“Yo, cuz!”Mickey shouted trying to get his attention over the music.

 

“CUGINO!Geh yer ass’p here!”Joey slurred trying to grab Mickey by the arm.

 

“Yeah, that’s not happening, buddy.Let’s get you down and over to the couch.”He offered not liking where this was going.

 

“No!Not til you get yer ass’p here wit me!”He shouted.

 

Mickey attempted to grab him from one side then the other but Joey just laughed and kept going.For being shit faced the fucker sure was spry. 

 

“Joey!!Get your ass down here or I am sending a picture of this disgrace to your mother!”Mickey yelled still getting no reaction.

 

So that’s how Mickey ended up on a small stage chasing his drunk cousin around a pole like they were playing duck, duck, goose. 

 

Mickey would be pissed off if it was anyone but Joey but his cousin rarely blew off steam like this and god knows he dragged Mickey’s drunk ass home once or twice.

 

“One dance, Mick!One dance an I’ll geh down!”He hollered.

 

Mandy started shouting for him to get up too.  Fucking traitor.

 

“ONE.One fucking dance, Joey.I mean it.ONE!”Mickey replied.

 

A little known fact about Mickey that he liked to keep on the DL was that the he had moves.

 

That of course led to Mickey dropping it like it’s hot while his cousin smacked his ass to the beat of Diplo.The offering seamed to appease his cousin and he was able to drag him down and back through the crowd. He dropped his drunk ass on the couch before he sat down to take a much needed swig of his drink.

 

“I see you decided to grace us with that rare booty drop. I haven't seen that move since cousin Angie's wedding.”She winked.

 

“Yeah, yeah.Can you get Anthony down here to help me get this drunk asshole into a cab?”Mickey thumbed over at his passed out cousin.

 

The three managed to get Joey into a taxi relatively unscathed then the rest was up to Mickey.On the cab ride home he enjoyed the silence. He replayed the earlier scene with Ian in his mind while Joey slept with his head pressed up against the cool window. 

 

His thoughts took a hard left and he started to worry. How was he ever going to talk to the guy now?Where the fuck was this going?He started to feel like a line was crossed and tried to imagine how this could lead to anything more than what it was right now. The taxi pulling up to his place snapped Mickey out of his dismal thoughts but he would have to figure that out later because right now he had to drag 180 pounds of dead weight up to his apartment.

 

 

***** 

 

Ian had made his way through the crowd trying to spot Mickey.He had a no show so he used that time to look for the dark haired man to give him his phone number.He found him pretty quickly when he walked into the canary room but what he didn’t expect was to see him getting his ass spanked while on the stripper platform by some handsy fucker. 

 

It was like an accident that he couldn’t stop watching and it made him sick. Mickey was dragging his hands slowly down his body then he dropped that gorgeous ass to the floor. His hips swayed back and forth as he rose slowly.  It was fucking majestic. But that whole scene was ruined by the drunk asshole smacking his ass like he owned it. He felt like the worlds biggest idiot. The one time he dropped his fucking guard and it ended up being for some man-whore who no less than an hour after jerking off in front of him was apparently on to the next one.

 

He felt oddly betrayed.Of course it wouldn’t mean anything to Mickey.He turned quickly and left because he did not need this shit. He didn't ask for it and he didn't fucking need it.

 

“If he tries to make another appointment, tell him I’m booked.”Ian spat as he quickly passed by Liv to get the rest of the fucking night over.

 

She tried grabbing him to ask what happened but she figured it best to wait until he finished his shift.

 

Once the last client was gone she turned the corner to find Ian sitting in the chair head down, staring at his hands looking like he was silently berating himself.

 

“Hey.”She said sitting down and turning to face her sad friend.

 

“You don’t have to tell me what happened if you don’t want to but I am here if you do.”She told him.

 

“I danced for him.It was amazing and sexy and fuck I have never been so turned on in my life. I looked at him then couldn’t look away.He couldn’t either, Liv.He sat up on the arm of the chair and watched me and it felt fucking amazing.”He blushed.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that Ian.” She told her friend.

 

“Well, it got a little, ummm.I don’t know how to say it without it sounding weird.God, I need to fucking quit now.”He sulked.

 

“You’re not quitting.You're a professional.Trust me, some shady shit can go down in these rooms.Not everyone is like you Ian.”She told her friend.

 

“Well, I’m afraid I’m not any better than them now.” He said sadly.

 

“Okay, what do you mean by that?” She queried.

 

“Things happened.I’m not proud.”He told her.

 

“Oh, shit.It got like that, huh?He did say he enjoyed himself.Makes sense now.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure he did.He was enjoying himself when I went upstairs to give him my number, too.”

 

“What do you mean?”She asked.

 

“I don’t know, Liv.I think I got caught up in something that I should just let be.I have to focus on school.I graduate in the spring and have so much shit to do like finding a fucking job and who knows if I will even end up living here.I want to stay in NY but I don't know if that's gonna happen.”

 

“Listen, don’t give up yet.Let me ask Mandy and see if I can get any intel.” She assured.

 

“He was dancing with some guy who was spanking his ass.” He said angrily.

 

“Ian, we all do stupid shit when we’re drunk.It probably was nothing.” She promised.

 

“Yeah, if you say so. Do you need me tonight to help clean up?”  He asked hoping to god the answer was no.

 

“No.Go home.Matt is here tonight to deep clean the rooms.” She told him.

 

Ian sulked away and Liv decided to make it her mission to find out about Mickey's situation.She called the office and spoke with Anthony.  Luckily, Mandy was waiting for him to close up and hadn't left yet.Liv grabbed her things and stopped in the office before leaving for the night.

 

“Hey, Liv.Everything okay?”Mandy asked laying down on the couch.

 

“Just wanted ask you about Mickey.Is he seeing someone?”She questioned.

 

“No!I wouldn’t try to set him up with Ian if he was seeing someone. Why do you ask?” Mandy said looking puzzled.

 

“Was he dancing with some guy tonight?” She asked.

 

“Joey??He’s our cousin, Liv.Mickey was trying to get his drunk ass of the goddamned pole and the asshole made him dance with him before he would get down.”She laughed.

 

“Thank fuck.”

 

“Why?Who saw him up there?” Mandy asked.

 

“Ian saw him, Mands.He was coming up to give Mickey his number.You know Ian never does that shit, too.He was kinda broken hearted when he came back down.” 

 

Mandy sat up quickly after hearing that news.

 

“Oh no!!!Please tell him he has nothing to worry about.Like NOTHING.Mickey likes Ian.That’s all he talked about this week.  Christ, he even went shopping to get new clothes for tonight.”She laughed.

 

“Well, that is fucking adorable. I'll call him tomorrow and explain what happened.” Liv told her.

 

“Here, take this and give it to him.”Mandy said jotting something down and handed it to Liv.

 

“What’s this?” She asked reaching for the scrap of paper.

 

“Mickey’s number.Tell him to text him.He would fucking love to hear from him.Seriously.And if he doesn’t want to let me know and I will give Mickey his number.”

 

“Perfect.Will do.Thank you, Mandy.” She said as she got up to leave.

 

“Of course, Liv.Have a good night.Get some rest.”  Mandy laid back down to wait for her boyfriend to finish up so they could get some rest before it started all over again tomorrow.

 

 

*****

                                                  

 

Ian woke up to take his meds and grab a piece of toast.He crawled right back into his bed and picked up his phone to thumb through social media. He sat right up when he saw a text from Liv.

 

Liv:Hey doll.Call me when you get this.I have some good news. :)

 

Because he had zero chill he called Liv right then to see if it was Mickey related.

 

“Good morning, Sunshine.”

 

“Hey Liv.You’re awful chipper for it being so early.” He said tiredly only having a couple hours of sleep under his belt.

 

“Had an early yoga class. I was just having some tea and reading through some fashion blogs.”

 

“Did you find anything out?”  He asked silently hoping for good news.

 

“When you left last night, I saw Mandy and asked her about Mickey's situation.”

 

“Oh, god.She doesn’t think I’m pathetic, does she?What did you tell her?” He said as he laid back down on the pillow running his other hand through his messy hair.

 

“Not at all!She told me it was their cousin.Mickey was trying to get him down but he wouldn't unless Mickey got up and danced with him.  The guy was trashed.”

 

“Serious, Liv?” Ian asked hopefully.

 

“Yes!She gave me Mickey’s phone number to give to you.Said he likes you and would love to hear from you.Mandy said she will give him your number if you’d rather.”

 

“No, I’ll text him.Thank you for finding out, Livie!.”

 

“Just fucking text him and we’re even!”

 

“Deal.” Ian replied happily.

 

He entered Mickey’s number into his phone immediately and laid back down to replay the fun part of last night now in a better state of mind.

 

As the day went on his phone was eating a hole in his pocket and he needed a distraction.He had absolutely no false hope that he would be able to last for more than a day or two but he was going to give it his best effort.

 

He got up and decided to hop in the shower.He shot Rosemary a text telling her to come over for breakfast.He wanted to talk to his best friend to get some advice.

 

Rosemary was the typical Brooklyn Italian.She had a big family and was the only sister among four boys.She was spoiled rotten and her brothers were protective as hell.They didn’t like Ian when they first met him.They didn’t like any of her boyfriends. 

 

Once they learned he was gay, they fucked off with that shit.He now got a call or text at least once a week from one of them asking if Rosemary is okay.  "Is she having any problems?",  "Anyone bothering her?",   "Do they need to come into the city to pay anyone a visit?"

 

It pissed Rosemary off that they still checked in but Ian thought it was sweet.  They were just trying to keep an eye out for their little sister though Rosemary wouldn’t hesitate to beat the shit out of anyone who tried to fuck with her with a baseball bat.He thought the bat was a South Side thing.It’s not. 

 

Ian had met Rosemary in school and they became friends pretty much immediately.She would end up staying at his apartment when they had a long day and she was too fucking tired to make the trek back to Brooklyn.When an apartment opened in his building, she put in an application and moved in the following week.

 

Rosemary was loud, funny as fuck, blunt as a mother fucker, and takes not one ounce of shit. And the girl can dance.For as crass as she could be she was equally as graceful and Ian was amazed by her ballet. It was breathtaking.

 

They traveled to and from class together.They walked in and out of each others apartments like they were extensions of their own.There would be nights he would wake up to Rosemary raiding his fridge or watching his Netflix.He never minds that she's there.He grew up with a big family and liked to have someone around. The two had the same classes and both had similar goals.They kept each other in line and talked each other off the ledge when everything got to be too much. 

 

Ian was in his tiny kitchen making them omelettes and toast when his friend walked in pecking him on his cheek and setting down a bag on the counter.

 

“Mom sent you some biscotti.She made extra of those ones you like with the pistachios.” She told him.

 

“Hell yeah!Call her later so I can thank her, okay?” 

 

“Like you don’t know she’s going to call at least five times while I’m here.What kinda omelette are you making me?”

 

“Spinach and mozzarella with these fucking red pepper flakes you made me buy.”

 

“I'm starving.How was your shift last night?You see ya boy?”

 

“I did.Want to get your opinion actually.Can you grab two plates?” He asked waving his hands toward the cabinet.

 

Ian plated the omelettes and poured two cups of coffee.They had to sit in the living room because the kitchen couldn’t fit a stool let alone a table.

 

His apartment was in Hells Kitchen which was the most he could afford closest to his school.He was paying $2,300 a month for a very tiny 1 bedroom that was a mere 600 square feet. It was small but he liked it.It had brick walls and wood floors and was cozy yet nothing fancy by a long shot. 

 

The two sat next to each other on the couch to eat their breakfast. “Turn Frank, on.What the fuck is wrong with you? It’s Sunday morning!”She hollered.

 

Ian didn’t argue, he just got up and turned on the radio to the channel that played Frank every Sunday morning.He was pleased to hear his favorite song by the blue eyed crooner playing. Rosemary was doing her best to educate him in the ways of her people.

 

“Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars, let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars.In other words, hold my hand.In other words, baby kiss me!!!!”The two abandoned their breakfast briefly to belt out the song.

 

“So tawk to me. Tell me all about your new boyfriend.”She said while taking a bite.

 

“Can I finish my breakfast first?” He pleaded.

 

“Fine.You know I have no fucking patience so hurry the fuck up over there.”

 

Ian told his friend everything because she always got the full story.She was the only one he trusted with that level of personal information.She also provided good perspective.Unlike his brother or Olivia, she truly understood his schedule and what life was like as a dancer. 

 

“Ian, you work your ass off.You put the time in at school and practice more than anyone.You fucking work hard to pay for this shit hole on top of everything else.I think you may want to hold off on anything serious right now.Your schedule is jam packed.What would you sacrifice to spend time with him, huh?You gonna stop practicing?Cut your hours?How do you see this working out?”

 

“Fuck.You’re right.I have no fucking time for this right now.”He said sadly.

 

“I’m sorry. I know you like the guy but I can’t see this going anywhere with the time you could offer him.”

 

“But I like him, Ro.” He whined.

 

“Well, I fucking like Ben and Jerry’s but I like fitting into my tights more.Priorities, honey.”

 

“Maybe we can wait until I graduate and my schedule frees up a bit.I mean that’s only a few months away.”

 

“So you’re telling me that you two are going to jerk your cocks through a fucking dirty window for four months and that’s going to be enough for either of you?Ian, come the fuck on.If it’s meant to be, it will be.But right now, I think you should lose his numba.”

 

“I hate you, ya know.” He told his friend with no anger to his tone.

 

“Yeah, I hate you too.” She replied.

 

The two finished their breakfast just listening to Frank, while Ian let her words sink in.He felt sad and kind of sick at his stomach but he knew she was right.He was already pushing it and has been very lucky that he has only needed minor adjustments to his meds.He spend 10 hours at school, he practiced in his free time, he worked every weekend, and had to start auditioning soon.He needed to get his name out there if he wanted to score a spot at a company in NYC.

 

“Did you get your letter of recommendation from Ethan yet?”Ian asked.

 

“Yeah, I got his last week.He didn’t give you one yet?His favorite student didn’t get a recommendation…maybe he wants to give you a special one.” She teased.

 

 “Oh stop. It's not like that at all. Anyways, I already have three but I really need to get one from him.He has a lot of connections and his neighbor is one of the principal dancers in the NY Ballet Company.”

 

“How do you know about this neighbor?” She questioned.

 

“He told me.  He knows I want to stay in New York.” He said sheepishly.

 

“Yeah, he definitely wants you to dick him down.” She said frankly.

 

“Well, that shit ain’t happening.I will get the letter and hopefully a good recommendation. There will be no dick downs.”

 

“From your lips to Gods ears, honey.”

 

“I am starting to get worried about the rehearsals though.I heard they can be fucking rough.  Like they sit right there and talk about you like you’re not even in the room, picking every piece of you apart.”

 

“Yeah, well fuck them.Not gonna let that shit get to me and neither are you.Anyone would be lucky to have either of us.” She said cockily.

 

Ian laughed at his friends confidence but knew the frequency of pep talks would be increasing in the next few months.He scolded himself for thinking that he and Mickey could be a thing. His friend was right.He didn’t have any time to give Mickey and that was not fair to either of them.

  

Ian had made it to Wednesday without thinking of Mickey too much.He couldn’t understand why he felt a squeezing feeling in his chest when thoughts of the man would drift back into his mind.He literally saw him twice and barely even.  He saw his dick more than he saw his face.  It was silly really.

 

He had to run into work to get his paycheck and was hoping he could avoid Mandy at least until this blew over.He was happy to find Anthony in the office alone before the craziness of the dinner shift started. He was running down the stairs out the door when he literally bumped into a very startled Mandy.

 

“Jesus, Ian!Shit. You almost knocked me on my ass.Mick, can I call you back?”She said as she hung up.

 

Not bad enough that he ran into Mandy but she had to be talking to Mickey.Christ. “I’m so sorry, Mandy.I am just in a hurry and guess I wasn’t paying attention.I’ll see you this weekend?”He apologized.

 

“Wait.Hold the fuck up.What’s wrong?”  She asked giving him the hairy eyeball.

 

“What do you mean?” He replied feigning ignorance, hoping she would let it go.  

 

“Well, you can’t get away from me fast enough and you’re acting shady.” She told him.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

“Is this about my brother? He mentioned you hadn’t texted him yet.”  

 

“Shit.  Alright, Mandy.I like your brother.I mean, what’s not to like but I am just so busy with school and practice.I work every weekend.I really have no time to give him right now.”He said sadly.

 

“Do you think Mickey is a needy bitch?Christ, Ian.He’s got shit going on too.The both of you are fucking ridiculous.I am not suggesting you get fucking married, but a date every week or two wouldn’t kill either of you. I am sure you both could squeeze in time for that, no?” She shot back.

 

“I don’t know, Mandy.It sounds like neither of us are really in a good place for a relationship.”

 

“Fine.I know you work hard, Ian.That’s the reason I thought you two would get along so well.Mickey doesn’t really date anyone. He is so laser focused on his career and when he does meet someone, they want the time he can’t give them so I get it.  Trust me.  I just thought maybe you both could use a break every now and then.I’m sorry for interfering.Won’t happen again.”  She said half truthfully and half using the technique practiced by Italians the world over.  Guilt.

 

“Don’t apologize, Mandy.You had good intentions and I appreciate that you would even want to introduce me to your brother.I just wish the timing was better, you know?For both of us.”

 

“Well, I’m not lookin forward to telling my brother.I haven’t heard talk like this about someone.Sucks for both of you.You would have been a perfect match.” She kept on now her words fully laced with Italian guilt.  

 

“Well, I gotta run.I’ll see you this weekend.” He said trying to get the hell away from her as fast as he could.

 

“Yeah, see you, Ian.” She said before entering through the restaurant entrance.

 

Ian left with that ache in his chest again. He could at least talk to him, right?Maybe they wouldn’t hit it off and they could both just move the hell on.Or maybe it would be worth it.He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

 

“Hey Mandy.Listen, don’t tell your brother.I’m going to give this a chance, whatever this is.I’ll text him tonight, okay?” He told her.

 

“Good choice, Ian. You won’t be sorry.” She said with no intention of ever telling her brother.  He called her faster than she thought he would.

 

Ian deposited his check then headed home to enjoy an early night. There was an event for the staff at school which meant no practice tonight and he was not complaining because it was a rarity.  When he got home he pulled out his phone and thought about it for a minute. He typed up a text and read over it a couple of times before hitting send and quickly setting his phone on the coffee table.HIs heart was racing in his chest.  He hated this part. 

 

To Mickey:Hi Mickey, it’s Ian.Hope you don’t mind that Mandy gave me your number.

 

He got up to take a shower rather than stare at his phone waiting for a response.He was happily surprised when he got out to see a notification.

 

To Ian:Of course I don’t mind.Glad she did.

 

Ian took a deep breath and sat back down in only a towel not wanting to waste time before responding.  No chill.  The kid had none.

 

To Mickey: Maybe we could actually talk next time you come to the club?

 

To Ian: I’d like that a lot.Not sure if I can make it this weekend.I may have to travel for work but I will definitely be there next weekend.Can we play it by ear?

 

To Mickey:Yeah, of course.Just text me when you can make it.I’ll try to wrap up early that night.

 

To Ian:I will.I’m looking forward to it.

 

To Mickey:Me, too.Have a good night.

 

To Ian:Good night, Ian.

 

Ian was nervous and excited.He was actually a little relieved that Mickey might have to travel for work.It reinforced what Mandy told him about his schedule and gave him time to get his shit together. 

 

Ian went to school the next day in good spirits.He was hoping they would stay that way after having to ask Ethan for his recommendation again.He took a deep breath before knocking on his office door.The light was on and he could see him sitting at his desk through the frosted glass.

 

“Hey, Ian.Come in, please.”Ethan said gesturing for him to have a seat.

 

“Hi Ethan.I wanted to see if you were still willing to write a recommendation for me?” Ian asked his teacher.

 

“Of course I am.You have great potential, Ian.I think that you would be a good candidate for the NY ballet company and I have mentioned you to my friend.How about I set something up for the three of us to grab drinks when she’s free?”He offered.

 

“You’d do really do that for me?Ethan, that would be great.” Ian said excitedly hoping that he would make a good impression.

 

“I’ll talk to her this week and let you know.I’ll make sure I have your recommendation ready as well. Give me your number so I can text you the details.”  He said reaching out for Ian to hand him his phone.

 

Ian really didn't want him having his number but there was nothing he could say without sounding like a dick.

 

“Thanks, so much.I really appreciate this, Ethan.”

 

“Of course.I’ll be in touch.”

 

He really could use a contact and someone to help him get his foot in the door so he had to suck it up.

 

The rest of the week went by as most do.By Thursday he was sore, tired, and spent and he still had one more day of school to get through.  He was also slightly disappointed with the text Mickey had sent him earlier in the day telling him he would be traveling and wouldn’t be in until the following weekend.He had actually been looking forward to seeing him.

 

They had texted back and forth a few times during the week. Nothing heavy, just testing the waters.Mostly just telling the other to have a good day or a simple good morning or good night. He liked it.It was nice having something to look forward to and to take his mind off of school and his upcoming graduation, even if only for a few minutes.He was hoping to start a real conversation before they saw each other again.He planned on texting over the weekend to check how his trip was working out.

 

*****

 

Mickey had been enjoying the texts he was receiving from Ian.He was always so busy with work he never really took the time to really get to know someone.He was a little disappointed that he had to travel but it would give him some more time to start up a conversation.He wanted to actually get to know the guy a little.Give them something to talk about when they saw each other again.

 

His flight arrived late into Chicago and the airport was a fucking zoo.He had a car picking him up at baggage claim and he only brought a carry on so he didn’t have to wait for a bag. He saw his name and was thankful it had been that easy.The driver was his kinda guy in that he said hi then shut the hell up.He had worked most of the day then caught a flight which landed him him sitting next to a chatty old lady who could talk an ear off of a brass monkey. He knew more about her grandchildren than he did about Ian. He definitely needed to come up with something for them to talk about soon.

 

The ride to the hotel was about 20 minutes and he spent it decompressing.The driver pulled up and helped him with his bags which were picked up by the concierge.The man brought his bags up to the desk and Mickey checked into his room quickly. He couldn’t wait to get the key so he could take a fucking shower and unpack.Even though it was the weekend, he had a busy schedule.He was interviewing several people for three positions that would report directly to him and he needed to review the candidate resumes.

 

He threw his bag on the bed, opened it, and grabbed his toiletry bag.The bathroom was impressive.It had a large soaking tub and a huge shower.There were double sinks with a fancy ass faucet that lit up when the water was on. He turned the shower water to hot and stepped in, finally relaxing as the water eased his tired muscles. He brushed his teeth and dried off, throwing on some shorts while he unpacked.Once he was all set he grabbed his phone and charger to set his alarm.He smiled when he had a notification from Ian.

  

To Mickey:I hope your made it to Chicago safe and sound.If you have any spare time, Pequod’s deep dish is other worldly.Best pizza I ever tasted.

 

Mickey was happy to see his text went beyond the standard texts they had been sending all week.He was also glad that the topic was right in his wheelhouse.

 

To Ian:No way, man.Better than the pizza in NY?How about I try your deep dish if you try the Sicilian at Spumoni Gardens in Brooklyn.Bet you change your mind.

 

To Mickey:Challenge accepted.

 

To Ian:I’ll hit it up tomorrow.

 

To Mickey:Text me the time.We can do it together.

 

To Ian:Looking forward to it.

 

He plugged his phone into charge and was already looking forward to the challenge and talking to Ian.It may not be deep conversation but it’s a start. 

 

 

*****

 

Ian crossed the hall and walked right into his friends apartment.He was hoping she would help him navigate to Brooklyn on his pizza quest for pizza. 

 

He plopped down on the couch next to his friend.“Are you busy tomorrow?”

 

“I have some errands to run and shit.Why?”

 

“Mickey and I are having a pizza tasting challenge.He is trying my favorite deep dish and I am going to try the Sicilian at Spumoni Gardens.”

 

“Oh, fuck yeah.I’m always free for Spumoni Gardens pie.”She said.

 

“You’ve had it?” He asked like it was a surprise to him.

 

“That is the dumbest fucking question I have eva’ heard in my life.Of course I fucking had it.It’s a Brooklyn birth rite.” She quipped.

 

“What the fuck is Spumoni anyway?That a type of pizza?” He asked.

 

“Madonna mia, Ian.It’s fucking gelato, you Chooch.” She said looking at him like he was a total dolt.

 

“That’s ice cream, right?”  He kept on.

 

“Get the fuck outta my apartment right now,How are we friends?” She yelled.

 

“Because you love me.So it’s a pizza and gelato date tomorrow?”  He laughed.

 

“Yeah.You, me, and Mickey apparently.Ignored my advice, huh?”

 

“Sorry, Ro.I have to see where this goes.” He told her.

 

“Listen, I said my peace.If you feel it with this guy, do what you gotta do, alright?”

 

“Thanks, Ro.”

 

“Is spumoni fucking pizza?This one.” She laughed as Ian shut the door.

 

 

 

*****

                                          

 

Mickey had looked up the spot Ian recommended and shot him a text telling him he’ll be there at 1pm.That gave Ian and Rosemary plenty of time to get to Spumoni Gardens in Brooklyn.

 

The place was not what Ian had expected at all.The outside had plenty of seating consisting of red metal picnic tables with umbrellas and smaller cafe tables.For as chilly as it was, he was surprised to see that many people bundled up and sitting outside. 

 

He followed his friend over to the table so he they could sit down and text Mickey. He didn’t expect to get an immediate response from Mickey.

 

To Ian:Facetime?

 

“OH GOD, RO!He wants to Facetime.I have never even heard his voice.Should I say yes?” Ian asked absolutely panic stricken.

 

“You’re a fucking idiot.Tell him yes.You have to hear it sooner or later.At least I'm here and can help you if it gets tense.”

 

“Do I look alright?” He asked patting his hair then replying to Mickey.

 

“You look like a fucking Abercrombie model, Ian.Take a couple of deep breaths.” She said rolling her eyes at her friend.

 

His phone started to ring with a FaceTime call and he could see Mickey’s gorgeous face.He couldn’t help but smile widely.

 

“Hi.”Mickey said looking a little nervous himself.

 

“Hi.”Ian responded as the two stared at each other through their phones.  Always a barrier, Ian thought.

 

“I see you made it.You get your pie yet?”  Mickey finally spoke.

 

“Not yet.I wanted to wait until you had yours first.” Ian replied.

 

“She told me it’s coming right up.” 

 

“You stay here.I’ll get you a slice.”Ro told Ian.

 

“Thanks, Ro.She’s from Brooklyn so I thought it would good to have her come with me.”

 

“Good. It can be a pain in the ass getting there.I go to Brooklyn every Sunday for dinner with my family.”

 

“That sounds nice.” Ian said honestly, missing his family at the thought.

 

“You haven’t met my family.”He was interrupted by the waitress bringing him his pizza.

 

“It’s here.It smells fucking good, too.Didn’t expect that from a place called “Pequod’s.Sounds like a restaurant from Shrek.”

 

“Well who calls a fucking pizza joint Spumoni Gardens?" Ian laughed.

 

“Fair point.” 

 

Rosemary sat the pizza down in front of Ian and his mouth started watering.It look delicious.

 

“Okay, so you ready?” Mickey asked.

 

“Yep.Take a bite.” Ian replied.

 

“Oh fuck me this is good.” Ian said bluntly.

 

“Right, told you didn’t I.” Mickey grinned.

 

“Your turn now.” Ian told him.

 

“It’s fucking delicious.”Mickey responded.

 

“Isn’t it?” He said proudly.

 

While Mickey and Ian were talking pizza, two older women came over to talk to Rosemary. 

 

“Oh look, it’s little Rosemary DiCarlo. How’s ya motha?Did her lemon tree eva’ take?” The lady said loudly.

 

“Yes, Mrs. DiFonzo. You’ll have to call her up so you two can make Limoncello this year.” She said giving Ian the please help me eyes.

 

“I’ll call her.You tell her I’ll bring the figs from my tree.We can make Figarino and Limoncello.”  She responded.

 

Ian gave Mickey a look of apology.

 

“Man, I’m from Brooklyn. You can’t go there without running into half of the neighborhood.I get mine to go.”He laughed.

 

“Whose this dear?Is this your boyfriend?He’s very handsome.” She went on. “Mario, get over here and meet Rosemary’s boyfriend.”

 

“Oh, no.No, ma’am.I’m not, we’re not.”  Ian said almost spitting out his pizza in the process.

 

“Well, what’s the problem? She’s a lovely girl, you’re a good looking boy.” Mrs. DiFonzo said as is she was scolding him.

 

“I’m gay.”He said bluntly.

 

“Oh nevamind, he’s a gay!”  She hollered to her husband across the patio.

 

Mickey was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.“You’re face, man.”

 

Ian could help but join in.

 

Just as that couple left Rosemary ducked her head down telling Ian to be quiet.“Shhhh.That’s my ex’s motha.She will tawk my fucking ear off if she sees me.”

 

“Which one?” Ian looked.

 

At this point Mickey was eating his pizza and listening like he was at the table with them.

 

“Vinnie.” She told him like he should know.

 

“Which Vinnie?” He questioned because there were a couple she had talked about.

 

“Mazzarelli” She whispered.

 

“Oh, shit.Fucking listen to Rosemary.You’ll never get her to shut up.She lives across the street from my parents."  Mickey offered.

 

“Rosemary, is that you?” They both cringed at the sound.

 

“Oh, you’re fucked now.” Mickey said as he continued to eat his pizza while enjoying the show.

 

“Hi, Mrs. Mazz.This is my friend Ian.” She said introducing her friend.

 

“Is this who you left my Vinnie for?” Mrs. Mazzarelli snapped.

 

“Oh, no.No, Ian is just a friend.” 

 

“You should give Vinnie a call.He still talks about you, you know? Wait.  Is that Mickey?What’s he doing on the phone?” She asked while inspecting Ian's phone screen.

 

“Oh, shit.” Mickey said as his parents neighbors face took over his phone.

 

“Hi Mickey.How’s your father?I heard he got the gout.”

 

“He’s fine now, Mrs. Mazzarelli.I’ll tell him you were asking for him.” Mickey responded realizing that karma is a bitch.

 

“Is your sista still dating the Giordano boy?”

 

“Yes, she still is dating him.” He told her.

 

“Oh, that’s nice.He’s such a good boy.” She went on like it was completely normal to interrupt someones conversation.

 

“Yes, he’s a very good boy.It was nice talking to you.”Mickey said and Ian almost spat out his drink.

 

“You kids stay out of trouble, you hear me?” She told them as she walked away.

 

“I’ll get us some spumoni then we’re leaving before a bus pulls up with the nuns from grade school.” She said dead-ass serious.

 

“You trying the spumoni?It’s fucking delicious.” 

 

“Yeah, Rosemary almost killed me because I asked if it was a type of pizza.” Ian laughed.

 

“What?” Ian asked due to the befuddled look on Mickey’s face.

 

“Really, Ian?”

 

“How the fuck am I supposed to know what the hell spumoni is?I’m Irish for shit sake.” Ian laughed.

 

“It’s really nice to hear your voice, man.  Have a real conversation, ya know?” He responded with a big smile.” Mickey told the red head.

 

“Yeah, I know.It’s nice talking to you, too.You have a busy week?” Ian asked.

 

“Fuck, yeah a lot of interviews to get through then I can head back.How about you?” Mickey inquired.

 

“Always.School is insane.I graduate in a couple of months so I’m trying to get everything together to start getting my name out and going on auditions.”

 

“That’s awesome, man.I’m sure you’ll do great.I mean, I haven’t seen you do ballet or anything but from what I have seen, I'd pay to watch that show on Broadway for two hours.” He complimented.

 

“Thanks, Mick.That last time. Shit.That was fucking sexy as hell.” Ian said remembering the last time they saw each other in person.

 

“Yeah it was.What the fuck was that, a leather corset or something?” Mickey asked quirking his eyebrow.

 

“Something like that, yeah.” Ian blushed.

 

“That was hot as fuck, Ian. And the heels.  Apparently I now have a new kink.” He admitted.

 

“You would look amazing in one of those, Mick.You should get one for yourself.  Now I’d pay to see that.” Ian flirted.

 

“I wouldn’t even know where to look, man. Maybe I can borrow one of yours sometime."  He told him.  "Hey, my check is here.I’m gonna pay and head back to the hotel and relax for a bit.It was really nice talking to you.”

 

“You too, Mick.Talk soon.”

 

“Talk soon.”He answered and disconnected the call.

 

“Are you fucking done?I’m ova here eating my spumoni all by myself.” Rosemary interrupted Ian before he could drift off into Lala land.

 

“You’re a good friend, Ro.Thanks for doing this.” He told her honestly.  Not many people would spend their day off trekking across the city into Brooklyn.

 

“Here you go.” She said handing him the plastic cup.

 

“How have I never had this before?I need to eat more Italian.” Ian said before taking another heavenly bite.

 

“I have a feeling you will be soon.” She winked.

 

“You’re sick.”

 

“Eat your spumoni.”

                                              *****             

 

 

Mickey was finally home and now he could actually look forward to seeing Ian.  Ian put him in as his last appointment on Saturday night.  Mickey figured it had something to do with him being off on Sunday but he didn't want to be too hopeful.  When Mickey got back into the office he had a package on his desk along with all of his mail and papers.  He was surprised to see it was from Ian and couldn't imagine what he would have sent him. 

He ripped open the box and found a two bags inside.  He opened the larger first and busted out laughing after blushing for a second or two.  The second bag was even funnier.  He couldn't believe the balls on that guy.  Well, he could.  He has seen them.  

 

He pulled out his phone to send Ian a text.

 

To Ian:  You got some Gladiator kink I should know about?  This is some gift.  You shouldn't have?

 

To Mickey:  Oh, good!  You got it! I couldn't help myself. I expect to see that on Saturday.

 

To Ian:  I'm not fucking leaving my house in this, Ian!  

 

To Mickey:  Calm your tits.  Wear it under something.  I will not be happy if I don't get to see it.

 

To Ian:  Whatever you say, tough guy.  I'll try it on and wear it if it fits.

 

So that lead to Mickey trying to cover his gift up without trying to look likes he was hiding something.  He checked every angle in his floor length mirror and when he was finally satisfied, he threw on his coat, grabbed his keys, and took the elevator down to meet his Uber.

 

The night fucking dragged on.  He had taken a nap and left late so he wouldn't have to sit around sweating and waiting for his time with Ian.  Mandy was working the bar and he was thankful he had her as a distraction.  Thankfully, she didn't notice that he got up every so often to stand outside for a minute to stop himself from sweating.  He didn't want to be a fucking mess after all of the man grooming he had done earlier.

 

Finally, fucking FINALLY the time had come and he got up to go to see the show.  He was nervous for some reason.  Like extraordinarily nervous.  He wasn't sure what would happen considering they had been talking every day now.  He didn't want it to be awkward.  It got even worse when he spotted Liv at the check in stand.  

 

"Hello, Mickey.  Your room is ready.  You are our last appointment of the night so don't feel rushed to leave."  She winked before showing him into the room.

 

Fuck.  Well, she fucking knew something was going on so that didn't make it awkward.  No, not at all.

 

He grabbed a towel and draped it over the chair trying not to make it obvious in case it wasn't needed.  He pushed his chair forward again to be closer to the window.  When he was nervous, he would get the giggles and they picked right now to start.  He tapped his foot relentlessly while waiting for the light to come on.  His pulse picked up when he saw Ian's shadow enter the room.  This was it.

 

*****

 

River by Bishop Briggs

                                                               

                                                          

 

Mickey's stomach flipped when the music began and lights started to slowly rise.  When he saw Ian standing there he went from soft to rock hard in 0.3 seconds.  This man was going to kill him.  He wasn't even sure he would make it through this dance.  Mickey, though not a whore, had been around the block once or twice.  He thought he knew his kinks at this stage in his life.  He didn't.

Ian was breathtaking.  Literally.  Mickey lost his breath.  He was wearing a brushed leather blazer, thigh high chaps with black lace panties that left nothing to the imagination, and black stilettos.  His mind didn't know how to process the sight of him just standing there let alone when his performance began.  The music was sexy as hell and Ian accentuated every movement which gave him chills. The chills! He couldn't take his eyes off of Ian.  He didn't want to blink.  Ian moved his body with such precision and power.  He knew exactly how his body worked and how to use it to get the most impact out of each motion.  

Mickey felt his body heating up and he was going to start sweating.  He started to unbutton his shirt but didn't take his eyes off of Ian.  He reached down to squeeze his cock to try to get it to calm the fuck down but he could feel it pulsing in his grasp and there was no hope.  He dropped his shirt on the ground behind the chair and he was now sitting on the arm watching Ian intently.  His sharp movements had slowed and he made his way to the window.  

Mickey had to come to peace with the fact that he was more turned on by this man behind the glass than he had ever been with any man in his bed.  He exhaled shakily as the thought of what Ian could do to him in a actual bed.  As Ian moved closer Mickey could see that he was getting hard too, and was taking in what Mickey was wearing.  Mickey stood up and spun around for him to take it all in.  He felt his chest swell when Ian's long length was fully hard and curved upwards to his stomach, only being slightly contained by the black lace panties now. He loved that he got the same reaction from Ian that Ian gave him.

Ian smirked devilishly as he kneeled down in front of the window.  Mickey was standing in front of him.  Ian unbuttoned his blazer and let it fall backwards in a pool on the floor.  He reached inside his waistband to unsnap one side of his panties, then the other, pulling them off slowly, freeing his cock.  He grabbed it with his hand and leaned close enough so he could gently slap his cock on the window, just as he would if it were Mickey's tongue.  That move made Mickey shiver and he made quick work of removing his own pants. 

Mickey took off his boxer briefs leaving him with only the leather chest and arm piece.  The leather against his body was providing some comfort that he wasn't completely exposed.  He stepped closer to the window and grabbed his cock and pressed the leaking head against the glass.  He could read the "fuck" the left Ian's lips.  Ian took his cock back in his hand and rubbed his head against Mickey's.  Both men had a hand on the glass holding them up while they frotted against each other and Mickey decided that he hated windows at this exact moment.  They continued rubbing against each other both eyes transfixed on their cocks but when they made eye contact again, Mickey licked his lips wanting to taste Ian and he seemed to get the memo.

Ian stood up and hopped off the stage, throwing open the door that separated them.  He stood in front of Mickey panting which made him swallow audibly.  

 

"Come here." Mickey breathed voice laced with want.  

 

Ian closed the distance and the two men collided into each other.  Their lips met and tongues breached each others mouths yearning to taste each other.  Ian reached between them and fisted both of their cock heads together in his large hand, slowly circling their sensitive tips with the pad of this thumb, swirling their pre-come together.  He brought his hand up to their mouths and stuck his fingers between their lips causing them to both lick and suck at his fingertips.  

"Fuck, tastes so good." Mickey panted.

 

Mickey reached around to grab Ian's legs from behind lifting him up and pressing him against the wall.  Ian wrapped his long legs around Mickey's waist and he could feel his heels pressing into his back which turned him the fuck on even more if that was at all possible. 

 

"I want you to tell me how bad you want me to fuck you."  Mickey whispered into Ian's ear before tonguing along his pulse slowly, taking in his taste.

 

"Mickey."  Ian whined.   "I want to feel every inch of you. Please.  Get me ready to take your cock."  

 

Mickey was sure that was the best thing he ever heard in his life.  He wanted Ian to fuck him too but he needed his dick buried inside of Ian like yesterday. 

 

Mickey sat Ian down gently and moved him over to the chair.  He turned him around so he could get on his knees in front of Mickey.  Ian knelt down and leaned forward so the back of the chair supported him.  Mickey pushed Ian's legs as far as they could go inside of the chair.  He walked around to the front of the chair and grabbed Ian's face in his hands and kissed him hard before breaking the kiss. "I have to taste you.  Can I eat you out?" He whispered against Ian's ear giving him goosebumps all over.

"Fuck, yes.  Please, Mickey.  Oh god, please."  He whimpered.

Mickey stopped to lube his fingers up to help open Ian up.  He dropped behind him and used his thumbs to separate Ian's cheeks exposing his pretty pink hole.  It was fucking tight and perfect and Mickey couldn't wait to bury his tongue inside of it.  He licked a fat stripe down his crack and it took both Ian's breath away.  He needed to gain his composure before diving in and wrecking him.  He started by tracing his tongue slowly around in circles until Ian relaxed enough for Mickey's tongue to breach him.  He pressed his tongue inside of Ian and couldn't help the muffled sound that escaped his lips.  How could a fucking ass taste this delicious?  He had to grab onto his cock like a vice to stave off his pending orgasm.  

Ian was a writhing mess as Mickey continued his assault on Ian's ass, now with his tongue and finger buried inside of him.  He removed his tongue and inserted another finger to start stretching his hole. 

"Yes, fuck, yes.  Jesus, Mickey." Ian cried as he took one of his balls into his mouth, gently sucking as he continued to finger fuck his ass open.  He moved over to the other and inserted a third finger causing Ian to arch his back and it was fucking beautiful.  The sight of Ian spread out before him in those silky black hose and stilettos was enough to make him explode and he couldn't even imagine how fucking good it would look when he was buried balls deep in Ian's gorgeous ass.

"Are you ready for me?"  Mickey asked praying the answer was yes because he wasn't sure if he could hold out much longer. 

"Fuck me, Mickey.  I need it so bad, please."  Thank god Ian was a mess, too.

Mickey reached over to his abandoned pants, grabbed the magnum from his pocket, and tore it open with his teeth.  He rolled it onto his bright pink tip and down his rock hard length.

He used one hand to hold Ian open while he pressed the head of cock into Ian slowly.  "Fuck, Ian.  You feel too fucking good."

"Give it to me, Mickey.  Please, give me all of it. I need to feel all of you." Ian begged and because Mickey was a gentleman like that he happily complied pressing inside of Ian, stopping only to wiggle his hips back and forth when he needed to make more room for himself inside of Ian's tight ass.

"Jesus Christ, I'm not going to last long, Ian."  Mickey admitted.

"I'm not either.  I need you to fuck me with that big cock, Mickey. Now."

With that Mickey began to hammer inside of Ian with fervor earning ungodly noises.  Mickey knew he wasn't going to make it too much longer so he started to press his cock ruthlessly against Ian's prostate causing the red head to whine Mickey's name over and over.  He knew Ian was getting close by the way his breathing was changing and Mickey kept on hitting his target until Ian was coming untouched calling out his name, his ass pulsing around Mickey's cock.  Mickey pressed himself as deep inside of Ian as he could to empty himself twitching as burst after burst filled Ian up.  

They remained connected until their breathing returned to normal.  

"So good, Ian.  That was so good."  Mickey praised him as he pressed kisses down his back and pulled out slowly.  He wiped him off gently with a towel, then cleaned himself up.  Ian spun in the chair and sat down looking up at Mickey.

They locked eyes and both smiled widely.

"Hi" Ian whispered.

"Hi" Mickey whispered back then bent over to kiss him stupid.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chooch: Donkey/Jackass  
> Spumoni: Italian Gelato with three layers consisting of pistachio, chocolate, and fruited rum-flavor with pieces of cherries and cashews.  
> Biscotti: A traditional Italian cookie that is made without butter. Biscotti translates to “baked twice” which is how these cookies are made. They come in a range of flavors nowadays and are delicious dunked in coffee. 
> 
> They sell spumoni ice cream now at the grocery store. It is far from the pure heaven of the real spumoni gelato but is still yummy nevertheless. Also, if you don't have a good Italian bakery around, Nonni's Biscotti are pretty damned good. My favorite is the salted caramel dunked in coffee. 
> 
> Ian's apartment is an actual apartment in Hell's Kitchen. That includes the real square footage and rental payment. 
> 
> My Brooklyn friend "Paulina" brought me to Spumoni Gardens years ago when she had to go pay a traffic violation and it was delicious. I have not been since so I can't speak to the quality of it now but back then it was the shit. I also had their spumoni and it was pure heaven. Also, I never thought court could be like watching a comedy show but I almost had to get up and leave so my laughing didn't disturb the entire court room. And the courtroom was in a mall. We still laugh about it to this day.  
>    
> Here's the link to Ian's dance:
> 
> https://youtu.be/3pHYxx9dY_U
> 
> Thank you KellyJay for the music inspiration!! I have been playing it on repeat:)
> 
> There are three renditions, all almost the same but interpreted slightly differently. The first and third are my favorite but in the second one, the girl with the blond curly hair, front left reminds me of Mandy.


	4. Eggs in a Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So was yesterday the BEST DAY EVER, or what?
> 
> I have to really hand it to Shameless. They did a brilliant job with the "takeover prank" and the promo video of "Mickey" was just the fucking best. I also love that they changed their name to "Shameless will return with Noel Fisher". I'm sure it's temporary but it's great that not only did they acknowledge Mickey, the did Noel as well.
> 
> I am not going to try to guess what the story line will be next year but I personally think they will do both Mickey and Gallavich justice this time around.
> 
> I am going to just revel in the fact that Noel will be a series regular and we get more of that beautiful man. 
> 
> As far as the summary goes, the focus of the story will now shift to their developing relationship. You will still get smut peppered throughout the story, but it will not be the prevalent theme.
> 
> This chapter focuses on them starting to get to know one another. I hope you enjoy! xo

                                                        

 

 

They could have stayed in that room for hours kissing each other but they really did need to leave. Ian had to force himself to pull away from the kiss. Mickey was breathless and looked stunning standing there with his flushed cheeks and swollen pink lips that were parted as tried to catch his breath, chest heaving.

 

“God, you’re beautiful” Ian couldn’t help but tell the man standing in front of him because it was the truth. He was in absolute awe of this creature and knew he was in trouble.

“You’re pretty gorgeous yourself. I..I don’t even know what to say. The way you danced tonight, you were unreal in there, man. That dance. Just wow.” He said as he separated his boxers from his pants.

“You do know that was a special dance for you. So is this.” He said as he waved his hand at what he had left on his body.

“Really?  Thank you. It was unbelievable. And that..” He continued as he gestured towards Ian’s lower half, “hot as holy hell. I think I may have had a mild stroke when the lights came on.”

“I'm glad I can incite that type of reaction in you, Mick.” Ian blushed while trying to locate his lace undies.

 

Without over-thinking or talking himself out of asking, he let himself just live in the moment.

“Will you come back to my place with me? We can stop and grab something to eat. I’ll even make you breakfast.” Mickey asked coming off only slightly nervous.

Ian answered much quicker than he wanted to but couldn’t help himself like the offer was going to expire if he didn’t take it immediately.

“Yes. I’d really like that and I am starving. Do you mind if I go change and grab my stuff? I can meet you at the bar Mandy is working tonight.” He asked.

“It’s perfect.” He said planting a soft kiss on his lips lingering for a moment to enjoy the taste.

 

“Hey, wait!” He yelled trying to catch Ian before he disappeared into the back while unbuckling the contraption he was wearing.

Ian opened the door and Mickey handed him the leather get up he had been wearing. “Do you have a bag you can put this in? I am sweating my ass off.”

“Well, that is completely unacceptable. I wouldn't want anything to happen to that ass.” Ian said taking the leather from Mickey giving him a wink before he exited.

Mickey gathered his remaining clothing, put himself back together, and tried to straighten up the room as best as he could. There was absolutely nothing he could do about the smell of sex still in the air. They’d probably need an industrial fan to get rid of that. He sent up a special prayer that nobody would be in the entry way when he walked out.

The gods were on his side as he opened the door to see the check-in area was empty. As is apparently his routine now, he stopped in the bathroom to clean himself up. He knew it would be evident to his sister that something beyond jerking off happened tonight so there was not much he could do but splash a little water on his face and wash his filthy hands.

 

Mickey sat down at the bar that was almost empty now. He checked his watch and was surprised to see that it was past closing time. He was with Ian for longer than he thought.

“Mands, can you get me a bottle of water?” He asked his sister.

“Oh, you’re back. Wow. Well, it looks like you had one hell of a time.” She smirked.

“I did.” He said drinking the water down in one go.

“You heading home, now?” She asked her brother.

“Yeah, just uhh, waiting.” He said now wishing he told Ian to meet him anywhere but here.

“Oh, really? And who would you be waiting for, huh?” She teased.

“Just stop. You know who I’m waiting for. He's going to be here any minute so please don’t make this awkward.” He pleaded.

“No worries, Mick. I’m not going to be an asshole.” She promised. “Honestly, I’m too tired from being an asshole all day. I guess you could say that I’m “assholed” out. Come to think of it, I bet you are too.” 

Mickey gave her the death glare, “I’m sorry, I’m really done now.” She told him.

 

Mickey spotted a flash of red hair from his peripheral and turned to see Ian walking towards him. He was wearing dark jeans and a dark grey Henley with a pair of beat up boots and black leather jacket. Mickey couldn’t decide in that moment if he liked this Ian or the version he had seen earlier.

“Hi.” Ian said looking between Mickey and Mandy nervously. He was carrying his bag filled with everything he needed each day for both school and work. He was thankful that it included his toiletry bag so he could brush his teeth, take his medication, and a clean change of clothes otherwise he wouldn't have been able to accept the sleep over offer.

“Hey, you ready to head out?” Mickey asked and Ian was thankful that he didn’t have to sit down and have an awkward conversation.

“Yeah, all set.” He told him.

“Have fun, guys.” Mandy said casually then spun around to continue wiping down the liquor bottles before putting them back.

She turned her head to make sure they were gone before she squealed and did her happy dance.

 

*****

 

“So, what are you in the mood for tonight?” Mickey asked wanting to add his own ass to the menu.

“Anything really. I could kinda go for a cheesesteak.” He replied.

“Perfect. Artucci’s delivers to my place. We can order on our way.” Mickey told him.

“So where do you live?” Ian asked.

“In Chelsea. That okay?” Mickey questioned worrying that maybe it was too far from Ian’s place and he would reconsider his offer.

“Yeah. Yes, that’s fine. Are we taking the subway?” Ian asked as he started walking in that direction.

“Nah, man. I’ll grab us a taxi.” Mickey smiled then stepped out on the curb to hail a cab. Within less than a minute they were on their way back to Mickey’s. Mickey placed their order through his cell.

When they pulled up in front of Mickey’s place he paid the cab driver then grabbed Ian’s bag and got out.

Ian exited through his side and came around to follow Mickey. “You don’t have to carry my bag, Mick.”

“What if I want to? Just trying to be a gentleman.” He smiled.  His father taught him well.

Ian smiled and blushed, looking away while Mickey swiped his key car so they could enter his building. They walked to the elevator and Mickey pressed his floor.

 

“This place looks really, nice”. Ian got out before Mickey dropped his bag on the floor and pulled him over by his belt loop.

“Get over here.” He said lowly as he looped one arm around his waist pulling to pull him in closer. They made out shamelessly on the ride to Mickey’s floor.

  
When the elevator chimed Mickey grabbed Ian’s bag and exited, pulling out his keys. He opened the door and turned off the small lamp in his entry way. Ian followed behind trying to take in what he could without any other lights than the moonlight and the little lamp in the entryway at the moment.

Mickey grabbed the remote and turned on a few lights, not making it too bright. He was trying to set a mood here. He hit a button to turn on his stereo and Ian outright laughed. “Okay, Quagmire. Is a Murphy bed going to fall open next?”

“Nah, man! Come up, I’m trying to be romantic. I can turn it off.” He blushed.

“No. Keep it on. I like it.” Ian said grabbing Mickey by the waist and walking him backwards against the wall.

“Do you know how sexy you are? How much you turn me on, Mick?” He said softly before placing a kiss onto Mickey’s neck. It made Mickey moan a little in response as he pulled Ian even closer. Ian was getting caught up in his delicious scent, making his way from one side of his neck to the other, kissing and biting along his neckline. That went on until they were interrupted by a loud buzz that caused Ian to jump nervously.

 

“Sorry. The foods here.” Mickey said as he entered his number into the key pad to let the delivery man in.

“Great. I’m starved.” He said while he pulled out his wallet to hand Mickey some cash.

“No, man. It’s on me.” He said as he opened the front door and took the bag from the kid. There was no need to exchange money since Mickey paid and tipped from his app. What a time to be alive.

“Thank you.” He said quietly following him into the kitchen amazed by Mickey's manners and politeness.

Mickey placed the bag on the large island and grabbed a couple of plates, napkins, and bottled water. “Water okay?”

“Perfect. Your place is amazing. Did you decorate?” He asked looking around in awe.

“Nah. This was the model and I bought it with everything in here. Just easier that way.” He said nonchalantly.

“Well, it’s really nice.” Ian said eyes still roaming finding little details he didn’t notice at first glance.

They both ate in comfortable silence as the sound of lounge music played in the background. When they were done, Mickey washed and dried their dishes and put them away.

 

“Let me give you the tour.” Mickey offered signaling down a hallway that had a guest bedroom and a full bath, both decorated very similar to the rest of the place.

He walked through the living room heading towards a hall on the other side of the loft, pointing out a small laundry area, then finally his bedroom. “This is my bedroom and over here is my bathroom.” He told him as Ian followed behind hoping he wasn't coming off as presumptuous.

“This is fucking amazing. I think my apartment could fit in your bathroom.” He told him.

“Yeah, that’s how I felt when I moved in. My place before was the size of my closet.” Mickey said leaning against the bathroom door.

“I was going to hop in the shower and clean up.” Mickey said.

“OH. Oh, okay. Well, I’ll just go back in the other ro..” Ian barely got out before Mickey grabbed him and pulled him close.

“Well I was kinda hoping you’d join me.” Mickey said.

“Okay, sure.” Ian said happily at the thought of a naked Mickey's ass under running water.

“Why don’t you grab your bag and bring it in here? You have a toothbrush and stuff? I think I have an extra in the spare bathroom, if you don’t.”

“Nah. I have everything I need. I shower at school before coming to work. It has all my shit I need to get through the day.”

“Good, hot okay?” Mickey asked stepping in to turn on the water.

“Perfect.” He said as he walked out to retrieve his bag.

 

When Ian came back he pulled his out his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth next to Mickey. They looked at each other in the mirror and smiled, both men enjoying the way it made them feel.

As they began to disrobe much different than they had earlier, they couldn’t help but gaze over each others bodies as the clothes came off. Ian followed Mickey into the shower and stood behind the shorter man as he rinsed himself off under the hot stream. That ass Ian thought while ogling the heavenly site before him.

Ian pressed his chest against Mickey’s back and placed his hands on his waist to pull him closer. He began to kiss and suck gently between his neck and shoulder.

“Fuck, that feels so good.” Mickey whispered as he placed both of his hands flat on the tile in front of him, leaning his head over to give Ian better access.

“Taste so good, Mick. So good. I could eat you up.” He said as he moved over to kiss at his other side causing Mickey to shift his head again.

“Can I ask you something?” Mickey questioned breathlessly.

“Anything.” Ian replied still buried in his neck, not letting up.

“Do you ever top? Or do you just bottom?” He asked and was fucking thankfully as hell that his face was not visible to the other man.

“Why, Mick? You want me to fuck you? He said grabbing both glorious cheeks tightly.

“Shit....... yeah.” He replied quietly, relishing in the feeling of his lips biting and fucking.   

“Then it’s a good thing I’m versatile, huh?” He said as he used on hand to spread his cheeks while he ran his fingers down Mickey’s wet crack brushing lightly against his hole with the other making Mickey whimper. 

 

Ian continued across his back as he played teased gently around Mickey’s hole. He didn’t want to do anything other than that right now without lube because there was no way he was going to hurt this perfect specimen.

With his other hand he traced gently along Mickey’s skin heading towards the patch of dark hair that framed what he was looking for perfectly. He took a hold of his cock and began slowly raking his thumb over the slit, using Mickey’s come to get rid of any friction the water was creating.

The shower was full of steam now and the only sounds were from the water, heavy breathing, and occasional moan now.

Mickey leaned his head back on Ian’s shoulder positioning his head to catch him in a kiss. He turned slowly keeping the connection. He wanted to finish the cleaning portion of the evening over with so he could get on Ian’s dick.

They were facing each other now and Ian seemed to read his mind because he began to soap up Mickey’s crack paying special attention to his perfect hole. Mickey soaped up their cocks fisting them with one of his hands, using the soap to glide over them both with ease.

“Oh fuck yes.” He whined as Ian breached him and started to fuck into hime, cleaning his asshole up so he could eat it for desert later. He pulled out slowly then separated his cheeks and arranged him so the water was running down his ass washing away the suds. He turned them both to rinse off himself. “You ready?” He asked as he backed Mickey out of the shower.

Mickey could only nod handing Ian a towel. They began to dry themselves off before heading into the bedroom. Before Mickey's towel could even hit the floor, Ian grabbed him behind his legs and lifted him up to carry to the bed.

“It’s my turn now, Mick.” He said gently placing him on the bed. “Get what we need now because I won’t be able to stop once we get started.” He told him making Mickey lunge for the drawer next to his bed. He handed Ian a bottle of lube and a magnum.

 

 

“Lay back and hand me a pillow.” Ian ordered and Mickey complied.

Ian shoved the pillow under Mickey but wasn’t satisfied with that angle knowing he wouldn’t be able to sufficiently bury his face in Mickey’s ass like he wanted to so he requested another one.

Once Mickey’s ass was propped up to Ian’s liking he leaned across Mickey kissing him. “Here is what’s going to happen. I’m going to kiss you slowly all the way down to that pretty cock.

When I get there, I’m going to suck on you a little bit so I can taste just how delicious I know you’re gonna be before I eat your ass out until you’re ready to take my cock. Does that sound good, Mick?’ Ian said sinfully.

“Oh my god, please.” Mickey panted.

As promised, Ian descended Mickey’s beautiful body taking time to enjoy each dip and curve, stopping to suck on one nipple until it was hard then over to the other. He rolled them between his fingers making Mickey arch his back, pulling his skin taught which emphasized his six pack.

“Fuck, Mick. So goddamned sexy.” He praised as he continued his descent.

He licked against Mickey’s taught skin down to just below his belly button but above Mickey’s patch of black hair. He couldn’t help himself as he ran his nose all over his waist and hip bones and down into the area between his thigh and groin. He looked up to see Mickey on his elbows watching him with black hooded eyes.

 

“Do you wanna watch me suck this cock?” He said as he teased his tongue gently around the pink head. He then took it into his hands and slapped it on his tongue before rubbing the leaking head all over his lips.

Mickey nodded not able to make words and groaned loudly when Ian licked off his pre-cum from his lips like it was fucking whipped cream.

He took Mickey’s head into his mouth and sucked gently, eyes still on Mickey. Mickey was falling apart but didn’t want to cum so he dropped his head backwards and closed his eyes.

“No, no, no. I want you to watch me when I suck your dick.” He told him.

Mickey looked back up at Ian who suddenly took his whole length into his mouth, his cock slipping down the back of his throat causing making Mickey buck up.

 

“Please. I’m not gonna last, Ian.” He pleaded.

Ian took mercy on him and released his dick causing it to bounce gently before pointing upwards on his stomach. He was however nowhere near finished teasing Mickey.

He pulled his perfect cheeks apart and couldn't help but take a minute to admire the perfectly pink hole that he was going to eat like a goddamned meal.  If this was his last meal he would die a happy man.

“Ian, Ian, Ian…”. Mickey repeated like a prayer as he assaulted his asshole with his strong tongue.

Ian continued to eat Mickey out as he grabbed the lube and coated his fingers generously, finally sliding one inside while he continued with his ministrations.

 

When he felt him begin to loosen up he slid in another then removed his tongue to begin the stretching process. He could help but watch in awe as his beautiful ass took his fingers, stretching him out for his dick. He finally added a third and kept going until he was finally satisfied Mickey would be able to take him without being uncomfortable.

He took Mickey’s cock into his hand and held it like a stick shift as he gently rolled his palm around his head, while ripping the condom open with his mouth. He rolled it down his big dick and coated himself liberally.

Mickey began to roll over to get on all fours when Ian grabbed him and pushed him back into his previous position.

“No fucking way. I want to see your face when I’m buried in this beautiful ass. Want to watch you take it.” Ian told him sternly.

“Get your dick in me now." He responded reaching between his legs to grab Ian’s cock just to be slapped away.

 

“Tell me what you like, Mickey? I want to make you moan for me.” He said as he started to push slowly inside his tight ass.

“Just like that, like that, fuck like that…”. Mickey panted.

“You like it slow? Wanna feel every inch of me inside of you? He questioned

“Fuck yes, don’t stop.”

“Not gonna stop. Gonna fuck your ass so good.” Ian told him.

“Ian, fuck me hard. Right now.” Mickey said as he tightened his legs around Ian causing him to push into Mickey until he was fully seated.

Ian pulled out save for the tip of his cock and slammed back into Mickey setting a fast pace which seemed to do the trick for the man below him.

“Fuck, yeah. Just like that.”

 

Ian pummeled his ass searching for that spot and knew exactly when he hit it based on the ungodly noises now being emitted by the man below him.

He tightened his grip on Mickey’s hips as he continually hit his prostate pressing into it hard with each thrust.

“Oh my god.  Gonna.  Gonna cum.” Mickey groaned.

“Let go, Mick. Let go for me.” He said as he pressed his cock against Mickey’s prostate keeping the pressure and pulsing against it which caused Mickey to come hard in between them. When he felt Mickey’s asshole spasm he pushed into him deep.

The two men laid there catching their breaths, Ian’s head buried in Mickey’s neck breathing him in.

“Gonna stick together if we stay like this much longer.” Mickey said gently pushing Ian off of him.

“Sorry.  That was incredible. Didn't want it to end.” Ian said honestly.

“You’ll get to feel it again. I think we need a shower.” Mickey told him as he rolled off the bed giving him an arm squeeze.

 

                                                                  

 

 *****

After shower number two, they crawled back into Mickey’s bed and under the covers.

“Can I hold you? While we sleep?” Ian asked shyly like he just met the guy.

“You mean, cuddle?” Mickey responded quirking his eyebrow at the red head.

“Yes, please.” 

“Come here.”

 

Given the hour they finally fell asleep and the activities they partook in the night before they slept pretty late. What Mickey didn’t know was that Ian woke up earlier to take his meds and eat half a protein bar that thankfully he had in his bag.

The shades were closed which kept the room dark and perfect for sleeping in. Mickey woke up first feeling the warm body snuggled up to his back and arm thrown over his waist. They were sharing one pillow. It had been a very long time since Mickey woke up next to someone but his past response had always been panic, not peace.

He felt Ian stir so he rolled over gently to face him. He was positively adorable, messy hair and sleepy eyes.

“Hi.” Ian said sleepily.

“Hi. How’d you sleep? Mickey asked.

“Like rock. Your bed is so comfortable and I need black out shades in my life. I actually feel rested.” He said lifting his hand to Mickey’s face running his thumb along his cheek.

“You’re kinda cute in the morning, ya know?” Mickey admitted.

“I was just thinking the same thing about you.”

 

“Do you have any plans today?”

“None. Just relax and research so I’m prepared for when I have to start auditioning. Maybe hit the gym.” Ian told him.

“Would you want to hang out here for a while? I promised you breakfast. Just gotta check my email and was gonna hit the gym downstairs. You’re welcome to join me.”

“This place has a gym, too?”

“Yeah and it’s decent.” 

“You sure you don’t mind? I don’t want to be that guy, you know the one who won’t leave.” Ian admitted.

“Ian, I am asking you to stay. Thought it would be nice to hang out and get to know each other better. Unless you have something you’d rather be doing, I don’t want to pressure you or anything.”

“I’d really like that, Mick.”

 

“Good. Now let me make you breakfast. Help yourself to the shower, fridge, whatever. Don’t even ask. Mi casa, su casa today, alright?” He said as he gestured at him like a good Italian.

“Alright.” Ian said then pressed his lips to Mickey’s softly before sitting up and stretching before getting out of bed.

“Gonna brush my teeth then start cooking. Do you like eggs in a nest?” Mickey asked like it was a perfectly normal question.

“Umm, I’m not quite sure how to answer that question.” Ian laughed.

“I take a slice of Italian bread and cut a hole in the middle using a glass. Put some olive oil in a sauté pan, drop in the bread, crack an egg in the middle, throw in some roasted red peppers then top it with fresh parmigiana. Boom. Fucking eggs in a nest.”

“Are you serious? That sounds amazing.” What couldn't this man do?

“Orange juice or grapefruit?”

“Orange, please.”

Mickey got up and brushed his teeth then kissed Ian on the head before walking out of the bedroom. “All yours. I’ll holler when it’s ready.”

“Hey, Mick. Thank you.”

“Sure thing.”

 

Ian was excited to spend the day with Mickey. He loved that he made him feel so relaxed and comfortable. There was no awkwardness about him staying. He was just a really fucking nice guy.

He got up and grabbed his bag. He threw on sweats and a concert tee then went to empty his bladder and brush his teeth.

“Oh my god, that smells amazing.”

“Thank you. My Mom made this for us every Sunday morning.”

“Oh shit, it’s Sunday. I thought you had dinner with them on Sundays.”

“I do but they are visiting my grandparents for two weeks in Italy. Hey, can you hit preset one on the stereo?”

“Sure.” Ian walked across the expansive living room over to the stereo hitting the preset as Mickey asked.

 

_"When the stars make you drool just like pasta faggioli, that’s amore."_

 

“No way! I listen to this station on Sundays with Ro.” He said pleased with himself.

“It’s kind of mandatory for our people. I like Frank but I’m gonna tell you something and if you ever repeat it, I will deny it. You hear the guy singing this with Frank?”

“Yeah, that’s Dean Martin. Honestly, I think he sings better than Frank but Ro would cut me if I told her.”

“RIGHT! I mean there is no comparison. He voice is better, his songs are better. Fuck Frank, we’re gonna listen to Dean today.” He said as he stomped across the room to play from his iTunes.

 

“You want me to grab us plates?” Ian asked wanting to help in some manner.

“Sure, cabinet next to the fridge.”

Mickey plated up their breakfast and poured their juice. Both men sat at the counter and began to eat.

“Oh my god, Mick. This is amazing!”

“Thank you. When we’re done wanna relax for a bit, have some coffee. We can head to the gym around noon.”

“That sounds great. Mickey, these peppers, uhhh and the bread. Christ.”

“Glad you like it.” Enjoying the praise.  He loved to cook and it was nice to have someone appreciated his effort.

 

After cleaning up breakfast they each took their coffee over to the couch, feet up, facing each other. “You chilly?” Mickey asked grabbing the throw and covering both of their legs.

“You’re really a nice person, I hope you know that. You’ve been so sweet and have made me feel really comfortable.” Ian told him truthfully.

“Must be the Italian, I guess. We are a very hospitable people. Don’t like anyone to feel uncomfortable in our home.” He admitted.

“It’s nice.”

“So tell me about school. What are your plans once you finish?”

 

Ian took a deep breath before beginning his story. He told Mickey about growing up in the South Side and more about Mrs. Murphy. Once he set his sights on dancing it naturally led him to NY. He told Mickey about his scholarship and how he and Rosemary met. He explained what his typical day was like and that he both attended class and practiced relentlessly. He spends lot of time researching the dance companies to learn what moves they are know for, which shows they put on, learn details about the principal dancers and troupe.  Trie to find out how they were awarded positions with the various companies, what to do and what not to do or say on an audition, an so on.

He explained the types of dances and his specialty and what still needed work. That his feet always hurt and were normally covered with bandages or bandaids. How it was his dream to work for the NY Ballet and how he wanted to stay in NY after he graduated.

They talked about how he got the job working for Anthony. He confessed to Mickey that he was the first person he had ever made eye contact with through the glass. That he considered his job just a continuation of his practice and exercise.

Mickey was engaged the entire time asking questions and providing input when asked otherwise he just listened to Ian.

Mickey found Ian to be funny, smart, and driven which were all qualities he was drawn to in a person. His looks were just the icing on the cake.

Mickey liked Ian. Ian liked Mickey.

 

When Ian finished telling Mickey about himself they both noticed that it was almost 12:30 and couldn’t believe how the time had flown. Mickey let Ian borrow a pair of his basketball shorts and they headed to the gym to get a workout in. Mickey concentrated on strength training and squats for dat ass and Ian cardio.

After the gym found them back on the couch because Ian insisted it was Mickey’s turn to talk.  He wanted to know everything about Mickey.

He told Ian briefly about his biological parents and how his life was on the South Side for him and his sister. Mickey never liked to talk about this topic in too much detail because he felt guilty. He felt guilty that he was glad that they were adopted and raised by the people they considered to be their parents now.

It had been a major adjustment at first for the twins coming from a household where there were no hugs or any type of contact that wasn’t a smack. No birthday celebrations, no Christmas tree. No kisses when they skinned their knees. Nothing because that house was devoid of love save for what Mickey and Mandy had for each other.

He told him how when they met their adoptive parents they were petrified. Not only were they getting a new family, they were moving to another state. Luckily, it didn’t take long for their new parents to make them feel welcome, wanted, loved, safe, warm and fed. They had thrown them their first birthday party ever and went out of their way to make the day special for both kids. Each with their own theme and cake. There were so many people, mostly family that celebrated with them it was almost overwhelming.

They had gotten an obsene amount of presents and Mickey insisted on donating some to families in need. He knew what it was like to have absolutely nothing as a kid.

They celebrated Christmas and had their first tree. They ate seven fishes on Christmas Eve.  They were surrounded by a houseful of people who exuded warmth and love. If you didn’t have at least five hugs a day, it was a slow day. If you didn’t get your face pinched once or offered a plate of food when you weren’t hungry, something was off.

 

Mandy had been so afraid it was all too good to be true. One night Mickey found her in her room writing a note and putting it into a large envelope.

When Mickey asked her what was in it, she explained that every time their parents did something nice, she wrote them a note thanking them. She wanted them to know that they were the best family she ever had and she wouldn’t remember everything she wanted to say to them when the people came to bring them to their next home.

Mickey promised his sister that was not going to happen and that they had been adopted this time which meant they would never have to leave, but Mandy wasn’t convinced. She was afraid if she did something bad they wouldn’t want her anymore.

Mickey told his mother. That weekend, the four of them went to dinner to their favorite restaurant. When they got there, instead of sitting in the dining room, they were brought to private rooms for large parties. When their parents opened the door the were greeted with a loud “surprise!”.

The party had been to celebrate their adoption to make it feel official for Mandy. In addition to the framed adoption papers, they made up “official papers" for Mickey and Mandy along with a  “ceremony” that was officiated by their priest.

It was that night when their parents asked them if they wanted to take their last name. Both kids accepted immediately going from “Milkovich” to “Amato”, ridding themselves of the hateful memories associated with that name.

Mandy had kept the notes and continues to write them. She’s going to make a scrap book with photos through the years with the notes and give it to her parents on her wedding day. Mickey explained.

 

“Are you crying, man?” Mickey asked.

“No. Just something in my eye.” Ian responded.

 

Mickey continued with his stories of how they would spend their summers in Italy with their grandparents. Mickey, Mandy, and Joey would go and help them with their gelato store. His grandpa opened it when he was was in his twenties and it was still the most popular spot in the city.

He told Ian about the town and how the kids would run around the cobblestone streets chasing pigeons. How they ate so much gelato they were sick of it by the second week. How Mickey left his bare foot prints in the freshly poured cement in front of the shop and how his grandpa had a hissy fit. They are still there to this day. How Mickey and Joey snuck a batch of Nutella gelato out of the shop and ate the whole thing. Neither of them could look at Nutella to this day.

They lived in a neighborhood called Brera in Milano. Ian about jumped straight up off the couch when he heard that news. He asked Mickey if he had ever been to the most world famous theater La Scala Opera House in Milan.

Mickey got up and went into his closet and retrieved a photo album. It was filled with pictures of the summers they spent in Italy. There were a few from the night that their grandparents took them La Traviatta at the famous theater. That was the night he learned that he was not a fan of Opera.

Ian flipped through the pages making Mickey tell him about each picture. Ian couldn’t get enough of little Mickey. He was just like a little version of Mickey but squishier. When he got to the pictures of the theater Ian inspected every detail running his fingers over the plastic covering the photos.

It was Ian’s dream to visit that theater one day. He couldn’t even be presumptuous enough to think he would ever have the opportunity to perform there but he wanted to see it in person. The Nutcracker ran every year and he would be sure one day he would be in the front row.

 

 

 

                                                      

 

                                                      

 

*****

 

Once they finished looking through the album Mickey told Ian about how he got into hedge funds and about his goals for his career trajectory.

The conversation with Ian was so easy and organic. It didn’t feel forced or contrived.

“I’m glad you decided to spend the day with me.” Mickey said as he crawled onto Ian’s lap.

“Me too, fuck, keep doing that.” Ian responded as Mickey kissed and licked across his neck up to his jaw.

“I want you so fucking much.” He whispered into Ian’s ear.

“Haven’t had enough yet.” Ian questioned.

“Fuck no. I want you even more now.” Mickey said as he began rutting against Ian waking both of their dicks up.

“You feel so good inside of me, Ian. Make me feel so full.” He whispered into his ear.

“God, Mick. You feel so amazing, so fucking tight. Your ass. I mean your ass is just perfect. I could spend the day in your ass, fucking you, eating you. Taste so fucking delicious."

“Want you right now.” Mickey stood up to pull his shorts off then a Ian’s sweats which caused his glorious thick cock to spring free and brush against his stomach leaving a wet trail that he had to taste.

Mickey licked Ian clean before sitting back down on his lap.

 

“You have lube?”

“Don’t fucking need it. Still open from your last assault on my ass. Ready to take you.”

“Get on my dick.” Ian panted into Mickey's ear.

Mickey sunk down on Ian who could feel every inch of Mickey’s tight ass descending, driving him fucking crazy.

“Ride me, Mick, show me how good you take it. Tell me what I feel like inside of you.”

“You fill me up so fucking good. I feel all of you inside of me, rubbing against my walls, hitting my prostate. So fucking big.  Taking me apart.” Mickey was bouncing on Ian’s cock like he was born to take it. The sight before him was unholy. Mickey taking all of Ian while his beautiful dick bounced against his stomach with every hard thrust.

“Ian, I need you to touch me. Gonna cum.”

Ian lifted his ass up off the couch taking Mickey with him. This position hit Mickey just right and gave Ian the leverage to take Mickey into his mouth while he continued to fuck himself on his dick.”

“Holy shit, Ian. Gonna cum, fuck, fuck, fuck”. He said as he fucked up into Ian’s mouth then back down on his dick hitting his prostate with every down stroke. His vision was getting blurry. He didn't know that could happen during sex.  This was hands down the hottest things he had happen to him.

He came harder than he ever had shooting hot cum into Ian's mouth and all over his face.

Ian flipped Mickey over and pounded into him and came with a cry of his name. He rode the shocks pushing deep into Mickey with each one.

Ian saw Mickey brushing away wetness from his eyes. “Mick, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“No. No, not at all. Sorry. I just, That was fucking intense.” Mickey confessed causing Ian to kiss him softly wiping the wetness from the corners of his eyes. When they finally separated Mickey got up and went to the bathroom to grab Ian a wet washcloth. He brought it out and told him he was gonna rinse off in the shower real quick.

 

Ian wiped himself up and got dressed, then put the couch back together. He couldn’t believe the last 24 hours were real. It had been absolutely perfect and he was so thankful he gave Mickey a chance. 

Mickey stepped into the shower and stood under the hot stream. He was fucking wigged out if he was being honest. He never had that type of reaction after sex and it scared the shit out of him.

He had listened to Ian go on all morning about his life as a dancer. He could end up moving away or traveling with a company. And clearly both of their schedules were ridiculously busy. What if he fell hard for Ian, he already could imagine it and it hadn't been 24 hours.  What would he do if they fell in love and Ian had to leave? Mickey's life was in New York.  Fuck.

He rested his forehead against the tile and let the hot water wash over him. He just had the one of the best nights of his life but what was he supposed to do with that information? His mind was all over the place.

He was spiraling badly thinking it was a giant mistake. Should they just avoid the situation altogether and chalk it up to just one night?  One amazing night. 

 

                                                                         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quagmire is a reference to a character on Family Guy, if you are not familiar. He is a man-whore who says “giggiti” any time he sees an attractive female. I fucking love him.
> 
> Mi casa, su casa - My house is your house
> 
> Eggs in a nest is my favorite breakfast on the planet!! If you have never had it, make it! If you don’t like roasted red peppers, make it without them. Use GOOD Italian bread and cut into thick slices. Splurge and get the shaved parmigiana for this one. If you are cooking a lot and have limited space in the pan, throw them on a tray and keep them warm in the oven. 
> 
> I had to add the Dean comment because Dean Martin IS A BETTER SINGER! #FIGHTME
> 
> Also, for anyone who actually does practice ballet, I apologize for any inaccuracies. I try to research everything before I post it but sometimes it's hard to find out how to use that information properly in a story.
> 
> Also, no beta and I am useless as tits on a bull today so I apologize for whatever mistakes I made in this one.


	5. Stir the sauce, would ya?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey has a realization about his feelings for Ian and brings a special guest to Sunday dinna!!
> 
> Once again, thank you for all of the wonderful feedback and kudos. I really love reading your comments and hearing your thoughts!
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> xo

                                      

 

 

*****

 

 

Mickey finally pulled his shit together and turned off the shower. He took more time than he really needed drying off and getting dressed.With how to approach what he was feeling decided, he walked down the hall and out into the living room to have the talk with Ian. 

 

He glanced around the open space and didn’t him. He wasn’t in the kitchen, not in the living room.He walked over to the guest suite and came up empty again.Could he have been having the same thoughts as Mickey? He was panicking now and he felt sick at his stomach.

 

He walked into the living room and glanced over to the couch facing the window. His body flooded with relief. Ian was laying down snuggled up in his throw, taking a nap.Mickey exhaled the breath he had been holding and sat down next to Ian on the couch. He watched his eyes flutter while he slept. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful. 

 

Mickey ran his fingers gently through his hair and leaned over to place a soft kiss on his cheek.He decided right then and there that he would do his best to make this work. He would find time in his busy schedule and make time for this man, if only to meet for a quick cup of coffee. It would be worth it. He wasn’t going to worry about every possible negative scenario because they were all 'what if’s" and Mickey wasn't a "what if" kinda guy.

 

Ian started to stir after Mickey’s kiss.He yawned and stretched, then opened his gorgeous emerald green eyes. 

 

“Hi.” He said with a sweet smile when he saw Mickey sitting on the couch watching him.

 

“Hi.” Mickey responded now grinning wide. 

 

“Sorry. You were in there for a long time and I just kinda dozed off.” He told him.

 

“Don’t apologize, I told you, mi casa es su casa, didn’t I?.” He responded.

 

“I had a great time, Mick.”

 

“Me, too.”

 

“As much as I would love to hang out with you, I have to get back to my place. I have an early class in the morning.” Ian said sounding like that was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

 

“I’ll call you an Uber.” Mickey told him.

 

“No, Mick. It’s fine. I can take the subway.”  Ian insisted.

 

"No way!  You have an early day and you don't need to ride the subway and then have to walk home.”  He insisted.  

 

“It really isn’t necessary. Thank you. I’m gonna go grab my stuff.” Ian said knowing better than to argue with Mickey.

 

“I’ll order your Uber now? It’ll probably take them 10 minutes max. That okay?” Mickey asked.

 

“Sure.” Ian replied as he sat up to kiss Mickey before leaving the room to retrieve his things. He picked up his clothes from the bedroom and his toiletries from the bathroom and shoved them into his bag. He glanced around the room and was filled with happy thoughts of the last 24 hours.

 

When he walked back into the living room, Mickey stood up and walked over to him, grabbing his bag from him and setting it on the floor.

 

“Come here.” He said pulling him into a kiss.They kissed each other softly for a minute before Mickey pulled back. “I had a really great time. Would you wanna do this again?”

 

“I did too and I’d like that a lot. Like a lot.” He smiled.

 

“Good.Let me walk you down, car will be here any minute.”  Mickey said picking up Ian's bag and throwing it on his shoulder.

 

“Kay.” Ian couldn't help but smile.  Mickey was so polite and such a gentleman. He was like a fucking unicorn since good manners were pretty much non existent these days.

 

They took the elevator down and Mickey walked Ian out to the car.Ian leaned in for another quick kiss before getting in. Mickey handed him his bag and shut the door then tapped on the car signaling to the driver that it was okay to take off. He lifted his hand to wave to Ian then watched the car drive off.Mickey went back in and made his way up back to his big apartment which suddenly felt too big without Ian. 

 

 

*****

 

 

That work week started off just like every other, busy as hell without enough hours in the day for either of the men.Mickey had made it til noon before he had time to check his phone, smiling brightly when he saw a text with an attachment from Ian. 

 

He opened it up to find a picture of Ian in a pair of of grey tights and a white shirt looking like a professional dancer.It made his stomach flip seeing another gorgeous version of him. The message wishing him a good day and thanking him again for a fantastic weekend. 

 

Mickey broke one of his own Ten Commandments and snapped a selfie of him in his suit. He typed up a similar response and sent it off to Ian.Mickey couldn’t help but smile for the rest of the day.

 

The week had progressed in a similar fashion with them sending each other texts and random pics. On Thursday night Mickey had been up late prepping for a meeting with an important client the next day. 

 

He heard a message come through and grabbed his phone that was sitting next to him on his bed. 

 

To Mickey: Just got in after day from hell.  Wanted you to know I was thinking of you. xo

 

Mickey hit the FaceTime button rather than texting back. He kinda missed seeing Ian’s stupid face. As the call connected the image of the gorgeous man came into focus.

 

“Hey, I didn’t wake you, did I?” Ian asked panicking.

 

“Nope. Just finishing up some paperwork for a meeting tomorrow. So tell me about this day from hell.” Mickey said with a smile.

 

“Christ, where do I even begin?  Okay.  So let’s start off with Ro running so late that I couldn’t stop for my coffee.Then when I got to school, they switched our classes up because of some event a few staff members had to attend, throwing me completely for a loop. My dance classes were first and I had no time to get mentally prepared for the change.I typically have classroom first thing in the morning which gives my brain and body time to wake up. But here I am having to dance first thing in the morning.  WITHOUT COFFEE.Oh, wait...here is the best part, ready?” Ian asked.

 

“Give it to me.” Mickey told him.

 

“Well, shit. Don’t say it like that because now I am thinking about giving it to you.” Ian joked.

 

“Finish your story first then we can discuss you giving it to me.In every room and on every surface.” He said raising a sexy eyebrow.

 

“Fine.Wait, where was I? Oh yeah, best part. So I have this teacher who promised he would give me a recommendation.I have a few already and wouldn’t give a shit if his neighbor wasn’t one of the principal dancers in the NY Ballet company.He had offered to introduce us over drinks.She would be an absolutely amazing contact to have and I could really use her advice.”

 

He paused for affect before continuing.

 

“So, here I am, looking pretty good having taken extra time to get ready, and I waltz into the bar feeling nervous but excited for the opportunity, right? I see Ethan sitting by himself, he’s my teacher, and I head over thinking maybe his neighbor was in the restroom or hadn’t arrived yet.”

 

“Well, let me tell you your first mistake.You probably shouldn’t have waltzed into the bar. You should have went with something a little more contemporary, if you ask me.” Mickey offered.

 

“Wait, what? Oh.Shut up.” Ian said laughing at Mickey’s funny.

 

“So, anyway...I say hi and sit down. We exchange pleasantries and what not then I ask about his fucking neighbor. Yeah, SHE WASN’T GONNA MAKE IT. So there’s that, now here I am sitting there like a chump with my fucking teacher.”

 

At this point Mickey couldn’t help but laugh.“Ya know, you’re kinda really cute when you’re flustered.”

 

“Yeah, thanks. So the fucking guy who also promised to bring my recommendation AND DIDN'T BTW, just acts like it’s no big deal and orders me, ORDERS ME a drink.First off, I can’t even drink and secondly, how fucking presumptuous can you be?”Ian said realizing his slip and Mickey pretended not to catch it for now.

 

“So you went on a date with your teacher is what you’re saying?” Mickey responded trying to fight back the laughter.

 

“Oh, go to hell.The worst part was that he really was acting like it was a date.I kept trying to make excuses to leave but he just kept ignoring me.Then, and here’s where it gets really good, the son of a bitch leans over and tries to kiss me!”

 

“Did you knock him on his fucking ass, I hope?” Mickey asks dead ass serious feeling a pang of jealousy hit him. Fucking trying to kiss those lips. Asshole.

 

“No.I sat there in shock then pushed him away.I told him I had to go and just got up and left.So it should be super fun, not awkward at all, when I have his class.”

 

“Complain.That shit isn’t allowed, right? Fuck that.”

 

“Yeah, then he can tell his neighbor what a piece of shit I am and possibly fuck up my changes to get into the company that I really want most.This fucking SUCKS.” 

 

“You want me to pay him a visit?” Mickey asked sounding like a capo. 

 

“As much as I appreciate that offer, no. But thank you. I’ll figure it out. I don’t have his class tomorrow so at least I have all weekend to let it pass.”  Ian told him.

 

“You really shouldn’t let it pass but if you do and he fucks with you again, let me know. I know where to get a nice pair of cement boots.” He winked.

 

Ian wasn’t sure if he was serious and too turned on by Mickey’s protectiveness to question him.

 

“Change of topic. I wanted to ask you if you’re free this weekend.My parents are still away so I don’t have Sunday dinner.” Mickey asked.

 

“Yes!That sounds awesome.Want me to head over after my shift on Saturday?I can tell Liv not to book me too late.”

 

“Why don’t you meet me at the bar and we can head back to my place together?”

 

“Sounds perfect.” Ian replied with that stupid smile and that stupid mouth.

 

“Don’t forget to bring your shit. Bring some gym cloths if you want to hit the gym again.” Mickey reminded.

 

“There’s something else I wanna hit.”(Shut up, I had to do it.) Ian told him.

 

“I was thinking the same thing. How about some flipping this weekend?” Mickey asked sounding sexy as fuck and Ian's dick perked right up.

 

“Jesus Christ.You can’t just say something like that without making me as hard as a rock.” Ian whined.

 

“I don’t believe you.I think I need to see some proof.” 

 

“What?You wanna see this?Fucking so hard, Mick. So fucking hard for you. You see what you do to me?” Ian said holding the phone with one hand and fisting his cock in the other.

 

“God, Ian. I want to taste it so bad. If I was there that big cock would be in my mouth right now.Down my throat.” Mickey said as he freed his cock from his sweat pants. 

 

“Gonna fuck you so good. Fuck that tight little hole. Then I’m gonna pull out and sit onyour dick. Ride you into the mattress. Would you like that?” Ian panted his hand moving with more fervor.

 

“Oh, fuck yeah. Wanna eat you out first.I’m gonna fuck your pretty little asshole so good, Ian.Then I want you to fuck me hard, come in my ass. Keep it inside of me with that big dick of yours.”

 

“So you’re a cum slut?  Want me to plug you up when we’re done. Keep my cum in your ass.” Ian said now panting.

 

“Please.Want everything you’ve got. I want it all. Fuck it deep into me.”

 

“Gonna cum, Mick. You close?”

 

“Fuck, yes. Come for me. Show me what you’re gonna give me.” Mickey moaned.

 

“Fuuuckk, Mickey.”

 

“God, Ian.  Fuck.”

 

“Damn. That was so good. Needed that.” Ian breathed.

 

“Yeah it was.I can’t wait to see you this weekend.I want to fuck the ever loving shit out of you but I want you to know that I like spending time with you, too. Don’t want you to think that’s all this is to me.”

 

“I feel the same way, Mick.”

 

“Good.Now try to get some sleep. You look exhausted.”

 

“I will.Sweet dreams.”

 

“Goodnight, Ian”

 

*****

 

A few weeks passed quickly and it wasn’t always easy finding the time to see each other but they made it work.Mickey had ended up staying at Ian’s a few times. It was closer to his work and he liked it at his place. It was small but it was cozy and Ian was there so he made it feel like home.  He also didn’t mind that Ro would just walk right in like she owned the place.  He really kinda liked the girl. They started getting to know each other and she reminded him of family and was super easy to be around.

 

The feeling was mutual and she felt really bad about her previous advice. She had to hand it to her friend.He had been able to keep his schedule and see Mickey. It was clear they were both crazy about each other.

 

Ian had been trying to deal with Ethan as best as he could but he was not backing down. He didn’t want to tell Mickey because he didn’t want him doing something stupid and get in trouble over that idiot.He still wasn’t sure if Mickey had been joking about the cement boots and didn’t really want to find out.

 

The last weekend had them spending it together due to a water main break at the club.

 

Mickey mentioned meeting his parents soon. The thought made Ian a little nervous but happy that Mickey wanted them to meet. He felt flattered.

 

That was when Ian decided to tell Mickey about his disease.Mickey had caught Ian take his meds one morning but never mentioned it.Ian wanted Mickey to know even though he was petrified that it might just be too much for Mickey. He should have known that Mickey would listen, ask questions, and take time learning about bipolar disease rather than fucking off and leaving. Mickey was an anomaly and Ian couldn’t help but feel like he won the boyfriend lottery. 

 

Ian knew his feelings for Mickey were intensifying with each minute they spent together. He felt like Mickey may have been feeling the same way, too.They were just so compatible and never argued about anything. It was just so fucking easy.  

 

Ian’s graduation was fast approaching and he was starting to go into a bit of a panic mode.He needed a job because he didn’t want to be a Peep Show dancer any more. The hours were fucked up and he needed some type of stability in his schedule.Plus he wanted to spend his free time with Mickey. He wanted to be with Mickey when he could and he hated the thought of having to audition and keep up with that ridiculous schedule.

 

Mickey was starting to worry about Ian and the stress he was under. He learned it could trigger an episode and he didn’t want that for him.They sat down and made up a schedule for when they would stay at Ian’s and when Ian would stay with Mickey. Mickey made sure Ian kept to a schedule and was taking care of himself. Mickey enjoyed cooking so he always made a nice dinner for them, even if it was late. When they weren’t at work or in school, they were together. 

 

Mickey felt pretty damned good about his relationship and decided to tell his mother about introducing him to the family.She was over the moon, of course, already planning a special menu, even though they didn't set a date yet.Mickey also mentioned that he wanted to have a graduation party for him and Ro.Nothing huge, just something intimate at his place.She told Mickey she would start baking the cookies and freezing them for the event because there had to be at least five different types for a gathering to really be considered a proper party.It made Mickey feel good that his mother was so supportive. He couldn’t imagine what his life would be like without his parents support and unconditional love. 

 

*****

 

 

Mickey finally had a date set for Ian to meet the family and today was the day.He gave him a briefing of what to expect.He was excited to finally introduce Ian but nervous about what his family might say because a filter did not exist in that house.

 

“Is this okay to wear?”Ian asked nervously.

 

‘Of course, you look great.You’re meeting my parents, not the Queen of England, Ian.”

 

“I know, Mick.I just really want to make a good first impression.”

 

“I have no doubt that they will love you.”Mickey said as his eyes caught Ian’s.Mickey blushed and turned around to grab his pants.  He thought that as what he was feeling but it was too soon to say.

 

 

                                       

 

When both men were ready, they began the trek to Brooklyn.Ian felt like they needed a sherpa to carry everything.They had went out the previous day to pick up some things to bring and they were hauling all of it across the city. 

 

Their first stop was at Cappone’s Salumeria at the Chelsea Market so Mickey could pick up some of his families favorites. He ended up with an assortment of olives, a nice hunk of parmigiana, hot peppers and sweet roasted red peppers, mortadella, and burrata mozzarella.

 

Ian bought an Italian cheesecake and a box of mixed pastry that included sfogliatelle, Napoleons, cannoli, and eclair.

 

They finally made it to Brooklyn and Mickey told Ian he had one more stop which was on the way.Ian couldn’t even image what else he could possibly need or how they would carry it, but he followed his boyfriend without question.

 

Mickey stopped in front of a flower stand to buy flowers for his mother.He didn’t understand the conversation because they were talking in Italian, which was doing all the things to Ian.If he thought Mickey was hot before, he just went and pulled some next level shit. He had to remember to tell him to speak Italian the next time they fooled around. 

 

Luckily, the flower stand was only two blocks from Mickey’s parents.Ian told Mickey to wait a minute before opening the door.He needed a minute to breath and try to calm his nerves. Both men took a deep breath and exhaled before opening the door.

 

"It's showtime."  Mickey winked.

 

“Hey Ma, Pa, we’re here!”Mickey hollered upon entering the house.

 

“In the kitchen!!! Holler upstairs to ya fatha and tell him to get down he-yah.Nobody takes that long in the bathroom.” His mother yelled like he didn't just walk in with his BOYFRIEND.  Mickey cringed inwardly. Mickey sighed looking at Ian before obeying his mothers orders. Ian smiled brightly trying to make it less awkward.

 

“Hey Pa!Ma wants you to come down stairs!” And he left it at that as they walked into the kitchen with their bags.

 

“There’s my boy!Look at you.You get more handsome every time I see you.Is this your “friend?”She asked using air quotes.

 

“Ma, this is my boyfriend Ian.Ian, this is my mother.” Mickey said proudly.

 

“Hi Mrs. Amato, It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.I have heard so much about you.” Ian said nervously.

 

“All good, I hope.And call me Frannie. Come here and give me hug.”  She replied ushering him in and keeping a hold of him as she continued. “You’re too skinny.You need to eat something.Mickey have you been starving this boy?He’s too skinny.” His mother said loudly.

 

“Ma, Ian is not too skinny.He is a ballet dancer and in great shape.” Mickey quickly told her after that ridiculous comment.

 

“Well, I'll make sure he leaves here with a good meal in his stomach.  Honey, stir the sauce for me, would ya?The spoons on the stove.” She told Ian, gesturing over to the big pot on the stove.

 

“Sure, ma’am.” Ian replied obeying her request.

 

“Jesus, Mom.You don’t have to put him to work.”

 

“I asked him to stir the sauce for heaven sake.Not build the Leaning Tower of Pisa in our backyard. You don’t gotta make a big to do about it.”

 

“It’s okay.I don’t mind.This smells so delicious.” Ian said as he stirred the sauce while inhaling deeply.

 

“Wanna know the secret?.We grow our own San Marzano tomatoes in the back yard.It’s the soil that makes a good tomato.Mickey, show Ian your fathas garden.Pick some tomatoes for him to take home.”

 

“Can I unpack this stuff first?Then I’ll show Ian the garden because I’m sure he’s never seen a garden before.” Mickey teased.

 

“Don’t you talk to ya motha like that.You aren’t too old to get your ass beat. I have a drawer full of wooden spoons over there.” She said gesturing to the ass beating utensil drawer.

 

“Okay, Ma. Ian and I picked up some things yesterday from the market.”Mickey said as he started to unpack the bag. “Here’s your flowers.”

 

“My son takes such good care of his motha. Doesn’t call me enough but look, he gives me flowers.Isn’t that nice?” She said throwing in the dig about calling.

 

“I picked up the hot peppers Dad likes and the sweet red peppers that you like, too.Oh and the olives.” He told her as he pulled each item out of the bag.

 

“You’re fatha will eat every one of them and complain about agita for the next three days.” She said gesturing at her chest.

 

“Ian bought your favorite cheesecake and assorted pastries.”He told his mother proudly.

 

“Oh madonna mia.  That cheesecake is to die for. Wait until you try is.  You will think you died and went to heaven.”

 

“Can't wait, Mrs….Frannie.” Ian said quickly correcting himself trying to get used to calling Mickey's mother by her first name.

 

“There he is. There's my boy.”Mickey’s dad said pulling him into a hug and kissing his cheek.

 

“Who do we have ova there?”He asked directing his eyes to Ian.

 

“Dad, this is Ian, my boyfriend.” Mickey told his father.

 

“Hi Mr. Amato, It’s nice to meet you.” Ian told the man.

 

“Call me Vinnie.Any friend of Mickey’s is a friend of mine and my friends call me Vinnie, got it?” He told Ian.

 

“Yes, sir….Vinnie.” Ian replied now trying to remind himself to call both of Mickey's parents by their first names.

 

“Dad, Ian brought cheesecake and pastries.He got you your sfogliatelli.”

 

“Get outta here!You go out in the backyard and pick some tomatahs for him to bring home.Grab some basil, too.”He said as he opened the box excitedly.

 

“VInne, you’ll spoil ya dinna.Wait until dessert.” Frannie warned.

 

“You see this, Ian.Come here and look at this.You see that crispy edge there?Listen.Listen to the sound when I break off a piece.It’s crispy like it’s supposed to be.Not like over there at Serpe’s.They wouldn’t know how to make a sfogliatelli if the Virgin Mary came down from heaven and and gave them the recipe.”

 

“That is sacrilegious and we do not talk like that in this house.What kind of example you are setting for your kids?”

 

“Oh, Christ Frannie.It was a joke. And they're not kids anymore.” He told his wife.

 

“We do not joke about the holy motha. And they will always be my babies. Til the day I die.”

 

“Who’s coming today, Ma?” Mickeys asked.

 

“Let's see. Your Aunt Patty and Uncle Joey, cousin Joey, Mandy and Anthony, Gina and the kids,Aunt Cecelia, Uncle Bobby and their two heathens, cousin Maria and that mook boyfriend of hers what’s his name, cousin Theresa and cousin Elizabeth, Fatha Rossi, and your Nana and Poppi are comin ova.” She said in one breath.

 

“Jesus, Ma.I wanted to keep it small.This is Ian’s first time meeting the family.” Mickey chided.

 

“What are you talking about?It is small. They all want to meet a real life ballerina.”

 

“Men are referred to as ballerina, Ma.” He advised.

 

“How would I know?  Go set the table for me, would ya?I put the plates out but not the silvaware.Use the good silva, Mickey.In the top drawer of the hutch.”

 

“Got it.” He said knowing that she was trying to get Ian alone to interrogate.

 

“Mick, I’ll help you set the table.” Ian told him.

 

“Ian, you are a guest in this house and will do no such thing.You let Mickey set that table. You stay in here with me and help me plate the antipasto.”

 

“I thought you said he is a guest, Ma?”Mickey laughed.

 

“Oh, stop it.It’s just the antipasto.Give us a chance to tawk.” She told him.

 

Mickey mouthed sorry as he left the room. 

 

“Vinnie, you are not fooling anyone over there.I know you’re eating that sfogiatlle and so help me God if you ruin your appetite.”

 

“Frannie, when have I eva’ not to been able to eat your food?”

 

“Alright then, go help your son.”

 

“Ma, I’m fine in here. I got it.”

 

“Ya here, he’s fine.”

 

“I said go help your son!”

 

“So, Ian, tell me what it’s like being a ballerina?I always wanted to be a danca.”

 

“Well, it takes a lot of work.I go to school then practice for at least 4 hours a day.When I graduate I’ll have to start going on auditions which can be difficult.I have heard horror stories about them having a conversation like you’re not in the room picking apart everything you did wrong but it is what it is I guess.Makes me a little nervous though.”

 

“Let me tell you something.You go on one of these auditions and they are mean to you, you call me.I will come down there and pick them apart, see how they like it.I’ll give you my numba before you leave.”

 

“Thank you.” Ian said as he realized where Mickey got his threatening skills.

 

“We love our Mickey and you make him happy.You’re family now and we protect the family.I’ll send those little bastards home crying. Ya here me?”

 

“Who are you threatening this time, Ma?”

 

“Those sons of bitches that Ian is gonna audition for so he can dance on Broadway.”

 

“I’m not even gonna ask.”

 

“That’s right.You mind your business.This is between me and Ian here.Right Ian?

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

“I said call me Frannie. Ma’am is my motha.”

 

“Mick, would you go downstairs and get a jug of ya fathas wine?”

 

“Which one, Ma?”

 

“Which one?The good one.”

 

“You like wine, Ian?You haven’t tasted wine until you taste my Vinny’s.

 

“I don’t really drink.”

 

“Just have a sip.It won’t kill ya.”

 

“Thank you having me over.I appreciate your hospitality.”

 

“Are you kidding?Of course we’re having you over.You’re our sons boyfriend.You come over here any time you want. The family can’t wait to meet you.We all love the gays.”

 

 

*****

 

 

“Wow, Mick.That was something.”

 

“I’m really sorry.I didn’t expect her to have so many people over.I hope we didn’t scare you.”

 

“No, not at all.They are all so nice and good god, the food was delicious.”

 

“Good.I’m glad it wasn’t too bad.”

 

“Are you kidding me?And look, we have food for a month.”

 

“Yeah, you never leave hungry, that’s for sure.”

 

“Thank you for introducing me, Mick.”

 

“I wanted them to meet you.Your important to me.”

 

“I am?”

 

“Of course you are, Ian.I wouldn’t have brought you over if I didn’t see this going somewhere.”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

“Come here.”

 

Ian stayed at Mickey’s every day that week and the following weekend.Half of Ian’s clothes were now at Mickey’s and an extra set of pills, in case he forgot his.He has a toothbrush and a cabinet with all of his toiletries.

 

The following week was rough on the couple because Mickey was working late nights and Ian was learning some routines to use on his auditions.Both men were stressed so they each slept at there respective places.They hadn’t been able to talk a lot and there main communication was the sporadic text.

 

Mickey was fucking miserable.He was working his ass off and up for a promotion which was stressing him the fuck out.He hated going home without having Ian there.He didn’t sleep well and he missed his boyfriend.

 

He knew Ian was stressed as well with everything he had on his plate.Mickey didn’t want him working at the club anymore.It was becoming too much for him and he was going to run out of steam at some point. He decided he was going to ask Ian to move in the following weekend.

 

 

 

                                       

 

                                                            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mortadella - A large sausage made of finely hashed or ground, cured pork and pork fat made in Bologna. People sometimes compare it to bologna as well.
> 
> Sfogliatelle - A flaky shell-shaped pastry filled with candied citron and ricotta, dusted with powder sugar. Italians pronounce it Shfooyadell.
> 
> Napoleon - It's made by sandwiching crispy layers of puff pastry with a rich custard pastry cream filling and then garnishing the top with a glossy royal icing. Sometimes they are made with fruit.
> 
> Cannoli- Cannoli consist of tube-shaped shells of fried pastry dough and filled with a creamy filling usually containing ricotta. They can be made plain, with chocolate chips, or candied citron.
> 
> Eclair - An éclair is an oblong pastry made with “choux” (pronounced shoe) dough filled with a cream and topped with chocolate icing. “Choux” dough is also used to make cream puffs.
> 
> Italian cheesecake - Made with ricotta rather than cream cheese. It is also a bit lighter and dryer, more cake-like and less cloying.
> 
> Agita - Heartburn
> 
> Italian Antipasto - Antipasto plates are simply colorful offerings of marinated vegetables—think artichoke hearts, roasted red peppers or pickled garlic—salty olives, rustic artisan breads, natural deli meats, small bites of seafood delicacies and rich cheeses.  
> Sauce / Gravy debate - This discussion can cause a lot of controversy in the Italian American culture. In culinary school, it was explained this way and the way I usually end up explaining it. Sauce - Tomato sauce with no meat / Gravy - Tomato sauce made with meat. Now some people refer to every type of tomato sauce as gravy and vise versa. Personally, I call it sauce.
> 
> I purposely skipped the scene where Ian meets the whole family because it would be entirely too much dialogue and take up a chapter itself.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun fact: My family had an Italian bakery which was started by my grandfather on the paternal side. It was open for 40 years and ranked number 1 in Delaware every year. The images of the pastry and cookies that I found almost made me cry because that is pretty much what ours looked like, too.


	6. Who wants cake?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much dialogue in this chapter! All kinds of fun things happen and I am not giving any away!!
> 
> As always, no beta so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Thank you as always for your comments and kudos! They really do make my day!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> xo

                                                          

It was Saturday evening and Ian was getting ready for his shift. Mickey had stayed over to maximize their time together since his workplace was closer. Mickey would meet him at the bar and they would go back to Mickey’s after his shift, which had now become their routine.

Mickey was trying to distract himself on his iPad as Ian stepped out of the shower. He had been planning to ask him to move in with him before he left for work. He knew his lease was coming up for renewal and he wanted to be sure to ask before he renewed. Ian started getting dressed and throwing his things in his bag.

“Hey, do you have a second before you leave? Something I wanna ask you.” Mickey said after finally mustering the courage to start that conversation with his boyfriend.

“Sure, Mick. Let me just grab a bottle of water and I’m all yours.” Ian told him as he walked into his tiny kitchen.

Just then the door flung open and Ro came strutting right in and dropped down on the couch next to Mickey. Mickey gave her the hairy eyeball trying to get her to pick up on his facial expression and get the fuck out. At least for five minutes, but he had no such luck.

“Hey Ro! I’m getting ready to head to work. Anything you needed?” Ian asked knowing full well that she knew his routine.

“Nope. Just here to spend some time with my friend Mickey.” She responded.

“Awe. My two favorite people are becoming friends. Warms my heart.” Ian joked.

Mickey was keeping his mouth the fuck shut and hoping Ian would forget about his earlier question since Ro barged in.

“Okay, Mick. I’m all ears. What was it you wanted to ask me?” Ian asked as Mickey swallowed nervously trying to figure out how to get out of asking something so personal in front of his friend.

“Nothing, man. We can talk after your shift. No biggie.” Mickey said.

“No. You can’t do that now. I will be worrying all night. I can’t leave until you ask me what you wanted to ask.” Ian said now looking a little nervous.

He saw a tinge of fear in his boyfriends beautiful green eyes and he didn’t want Ian worrying all night. Maybe Ian thought that this was the “we gotta talk” conversation that Ro interrupted and now Mickey couldn’t do it in front of her.

“Please, Mick. You know I’m not good at this. Is it because Ro’s here?” Ian asked.

“Oh my god! Just fucking tell him. I’m dying ova here.” She said, her nosy ass wanting to know herself now.

“No. It’s just, kind of a personal question. I mean I can ask you in front of her. I’m just kinda worried about your reaction. Don’t want her here if something goes south.” He said then looked over as Rosemary. “Sorry, Ro. No offense.”

“None taken. Listen, I’ll get outta ya hair.” She said making Mickey feel guilty as shit now.

“No. Wait. Just fucking wait.” He demanded.

“Ian, will you move in with me?” He asked now standing in front of his boyfriend.

“That’s what you wanted to know? And you were worried? What? That I’d say no?” Ian asked looking confused.

“Well, yeah. I mean, we haven’t been together that long but I really care about you and I think it would be good for us both. You wouldn’t be under so much fucking stress. I worry about you. And my reasons are a little selfish too. I’d be able to spend more time with you. And you can quit your job working at the club.” He rambled.

“Mick. I still have to work. I can’t move in there and not pay you anything. I would never be able to be a freeloader. If I did move in, you would have to let me pay something.” Ian told him.

Meanwhile Ro was listening to the conversation like she was watching a tennis match.

“Ian. I’m going to say this once and I need you to listen to me, okay?”

“Of course, Mick.”

“I have a good job making enough money to pay my mortgage and my bills and then some. I am in a good place financially and you moving in would not impact me in any negative way. Please believe that. What does impact me is seeing you stressed out. Worrying about being somewhere all the time, running all around the fucking city. Worrying about graduation and work and going on auditions. That is what impacts me negatively. You would be doing me a favor. I wouldn’t have to worry about you so much. I am happy to do this for you. And when you get a job, then you can chip in, though not necessary. I promise you, I have been thinking about this for a while and gone over all of the pros and cons.” Mickey told him.

“Jesus, Mick. I mean the timing is perfect. My lease is up next month.” Ian admitted.

“Wait the fuck a minute! You are just going to leave me to fend for myself over here? When are we going to see each other? Just school now? You think I’m stupid enough to think you’ll come over to my shit hole in your free time to hang out? Because you have so much time on your hands?” Ro hollered.

“Fuck. Ro, I’m sorry. I didn’t think about that but I promise I would always make time for you.” He said.

“Does that mean it’s a yes?” Mickey asked.

“It’s a yes!” Ian said grabbing his boyfriend into a hug and peppering kisses all over his face.

“You two fucking suck. You suck. You are what makes this place bearable. What about auditions and being there for each other? Huh?” She said almost in tears now.

“Would you quit your whining? You’re coming too. You can take the guest room. Now can he move in?” Mickey said to stunned silence.

“What?” Are you two going to say anything. Two people that can never shut the fuck up are now speechless and this was all it took?” Mickey joked.

“Are you serious, Mick?” Ian said quietly.

“Of course I am. We have the room and it would be good for both of you.” Mickey promised.

“Mickey, don’t chou fuck with me here because I am ready to run across the hall and start throwing my shit in garbage bags.” She asked.

“Yes, Ro. I’m serious. You both are coming.” Mickey said and now the silence turned to screams and jumping and kissing and hugging and dancing and fuck. What did he just do? He felt like he released the goddamn Kraken.

Once the hysteria finally ended, Ian finally made his way out the door with the happiest smile Mickey had ever seen. Ro was running across her apartment to grab the alcohol to celebrate. Mickey was sitting on the couch, his insides ready to burst. He said yes. He fucking said yes. He was finally relaxed and excited and happier than he had been in a very long time.

“Hey, Mick. You drink Tuaca? I got that or I got Sambuca.” Ro asked.

“Jesus Christ. Are you trying to kill me? I’ll do the Tuaca but bring over a few beers too.” Mickey told her.

“Sure thing.” She said hollering from her apartment to Ian’s.

Mickey was actually pretty happy about Ro coming, too. He knew it would be good for Ian and him too. It would be nice to break up the monotony when needed and he always likes having a lot of people around from growing up surrounded by family.

“You sure your okay with this? I don’t want you to regret asking. Did you ask under duress?” She asked Mickey now two shots in.

“Fuck no. If I didn’t want you there, I wouldn’t have asked. Seriously. I think it will be good for all of us.” He told her now also two shots in. He forget how fucking strong this shit was and he was feeling like a light weight right now.

“Seriously, thank you. This will help both of us out. And I will be giving you something every month, even if it’s just a blow job.” She said as seriously as she could muster.

“The fuck? Fuck no, you’re giving me a blow job.” He shouted.

“I was kidding, you stunod. I know where that dick as been and I have no interest in having it in my mouth but I am fucking serious. I will have to give you something otherwise I will feel fucking terrible.” She told him.

“Fine. You give me whatever you want but don’t feel obligated and do not put yourself out, you here me?”

“Of course. You are such a good fucking guy, Mickey. They just don’t make them like you anymore.” She told him.

“Well, you’re kinda cool yourself. You’ve been a really good friend to Ian from what I’ve seen and you’re good people. It will be nice having you around.” He told her.

“Awe, Mick. I’m gonna cry.” She said.

“No you’re not! And I need to quit drinking if I ever want to pick Ian up tonight after his shift.” He said.

“One more and you can set an alarm.” She told him as she handed him his phone, then shot.

“Fine. But I will blame you if I sleep through it.” Mickey told her.

 “You can blame me.” She said taking a shot herself.

Several shots later Mickey woke up to his loud ass alarm with his head in a warm lap. He looked up to see a passed out Rosemary snoring, head tilted back facing the ceiling.

Fucking Tuaca.

He got up quietly and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he was finished, she was still sleeping but now laying on the sofa in a more comfortable position. Mickey got dressed and grabbed his shit. He got out a bottle of water from the fridge and grabbed the Advil to set them on the coffee table for Ro when she woke up.

He left quietly turning off the lights except for the bedroom so she wouldn’t wake up in the dark and locked the door behind him. He twisted the handle on her own apartment door and was satisfied when he found it was locked.

 

*****

 

Ian couldn’t keep his hands off of Mickey from the moment he saw him sitting at the bar. He walked up behind him and buried his face in his neck causing Mickey to tense up then relax into it once his brain registered that it was Ian.

“I want you so fucking bad right now. I’ve been thinking about you all night. Say goodbye and let’s go so I can show you how fucking hot you are, how much you turn me on.”

“Alright, Mandy. We’re heading out!” Mickey said grabbing his wallet to throw some cash on the bar.

“Bye, Mandy!” Ian yelled as he drug Mickey towards the door.

Mandy barely had time to register their abrupt departure.

Once they gave the cabbie the address, Ian was back on Mickey.

“What got into you?” Mickey asked.

“You are so sexy. You are so good to me. You care about my friends. That shit turns me on and I'm gonna show you. And you. You will be getting into me.”

“Fuck. That’s not fair now is it? I want to get into you but I need you to get into me, too.”

“All fucking night. On every fucking surface.”

“Shit, okay. But let’s try to keep it PG in the cab, okay? Don’t want to end up on Taxicab confessions. My mother would beat both of our asses.”

“Then let me tell you want I want to do to you, hmm?”

“Oh god, Ian. I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

  
“I think it’s a great idea. First, let me give you a little treat. I know how much you love this, Mick.” Ian said reaching into his sweats and grabbing his hard cock, just exposing his wet tip for him to see.

“God, Ian. No, no. Put it away.”

“In a minute.” Ian swirled his thumb over the head of his cock making Mickey moan lowly in his throat, low enough not to be heard by the driver but loud enough that Ian heard the sound.

“You see what you do to me. Just the thought of you makes me so fucking wet. Got my cock leaking for you.” He whispered in his ear.

“You want to taste this or should I? Ian asked.

“Me. Fuck. Give it to me.” Mickey breathed.

“It’s all yours.” Ian said bringing his thumb up to Mickey’s mouth.

He latched on greedily sucking the savory taste of Ian from his thumb.

“More.” Mickey said now grabbing to hold onto his hard cock to keep from busting.

“Anything you want. This is all for you.” Ian told him while dipping his thumb back into the liquid pooling at his tip. Mickey’s lip was quivering at the site.

“Open up.” Ian told him rubbing some of his come on Mickey’s lip before sliding it into his mouth.

“Suck it for me, Mick.” Ian whispered.

Mickey was fucking rock hard now sure that he was also leaking like a faucet. Luckily they pulled up in front of Mickey’s just in time. Ian handed the driver the cash and followed Mickey to the door.

Mickey’s hands were shaking as he lifted his card up against the mag pad to let them both in.

“You’re so sexy when you’re nervous.” Ian told him.

“Not nervous. Just want you. Need you.” He said opening the door and rushing towards the elevator.

“I’m all yours. Gonna give you everything. Want to fuck you slow. Make you feel every inch. Then I want your cock. Want it buried deep in me. Want to feel that thick dick throbbing inside of me. Love that feeling. So fucking sexy when I make you throb.”

  
As soon as the doors closed Mickey dropped to his knees taking down Ian’s waist band with him. He couldn’t get that dick into his mouth quick enough.

“Look so good on your knees in front of me. Suck me so good.”

Mickey lapped at Ian’s head then took him deep into his throat before releasing him and pulling his pants back up just in time for the door to reach their floor.

“Come on.” Mickey said pulling Ian behind him.

“Needy, aren’t we?”

“You started this now you’re gonna finish it.”

“Oh, I’m gonna finish it alright. Gonna own that tight ass.”

Mickey threw open the door and headed straight to the bedroom, undressing as he walked. He was down to his boxers when he hit the bed.

“Wanna shower. I am sweaty from work.” Ian told him.

“No fucking way. I want to taste all of you. Love how you taste after work. Fucking delicious.” He ordered. “Fucking take everything off. Now.”

“Yes, sir.” Ian complied.

Mickey leaned over to grab the lube out of the drawer. They were going to fucking need it tonight.

“Ian. Get on the fucking bed. Right there. Face down, pillow under your belly.” He told him helping to get him in position.

“Fuck, Mick. Love when you’re bossy.”

“Spread your legs, Ian.” Mickey ordered helping Ian spread his legs wide. Mickey reached in between his legs to gently pull Ian’s dick so it was pointing down at the mattress and not laying under his belly on the pillow.

Ian started squirming, waiting for what he knew was coming. Mickey started to pet Ian’s cock from the tip to base, tracing up his perineum softly. He grazed his hole and Ian bucked at the sensation.

Mickey eased forward to drag his tongue over Ian’s crack raking against his now pulsing asshole. “God damn, Gallagher. Could eat you for dinner.” Earning him a moan.

  
Mickey dove back into Ian’s ass and began to glide his tongue back over his perineum now pressing slightly to locate his prostate. He rolled his tongue over the chestnut sized bundle adding more and more pressure.

Ian was writhing under him now begging for more.

Mickey placed his finger on the spot and begin to lick at Ian’s asshole. He spit at it then dove back in to get the tip of his tongue in that ass, wiggling it to coax Ian to open up for more.

Mickey was finally in and began tongue fucking Ian while he rubbed his prostate from the outside, making Ian moan at the sensation.

He withdrew his tongue and replaced it with a finger that went directly to Ian’s sensitive spot. He began adding pressure from the inside and pressure from the outside.

“Mickey. Fuck. Not gonna last if you keep doing that.  Jesus Christ."  He warned gasping for air.

“We have all night. I plan on making you come more than once.” He said as he began to lick fat stripes down the length of his cock stopping to swirl around at the tip picking up his favorite treat while he was there.

“Mmmmm. So goddamned good.” Mickey groaned.

“Oh god. Mick, please. Cock. Please Mickey,”

Mickey inserted another finger and backed off his prostate to open him up.

“Not too much. Wanna feel it.” Ian pleaded.

“This good?” Mickey asked.

“Fucking perfect. Give it to me.”

“Roll over.” Mickey instructed and Ian listened.

Mickey spread some more lube over his cock to ease the burn for Ian as much as he could.

Mickey grabbed one of Ian’s legs and lifted it up over his shoulder. He lined himself up and began to push.

“Harder.  Push fucking harder. I want it all, Mick.” Ian begged and Mickey plunged his cock into Ian in one movement burying himself deep in his ass.

“Fuck. Yes! Just like that.” Ian said trying to catch his breath.

“Let me give you a minute to adjust, Ian. Don’t want to hurt you.” Mickey said as he rocked his hips trying to open Ian up before going HAAM on his ass.”

“Now. Move now.” Ian ordered.

Mickey took that as his green light as he fucked into Ian vigorously enjoying the filthy noises coming from the man below him who was now grabbing onto the sheets for dear life.

Ian was a shuddering mess at this pace and Mickey fucking loved it. Loved seeing his man being taken apart by his cock. Mickey lifted Ian’s other leg over his shoulder and he knew he got the angle right when Ian bucked up hard at the sensation.

Mickey pressed hard into his sensitive spot but stilled just pulsing against it. He could feel Ian’s ass clenching around him. He wasn’t going to last either if he kept this up.

He pulled out slowly, letting his legs down and leaning up for a kiss.

Ian smelled himself all over Mickey’s face and it was heady and musky and hot as hell.  He licked his face before letting Mickey get back to business.

He began stroking Ian and coating his cock with lube.

Mickey straddled Ian’s thighs and lined his cock up against his hole. He sunk down rotating his hips as he went to open himself up for the enormous dick he was taking without any prep.

‘Oh Jesus Christ. Fuck, Mick. So fucking tight.” He said shuddering at the sensation.

“Ian. God damn.”

“Ride my cock. Wanna watch hard dick bounce up and down while you’re taking it so good. Look so fucking sexy.” Ian said admiring Mickey’s beautiful erection leaking and bright pink at the tip.

“Ian, what did I tell you? You remember, right?” Mickey warned.

“Yes, Mick. I remember. You want my load down your throat.”

He was fucking Ian at a relentless pace twisting and rolling his hips hitting his own prostate and making Ian go crazy at the same time.

“Mick, need you to come, if you want me in your mouth.”

Ian went to grab Mickey’s dick but he just swatted it away. “Don’t fucking need it. Gonna come. Your cock is so mother fucking good. Ian! Fuck.” Mickey said as white bursts erupted from his pink tip and shot up Ian’s chest.

Mickey hopped off Ian after his climax and took him into his mouth and down his throat. He sucked in his cheeks fucking him with his mouth.

“Gonna, cum. Ready, Mick? Ready to take it?” Ian whined.

Mickey’s only response being a hum.

“Mick. Jesus..fuck. Take it, baby. Take it all.” Ian shouted as Mickey swallowed everything Ian had to give him until he was done.

Mickey wiped his mouth, took a sip of water and handed it to Ian. He laid down next to him wrapping his arm around his waste and burying his head into his neck.

“Delicious.” Mickey panted.

“You're so fucking perfect.” Ian told him.

 

*****

 

The next few weeks passed quickly and both ballerinas were all moved in now. It had only been a week since the move but there was a noticeable change in all three of their demeanors. They were happy and much more relaxed. Ian has been giving thanks for weeks now so both men were happy and sated.

The boys had date night on Friday and Ro had gone out with friends so they all decided to stay in on Saturday, order in, and binge watch one of their shows on Netflix.

Dressed in their comfies, they were sitting at the counter eating wings and fries because Mickey won the toss up. The other two pretended to be disgusted but you would never be able to tell right now. Ian had buffalo sauce on his face and hands and Mickey was getting worried because he hadn’t said anything in five minutes. Ro was making sex sounds so he assumed she was pretty satisfied with the choice.

“What are we watching?” Ro asked finally taking a break.

“Dunno. Everyone caught up on GOT?” Mickey asked

“Hell yeah. What about Grey’s?” Ian offered.

“What kind of question it that? Of course.” Ro replied.

“HBO is having a Real Sex marathon” she advised.

“Of, fuck yeah.” Ian said.

“I’m in.” Mickey said gathering everyone’s garbage and putting it in a plastic bag to throw down the chute in the hall.

They were a couple beers in now and the current episode had different couples talking about their favorite sexual positions. The first few couples were into nothing too fancy. The tornado, rider, magic mountain, the butterfly, the croissant, ya know, the basics. Ro was the entertainment providing the commentary for each position.

Then they got to the gay couples and that’s where things got really fun. The pile driver, the crab, the fuck tower, and the double downward.

“Okay. Now I was able to keep up with everything but I am not buying that double downward shit. Is that even fucking possible? Cause it doesn’t sound possible.” Ro asked.

“I really don’t know. Mick?” Ian asked in wonderment.

“I have no idea. I am trying to imagine how that would work.” Mickey replied honestly.

“I mean, I know gays are capable of leaping tall dicks in a single bound and all but fucking each other at the same time? I dunno. That sounds made up.” She said.

“Well, I guess if one guy laid on his stomach and the other on his back, then connect like legos, I guess that could work.” Ian said obviously giving it a lot of thought.

“Yeah, but one of them would have to prop something up otherwise I don’t think it would work. The guy on his stomach would be in an okay position but the guy on his back, his asshole would be too close to the ground.” Mickey replied.

“What if he put a pillow under his ass? Would that give him leverage?” Ian questioned.

“Yeah, but now the guy on the grounds dick wouldn’t be able to penetrate. It would go under the pillow. I mean, the other guy would be pretty much laying on his dick.”

“Move the fucking coffee table.” Ro ordered. “We’re figuring this shit out.” Ro ordered.

“Jesus Christ. Why did I ask you to move in again?” Mickey said standing up to help.

“You love me. And if we can figure this out, you two can try it and let me know how it went.”

“I am NOT telling you about my sex life!” Ian said horrified.

“Is that what you’re going with, Ian? Because I mean, come on. Don’t make me say it.”

“What? You talked to her about our sex life?”

“Well, not in detail but I may have mentioned it.”

“Ian! You can’t do that. Now I will be fucking self conscious around her.”

“Trust me, you have nothing to be self conscious about, in fact, I applaud you.” Ro assured.

“Jesus Christ, let’s just figure this out.” Mickey blushed.

“Ian, lay on your stomach. Mickey on your back. We’re about to play sex jenga.”

“If this shit ever leaves this apartment, I will throw both of you down the garbage shoot.”

“Scouts honor!” Ro promised “Now scooch in. Mickey, put your feet flat on the ground.”

“Yes, boss.”

“Mickey, you would have the leverage this way to move your ass off the ground so his dick could slide into your asshole.”

“Oh my fucking god.” He muttered while Ian continued to laugh.

“But here is where I see the problem. Ian would end up with dick burns. Maybe if we put a pillow under your groin.” She kept on.

“This seems like an awful lot of work for a fucking orgasm. Not to mention, both of our dicks will have to be pointing directly at the others asshole. That can’t be comfortable for long.” Ian added.

“Yeah, and I would think there would be too many sensations at once. And how deep can you really get here?” Mickey offered.

“Okay, so it’s plausible but not pleasurable. Is that the final answer?” Ro questioned.

“Yeah. Fuck that shit. There are way too many other positions that are fucking amazing.” Ian said.

“Yeah, I think they just said that to be different.” Ro decided.

The show and commentary continued well past 2am and they were all starting to doze off now.

“Ro, get up.” Ian whispered.

“Go to bed. Get some sleep.” Ian told her kissing her head.

“Hey Mick. Let’s go to bed. It’s more comfortable in there.” Ian whispered rubbing Mickeys arm trying to get him to wake up.

“Yeah, I’m coming. Can you grab us water?”

“Of course. Go to bed. I’ll bring it in.”

“Night, Ro.”

“Night, Ian.”

 

 *****

 

The next day, Ro was going out to dinner with her family to celebrate her parents anniversary. Mickey and Ian were in heaven because Mickey’s parents were in Florida visiting their cousins so they had the day to themselves.

Mickey was making a nice dinner for them both and they were going to be lazy asses all day. Mickey got up early to assemble the lasagna so he just had to put it in the oven. He had a loaf of sesame semolina Italian bread and was going to make a salad.

They were currently wrapped up together on the couch watching reruns of Friends.

“Hey Mick?

  
“Hmm?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For taking such good care of me.”

“You take care of me too, Ian. More than you could imagine.”

“I kinda really like you a lot.”

“Good. Cause I kinda really like you a lot.”

“Mick?”

“Yes, Ian.”

“Can we try something?”

“Depends.”

“Can we try the double downward?”

“You serious?”

“Yeah. I want to try everything with you.”

“Can I tell you something?”

  
“Of course. You can tell me anything, Mick?”

“I was hoping you’d ask.”

“Really? Why wouldn’t you just ask me?”

“Because I had a feeling you were going to first. I know how your mind works.”

Mickey rolled out of his “little spoon” position and turned around to face his big spoon.

“You’re perfect, Ian.” Mickey said as he pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss.

“Mmmm. So are you.” Ian hummed into the kiss.

Ian reached his arm in between them and starting rubbing Mickey through his sweats. He was commando and it turned Ian on so much when he could see the outline of his heavenly cock through the fabric just bouncing free.

“Fuck, Ian. Feels so good.”

Ian slipped his hands inside of his sweats now grasping Mickey’s thick cock which was hardening at a rapid pace. He leisurely rubbed his thumb around his leaking tip which made Mickey shiver.

“Love your cock. So fucking big. So thick. S’perfect. Feels so fucking good in my mouth, in my ass. Want it all the time.” Ian panted.

Mickey slid his hand down Ian’s side slowly stopping at his hipbones and tracing that sexy v down to his hard cock.

“God, Ian. This dick. Tastes so good. I think about that taste all day. Think about when can I get you back in my mouth. Run my tongue over your wet slit. Lick it all up. Fucking love it.”

“Mick, wanna fuck you so bad.”

“Me, too. Want your ass. Want your dick. Want all of you.”

“How you wanna do it?”

“We can try the floor, if you want.”

Ian kept sucking on the head of Mickey’s cock gently while he thought about how to execute the position.

Mickey swiped his was jerking Ian off slowly bending down to take it when a bead of cum would pool on the tip.

“Fuck. How do you taste so fucking delicious?”

“Mmm. That’s so fucking sexy, Mick.”  

"Wanna  try on the couch?” Ian suggested.

“How?” Mickey said as he continued to jerk his cock.

“I’ll lay on my back but lift my ass up to the cushion. You sit across my lap like a frog facing away and point your dick down towards my asshole and I’ll point mine towards yours. We slip in then you bounce until your dick is in me and I’m in you.”

“You think that will work?” Mickey question.

“Well, we won’t know if we don’t try. And would you please stop eating my cum. I won’t fucking make it. Turns me the fuck on so fucking much.” Ian pleaded.

“Only on one condition. You tell me when you’re ready.” Mickey asked.

“Fuck, Mick. How can I say no to that, you little cumslut.”  Ian responded loving that Mickey wanted his load any time he could get it.

“You don’t” Mickey said rolling off of the couch and helping Ian up.

“Okay, help lift my hips so my ass is vertical to the couch cushion, asshole facing the ceiling.”

“You fucking sure about this? It does not look comfortable. Wait. Let me at least get you a pillow to lay on.” Mickey said running back into the bedroom to grab Ian a fluffy pillow.

“Thanks, babe.”

“Okay, I’m gonna sit on you now. You ready?” Mickey said while Ian pulled off his sweats.

“Fuck, yeah. Want that big cock, babe.”

“Let me lube you up first. Open you up.”

“Mick, we flip fucked for most of the night. I’m ready. Just lube.”

  
“Okay, tough guy.” Mickey said while rubbing along Ian’s rim and fingering his ass a couple of times to get him well coated. He repeated the process with himself then swung his thigh over Ian to straddle him facing the kitchen.

“Okay, let’s both line up. When you're ready, I’ll start to sink.”

“God I love your tight little pink asshole. So fucking pretty.” Ian said rubbing the head of his cock over it. “M’ready. Sink a little so I can push my head in. You line up and take mine.”

Mickey obeyed and sunk down so his cock head was in Ian’s asshole and vise versa.

“Fuck, more. Lower.” Ian whined.

Mickey started to descend until he couldn’t go any further. He felt his cock surrounded by Ian and his ass full of him. He couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t balls deep but it still felt pretty amazing.

“Mick, fuck. Feel so good. Gotta move. Bounce on my dick. Let me see you take it.”

Mickey held on to the back of the couch once he was sure that neither of them would slip out and started to ride Ian.

Both men started getting into it loving the feeling of both penetrating and being penetrated. The sensation was new to both of them and that made it even hotter that they were trying it together for the first time.

The apartment was filled with panting and Ian’s praises about how pretty Mick’s ass looked stretched around him. Mickey was bouncing harder and harder trying to get and take it deeper. Both men caught up in the way the other felt.

It happened so fast that neither men had any time to process it and were left stuck in their position when the door opened and Rosie entered the loft.

All she could see was Mickey since the back of the coach faced the kitchen and entry but still, wasn’t any less embarrassing.

“Hey Mick. What’d you guys do today?” She said putting her things down and walking into the kitchen to grab a drink.

“Ummm.” Mickey just sat there paralyzed.

“What’s wrong? Where’s Ian? And why the fuck are you sitting on the couch like that?”

“Well.” He said as he heard and heard and felt Ian giggling.

“OH MY GOD! You’re trying it right now, aren’t you?”

“Ro, I think it’s best if you just go to your room for a couple minutes.”

“Ian, are you doing it?” She shouted.

“Hi, Ro.” Ian responded.

“Well fucking tell me instead of being a guastafesta. Did it work? Does it feel good? Can I see?”

“Wait, what? NO! NO YOU CAN’T FUCKING SEE!” Mickey responded.

“Come on! I know what a dick in the ass looks like.”

“Ro. Please. I’m begging you. Go to your room.” Mickey pleased.

“Fine.” She said still puttering around the kitchen.

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?” Mickey shouted.

“What? I’m making a sandwich. My parents picked a shitty Indian place and I was not touching that shit. I’m starving.”

“And you can’t wait 5 minutes?” Ian hollered.

“Fine, Ro. You asked for it.” Mickey said as he started bouncing, throwing his head back for effect and moaning like a street hooker.

“Alright, alright. I’m going!” Ro said bolting towards her room.

“Bye, Ro!” Ian responded.

“Bye, Ian! Take pictures for me!” She said before closing her door.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Ian.”

“Like I would, Mick. You wanna keep going? I’m fucking hard as a rock now.”

“Fuck yeah, I am too.” Mickey said as he started to bounce hard against Ian, pushing each other deeper and deeper.

“I want to cum in your ass and eat it out of you, let you take it from my mouth.” Ian said sounding all kinds of filthy.

“Oh God, Ian. Gonna cum. Fuck, you’re so fucking tight. So big, stretch me so fucking good. Take me apart.”

“What’s it gonna be, Mick? You want to take it from my dick or mouth?”

“Fucking shoot it deep. Wanna feel you come inside me. Eat it outta my ass for me.”

“Fuck yeah, baby. Sounds fucking delicious.”

“Oh, fuuu..like that, just like that….”

“Yes, right there, so fucking good. Feel so fucking good. Gonna cum.”

“Come in me, baby. Give it to me.” Mickey moaned.

Both men came simultaneously moaning louder than they should if they didn’t want Ro to hear.

Mickey slipped off of Ian then helped him get down from the uncomfortable incline. Ian got up from his position.

“Mick, turn around. On your knees, bend over the couch.”

Ian spread Mickey’s cheeks wide admiring his puffy hole from the damage Ian just bestowed upon him. Even stretched, it was still sexy and had one hell of a recovery period before returning to the tight little hole Ian loved so much.

Ian rubbed his thumb around him coaxing it to tighten back up. He licked his ass a couple of times then continued massaging him with his thumb.

“Ready?” Ian asked when satisfied.

  
“Fuck yeah, I’m ready.”

Ian stuck his tongue inside of Mickey wiggling around to relax his muscles to release his load. When he started tasting the salty liquid, he began to eat it out of him. He kept it in his mouth and leaned up to Mickey pressing his chest to his back and picking him up with one hand, turning his head with the other.

Mickey opened his mouth wide and Ian placed his lips on his, giving Mickey everything he was able to get and he accepted it greedily, rolling his tongue around Ians tasting every drop.

When Ian detached he went back for more. “So fucking hot, Mick.”

“Ian, get it all. I want it all. Taste so fucking delicious.”

“It’s all yours baby.” He said as he began eating Mickey’s ass getting another mouthful to kiss into Mickeys mouth.  It was fucking filthy as hell but he was got so keyed up when Mickey wanted it.

He repeated the processes which was making Mickey go crazy. Ian was already rock hard again.

“One more time, baby. Then I’m gonna fuck this pretty ass again and fill you up. I want you to keep it in there. Gonna plug you up. That sound good?”

“Yes. Fuck, Ian. Please.”

Ian gave Mickey one more taste before picking him up roughly and carrying him to their bedroom, slamming the door signaling that it was okay to come out into the living room.

“You’re a dirty little cumslut, aren’t you. Want it all the time.” Ian teased.

“All the time, Ian. Fuck my ass. Give it to me.”

“Patience, baby.” Ian laid Mickey softly on the bed grabbing a pillow to put under his ass. He kissed Mickey slow and deep before pulling away to descend his beautiful body kissing the soft white skin along the way.

He started stroking his cock and licking the seam along his balls, across his perineum, then right up the length of his dick. He teased the wet head swirling his tongue around and enjoying Mickey’s taste. He would have to get Mickey to do that for him some day.

Ian sucked the tip of Mickey gently while he spread lube across his hole which was almost completely back to normal now.

“Please. Fuck me, please.”

“I’d love to fuck you, baby.” Ian said moving up his body then lining his head up with his ass.

He pushed in so fucking slow so he could feel every curve of Mickey’s insides. His body was squeezing around him and he knew this was not going to take long. He pushed his way in until he was buried.

“Baby, move. Please move.” Mickey begged.

“This better? Like when I fuck you hard?”

“Mmmmmhmmm”

Ian changed his angle to hit Mickey in his spot to make him cum quicker because Ian couldn’t see this going on for much longer, his balls already tightening.

“OH FUCK!  Right fucking there.”

Ian complied and hammered away at Mickey causing moans and groans and the occasional scream.”

“Come. Please come, baby. Not gonna make it much longer.”

“Keep hitting that spot, Ian. Pound the fuck out of me.” Mickey begged.

Ian continued to assault Mickey’s prostate and had him coming quickly, Ian following with a load moan and Mickey’s name on his lips.

“You are so fucking perfect for me. You know that, Ian?”

“Same, Mick.”

“If I pull out you gonna be able to hold it all in?”

“Fuck yeah. Get something big.”

“I got just the thing, trust me.” Ian promised.

Ian walked over to their closet and grabbed the black leather box and opened it up spotting what he wanted almost immediately. He grabbed it along with the remote.

“You ready, baby?”

“So ready. How long you want me to keep it in?”

“Long as you can, baby. Turns me on knowing what’s inside of you. Being such a good boy for me.” Ian praised.

Ian lubed up the toy and rubbed it gently against Mickey’s fucked out hole. Once he relaxed, he started to push it in, causing Mickey to groan.

“You okay, Mick?”

“Ian, I am so fucking good. Keep going.”

Ian pushed it into Mickey watching his ass easily accept the toy. He couldn’t help but pull it out slowly stretching Mickey again then letting him suck it back in.

“How’s that feel?” He asked moving up to kiss his man.

“Amazing. Everything with you feels fucking amazing.”

“I feel the same way, baby. You’re so perfect. So perfect for me.”

“I love you, Ian.”

“I love you, Mick. So much.”

The two men stayed in bed wrapped up in each other, kissing slowly, whispering sweet things and repeating the sentiment happy they could finally say it out loud now.

 

*****

 

Mickey woke up to his cock engulfed by Ian’s warm mouth.

“Shit.” He said running his fingers through red hair.

“Mmmmm.” Ian said making eye contact with his boyfriend. “Just wait.” He said then continued sucking him off.

“Oh mother fuck!” Mickey yelped back jolting off of the bed.

Ian kept sucking him off while the toy vibrated, causing Mickey to start to whine.

“Okay, Mick?”

“Ung, fuuuuuck. Yes.”

Ian turned up the setting and started sucking him with more fervor.

“Right there, right there, right there…oh my god.”

Ian started humming around his cock, kicking the seating up another level and using his other hand to play with his balls.

“IAN! FUCK.” Mickey moaned as he shot his load hard.

Ian switched off the remote and gently pulled the toy from Mickey.

“Wanna shower? You’re going to be dripping in a few minutes.”

“One minute. Just need one minute.”

“Anything you need. Let me go turn on the water to get it hot.”

Ian cleaned Mickey up and left him to get dressed, heading out into the kitchen to put his lasagne into the oven.

“I’m gonna take it that they weren’t lying about that position because you two sounded like a couple of howler monkeys.” Ro said casually as she flipped through the channels.

“Fucking amazing. Always amazing and let’s leave it at that.”

“Deal.”

 

*****

 

“Surprise!” Everyone yelled as the two graduates walked into their party completely speechless.

Mickey had made sure that everything went off without a hitch threatening everyone within an inch of their lives if they spilled the beans. He could tell by the looks on their faces, that everyone had complied.

“Oh my God! Mickey! You did this?” Ian finally said.

“Course I did! You two deserve a party. You guys worked your asses off.”

“Mickey! This is so thoughtful. I don’t even know what to say.” Ro told him.

“Thank you is fine.” Mickey told her.

“Thank you! Thank you so much.” She said pulling him into a hug.

Ian grabbed his boyfriend into a bear hug and planted a wet one on his lips.

“Okay, okay!” Mandy interrupted.

  
“I can’t believe you did this, Mick.” He said again still in disbelief. He looked around the room and saw Mandy and Anthony, Ro’s brothers and parents, several friends from school, Mickey’s mother and father. His cousin Joey and a few others whose names he hadn’t learned yet. He saw a couple of his favorite teachers, too.

“One more surprise for you in our room.” Mickey said.

“Mick! Not yet.” He said.

“Ian! You think I would throw you a party just to pull you away from it? Now go into the bedroom, shut the door behind you, then look in the bathroom. Gotcha something you actually needed.” He told his boyfriend.

“You are too good to me, Mickey.”

Ian did as Mickey told him and went into their bedroom and shut the door behind him. He didn’t know why but he had butterflies. He had no idea what it could be that he needed that would be in the bathroom but he was curious.

He opened the bathroom door and almost had a heart attack hearing yet another “SURPRISE” coming from his sisters and brothers.

“OH MY GOD! You guys came!” He said hugging each one tightly, tears in his eyes.

“Wouldn’t have been able to if it wasn’t for your boyfriend. He payed for all of our flights and put us up at a hotel. Like a NICE hotel. He is a keeper, man!” Lip told him.

“He did?” He said now crying hard wiping tears from his face.

“He did. Ian, he’s a really good guy. He absolutely insisted.” Fionna told him.

Ian looked around at Fionna, Lip, Debbie, Carl, and Liam and could not believe that Mickey did all of that for them.

“And he got us two rooms! One for the boys and one for the girls.” Carl told him happily.

“Thank GOD!” Debbie said.

“How long are you guys here?” He asked.

“We will be here for three days. He offered for a week but we couldn’t afford being away from work for so long, Ian. I hope that’s okay.”

“Are you kidding me? Of course it’s okay!”

“He’s taking us to see the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty, too!” Liam said excitedly.

“He is? That’s awesome, little guy! You’re gonna love it. We’ll get to ride on a boat.” He told his brother.

“I know that! The statute of liberty has her own island!” He educated him.

“I should have known you would know that, buddy.”

“He took off so we could all spend time together.” Fionna advised.

“God, I love that man. This is so great guys. This is the best surprise ever! I am so glad you all came.”

“We’re so proud of you, Ian. So proud. You are going to do amazing things.” His sister said hugging him again.

“Let’s get you guys something to eat.” Ian told them.

“Good. I’m starving.” Carl told them.

“Mickey had breakfast sent to the room this morning, Carl. You ate four pancakes and at least 5 links of sausage.” Lip told him.

“What? I’m a growing boy.” Carl laughed.

“He also had two of my waffles, don’t forget that!” Liam tattled.

The group of Gallaghers entered the living room and begin to mingle. It was obvious that they had met everyone prior to their arrival falling into easy conversation.

“Mickey. I can’t believe you did that for me. The party. My family. Letting me stay here. You gotta stop. You’re making me look bad. I feel like the worlds worst boyfriend.”

“Are you kidding me, Ian! Do you know how happy you make me? Do you know how happy I am to be able to do these things for you? I love making you happy. Making you happy makes me happy. Never say that again. I have the best boyfriend in the world.”

“Where did you come from? You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I love you so fucking much, Mick. I will properly thank you later.”

“I wouldn’t say no to that.”

“You don’t have a choice. How did you know who to invite?” He asked.

“I talked to one of your teachers. She introduced me to April and she gave me a list of your friends and favorite teachers.” He told him.

“You went to my school?”

“I did. Went over on my lunch break. Had to be sneaky.”

“You are incredible. Wait, Mick. What is he doing here?” Ian said with a look of horror on his face.

Mickey turned around to find a tall, brown haired douche talking to one of the other teachers.

“He came with her. What’s her name? Gigi?” He told him.

“Fuck. Yeah, Gigi is friends with him. I have no idea why. She is wonderful. He is a total douche.”

“Want me to tell him to fuck off?”

“No, Mick. It’s okay. There’s enough people here so I should have to talk to him for long.”

“You let me know if he gives you a problem, okay?”

“Yes, Godfather.” Ian joked.

“You come to me, on the day of my boyfriends graduation.” Mickey said in his best Brando voice.

“Oh my God. You are the Godfather.”

“Don’t you forget it. I can having him swimming with the fishes before the party is over.”

“I love you but you kinda scare me.”

“You kinda scare me, too.” Mickey said kissing his boyfriend.

“Ian! Come over here and say hi to your future mother in law!” Ian turned purple and Mickey looked like he was going to pass out right there.

“Ma!!!” Mandy hollered on behalf of her mortified brother.

“Ian, she did that to Anthony when we started dating, too! You can breath now.” Mandy told him.

“Whaaat? It could happen. The gays are allowed to get married now!”

“Oh dear god, it did get worse. I didn’t think it could get worse.” Mickey whispered.

“Frannie! You can’t just blurt out stuff like that! Ian might now even want to marry Mickey. Or Mickey might not want to marry Ian.” His father continued.

“Oh my god. What’s happening? Did I kick puppies in a previous life?” Mickey continued.

“Anyway, get over here and give me a hug! Did you see I made the cookies? I’ve been baking for weeks!” She bragged.

“That is so nice of you, Frannie. I really, really appreciate that and they look delicious.”

“Well, honey you eat as many as you want. Wouldn’t hurt you to put on a couple pounds.”

“I made the meatballs and brought the antipasto.” Mandy told him.

“And I supplied the booze!” Anthony told him.

“Wow, everyone. I don’t know what to say.”

“You say thank you. That is all you need to say. We’re family. That’s what we do for each other.”

“Now, tell me, is your friend single?” Joey questioned.

“She is but you have to get through her brothers first.”

“Not a problem.”

Ian continued making his rounds saying hi to his friends and teachers trying to avoid making eye contact with Ethan.

He made his way back to his family who were in food heaven.

“Oh my god. If you don’t marry him, I will.” Lip said.

“This food is unbelievable. Is this what pasta is supposed to taste like? I will never use a jar sauce again.” Fiona said.

“And the cookies!” Liam said happily shoving another cookie in his mouth.

Ian’s heart warmed watching his family enjoying a nice homemade meal. They looked so happy. The others didn’t bother to stop eating just nodding in agreement with their siblings.

Ian made himself a plate to join his family. He had been so busy talking he was missing the food and that was not happening. Ro was already seated eating with her family and Joey who happened to join them because “he couldn’t find anywhere else to sit”.

Mickey’s parents were in the kitchen making sure everything was staying filled as things got low and continued to put even more food out. He didn’t know what half the shit was but it was unreal. They made a Caprese salad with a balsamic reduction drizzle, a huge antipasto platter, broccoli rabe, pasta with Bolognese, penne ala vodka, and bruschetta with amazing toasted bread rubbed with garlic and an olive oil drizzle.

 

As Ian was enjoying his party and looking around the room in amazement of these people in the room, his eyes landed on his beautiful boyfriend.

That’s when his heart stopped. He saw Ethan and him talking and looking like they were in a deep conversation. He stopped eating and kept his eye on the two men.

“Mickey, so you are Ian’s boyfriend. I have heard wonderful things about you. Ian can’t say enough, always gushing.” Ethan started.

“Feel the same way about him. Best thing that ever happened to me.”

“That’s really great. You are gonna need to have the kind of relationship and bond to deal with his schedule when he gets a position and I have no doubt he will get an offer, he is one of our best.”

“I’m sure he will get a position, we are both counting on that and I have no worries about our relationship.”

“Good. I lost the love of my life when I started to tour. My troupe toured Europe and Russia. We were on the road for 9 months out of the year. Shit was rough.”

“We will figure it out.”

“Yeah, that’s what we both said. He finally let me go. He ended it and it broke my heart. But he did it because he didn’t want to hold me back. Wanted me to have a successful career. It really was the best decision in the end. Hurt like hell though.”

  
“Sorry about that, man. Won’t happen to us.” Mickey said now getting fucking pissed.

“I’m sure it won’t. Great party. Food is amazing. I’m going to mingle, let you get back to it.”

“Yeah, nice talk.”

“Really, Mickey. I wish you both the best.”

“Thanks.”

Mickey had to excuse himself to get his head back into the right place before he lost his shit. Guy was a cocky prick and in another life, Mickey would have drop kicked the mother fucker. But his mother raised him better so he just splashed some water on his face, counted to ten, then rejoined the party.

When he came back he saw Ian and Ethan talking. Ian looked very happy, which was surprising considering the way Ian talked about the man. Ethan had leaned in for a hug and Ian reciprocated, giving him a handshake and thanking him after.

That the fuck was that shit about? Ian said he didn’t even like the guy and here he is hugging and thanking him. He knew he was being silly but seeing those two so close together made him a little queasy.

Mickey was talking to one of Ian’s friends when he was interrupted.

“There you are.” Ian said pulling his boyfriend into a hug.

”Hey, Lucy.  You gotta try those cookies.” Ian told his friend who took the hint and split.

“What the fuck did Ethan want?” Mickey asked.

“Was gonna ask you the same thing.” Ian asked.

“Nothing to worry about.”

  
“Same, Mick. He gave me his recommendation. He fucking took another job so he won’t be teaching anymore. He is going on tour with the American Ballet Theatre. He got a position as a principal and he is going to be touring Europe. He gave me the number of his neighbor. Told me she’s expecting my call.”

“That’s awesome, Ian. Happy for you. Can’t deny I am happy his ass will be over there.”

“Fucking rearview, baby.” Ian promised.

“Rearview. Now let’s eat. I’m starved.” Mickey said.

“I kinda ate but I could eat again.”

The men sat down at one of the long tables that he had set up to accommodate the attendees with large plates and joined into the conversation with Ian and Mickey’s family that was already underway.

Ian was so fucking happy. Mickey had thrown him this party. Flown in his family. Now here they are sitting down and having a meal with Mickey’s parents, laughing and joking together. Ian wanted to imprint this image on his brain.

“One more surprise!” Mandy hollered.

“No fucking way!” Ro shouted.

“Ro and Ian, get up here.” Mandy instructed.

They both sat at the large counter and Mickey placed his hands over Ian’s eyes and Joey’s volunteered to hide Ro’s.

They could here gasps and oh my gods from the room and had no idea what to expect.

“Okay, one, two, three….” Mandy hollered and both men released their hands.

In front of Ian sat a three tiered cake with a pair of ballet shoes on top. The theme was from The Nutcracker and it was the most amazing thing Ian had ever laid his eyes on. It was decorated with a nutcracker, silhouettes of dancers, and the red velvet curtains, just like LaScala. He was speechless.

Ro’s cake was ballerina pink and the first tier looked like soft petals from a flower and the second was off white with a pink ribbon crisscrossing across the front. Pink ballerina shoes sat on top of the cake. She started crying.

“This is the most beautiful cake I have ever seen in my life. My god, I don’t want to eat it! I want to put it in my bedroom so I can look at it whenever I want.” She said through tears.

“This cake is the most amazing thing I have ever seen. It’s from The Nutcracker. I can’t eat this, I just can’t. It’s too pretty.” Ian said.

There were flashes going off around them everyone taking pictures of the cake and the graduates.

“Mick, did you do this too?” Ian asked his boyfriend.

“You like it?” Mickey asked.

“Like it? I love it!”

“Then, yes. I did it. I hope you don’t mind that it’s a Christmas theme.” Mickey apologized.

“Are you kidding me? It is perfect. If someone asked me what kind of cake I would want, I would have picked this one. I love you so much.” Ian told him.

“Mickey, did you do this too?” Ro asked.

“Of course I did. I could haven’t our little ballerina not have a ballerina cake!”

“Mickey, you are the best person I know. You are so good to us both. I don’t know what I would do without you in our lives. I love you, my friend.” She said through tears grabbing onto her friend.

“Love you, too.” He replied kissing her head.

“Who wants cake?” Mickey shouted.

“Not until I get pictures!!” Ro said running for her phone.

“Shit. Me too. DO NOT TOUCH THIS WHILE I AM GONE!” Ian yelled running the other direction for his phone.

“Think they’re excited?” Vinnie asked.

“Yeah, just a little.” Mickey responded.

“You’re a good boy, Mick. Such a kind heart.” His mother told him.

The two came back and took pictures from every angle and with them and their friends and family. Mandy and Anthony offered to cut the cake, leaving the top tier in tact and wrapping it up to be stored in the freezer. Mickey wanted to pull them out when they each had their first premier.

They spent the rest of their evening celebrating and the party finally started to thin out. Once they were all ready to call it a night, Mickey called an Uber for Ian’s family and they made plans for their time in NYC. He sent his parents back in an Uber with Ro’s parents to Brooklyn. Anthony and Mandy dropped off Ro’s brothers who were staying at a friends in the city. Everyone else made their own way.< " />

                                                                                       

                                                                                                           

                                                                                       

Ian and Ro were still high off of there surprise and were ridiculously happy with Mickey.

After thanking him for the hundredth time, Ro went to bed leaving Mickey and Ian.

“Can I have another piece of cake?” Ian asked.

“Why are you asking? It’s your cake. You could drop it off the balcony if you wanted.”

“Blasphemous! You want a piece?” Ian asked.

“Just cut a really fucking big one and we can share.” Mickey said walking into the bedroom.

Ian came in shortly with a hunk of cake and two water bottles. Mickey had turned down the sheets and was sitting on the bed in his boxers. Ian sat the cake in between them and handed Mickey a bottle walking around to the other side to place his on the nightstand. Once he disrobed down to his boxers he sat on the bed facing Mickey and handed him a fork.

They fed each other the cake stealing kisses between each bite. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Ian asked.

“I have an idea” He told him.

“But how do you know?” Ian questioned.

“Because I love you that much, too”

                                                         

                                                                                                                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAAM: Hard as a mother
> 
> Tuaca: Brandy liqueur with citrus essence, vanilla, and other spices. It is 70 proof and will kick you right in the ass if you’re not careful. 
> 
> Sambuca: Usually colorless anise flavored liqueur and it is disgusting. It tastes like black licorice. 
> 
> Caprese Salad: Salad made with slices of tomato, buffalo mozzarella, fresh basil, salt, pepper, olive oil, and a balsamic reduction drizzle.
> 
> Broccoli Rabe: Called Rapini in Italian, it’s a green vegetable that has edible leaves, buds, and stems. The buds resemble broccoli and it is the best veggie on the planet if you cook it properly.
> 
> Bolognese: Meat based tomato sauce. Think ground beef.
> 
> Penne alla Vodka: Pasta dish made with penne, vodka, heavy cream, crushed tomatoes, onions, sausage, pancetta, and peas.
> 
> Bruschetta: Toasted bread drizzled with olive oil, rubbed with garlic, and can be topped with a variety of things but typically chopped tomatoes, garlic, olive oil, and basil.
> 
> Guastafesta: Party pooper


	7. Can we orda' wings again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Ro finally have their audition with the New York City Ballet Company and Mickey gets some good news on the job front. 
> 
> Fun fact. That audition notification is the real notification posted right now for the NYC Ballet. So, if you're interested in becoming a ballerina, you now have the time and location!!
> 
> As always, no beta. This is the last time I am going to say it because I think you guys know by now that all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I love you guys so much and appreciate the feedback and kudos. I will keep saying this because it is true and because it means so much!!
> 
> This chapter is about half the size of the last but the updates will be coming pretty quickly. We are having shit weather this weekend so I am planning on writing quite a bit.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> xo

                                                   

 

 

“Good morning, Sunshine.” Ro greeted with a little too much energy this early in the morning.

“Morning, Ro.” Ian answered sleepily as he made a bee line for the coffee.

“Listen to this.

New York Theatre Ballet is auditioning men and women for the 2019-2020 season. Women should have refined, strong point work. Men should have exceptional partnering skills.

Monday, April 29th  
Tuesday, April 30th  
10am-12pm

To register for one of the above dates, email photo and resume to admin@nytb.org.

Auditions will be held at New York Theatre Ballet - 131 East 10th Street, 2nd Floor (entrance on 11th Street)

For audition inquiries, please email admin@nytb.org."

 

“We have the dates now? Let me grab my computer!! We can email them at the same time! For good luck!” Ian shouted much more enthusiastically as he ran into the bedroom.

“I’m so fucking nervous. Why am I so fucking nervous to send an email?” Ro asked.

“Because it’s everything we’ve both ever wanted and all of the blood, sweat, and tears have led us to this moment. I mean, no pressure or anything.” Ian told her.

“I feel like I’m going to be sick.” She replied.

“Me, too. But we have to do it. We gotta have something perfect ready in case we have to do a solo but it’s mostly just following along, right?” Ian questioned.

“Yes! Ian you know this so don’t psych yourself out. I am going to have a few things ready but we know what they’re looking for and have done it a million times.” She encouraged him.

“I know, Ro. You know how I get.” Ian told her.

“Yeah, you freak the fuck out then everything turns out great and you get pissed that you worried in the first place!” She told him.

“Well, it’s worked so far and I don’t plan to change it now.” He replied. 

“What time do you want to hit the gym?” 

“In like an hour? I was going to make an omelette. What do you want in yours?” He asked pulling out the ingredients from the fridge.

“Whatever you have is fine.” She replied.

The two ate breakfast, sent in their resumés and cleaned up.

The gym downstairs had a room that they used for practice. There was never anyone using it during the day so they didn’t have to go into the city to practice. One of the many perks of living with Mickey. 

 

 

******

 

“To what do I owe this pleasure of a work visit?” Mickey asked as he took a bite of his sandwich she threw at him when she walked into his office.

“Well, let’s see. I never see you anymore except for on Sunday. You guys don’t come visit me at the club and I need my Mickey time.” Mandy told her brother as she sat down across from her brother to eat her salad.

“Thanks for bringing lunch. I’m starving. Been so fucking busy, I usually just eat a protein bar or something.” He told her.

“You mean Ian doesn’t pack your lunch?” She teased.

“Every fucking day and every fucking day I forget it. He gets so pissed.”

“I would too. So how are things with your husband?”  She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

“Okay, Mom. He’s great. Stressed the fuck out but great. They practice for like six hours a day and are constantly doing research and reading blogs and articles about going on auditions, what to expect on auditions, what to wear to an audition, what not to do at an audition. Shits crazy.”

“Yeah, that’s gotta be stressful as hell. I hear they are a fucking nightmare, too. I couldn’t do it, that’s for sure.” She told him.

“Bitch, you would be fist fighting with the first person who corrected you.”

“Probably. Or I’d sick Ma on them. She’d take care of that shit fast.” She laughed.

“Yeah, she would. Remember Mrs. Bach? She walked right into her classroom and told her off. God, that was so fucking embarrassing.” Mickey said laughing at the memory. One of many of thatvkind.

“You don’t mess with her kids, that’s for sure. You still going for the promotion?” Mandy asked.

“Yeah, yeah I am. Doing it all now anyway so might as well get paid for it.” He told her.

“So what it is exactly? You get more hedges or something?” Mandy asked dead ass serious.

“God, you’re an idiot sometimes.” He laughed.

“The job would be managing a department. I manage half of them now anyway and the more people I manage, the more money I make. I would still have my accounts and take on new ones but I would also get paid based on what my team makes, too. Fuck ton of money, Mands.” He told her.

“Isn’t that more stress?” She asked.

“Well, I would get my own admin and chief of staff to assist me which would be a big help. I mean the job is fucking stressful but it’s good stress. You know how much I love this shit.” He explained.

“Now who’s the idiot?” She asked.

“Touche.” He responded.

 

*****

 

“Honey, I’m home!!” Mickey yelled as he walked into his apartment.

“Hey, Mick! In here.” Ian hollered back from the bedroom.

Mickey walked into the room to find Ian sitting on the bed taking care of his poor feet.  They made Mickey hurt just looking at them.

“Kiss me.” Ian said as he made grabby arms to his boyfriend from the bed.

“You okay?” His feet looked like two fucking sweet potatoes after he spent the day abusing them.

“Yeah, my feet are just fucking killing me. Had to put some ice on them or I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Don’t know how you do it, man. How was your day?” Mickey asked his boyfriend.

“Same. Ro and I practiced for three hours then took a break. Then we went back down and practiced for three more.” He told him like it was no big deal.

“Is that normal? That sounds like a lot of fucking dancing in one day.”

“Yeah, you have to be ready, Mick. Gotta be able to keep up with the pros. Oh, and I sent in my resume to audition with NYC ballet. They published the times today. Fucking finally.”  He said giving his boyfriend the deets.

“You nervous? I know you’ve been waiting to find out when they’d be. That’s just a couple weeks away.”

“Yeah, I am fucking nervous as hell. Ro and I both sent them in and hopefully we will hear something soon. I suck at this shit. I’ll drive myself crazy until I get a call back.” Ian admitted.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to keep you distracted then.” Mickey said as he kissed his boyfriends neck.

“Yeah, definitely. That would really help a lot.” Ian smirked.

“I think I can handle it. Wanna start now?” He said as he crawled on the bed over to his boyfriend.

“Fuck. Yes, right now.” He replied now pulling off Mickey’s tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

“You know how sexy you are in a suit? Look so fucking professional. So authoritative.” He told him.

“Yeah? Want me to boss you around, huh?” Mickey teased quirking his sexy ass eyebrow at him.  That shit did things to Ian.  

“Please. Tell me what I need to do for you, sir.” Ian said lowly sounding all kinds of sexy.

“Oh, I’m gonna like this a whole lot. You need to get naked for me right now.”

“Yes, sir.” Ian said pulling his shirt over his head.

“Get those shorts off. Briefs, too.” He ordered.

Ian sat up on his knees to pull them down. He sat back down and pulled them the rest of the way off, now sitting naked in front of Mickey.

“Good boy. You listen so well.” Mickey praised.

“You next, take that off.” Ian told him.

“Uh, uh, uhh. I’m the boss here, remember? This stays on until I take it off. Now lay back for me and spread those legs.” He ordered.

“Yes, sir. Anything you want.” Ian complied laying back and following his instructions loving every minute of being told what to do by his gorgeous boyfriend.

“Good. Now I wanna watch you get ready to take my dick. Open yourself up for me.” Mickey said opening the nightstand drawer and handing the lube to Ian.

  
“Yeah? Gonna fuck my ass with that big cock of yours?” Ian asked as he coated his fingers.

“Gonna own that tight little asshole. Get it ready for me now. Get it nice and wet, open it up.” Mickey instructed with a now husky voice not taking his eyes off Ian's hole.

“Like this?” Ian asked tracing his finger along his rim slowly.

“Just like that. So good. I think you’re ready for a finger.” Mickey told him practically drooling now.

Ian obeyed sliding one of his longer fingers into his asshole, he dropped his head back and closed his eyes from the initial pressure.

“Fuck, Mickey.” He panted. “Want you so bad.”

“Gotta get yourself ready and I’ll give it to you so good.” He said lowly entranced now by Ian's finger being swallowed up.

“Mmmm. Been thinking about this all day.”

“Me, too. Scissor that ass for me now. Stretch yourself good.” He said now grabbing his own cock and giving it a squeeze.

Ian was now scissoring his ass and stroking his cock for Mickey.

“Look so sexy, Ian. Fucking beautiful. You ready for another finger?” 

“Yes, want yours.” He practically whined.

“Oh yeah? Let me get it nice and wet first.” He said as he lubed up his middle finger watching Ian stretch himself, cum pooling at the tip of his dick.

“Ready for me?” Mickey asked licking his lips, mouth now watering.

“Ummhmm.” Ian moaned.

Mickey pushed his middle finger in slowly next to Ian’s two and began to finger fuck him while Ian scissored himself open. “So tight, baby. Love your tight asshole. So fucking perfect.”

“Feel so good, Mick. Almost ready. Need you.”

Mickey continued to finger him while he took the head of his cock into his mouth swirling his tongue around his swollen pink head.

“Mmmm. Always taste so fucking good.” He moaned.

“Are you ready for my ass?  I really need your help. Need you to get me off on that big cock of yours, sir.” He said arching his back into the sensations of being sucked and fingered.

  
“Fuck yeah. Such a good boy. Definitely getting a raise this year.” He winked as he pulled his finger slowly from Ian to get undressed. “Keep fingering yourself for me. Look so pretty fingering that perfect little asshole.”

“Mmmm. Hurry, please.” He was now fingering himself and jerking himself off slowly as he watched Mickey disrobe.

“Patience, baby. I’m gonna take care of you.” Mickey said as he pulled down his boxer briefs releasing his hard cock causing it to bounce up and down looking like a snack.

“God, Mick. I’ll never get over your dick.You’re so perfect.”

“You too, baby. So perfect for me. You can take your fingers out now.” He said as he slathered some lube on his cock and gave himself a few pumps.

“Give it to me. Need you.”  He was whining now needing to feel Mickey inside of him.

“Here I come, baby.” Mickey said as he lined up his cock against Ian’s hole and pushed in painfully slow.

“Oh god. Please more.” Ian whined.

“You should see how pretty this looks. Your hole stretching around me. God, it’s so fucking beautiful.”

“More, Mick. More.” Ian panted.

“Like this?” He asked as he pushed himself in further.

“Fuck. Yes. Just like that.”

“So tight, Ian. So warm and wet.”

“Give me all of it, Mick. I need it all.” Ian was moving his hips trying to get Mickey to go at the pace he needed.

“How’s this?” Mickey said as he slammed into his boyfriend burying himself to the hilt.

“YES! Fuck, yes. Fill me up so good.” Ian said as he bucked up from the bed moaning loudly.

“Ready?” Mickey asked bringing both of Ian’s legs over his shoulders and grabbing onto his waist tightly.

“Hell yeah. Fuck me hard, Mick. Don’t hold back.” Ian pleaded.

“Never, baby. Never.” Mickey said as he began to pound into Ian.

The only sounds filling the room now was the bed screeching from the ass pounding and their gasps and moans.

“Tell me when you’re ready.” Mickey told him.

“I know, baby. I know what you need.” Ian assured.

“Good boy.”

“Mick, almost. Almost there. If you want it, better get it now.”

“You know I want it.” Mickey said as he pulled out of Ian and wrapped his mouth around his cock bringing him to orgasm.

“Fuck, baby, fuck. Unnggg. Take it all. S’yours.” Ian cried.

Mickey hummed around his cock taking everything Ian was giving him, savoring his favorite taste that was an addiction now.

“So delicious. Always taste so fucking good, Ian.”

“Fuck me, Mick. Want you to come in me.”

“Okay, baby.” Mickey said as he entered his boyfriend fucking him hard and starting to feel his balls tightening, orgasm building.

“Fucking love you so much, Mick. You’re everything I need. So perfect for me.”  He said through heavy breaths.

That had Mickey moaning and coming hard and deep into Ian’s ass.

“Perfect for me, too. Love you, Ian. Don’t know what I’d do without out.” Mickey admitted.

“You won’t have to find out. Promise.”

 

*****

 

 

“Come with me! I’m sure she won’t mind!!” Ian told Ro as he got himself ready to meet Irene for a drink.

“No, Ian. She is expecting you and I don’t want to intrude. It’s fine. Gonna meet my brothers for dinner and drinks. Haven’t been able to spend too much time with them lately.”

“Fine. I’m gonna run. Gotta be there in an hour and who knows what traffic is going to be like tonight. Gonna Uber just to be safe.” He told her.

“Yeah, not a bad idea. Carlo is going to pick me up in half an hour.”

“Good. Enjoy your dinner. Tell the boys I said hi!”

“I will, love bug. Now go! Good luck!”

“Thanks, Ro!” Ian said as he shut the door.

Mickey was away for five days for work. He had to go back to Chicago for more interviews. He was pretty certain he was getting the promotion as his boss made it pretty clear. He wanted Mickey to pick the new team. “His” new team, he might have mentioned.

He invited Ian’s family out to dinner in the city, sending an Uber for them. He wanted to be sure to catch up with them while he was there. He liked his family and he knew they were important to Ian.

Ian arrived at the same bar he had met Ethan when they were supposed to meet for the first time. He assumed it was close to her place. He was early which he was happy about so he could sip on a glass of wine and loosen up a bit.

He didn’t have to wait long. He saw a pretty very petite brunette walk in and ask for Ian. He waved at her to catch her eye and she headed over towards him.

“You must be Ian. Ethan has told me very good things about you.” She said offering her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Ethan speaks very highly of you. Can I order you something to drink?” Ian offered.

“Just a water with lime, please. Can’t drink. Makes me retain water.” She told him.

“I allow myself one then it’s water for the rest of the night.” He told her not wanting to appear to be a drinker and it was in fact the truth.

“So, Ian. I hear you have an audition. That’s fantastic.”

“Yes. I was hoping for some advice if you don’t mind. I have been reading and researching but it’s always better to hear it from someone who has gone through it before.”

“Certainly. But I’m not going to sugar coat it. It is extremely hard. You have to memorize the routines quickly, make sure your moves are perfect, try to keep a smile on your face, and not bump into the person next to you, and be able to take feedback without appearing to let it bother you. And the feedback can be the worst part. It takes a very confident person to be able to do well in auditions.” She told him honestly.

“I am hoping my nerves don’t get the best of me. I feel like I’m ready. I practice every day and my partnering skills I feel are good. I have a great partner. She’s going to be auditioning as well.”

“That’s great. That helps for sure. Having someone to keep you at the top of your game.” She offered.

“Is there anything I should or shouldn’t do or say. Any recommendations on what I should wear?” He asked.

“Sure.” She told him as she briefed him on the best things to say and not to say. What to wear to stand out without looking obvious. She offered other advice as well. Get there early, very early, Make sure he is warmed up. What to eat beforehand and more.

The two talked for about an hour before she had to go to another engagement.

“Thank you so much, Irene. This has been very helpful and I really appreciate you giving me the time.” He told her.

“Of course. Break a leg!!” She told him before leaving.

Ian felt pretty good after the conversation having insider tips. He couldn’t wait to share them with Ro. He as however nervous as fuck. It was hard not to be but he felt better knowing everyone else would be as well.

 

 

*****

 

 

“Hey, Baby! I missed you.” Ian said kissing his boyfriend stupid.

“I can see that. Missed you, too. So fucking glad to be home. It was brutal.” Mickey told him.

“I’m sorry. I am so glad you’re home, too. Hate when you’re away from me for too long.”

“Had a good dinner with your family. That Carl man, he’s a little fucked up, ya know that?” He laughed.

“Yeah, that’s not news. I hope he grows out of the shit. How was everyone else? They look good?”

“Yeah, every one is doing good. We talked about you the entire time.”

“All good?” Ian asked.

“Always.”

“Thank you for doing that, Mick. That means a lot to me.”

“Of course. I like your family. It was nice having a normal conversation not revolving around work, too.”

“I bet. How’d it go?”

“Got everyone I need. A couple of really good ones too. Nice diverse mix of talent.”

“Good. Glad you got what you needed.”

“All set. Hopefully they will be announcing who got the position next week. Sick of this shit. Been going on for months.”

“You know you got it, Mick. They’d be stupid to pick anyone else. You’re the best they got.”

“How would you know?”

“Because I know you. Don’t need to know anyone else.”

“You’re a charmer tonight. Trying to get into my pants?”

“Always trying to get into your pants but eat first. I made you dinner.”

“Thank you. I am starving, man.”

“Figured you would be. Got your dessert right here for later.” Ian said grabbing his cock.

“Can I have dessert first?”

“No. Mick. Gotta eat all your dinner. Clean your plate.”

“Fine.”

 

*****

 

“Oh my god. I am so nervous. How am I going to even be able to dance today? I think I’m gonna be sick.” Ian said pacing the living room.

“You think I’m not nervous? My insides are shaking. But just think. It is only two hours. It will be over in two hours. We can do anything for two hours.” Ro assured.

“God, I hope you’re right. And you know what?”

“What?”

“This won’t even be the worst part. We are going to have to fucking wait for a call.”

“Well, they have picked people in the audition if they really stand out.”

“Yeah but who goes in there and does a routine perfectly that they have never seen before?”

“You got me but hey, you never know, right?” Ro told him honestly.

“Are you ready? I want to get there super early to warm up.”

“It’s 9am. Auditions aren’t until noon.”

“Well, you are welcome to stay here but if I don’t get out of here, I am going to go crazy so you comin or what?”

“Fine. Let me grab my shit.”

The two made it to the building and were given separate rooms to audition. They were told that the they audition men and women separately then bring them together for partner work.

“Fuck. I thought we’d be in the same room.” Ian whined.

“Ian, it will be fine. You got this, baby. You are a fucking phenomenal dancer and you got this so don’t freak out. Go own that shit.”

“You too, Ro. Break a leg.”

“Break a leg, baby.”

The two parted ways and made their way to their respective rooms.

The auditions began with the groups following the lead for some of their most popular show routines. Ian fucking knew every one and nailed them. He was picking up on everything perfectly and they actually eliminated a dozen guys within the first hour. Those who remained each had to do a original dance. Ian was the fifth to go and executed it perfectly. He felt great and the feedback was awesome.

  
Four more men were let go leaving only seven. Ian felt like he was definitely in the top two at least based on what he had seen so far. It was now time for them to regroup with the women for the partnering.

Ian breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Ro was still there. There were only four women remaining. Ro lit up when she saw Ian letting go of an obvious breath she had been holding.

Four of the men were paired off with the four remaining women. Ian was not in the first group which gave him the opportunity to watch Ro. He hadn’t seen her dance with another partner in a while and he was always in awe of just how beautiful and precise she was with every move she made.

One of the men and one woman were eliminated and he could see why. The guy had danced perfectly by himself but was a mess at partnering.

Three women, six men.

It was Ian’s turn and he was so fucking happy he was paired with Ro. They were always able to sense each next move the other would make since they had been dancing together for four years now.

They nailed the dance and were complimented by both the instructors as well as their competition. Once the partnering was complete, three more men and one woman was let go.

That left two women and three men. They were told that they had more auditions tomorrow and they would be hearing from them within a week either way. As they were leaving, Ro was called aside by one of the instructors so Ian left to meet her in the hall.

He was so happy it was fucking over. He was in the remaining three. He was unsure of how many spots were open but hopeful. When Ro came into the hall she had tears in her eyes.

“Are you okay? Ro, what happened?” He asked.

“Can we just get out of here first and I’ll tell ya?” She asked walking fast down the hallway.

He followed her along until she stopped outside.

“Ro?”

“Ian! I got it! I fucking got it!!” She told him.

“Oh my god, Ro!! That is fucking amazing!! I am so proud of you!!” Ian said picking her up and spinning her around.

“I can’t believe it. Like a fucking dream. Ian, you were incredible. So much better than the other guys. You’re gonna get it too. I know you are.”

“I feel pretty good about it. I am just so fucking happy for you! We have to celebrate!!”

  
“Yes! Let’s cab it. I gotta call my parents and my brothas. They’re waiting to hear something." She said through tears.

“Of course!” Ian agreed.

They took a cab back home and Ro talked to her family the entire ride. He could hear them through the phone so he felt like a part of the conversation. He was so happy for his friend and he felt good about his odds.”

Ian saw that he had three missed calls from Mickey. He wanted to wait to get home before he called him back.

When he got home, Mickey was there. Ian was shocked because he should have still been working.

He stood there waiting for the two to say something.

“I fucking got it, Mick!! I made it.” Ro shouted jumping into his arms.

“That is fucking amazing!! I am so happy for you! We have to celebrate!” Mickey told her.

When he put her back on the ground he looked back over at Ian now feeling a little nervous.

“I made it to the top three. They still have another day of auditions tomorrow but I should know in a week.” Ian told him.

“Ian, that is incredible! I know it will be good news!” Mickey assured.

“Mick, he was by far the best danca there. By far. He will definitely get a spot.” She added.

“I have no fucking doubt.” Mickey agreed.

“Hey, Mick? I know you wanted to wait until our premiere but can we eat my cake tonight?” Ro asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

“Fuck, yeah! Pull it out of the freezer and let it thaw.”

“Yes! And Mick?” Ro continued.

“Yes, Ro?”

“Can we orda wings again?”

“Hell yes we can order wings!” Mickey told her.

"Now go shower! You both stink!! I’ll call in the order. Same as last time?”

“Yes but extra bleu cheese.”

“You got it!”

Mickey placed the order and set out plates and napkins. He wanted to talk to Ian but he was pretty sure he needed to process his day before having a deep conversation. Mickey had an announcement of his own but he didn’t want to tell them yet since Ian was still in a holding pattern.

The food had arrived and the three made their spot at the bar to tear into their meals. The only sound that could be heard was Ro and her sex sounds and chewing. They were so into their dinner that all three of them jumped when Mickey’s phone rang.

“Hey Mands! What’s up?” He asked.

“What’s up? Are you fucking kidding me? Congratulations!!! Why didn’t you call and tell me! I had to hear it from Ma. Her and dad are losing their shit, Mick.” Mandy hollered causing both Ro and Ian to look.

Mickey got up quickly walking to the bedroom to finish his conversation. He came out a few minutes later and sat back down to finish his food.

“Anything ya want to tell us, Mick?” Ro asked.

Ian wasn’t eating now, just looking at Mickey waiting for a response.

“It’s nothing. Not a big deal. Finish your dinner.”

“Not a big deal? Are you fucking kidding me?” She questioned.

“Mick? Did you get the promotion?”

“Well, yeah. I got it.”

“Why wouldn’t you tell us?” Ian asked.

“I wanted to wait.”

“Why? Is it because I didn’t find out today like Ro did?”

“No, Ian. It’s just I wanted to wait is all.”

“Mick, please don’t lie to me. Was that the reason?”

“Ian, it just didn’t feel right telling you today. I wanted to wait until you got your call so we could celebrate together.”

“See, Ian. That’s nice of Mickey. Nothing wrong with that.”

“Mick, I’m really proud of you. Just wish you would have told me. You shouldn’t hold off celebrating because of me.”

“I’m sorry, Ian. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s fine. Come here and give me a kiss, boss man. I’m so fucking proud of you. Please don’t ever do that again. I want to know these things immediately, okay?”

“Okay. Promise. I’ll tell you anything worth telling first from now on.”

“Good. Now we have two reasons to celebrate!!”

“I guess we do.”

 

*****

 

Five days had passed and Ian hadn’t heard anything yet. Ro and Mickey had been trying to keep his spirits up but he was starting to really worry. His mind was going to all of the bad places making him wonder about all of the “what if’s”.

“What if he didn’t get a position? What if he can’t stay in New York? What if he doesn’t find anything? Will he have to go back to being a peep show dancer? What if he can’t repay Mickey for everything he has done for him?” He was really spiraling. What made it worse was that Ro had been given a practice schedule and that started today.

If they were practicing already, did that mean he didn’t get the position? Mickey had been promoted so his hours had been crazy getting moved into his new office and meeting his team.

Ro was either practicing or resting. He was alone with his thoughts. He decided it wasn’t worth it to get out of bed today and went back to sleep.

Mickey had texted Ian a couple times throughout the day to check up on his boyfriend. He was worrying about him and could tell he was starting to get nervous about not hearing back yet. He hated that Ian was alone all day but he could not take any time right now.

He had a meeting with the president of the company. He had met him several times but now that he had been granted a position as a managing director, he had a formal meeting.

The guy was in his fifties, pretty good looking, in shape, and smart as hell. He had a lot of respect for the guy and was looking forward to getting to know him and learn from him.

He was sitting in the lobby of his huge office suite when his admin told him he could go in. Mickey stood up and fixed his suit jacket then knocked softly before opening the door.

His name was Greg. Greg Harrington. Mr. Harrington.

Greg insisted that Mickey call him by his first name. The conversation was easy between the two men. Mickey was surprised that Greg knew so much about Mickey and he had been keeping up on his career. He had been impressed with someone so young accomplishing so much.

He told Mickey that his career started very similarly and that he had high hopes for him. Mickey was blown away and relieved that he was so easy to talk with and open to any of his questions.

Greg had told Mickey that he would be invited to the Spring Fling that he held every year at his personal residence. Everyone at Mickey’s level and up would be attending. Mickey was looking forward to attending but wondering how they would feel if he brought Ian as his date.

“So do you have a significant other you’ll be bringing with you?” Greg asked Mickey.

“Not sure yet.”

“Not sure if you have a significant other yet or that you’ll be bringing them?” He joked.

“Sorry, no. I do have a significant other. I’m just not sure if it would be okay for me to bring him.” Mickey admitted.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” He asked.

  
“I guess you never know how people will react, unfortunately.”

“My son is gay, Mickey. We are very proud of him and if anyone were to treat you any differently than they do today, I would take issue with that.” He told him.

“Thanks Mr. Harrington…Greg.” Mickey responded feeling a rush of relief.

“Of course. I look forward to meeting…”

“Ian. Ian, sir.”

“I look forward to meeting Ian.”

Mickey left the office relieved and proud. Proud to have been chosen for the promotion but more importantly, that he had a role model that he could look up to for career guidance.

He was looking forward to heading home to see Ian. He was worried that Ian had not responded but tried to push that out of his mind. When his day was finally over, he practically ran out of the office to go home.

When Mickey entered the apartment he didn’t hear a sound. Ro’s door was closed so he assumed she was probably resting from another crazy day. Their bedroom door was closed as well.

He opened the door slowly and saw that the blackout shades were down and the room was pitch black. He saw a lump buried under the covers and he felt sick at his stomach. He was hoping Ian didn’t get bad news.

He walked around to Ian’s side of the bed and sat down gently. “Hey, I’m home.” He said lowly pulling the sheet down to expose Ian’s face. His eyes were opened and swollen. Mickey’s heart dropped.

“Everything okay?” Mickey asked.

“No.” Ian responded with a whisper.

“What’s wrong, baby?” He questioned now stroking Ian’s hair.

“Don’t wanna talk.” He said closing his eyes.

“Can I get you anything?” Mickey asked.

“No.” He told him then rolled over facing away from Mickey therefore ending their conversation.

Mickey was sick. He went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He undressed and threw on a pair of sweats and t-shirt. He sat on the edge of the bathtub and put his head into his hands trying not to let his mind go to a bad place without much luck.

What was he going to do if Ian didn’t get the position? Mickey really hadn’t thought of that scenario. He was sure Ian was going to get it. The old worries began creeping back. What if Ian had to leave NYC? What if he had to travel? What the fuck would Mickey do without Ian?

He wiped away a stray tear and shook his head trying to pull himself out of his own thoughts. He went back into the room and laid down next to Ian. He didn’t say anything or touch him, but he had to be next to him.

He watched Ian sleep until he fell asleep himself.

Mickey was shocked to see the time when he woke up. It was seven in the morning and he had slept for 12 hours. He fucking needed it but he hadn’t done that in years. Ian was still in bed but now he was watching Mickey.

“Good morning.” Mickey said.

“Good morning, Mick.”

“You okay?”

“Just don’t feel great. Too much stress, I think. Mick, I think I might need to go to the doctor. Might be time to have my meds adjusted.” He admitted.

Mickey was both sad that Ian had to go through this but relieved that it wasn’t because he didn’t get called back yet.

“Anything you need, Ian. Do you want me to make you an appointment for today?” He offered.

“Please. Number’s in my phone. Passcode is your birthday.” He told him.

“You’re too cute, you know that? What’s the doctors name?” He questioned.

“Dr. Marinelli. Tell them my meds stopped working. They will get me in today.” Ian told him.

“Calling now.” Mickey replied.

Mickey brought Ian to his appointment and to refill his medication. He had to have one tweaked a bit and the doctor said it was perfectly normal, which made Mickey feel so much fucking better. Mickey called out of work to spend the day with him. He got Ian to eat and shower and changed the bedding. He put Ian to bed for a nap and made sure he took his new medication. He set his laptop out on the countertop to check his emails and try to get some work done while Ian was sleeping.

“Hey, Mick. Haven’t seen you for a couple of days.” Ro said coming out of her bedroom still in her pajamas.

“Hey, Ro. Yeah, your door was closed when I got home from work.”

“How’s Ian? Has he heard anything yet?”

“Not yet. Starting to worry.”

“Yeah, me too. Two guys from the auditions started today.”

“Fuck. Ro, don’t tell me that. Ian had to have his medication adjusted today. He was in bed all day yesterday.”

“Oh no. Jesus Christ. What are we going to do? I fucking would have put my hand on a bible to swear they would pick him. He really was the fucking best one there. He puts these other two to shame. Doesn’t make any sense.”

Both of them sat in silence trying to figure out what the fuck to do. They both stared at each other when they heard Ian’s phone ring from the bedroom.

They couldn’t hear the conversation and wasn’t sure who it was but they were both holding their breaths. The door opened and Ian walked out into the living room.

“Hey, Ian. Have you heard anything?” Ro asked.

“Yeah, that was them." He replied lowly.

“Well? What did they say?” Mickey asked. “Are you okay, Ian? You look dizzy. Ian? Ian?” Mickey said running over to grab Ian before he hit the floor.

“Ian? Baby? Are you okay?” Mickey asked worried.

“Should I call 911?” She asked running for her phone.

“He’s coming to. Ian? Ian? Are you okay? Should we bring you to the hospital?”

“No. No. Meds. I think I need to eat something.”

“Here, let me get you to bed. I’m going to make you a sandwich, okay?”

“Yeah, Mick. Thanks. Bottle of water too, please.”

“Of course. Lay down. I’ll be right back.” Mickey said leaving Ro with Ian while he quickly made his a sandwich. He grabbed a water bottle heading back into the bedroom hoping it was the meds that made him pass out and that the news was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!!! I know that this has been the fluffiest fluff but as I warned, there will be angst and it will be coming pretty soon. However, I would never, ever write a story that didn't end well for these babies so hang in there. I have 15 chapters outlined for the story so we are almost half way through!!
> 
> I feel like I am missing something here since there are no Italian references so here are a couple of tips.
> 
> First thing I would like to share is that espresso is not spelled with an "x" therefore it is not pronounced EX-presso. It is Es-presso. Please pass it on and make the world a better place.
> 
> Also, no need to put olive oil in boiling water when making pasta, only add a generous helping of salt. Adding oil will cause the sauce (OR GRAVY) to slide right off rather than penetrating the pasta and making it yum yum.
> 
> Here is the easiest pasta recipe when you just don't feel like it. Trust me, it is delicious.
> 
> Any kind of pasta but I prefer Rigatoni because Rigatoni is the best pasta in the world. #fight me  
> Boil your rigs until they are al dente (to the tooth meaning that you don't overcook the shit and it should still have a bite to it)  
> Add olive oil and a smashed up bag of flavored croutons. I shit you not. Smash them until they are almost the consistency of bread crumbs. 
> 
> Three freaking ingredients, that's all. Add some parmigiana if you're feeling fancy or shrimp if you're extra.


	8. Osso Buco, Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets good news and plans a special surprise for Mickey. 
> 
>  
> 
> Okie, dokie, folks. Hands in, bar down, enjoy the ride! It's about to get bumpy.
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thank you for your support and comments. They make my day!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> xo

                                                             

 

 

“Is he awake yet?”Ro asked Mickey who was pacing around the living room.

 

“Not yet.I am losing my shit, Ro.I’m so fucking worried about him.”He told her.

 

“Yeah, I am too.You think he would have told us if he got it?Like do you think it’s his meds or do you think he didn’t get it?Or did he?FUCK.I don’t fucking know.”She asked.

 

“Same here.What the fuck are we going to do?This is his fucking dream.No fucking way they are taking that from him.I will go down there myself.”He threatened.

 

“Oh, yeah?And what do you plan on doing when you get there?Cracking skulls until you get your way?”She asked.

 

“Yes.If I have to, yes.” He said honestly.

 

“Nobody worked as hard as him, Mick.Those other stuck up shits who had everything fucking handed to them, who thought the world owed them something, ugh.They don’t deserve it, he does.And let me tell ya, this fucking troupe is filled with prima donnas.That fucking Irene is the worst.Jesus Christ, she is the meanest most hateful bitch I have ever met.”She told him trying to keep her voice down.

 

“Isn’t that the one that Ethan set him up with?He said she couldn’t be nicer.”Mickey told her.

 

“Well, I don’t know who Ian met but it sure as hell wasn’t this thunder cunt.”She said shaking her head at the thought of her.

 

“Something doesn’t feel right.I just don’t get it.He thought he did so well.So did you.”He told her.

 

“Can we change the subject?It’s making me sick to my stomach.”She pleaded.

 

“Yeah.Please.”

 

“Tell me about your promotion.I feel like your achievement has been put not he back burner because of all this and you deserve to celebrate, too.”She told him.

 

“To be honest, I haven’t really even thought about it since this all happened.I love my job and am good at it.I love working with numbers, watching trends, making predictions.Most of this shit would bore most people to death but it is so interesting to me.I have a team who are pretty good, will be great when I’m done with them.I hired most of them.My boss sent me to Chicago twice to do interviews.Think he had me in mind all along in retrospect.It’s a great company.Good people.”He told her.

 

“That’s great, Mick.I would put a bullet in my head but good for you.It is important to love what you do, otherwise life ain’t worth living, working a miserable 9-5.Making money just to pay your bills. I don’t know what the fuck I would do if I wasn’t doing this.”She said.

 

“Yeah.I just hope Ian gets that same chance, ya know?”He replied.

 

“Well, New York Ballet is not the only company in the city, you know.There are others out there.American Ballet is a huge company, just as good.They do a lot of touring but hell, how cool would that be getting to see the world doing what you love?”She told him.

 

“Yeah, that’s what worries me, Ro.What if he travels?You think we’ll make it?” He questioned.

 

“Of course you will.You can travel to see him and he would spend his off time with you.”She told him.

 

“Yeah, but isn’t that only like 3 months a year?”He asked.

 

“Yeah.Yeah, it is.”She signed realizing how fucking bad that would be for them both.

 

“Goddamit.I wish he’d wake up.”He said.

 

“I’m up.”Ian said startling them both as he walked into the room.

 

“M’sorry I took away your thunder, Mick.Shoulda been celebrating you and your promotion. I’m so happy for you.You too, Ro.You both really deserve it.”He said as he grabbed a bottle of water.

 

Mickey was pissed at himself for talking about that with Ian right in the next room.If he heard that then he definitely heard what they were talking about regarding the traveling.

 

“Ian, you didn’t take away my thunder.Not at all.”Mickey said not really knowing what the fuck to say.He was afraid to say anything.

 

“Wanna talk?”Ro asked.

 

“I know you both want to know if I got it.I didn’t.Didn’t make the cut.”He said as he took a seat at the counter.

 

They sat there in stunned silence not knowing how to comfort someone whose dream was just shattered.

 

“Ian, I am so sorry.You did so fucking good.Better than anyone else.Something has to be wrong.”She said.

 

“Nope.Apparently I didn’t do as well as we thought.They went with the other two guys.Told me better luck next time.”He said not looking up.

 

“Are you fucking kidding me, Ian?I will go down there.Right now, I swear to God.Tell me who I need to talk to.”Mickey warned pissed as hell on the verge of red rage.

 

“S’okay, Mick.Nothing you can do.It’s okay.”Ian told him.

 

“Yeah, it’s not really though.”He responded.

 

“There is nothing any of us can do.Just have to audition somewhere else.Gotta call from ABT asking me to come in for an audition.That’s good, right?They normally don’t call without a personal recommendation.Guess Ethan was good for something.”He said.

 

Mother.Fucking.Ethan.

 

Ro and Mickey looked at each other so fast they almost broke their necks.They passed an unspoken look between them.Mickey wanted to scream but he couldn’t.He couldn’t do that to Ian.Something was not fucking right though and he felt like Ethan had something to do with this shit.

 

“That’s great, honey.See?You will be dancing in no time.” Ro said trying to comfort him.

 

“Yeah.But where?”He said getting up and walking back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

 

 

*****

 

“He did something, Mick.Had to be him.”Ro whispered.

 

“Yeah, I think the same fucking thing. I will kill him, you hear me?”He told her.

 

“Yeah, if my brothas don’t get to him first.”She told him.

 

“I’m gonna go check on him.Ro, I have no idea what to say to him.”He admitted.

 

“Just go hold him. That’s what he needs right now.”She said rubbing his shoulder before walking off to her room.

 

Mickey walked into the bedroom and he could hear the shower running.The bathroom door was closed which was odd because they never shut the door when they were in there.Mickey walked to the door and that’s when he heard it.

 

He could hear Ian crying and his heart broke for his boyfriend.He couldn’t imagine what it would be like not achieving your dream.He knew how bad he wanted to dance for that particular company.He knocked gently on the door.

 

“Ian?Can I come in?”Mickey asked.

 

“I’m okay.” He told him.

 

“Well, I’m not and I need you right now.”He replied.

 

“Come in, Mick.”He said so low that Mickey almost missed it.

 

Mickey went into the bathroom and saw Ian sitting down in the shower under the hot water.He got undressed and got in with his boyfriend.He sat down next to him.

 

“I love you, you know that?”Mickey said.

 

“I know you do, Mick.I love you, too.So much.”He responded.

 

“Good.I fucking hate seeing you like this. I want to make it better for you.”He told him pulling him onto his chest and kissing his head.

 

“I know you do.You’re too good to me, Mick.I don’t deserve any of this.You are too good for me.”He said letting more tears fall.

 

“Don’t you ever say that again, you hear me?That is not fucking true.You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, you got it?You are my life, Ian.You’re my everything.”He told him.

 

“I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Mick.Love you so much.”Ian replied.

 

“Good, because you’re stuck with me.”Mickey told him.“Not let’s get up off the cold tile and take a hot shower.”Mickey said getting up and holding his hands out to Ian.

 

Ian took his hands and stood up in front of Mickey.He laid his head on his shoulder as Mickey washed him.Once he was clean he held his face and kissed him.Kissed his lips, his cheeks, his eyes, his nose.When they were done, he dried him off and helped him get dressed.

 

“Why don’t we go out into the living room and I will cook some dinner for all of us? You can keep me company.”He asked hoping to get a positive response.

 

“Sure, Mick.Sounds good.”He told him.

 

He sat on the couch while Mickey cooked dinner.Once it was ready all three of them sat quietly at the counter as they ate.

 

“My audition is tomorrow.10am.Gonna pack my bag and get some sleep.Good night, guys.Mick, thanks for dinner. It was delicious.”He told him as he washed his plate and put it away.

 

“Good luck, Ian.I know you’ll do great!”Ro told him.

 

“Thanks, Ro.”He said and closed the door behind him.

 

“I don’t know what to do here, Ro.”Mickey said pushing his plate away.

 

“Just be there for him.Give him some time to get over this.It will pass.Ian is strong.”She told him.

 

“Yeah.”Was all Mickey could say.He got up and cleaned his plate.Once Ro was finished she went back to her bedroom leaving Mickey in the living room.

 

He sat for a while until he couldn’t take it anymore then he grabbed his gym back to go work off the negative energy coursing through him.

 

*****

 

The next morning, Ian was up before Mickey.He was in better spirits but not quite himself.

 

“Good morning, baby.”Mickey said walking up behind his boyfriend who was brushing his teeth leaning his head on his back.

 

“Morning, Mick.”He mumbled.

 

Once his mouth was rinsed he turned around to face Mickey.

 

“Mick, I’m sorry for all of this lately.I have been a mess to be around and you have been so good to me.I’ll get over it.Just may take a little time, okay?”He told him pulling him into a hug.

 

“Of course.You take as much time as you need.I just don’t like it when my baby is sad.”He told him.

 

“I know.I don’t want my baby to ever be sad either.”Ian said kissing his head.

 

“Wish me luck, Mick.Gonna head out.Wanna get there early to warm up.”Ian told him.

 

“Break a leg, Ian.I love you.”He told his boyfriend.

 

“Love you, too.Let’s celebrate your promotion this weekend, k?”

 

“Sure thing.”Mickey responded.

 

Mickey headed to work and grabbed a coffee on his way.He called his sister to catch her up and to get her opinion.She always had the ability to put shit into perspective and he needed that real bad right now.

 

He dove into his work trying not to think about the audition.He knew that if Ian got it, he had about a 50/50 chance of either getting a long running show in New York or traveling with a show.He had to be happy for him either way.He couldn’t be selfish here and new he had to be supportive.He just prayed that it would work out for them.

 

When Mickey got home, he could hear music in the apartment so he took that as a good sign.He opened the door to find Ro and Ian cooking dinner and dancing around the kitchen. 

 

“Hey guys!What’s going on?”Mickey asked.

 

“We’re just celebrating?”Ro told him.

 

“Oh yeah?Someone get good news?”He asked.

 

“You did, dummy.You got a promotion, remember?”Ian reminded his boyfriend.

 

Mickey was hoping there was more because he couldn’t wait for another call back.He felt like he went on the goddamned audition.

 

“We made you a cake, too!”Ro said happily.

 

“What kinda cake?”Mickey asked.

 

“Oh no no.It’s a surprise.Have to eat all of your dinner first.”Ian teased.

 

“Smells fucking delicious.”Mickey said inhaling deeply.

 

“Osso buco, baby!Mom’s recipe.”Ro told him.

 

“Oh, fuck me.That’s one of my favorites.”He said.

 

“Good because I made enough to feed an army.”She said.

 

“I helped!”Ian said proudly.

 

“I bet you did.”

 

“I did, Mick!! Oh, hey!?”Ian said.

 

“What, babe?”

 

“I got it!!!”Ian told him.

 

“Oh my god, Ian!You got it!I knew you’d get it!! I’m so fucking proud of you!!See?They are lucky to have you!”Mickey said grabbing Ian and pulling him into a hug.

 

“Thanks, babe.They told me after the first round.I practice for a few weeks then they will tell me where I’ll be placed, where I fit the best.”He said.

 

Fuck.He now had to wait a couple of weeks to find out if Ian would be leaving.He was happy for his boyfriend, he really was but he was scared as fuck, too.Ethan got into his head and now he was staying there rent free.

 

“That’s great, Ian.So happy for you.”He repeated.

 

They had their dinner and it was fucking banging.Mickey had two servings and they mood was better than it had been in a few weeks.They were excited to give Mickey his cake so he knew that wasn’t good sign.They made it, too so he could only imagine.

 

He was not disappointed.He did in fact eat it while it was still hard.

 

                                                                                       

*****

 

The next week was not a disappointment either.Ian had returned to his usual happy, sexy self and had been showing Mickey just how much he was appreciated. The following Saturday, Mickey had met Mandy for dinner because Ian would be practicing later than usual.Ro was away for a week for some special training class so he was looking forward to a quiet night in with his man.

He brought Ian dinner to go and them dessert to share.When he stepped into the apartment it was pitch black save for a dim glow coming from the bedroom.His stomach did a little excited flip.He dropped the bag off in the kitchen and went to see what was going on in the bedroom, hoping he was right.  He was right.

The room was lit with tons of candles and it smelled like coconut and vanilla.  There was soft music playing and a chair was in the middle of the room with the back facing the bathroom door.  He didn't see Ian yet.

"Ian.  Where are you?"  Mickey sing songed.

"In here, Mick.  But I'm going to need you to sit in the chair and be a good boy for me for a couple of minutes.  Can you do that for me?"  He asked.

"Fuck, yeah I can do that for you.  How do you want me?"  He asked.

"Shirt off.  Everything else can stay." He told him.

He got into position and waiting started waiting with antici......pation. (you either get it or you don't)

"I'm coming in now but keep your eyes forward. I wanna surprise you, baby." He told him.

"Eyes forward.  Got it."  He answered.

Ian covered his eyes with one of his ties.  He could feel him wrapping something around him to secure him to the chair. It felt like rope against his chest.  The kind you would use on a clothes line. He had a half chub and Ian hadn't even started yet.

"Good boy, Mick.  You're my good boy."  Ian praised.

"Whatcha gonna do, Ian?"  Mickey asked.

"Now what fun would it be if I told you? You'll see soon enough, don't think you'll be disappointed."  Ian whispered running his hands down his chest and grabbing his cock and giving it a squeeze.

"Fuck.  I have no doubt. Wanna see you though."  He told him.

"Soon, baby.  Soon.  I'm going to need for you to have patience, okay Mick?  You only get your treat if you can be a good boy for me. You think you can do that?"

"Yeah.  Yeah, I can do that."  

"Good boy. Now I'm going to take off the blindfold.  Then I'm going to dance for you.  When I'm done dancing, I'm gonna fuck myself on your dick but only if you stay still.  No moving, no squirming.  You're only allowed to watch.  Got it?"  He asked.

"Got it."  He replied.

Mickey could feel Ian's presence disappear and knew he was right when he heard music start to play.

Ian returned to remove the blindfold and he waited for Mickey's eyes to adjust before stepping front of him but when he did...

"Holy fucking shit.  Ian.  You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"  He asked.  

Ian was standing in front of him with a red lace garter and black lace panties underneath. He had on black thigh highs and red high heels.  There was something so beautiful about Ian when he was dressed this way.  He was so masculine and trim but muscular.  There wasn't a think feminine about him but something about him dressed in lace against that beautiful body was other worldly.  He was fucking breathtaking and Mickey couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was reminded about their first time and the heels that dug into his back when he fucked him.  He was getting so turned on.  Ian had the ability to take him apart piece by piece without even laying a finger on him.  Mickey was in a trance.

"No, baby.  You're so good to me and I want to be good for you." 

"You are good to me, Ian. You don't have to..."

"You want me to stop?"

"Fuck no!"

"Okay then. Now watch me, baby."  He told him.

The music was slow and had a sexy tempo like something you could listen to while you fuck all night.  Ian started moving to the beat, swaying his hips.  He ran his hands down his chest as he rolled his hips.  He had his eyes closed and head tipped back.  He started to move his hips in a circle now and started to descend slowly with his knees out in front of him.  Once he was fully seated he opened his legs wide and fell back onto his left hand.  He rolled his hips forward and used strength to stand back up and began walking towards Mickey.

Mickey was trying his best not to move but he couldn't help what his dick was doing now at full staff.

"You have the sexiest mouth, Mick.  I love your full lips.  They look so pretty wrapped around my cock. When you’re at work I jerk off in the shower thinking about your lips wrapped tight around my cock making those filthy noises."  He told him as he sat facing him on the chair.  He began to grind on him circling his hips slowly, feeling his hard cock on his ass.

"I love that you want me.  That you get just as excited to fuck me as I get to fuck you.  I love how hard you are right now under me.  I love how big and thick your cock is when it stretches my mouth or when your buried inside of me.  I feel so full when you fuck me.  It feels like it's where I'm meant to be.  Like were connected like a puzzle.  I found my missing piece when you're inside of me."  He told him.

"Ian.  Fuck, baby."  Mickey whined.

"Shhh, baby.  I'm not done."  He said as he kissed along his jawline making his way to his ear and sucking on his lobe."

"My favorite thing in the world is how much you love my come.  You crave it.  You beg for it.  You want me to feed it to you.  Do you know how hot that makes me?  That you want to taste me all the time.  That does things to me, Mick.  Makes me feel things I never felt before." He whispered in his ear as he continued to move on his lap.  He lifted his legs to clasp his ankles around the back of the chair to pull himself closer to his man.

"I love your eyes.  They're so blue.  The prettiest blue I've ever seen.  They sparkle, Mick.  They sparkle when you're excited.  When you look at me, they sparkle.  I feel so lucky that I can do that you.  I love when you look at me when we're making love.  Like I'm the only other person on the planet.  Your eyes make me feel amazing.  So special."  He said as he stood up to pop the button on Mickey's jeans and pull his zipper down.

"Baby, lift up for me so I can take these off.  I wanna feel you."  Ian told him and Mickey complied.

Ian snapped his panties off and removed them as well so he was left with the garter, thigh highs, and heels, his cock now free and hard.

"Oh, my God.  Ian, you look so beautiful.  Jesus Christ."  Mickey praised.

"So do you, baby.  I love this body.  Your chest.  You're so strong.  You make me feel safe when you wrap me up in your arms.  When you pick me up and carry me, it turns me on so fucking much.  And this neck.  I love burying my face here.  I can feel your blood pulsing through your veins when you're excited.  And you smell so goddamned good.  Never smelled anything like it. I crave your smell." He said as he sat back down causing their cocks to rub together.  Both men moaned and Ian rolled his hips against Mickey.  

They began sliding against each other and Mickey could feel the wetness from them leaking now.

"And your thighs, Mick.  Jesus Christ.  These should be the 8th wonder of the world and your ass the 9th.  That ass.  They should write songs about your ass, baby."  Ian told him.

Ian said now rutting harder against a panting Mickey.

"Mmm, Ian.  Please, please baby.  Untie me."  Mickey said dying to get his hands on Ian.

"Not yet.  I'm not done yet."  Ian stood again pulling Mickey forward on the chair so he could sit on his dick.  He picked up the lube from the nightstand and made his way back to Mickey, as he continued to move like a goddamned porn star.  He stopped a few feet in front of Mickey and turned around so his ass was facing him.  He started shaking his ass making it bounce before bending forward and grabbing his ankles.  

He continued to move giving Mickey a clear view of his asshole. He reached behind him and started fingering himself to tease him a bit. He removed his finger after teasing him for long enough and backed up closer to move into a handstand.  He opened his legs in a wide "V" then returned them before lowering them to rest on each of Mickeys shoulders.

"Baby.  Baby, please.  You gotta untie me.  Fuck, I'm gonna come soon.  Wanna fuck you, baby."  Mickey pleaded.

"Not yet, Mick.  Almost."  He told him as he moved his hips in front of his face giving him the perfect view between his legs.  His mouth was watering and his cock was leaking.

Ian picked his legs back up and put them back on the floor giving Mickey another great view.

Ian turned around and sat back down on Mickey, this time lining his cock up against his asshole.

"Oh, fuck.  Ian, do you need more prep.  Don't wanna hurt you."  Mickey questioned.

"Wanna feel you." Ian said as he sank slowly down until he was seated on Mickeys lap.  He stilled for a minute giving himself time to adjust.

"Oh god.  Oh my god." Mickey moaned.

"You know what else, I love about you, Mick?"

"Hmm?" Mickey said not able to form words at the moment.

"I love this right here."  He said pointing at his head.  You're so smart.  You know what to say and when to say it.  You're eloquent and well spoken and that is so fucking sexy. You're successful and driven.  You work hard.  You amaze me, Mick."  Ian continued not yet moving.

"Ian.  Baby."  Mickey sighed dropping his head on Ians shoulder.

"Now, I'm gonna fuck myself on this beautiful cock of yours that I've been dreaming about all day."  Ian told him as he began to bounce.

He started to pick up the pace and Mickey couldn't take his eyes off of his muscles in his legs picking him and and dropping him back down on his lap.  His head was back and and was bouncing quicker now, breath getting heavier.

"Ian, you looks so beautiful like this, baby."  Mickey panted.

Ian began circling his hips as he fucked himself on Mickey taking him apart.

"Mick, so close.  Baby, so fucking close." 

"Come baby.  Let go."  

Ian came hard between them then stilled his movements. "My favorite thing about you though.  You know what that is?"  Ian asked.

"No.  No, I don't."

"Your heart.  You have the best heart.  You're so kind and thoughtful.  You care about people and take care of those you love.  You are good.  You're selfless.  You love me and I feel it.  I can feel your love.  I love you so much, Mick.  And even if this doesn't last, if something were to happen and I pray it won't, but if it does, I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life."  He told him.

"Ian, baby.  I need you to untie me now."  Mickey told him.

Ian eased himself up and reached behind Mickey to release the knot.  He helped unwrap him then threw the rope on the floor.  Once Mickeys hands were free he grabbed Ian's face and kissed him hard and long.  He wanted to taste him, feel his tongue against his.  He needed him.  Mickey grabbed Ian under each leg and picked him up to carry over to the bed.  He laid him down gently and admired how beautiful he looked in the glow of candlelight before laying down on top of him.

He connected their lips again and kissed him deeply.  "Ian, I wanna fuck you.  Can I please fuck you?"  He asked.

"Please.  Please, Mick."  

Mickey wrapped one of Ian's legs around his back and lined himself up.  He pushed in slowly wanting to feel all of his man.  He rocked into him gently until he was buried deep.  Ian was moaning and grabbing the sheets.  He wrapped his other leg around Mickeys waste and pulled him in closer.

"Fuck me, baby.  And when you're close, I want you to tell me.  I want you to come in my mouth.  I wanna taste you."  He told him.

Mickey began rolling his hips keeping his eyes locked with Ian's, the intensity of the moment almost too much to bear.  Ian was panting now and his dick was rock hard again.

Mickey was fucking him hard and deep now, pushing in further every time he buried himself in Ian's ass making Ian whine and clench around him.

"Gonna cum, baby.  You ready?"

"Yes, please.  Want you in my mouth."  Ian begged.

Mickey pulled out and moved up to Ian's mouth.  He opened wide and Mickey jerked himself off into his mouth coming hard.  He milked himself into Ian until he was spent.

Ian swallowed everything Mickey gave him as Mickey dove down to take Ian back into his mouth and do the same.  He had to taste him.  Needed to taste him.  He took everything he gave him.

When they were done Mickey rolled off and pulled Ian over to him.  He rubbed his face gently looking into those beautiful green eyes.

"Ian, I love you so much.  Thank you.  This was the best gift anyone has ever given me.  I am so fucking I love you with."  He told him as he pulled him close.

"Good because I am so fucking crazy in love with you." Ian told him.  The men passed out a few minutes later.

 

*****

"Good morning."  Mickey said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning, fire bug.  You trying to burn down the place?"  Ro asked.

"Oh, fuck.  We left the door open, didn't we?"  Mickey said feeling panic stricken.

"Well, it's a good thing you did.  Who else was going to blow out fifty fucking candles, huh?"

"Oh Jesus Christ.  What did you see?"  He asked.

"Enough.  I saw enough.  Your boyfriend has nicer lingerie than I do."  She said causing Mickey to spit his coffee in the sink.

"Calm the fuck down.  It was fucking sexy.  Wish I could find a man to wear that shit for me."  She admitted.

"Good luck finding one that doesn't want a dick in his ass."  Ian said walking into the room obviously overhearing the conversation.

"Tell me about it."  She agreed sitting down to read her paper.

"So they told me yesterday they should have everyones placement on Monday.  I'm really nervous.  I am hoping I get the position in The Sleeping Beauty on Broadway.

"God, I hope so too, baby."  Ro told him.

Mickey's stomach was back in knots. 

 

*****

Monday morning came quick and Mickey didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse.  Ian had left early and Mickey was at his desk trying to concentrate to absolutely no fucking avail.  

He jumped right out of his chair when his phone rang with Ian's name flashing across the screen.

"Hello?  Ian?  How'd it go?"  Mickey asked nervously.

"I got The Nutcracker, Mick."  He told him.

"Well, that's great!  Ian, that's really good.  I am so happy for you."  Mickey told him.

"Mick?  The tour leaves for Europe next week." Ian told him and Mickey's heart sunk.

He could feel his world crashing down around him.  Every worry he ever had was now a reality.  

"How long, baby?  How long will you be gone?"  Mickey asked.

"Seven months."  Ian whispered.

Mickey didn't know what to say.  How to respond.  He wanted to be happy for him but his heart was breaking in his chest.

"Where are you now?"  Mickey asked.

"Home.  Figured I should start packing now."  He said.

"I'm coming home now. I'll be home in an hour, okay?"  Mickey told him.

"Mick you don't have to do that.  You've taken enough time because of me.  We can talk when you get home tonight, okay?"  Ian told him.

"You sure?"  Mickey asked.

"Yeah.  I'm sure.  I love you, Mick."  He told him.

"I love you too, Ian."  Mickey said before disconnecting the call.

Mickey made it to the executive bathroom and locked the door behind him before emptying the contents of his stomach.  He slid down the floor and put his head in his hands willing himself not to cry.  It didn't work.

 

 

                                                                           

                                                                               

                                                                          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Osso Buco: Cross-cut veal shanks braised with vegetables, white wine and broth. It is often garnished with gremolata and traditionally served with either risotto alla Milanese or polenta, depending on the regional variation. It can also be made with red wine and a tomato base which is what I prefer. I love it served with pappardelle pasta which is pasta cut in wide ribbons.
> 
> Please don't kill me. I love fluff and happy endings but I always have to have a sprinkle of angst in there to make it worth it. 
> 
> I was going to give a song with the dance but I decided not to and figured it best to let you use your imagination and insert your personal favorite here. :)


	9. Still a thunder cunt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey submerges himself fully into work and Ian's schedule is relentless. Can Ian and Mickey make a long distance relationship work?
> 
> Thank you for the comments, as always. 
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. I was able to write quite a bit and get a few out this weekend but I can't promise that schedule will continue. I write when the weather is shitty or I'm stressed out and need a distraction, while trying to fit it in around my work schedule.
> 
> All of the chapters are outlined and I should still be able to publish at least a chapter a week now.

                                                                   

 

Mickey gets absolutely no work done for the remainder of the day. He spent the rest of it looking up Ian's tour information to see where he would be headed for the next several months.

The most noteworthy stops were in Hong Kong, Singapore, Paris, Belgium, Cyprus, Sardinia, and Milan.

Milan.

And that is when Mickey knew he had to be happy for Ian and stop being selfish. Of course he wanted him to stay in NYC. Of course he wanted to have him close but Ian’s dream was just to SEE a ballet performed at La Scala and now he would be performing there. It was the opportunity of a lifetime and who was Mickey to take that away from him.  To give him grief about his career path.

He packed up his things and went home to celebrate with his boyfriend even though he felt like there was no reason to celebrate the potential end of their relationship. He would try to be happy for him but he couldn’t stop the ache in his chest. He decided to stop on the way home to buy Ian a celebratory gift. Maybe that could hide the fact that he felt like doing anything in the world other than celebrating right now.

Mickey walked into his apartment to Ro cooking dinner and Ian sitting on the stool mid conversation. It came to a screeching halt as soon they saw him. He supposed they were talking about the tour and Ian didn’t want to mention it in front of Mickey. Now he knew how Ian had felt. It wasn’t a good feeling.

“Hey.” He said walking over to Ian to give him a hug and kiss. “So proud of you. Got you a little something.” He said as he handed over a gift bag.

“Hey Ro.” He greeted walking into the kitchen to grab a beer.

“Hi Mickey. How was your day?” She asked knowing exactly how his day was but not sure what the fuck else to say. They gave each other "the look".

“Good. Happy for this guy.” He mustered and forced a happy smile though he wanted to put his hand through a cabinet right now.

“I know, right! Great news. What an opportunity!” She said trying to act happy as well. 

Here they were pretending like they all weren't hurting right now.  It was a valiant attempt.

“Mick, you didn’t have to get me anything. You do too much for me already.” He told him with sad eyes.  

“I like doing things for you. Open your gift.” He told his boyfriend gesturing to the gift bag with his beer.

Ian felt inside the bag and pulled out a box that was surrounded with tissue paper. He peeled away the paper layers to find a camera, and a really, really nice camera. Ian could tell it was expensive and it made him feel like shit.  He appreciated Mickey's gesture though he didn't feel like he deserved it.

“Mickey. This is way too much. I can’t take this.” He said trying to hand it back over to his boyfriend.

“You’ll need it, Ian. You’re going to be seeing the world. Don’t you want to capture it with something better than your cell phone?” He told him.

“Thank you so much, Mick. You’re so thoughtful.” Ian said with heavy tears in his eyes.

“Of course. Anything for you, Ian.” He told him as he kissed his head and walked into his bedroom closing the door behind him.

He got undressed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. He saw Ian’s toothbrush sitting on his counter. He remembered their first time back at his place, Ian next to him brushing his teeth. He remember how happy and hopeful he felt.  How content. He looked around and Ian’s things were everywhere now. Ian was everywhere. And his things would be gone in a week, along with Ian. He locked the door and got into the shower. He let the hot water wash away the tears that he couldn’t even fight any longer.

Mickey couldn’t eat anything on his plate. He just pushed the food around trying to ignore his aching heart. The man he loved was sitting right next to him and he already felt a million miles away. They still needed to talk and he was dreading that conversation. He was unsure how it would go or end.  That is what he was afraid of really.  It ending.

The silence was broken by Ian’s cell ringing. “I gotta take this. Be right back.” He said as he walked to the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

“Jesus fucking Christ almighty. Are you okay?” Ro said hopping off of her chair and grabbing Mickey.

“I’ve been fucking worried sick about you all day. Talk to me.” She told him.

“I don’t know what to say, Ro. My worst fear came true. And I feel so fucking selfish for even saying that out loud. This is such an incredible opportunity for him, ya know?”

“Oh shut the fuck up! You are allowed to fucking feel bad. You are allowed to be hurt and upset. Don’t you feel guilty about one fucking thing here. He’s hurting too, Mick. He’s not even excited. That should tell you something right there. Fucking La Scala, Mick! His fucking dream and he couldn’t give a shit.” She told him.

“Yeah, well that’s not good either. He should be over the moon and here he is upset because of me. Fuck. What were we thinking getting into this? Goddammit. What am I going to do without him, Ro?” Mickey said now letting his tears flow.

“Stop it. You’re making me cry now.” She said wiping away his tears away with her thumbs.

“Can’t help it. Wish I could.” He told her as he pressed his palms into his eyes.

“Listen, I don’t want him to see me like this right now. Can you tell him I got a call from Mandy and had go help her out? I gotta get out of here right now.” He said getting up and grabbing his keys.

“You sure? You gonna be okay?”

“Honestly, I don’t know the answer to that question.” He said as he shut the door behind him.

 

 

“Where’s Mick?” Ian asked as Ro cleaned up their dishes.

“He had to run out and help Mandy with something. She called and he had to go, told me to tell you he shouldn’t be long.” She told him keeping her head in the sink because she fucking hated lying.

“Oh. Okay. Well, my flight got moved up. I leave on Sunday.” He told her.

“Ian. That’s in three fucking days!” She said panicking.

“I know. Fuck. Maybe it’s for the best. Rip off the bandaid. I don’t know what to say to him, Ro. Seven fucking months. It’s just not fair to him. Maybe we should just...” He said sadly.

“Don’t you dare! You get your mind right, Ian! Don’t even say that shit. That man fucking adores you. He would kiss the fucking ground you walk on, follow you off a cliff. And you’re gonna just fucking call it quits? You do not get to decide that for him!” She said now yelling like an angry Italian.

“You think I want this? I want to stay here with him. But what if this is the only offer I get, Ro? I can’t fucking turn it down.” He told her.

“I know, baby. I know.” She said sighed heavily now comforting her other friend.

The two friends stayed up waiting for Mickey as late as they could before they started drifting off from the exhaustion from the emotional rollercoaster they were all riding. Ian said goodnight to Ro and went to bed. He just wanted to be alone, really.  He knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep with Mickey out God knows where.  He didn't buy the "Mandy emergency" story one bit.  He knew why he left.  

She headed into her room for the night, too. Before she fell asleep she shot off a text to Mickey telling him they were going to bed and to be careful and get the fuck home.

Mickey hadn’t gone far. Mandy met him at the corner bar. He told her what was going on and she gave the same talk to him that Ro gave to Ian. Her heart broke for her brother. She knew how crazy in love he was with Ian and couldn’t fucking believe this was happening to them. This was the first time she ever has seen her brother this happy.  And he fucking deserved to be happy.  She felt a pang of guilt realizing that maybe she should have kept her fucking mouth shut about Ian.  Save them both from this heart ache.

Mickey wandered in at 2am, just slightly drunk. He got undressed and crawled into bed next to Ian. He could hear him breathing softly and even assuming he was asleep. He was going to miss that sound. It was like his white noise now and helped lull him to sleep every night. He cuddled up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, assuming the big spoon position for a change.

“I’m gonna miss you so fucking much but I got to let you go.” He whispered wiping a tear from his eye and kissing his shoulder.

Ian heard Mickey come in. He hadn’t been able to fall asleep because he was worried fucking sick. He knew that he usedMandy as an excuse to get out of having a conversation that needed to happen. He closed his eyes when Mickey came in and sighed with relief when he felt his strong arms wrap tight around him.

When he heard Mickey whisper those words, he knew Mickey thought he was sleeping. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm his broken heart. He couldn't help the tears from pooling his emerald green eyes.  When he heard Mickey snoring and felt his arms loosen, he got up out of bed and went into the living room. He paced the floor wanting to scream and cry but he couldn’t.

He grabbed his keys, got into the elevator, and pushed the basement floor. He screamed as loud as he could before bursting into tears. He sat down and cried for maybe 15 minutes, maybe two hours. He wasn’t quite sure. When he finally was cried out, he hit his floor and went back into the apartment. He crawled back in next to Mickey to enjoy the warmth of his body and breath in his smell while he still could. He wanted to imprint him in his brain. He didn’t want to forget a thing about his Mickey.

“You okay?” Mickey asked sleepily.

“Fine, baby. Go back to sleep.” He told him and kissed the back of his head taking a deep breath of his love before finally falling asleep from sheer exhaustion.

Mickey woke up to the sounds of rustling in the room. He opened his eyes to see Ian packing his bags. He saw his side of the closet almost empty. He looked over to his nightstand and there was nothing left of Ian.

“Hey. Why are you packing so early?” He asked now in full panic mode.  What a fucking way to wake up.

“I leave on Sunday. Wanted to get my things together so I’m not rushing at the last minute.” He told him not turning around to see his face because he couldn’t bear that right now.

He could hear Mickey get up and stomp across the room. “Sunday? Why Sunday?” Mickey asked shakily.

“They wanted us to have time to adjust to the time difference before our schedule gets too crazy.” He told him.

“Ian. That’s only two days away.” He said trying to wrap his brain around this new information. To process the fact that Ian was going to be gone in 48 hours.

“I know, Mick. I’m really sorry. I’m so sorry.” He said still not able to meet those beautiful blue eyes.

“Don’t be sorry. This is your dream. Never apologize for that, Ian.”  Mickey replied sadly.

“Yeah. My dream.” He sighed. “I guess we should talk now.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess so.” Mickey said sitting on the bed. He patted the spot next to him for Ian to sit.

Ian reluctantly sat down next to his boyfriend waiting for the talk. To hear him say those words he spoke last night.

“What do you want to do?” Mickey asked.

“What do you mean, what do I want to do?” He asked.

“Seriously? About us, Ian. Christ. Do you want to still be with me? It’s going to get really hard and I don’t want to be a distraction while you’re trying to establish your career. This is important to you and I want you to be successful.” Mickey told him.

“Mick, I will always want you. Always. But I’m a bigger distraction for you. You are always taking care of me. You got fucking promoted and tried to hide it so you didn’t hurt my feelings. That’s not fair to you. You should be with someone who can reciprocate. I fucking love you more than anything but I am nothing but stress for you. I'm no good for you. Mick.”

“Don't say that! I told you before and I really don’t want to have to say it again. You should know by now how I feel about you. I love you. You make me happier than I have ever been in my entire life. I don’t want to fucking lose you. But I do want the world for you.” Mickey said louder than he had to but he wanted to make his fucking point here.

“So you don’t want to let me go?” Ian said repeating the words Mickey whispered to him in bed.

“No, I don’t fucking want to let you go but I have to don’t I? I can’t ask you to not go. To stay here.” He said no pacing the floor.

“Do you want to try, Mick? It’s seven months. When I’m done and have more experience, I should be able to audition again for the New York Ballet. I should be able to get work anywhere in the city. It’s not forever.” He told him.

“Of course I want to try, you idiot. I don’t know what the fuck I’d do without you.” He told him.

“We’ve got this, Mick.” He told him leaning into his boyfriend wrapping him in his arms tightly hoping he was right.

 

*****

 

Sunday came quicker than either man wanted. Why is it that time drags by when you are looking forward to something and it flies when you dread what's coming. They had spent their final days together in bed ignoring the rest of the world. Ian didn’t want Mickey to bring him to the airport because he was afraid he would lose it. That he's just say fuck it and not get on the plane.  But he couldn't do that to himself or put that on Mickey because he knew he'd blame himself for Ian's wanting to stay.  An Uber was picking him up to bring to JFK. When the notification sounded on his phone alerting him that the driver had arrived, Ian’s pretty sure his heart stopped beating for a minute.

“Baby. I love you so much. Please be careful and call me when you get there to let me know you’re safe. I want you to enjoy yourself and not worry about me, okay?” Mickey told him.

“I love you, Mick. I’ll call you every day. We can FaceTime and text. I’ll send you pictures. And you can come visit me if you can get time off. It’s only seven months. We can start the countdown now.” He assured him.

“Please let me at least walk you down.” Mickey pleaded.

“Mick, if you walk me to the car, I won’t be able to get in it. It’s not goodbye, okay?  Let's just say I’ll see you later.” He told him.

The two kissed each other not wanting to let go. When Ian finally reluctantly broke the hug, he turned quickly to leave but knowing he had no choice in the matter.

Mickey stared at the closed door. “I’ll see you later.”

 

*****

 

Mickey made his entire life work again even increasing his hours in the office to more than what that had been even before he met the love of his life. He also resumed his routine with Mandy and went to the club every Friday night to sit and talk to his sister.  He needed any and every distraction he could get.

Him and Ian had been texting and Facetiming when they could. Ro was busy with a new show and he barely saw if her only in passing. He was going fucking crazy when he wasn't at work.

Making it to the one month mark felt like 6...

Making it to the two month mark felt like another 6...

Time was fucking dragging on and it was pure torture. 

On the bright side, Mickey was killing it at work. His team was the number one in the entire country and his boss couldn’t have been more impressed. Gary had offered to mentor Mickey so they starting having lunch every two weeks. 

Mickey admired the guy and he was just easy to talk to. He asked about Ian regularly and reassured him as best he could. Mickey appreciated his kind words and thoughtfulness. 

Things started getting a little rough around month three. Ian’s schedule was insane and he could tell his boyfriend was becoming worn out. Mickey was worried about his health and always asked if he was taking his medication on time when he could without trying not sound like a helicopter boyfriend. Ian assured him that he was keeping to his schedule and not to worry.  Yeah, like that was gonna fucking happen.

It’s when Ian hadn’t called in a couple days that Mickey started to really panic. Even if they didn’t talk, they always texted each other every single day.  Always. Mickey had sent him texts a couple times each day but he wasn’t getting any reply.  He called but it went to voicemail after just ringing and ringing.

He texted Ro asking if she had talked to him and she hadn’t been able to get him either. He was sick at his stomach now thinking the worst, of course.  It's bad enough to have to worry about the person you love being safe in a foreign country but factoring in his illness scared the living shit out of him.  He had seen him only slightly sick once and didn't even want to think about what a full blown episode was like for Ian.  He didn’t know what he would do if he got sick in a foreign country. Did they know Ian was bipolar?  What do to if he showed symptoms?  He guessed not because he couldn't imagine Ian telling them and wanting to appear like he couldn't handle the fucked up schedule.

He looked up his itinerary to find out where he was staying right now. Ian had given him his hotel information along with all of the tour dates thank the gods.

He knew it was the middle of the night but he couldn’t wait any longer so he called the hotel. He was in Cypress and was hoping to hell those fuckers spoke English. He had no fucking idea what the guy said when he answered so Mickey asked him if he spoke English.

As luck would have it and because the rest of the world speaks two fucking languages, the guy did in fact speak English. He asked for Ian Gallagher’s room and was put through. The phone rang four times before he heard a sleepy Ian pick up.  He let out the breath he had been holding.

“Ian, it’s Mickey.”  He said gently trying to hide the fact that he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs.

“Mick. I am so sorry for not calling you. My schedule has been fucking crazy and I lost my phone. I was going to get a new one tomorrow and call you.” He told him.

“Fuck, Ian. I was so worried. Is everything okay? Are you feeling okay?” Mickey asked breathing a sigh of relief.

“Yes, everything is fine. I just miss you so fucking much. And I am always sore and tired.”

“I miss you, too. I’ll have a phone overnighted to you, okay?”

“Mick, you don’t have to do that.”

“Yeah, I do. This is for me, not you, so you can’t say no. You’re there for two more days, right?”

“Yeah, two days.” Ian replied.

“I’ll send it to your hotel. Call me when you get it, okay?” Mickey told him feeling the relief and tension leave his body after now hearing Ian’s voice.

“Thank you, baby. I will. I love you.” 

“I love you, too. Get some rest, okay?” He wanted to talk to his boyfriend for hours but knew it was more important for Ian to rest and let his body recover from the strenuous days.

  
“Yeah, Mick. You, too.”  Ian said before hangin up.

 

 

Mickey was feeling much better after talking to his boyfriend the previous night. He got his new cell that Mickey sent him and they were able to Facetime. He missed his stupid face. He looked tired as hell and he could tell this schedule was fucking with him.  He was still the most beautiful person he ever laid his eyes on.  

He tried to push his worry for Ian aside and just distract himself as best he could because there was not a damned thing he could do but wait. He had been working ridiculously long hours and it was starting to catch up with him, too. Both men were burning the candle at both ends and if they weren't careful there would be a fire.

Ro wasn’t doing much better because she was the understudy for a main role and practicing like crazy. It was the first time in months that they both ended up with a much needed night off after only communicating through post it notes on the fridge.

“Looks who's here! I was starting to wonda if you moved out. Haven’t seen you in foreva.” Ro said as she pulled her roommate into a hug holding him tightly.  She knew he needed it and she did too, to be perfectly frank.

“I thought the same thing. Our schedules have been fucking brutal. How’ve you been twinkle toes?” Mickey winked thinking that nickname just might stick.

“Madonna mia, Mick. Everything hurts, I’m tired like all of the time, and my feet are killing me. Like my toes look like they were run ova by a lawn mowa.” She replied.

“That’s fucked, ya know. You talk to Ian much?” He asked hesitantly.

“Not really. We text more than talk. I caught up with him a couple of times but he is always busy and when I can talk, he’s sleeping. He seems pretty worn out, too.” She said.

“Yeah. I just worry about his schedule with his bipolar disease. I hope he’s taking his meds when he should. That much pressure really can’t be good for him. Plus all the traveling. If I’m not working, I’m worrying about Ian.” He admitted.

“I know, Mick. I thought the same thing. How the fuck would he even have his meds adjusted ova there? Could his docta call in a new script? I don’t even want to think about it.” She said shaking her head to will away those thoughts.

“How’s that prima ballerina doing? Still a thunder cunt?” He asked.

“Oh, Mick. She is one hateful bitch. She thinks she’s J Lo or something. I’d like to knock her down a couple pegs, that’s for sure.” 

“Any word of Ethan and what the fuck he’s up to?” He inquired not sure what made him ask the question.

“No and good riddance. Fuck that guy sideways.” She said in her usual eloquent manner.

“I was thinking about surprising Ian when he’s in Paris. It’s his longest stretch in one place. He’s there for 10 days. I mean, I’m not sure how much time we’d get to spend together but I fucking miss the hell outta him.”

“Awe, Mick. The city of love. You’re such a romantic. I think that sounds like a great idea.” She told him.

“Yeah. Think I’m going to do it. I’ll book the flight tonight.” He said more to himself than Ro.

“That’s in a couple of weeks, isn’t it?” She said trying to remember the schedule that Ian have given to her as well.

“Yeah but it’s been long enough. I don’t know how much longer I can keep going like this, ya know? Maybe seeing him in person will make the last couple months easier.”

“He leaves for Singapore tomorrow, doesn’t he?” She remembered.

“Yeah. He’s only there for like two fucking days. As soon as he adjusts to one time zone he leaves for another.” He sighed.

“Poor guy. He should be here with us. This just sucks.”  

“Tell me about it. I’m gonna get some sleep. I can’t keep my eyes open any longer.” He said getting up and pushing his bar stool back under the counter.

“Same, babe. Some life, huh?” She responded shaking her head.

The good thing about Mickey’s long ass hours was that he slept like a rock. He never had any problem falling asleep thankfully.  He knew if he started thinking about Ian, sleep would never come and he needed it.

When he woke up he checked his phone, counted the time difference and decided to call his boyfriend. He rolled out of bed, made his coffee, and sat down at the counter. Fucking Singapore. He couldn’t wait to hear about it from Ian.

Ro woke up before he pressed send so he decided to wait for her to get her coffee so they could both talk to him. She sat next to him at the counter and he placed the call, putting the phone on speaker.

They were both excited to hear his voice and catch up, even if only for a few minutes.  They both missed him so much.

 

“Hello?” A strange voice answered causing Mickey to check to see if he hit Ian’s contact or accidentally pressed the wrong information. Ro and Mickey gave each other a look before Mickey asked.

“Yeah, I’m calling for Ian.” Mickey said looking at Ro.

“He’s sleeping right now. Can I take a message?” The strange voice replied obviously being just woken up. Ro's eyes were like fucking dinner plates.

“Then wake him he fuck up.” Mickey snapped.

“Fine. Hey babe? Get up. You have a phone call.” The strange man whispered to Ian.  HIS Ian.

Mickey’s heart stopped and he disconnected the call.

“What the FUCK?” Ro shouted.

Mickey sat there speechless as he stared ahead willing himself not to explode.

“Mick, that sounded like Ethan.” She told him honestly.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Are you KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?” Mickey sat up so quick that his bar stool flew backwards and fell over.

“No. I think it was him.”  She said putting her head in her hands in disbelief.

Mickey picked up his phone and redialed the number.

“It’s going straight to voice mail.” Mickey told her before throwing his phone across the room, shattering it. Mickey could hold a lot of anger in but when he reached his limit, all bets were off and look the fuck out.  Red rage at its finest.

“Mick. I know you’re upset but Ian wouldn’t do that to you. Something is wrong here. It just doesn't feel right.  I mean first he doesn’t get the position in our company which was fucking bullshit, then he gets called in for an audition for the same company that Ethan is making it highly suspect, and now Ethan is picking up his fucking phone? No way. No fucking way.” She said now pacing the kitchen.

“Well, I guess that shit doesn’t fucking matter now, does it?  Ethan’s in his bed so Ian’s made his choice. I’m gonna pack the shit he left behind. It will be in my storage closet in the basement. Fucking tell him that the next time you talk to him.” Mickey said sounding like the devil was about to jump out of his body.

“Mick.” Ro said trying to get him to stop and think for a minute before being so rash.

“No, Ro. No.” He responded ending the conversation.  He didn't want to hear another fucking word right now.

Mickey started grabbing anything left that was Ian’s. He grabbed some trash bags from the kitchen and shoved everything in them before getting into the elevator and hitting the basement floor. When it opened he threw Ian’s bags across the room and unlocked his storage closet. He grabbed his shit and threw it in before slamming the door shut. He didn’t even bother locking it because that was the only thing in there and so fucking what if something happened to his shit. He's lucky it isn't in the goddamned dumpster right now.

He went back upstairs and logged onto his computer. He pulled up his Verizon account and deactivated Ian’s cell. He then logged into his work and personal email and blocked his address. Done. He was fucking done. Mickey could put up with a lot of shit but cheating sure the fuck was not one of them. 

He didn’t even realize it until he was finished getting rid of everything that belonged to Ian that his hands were shaking. He wanted to punch the wall, cry, go to sleep for two months, he didn’t even fucking know right now. He grabbed Rosemary’s bottle of Tuaca from the cabinet and took a few swigs. Then a few more.

Once his body stopped shaking he went to his room. That’s when the floodgates opened up on him and that was it. No turning them off now.  His mind was making him think the absolute worst scenarios possible.

Maybe Ian just used him for a place to stay? Did he really not make the NY Ballet? Was he seeing Ethan when they were together? Was this planned out in advance knowing he would go on tour.  WITH ETHAN. Awful thoughts filled his head and Mickey was positively devastated.  He didn't know if anything with Ian was real. 

How was he going to live the rest of his life without Ian being a part of it?He got back up outta bed and stomped into the kitchen grabbing what was left in the liquor bottle and downed it in one go before throwing it across the room, shattered glass flying everywhere.

He didn't even give a shit because nothing mattered now.  The liquor was enough to put him to sleep.He’d need to buy more tomorrow.

 

                                                                             

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, yeah. I know. I went there.
> 
> Here's a drink recipe to apologize for the angst. 
> 
> I love Piña Coladas and getting caught in the rain, but I deplore rum! I ran a snorkel business in the islands for a couple of years and our drink that we served daily was rum punch. I used to make it every morning, bright and early. I cannot smell rum without it making my stomach turn now. 
> 
> That said, replace the rum with Amaretto di Saranno. OH. MY. LORT. These are off the charts, I promise you. I buy those little frozen things of Pina Colada mix that are next to the frozen orange juice concentrate in the freezer section. They do not go a long way so if you want more than a couple drinks but at least two. 
> 
> I add two to a blender, use the same container they came in and fill it with ice twice adding it to the blender. Add 1 can of creme de coco and fill up the container once with Amaretto. (Buy the good shit, the other stuff tastes like syrup.). Blend until any large ice chunks are gone. You can either do a float of Amaretto on top once you pour it into the glass or on the bottom before you pour it in the glass or you can use Chambord which is my choice. Really whatever floats your boat. 
> 
> If you are feeling fancy, you can add frozen chunks of pineapple in lieu of one container of ice.
> 
> That pic is from a batch I made last summer.


	10. Not my fucking problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey has a heart to heart with his boss who makes him question his decisions.
> 
> Thank you for the continued feedback! Even if it's to question my motives!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> xo

                                                                                 

He had never missed a Sunday dinner unless he was traveling for work and trust me when I tell you that missing Sunday dinner is a catastrophic event. Excuses accepted: death. That’s it. So when Mickey makes the dreaded call to his Italian mother, he puts on his best, “I’m sick” act. He knows he is playing chicken with this scenario because it could in fact bite him in the ass and the next thing he knows, his mother will be staying with him for the next week feeding him Pastina.

But he can’t get out of bed. The Tuaca headache he decides beats any whisky hangover. His head is throbbing, eyes swollen, heart broken, body aching and he thinks he might just need help even making it to the bathroom to take a piss. He would call Ro to help if he didn’t have too much pride.

He laid there replaying the events of the last 12 hours over in his head and he can’t believe it’s all real. If you would have asked him when he said goodbye to Ian, he would have never, ever fathomed that this would be his current reality. He spends the day picking apart his and Ian’s relationship trying to figure out what he missed. Was he just too in love with him to see what was right in front of him? Could Ian fake his feelings with such gusto?

I mean Mickey fancied himself to be pretty fucking intelligent and not a fucking pushover or love drunk sap but he couldn’t help but second guess every fucking minute they spent together. If Ian was acting then just hand him the mother fucking Oscar.

Ro knocked a couple of times to check on him but he just told her to go away. He knew she had the best of intentions but he just couldn’t deal with her right now. He heard her cleaning up the mess he made last night. He felt bad that she was left to pick up the literal pieces but not quite enough to go help. He was pretty sure it was a physical impossibility anyway.

What Mickey didn’t know was that Ro called Ian and found out that his phone had been disconnected. He hadn’t told her that he was the one who turned it the hell off. She didn’t know he lost his phone and Mickey sent him a new one like a fucking idiot. That he had his number disconnected.

She had thought that Ian disconnected it after Ethan told him that Mickey called and she was infuriated with her best friend. She thought she knew Ian and she would have never in a million years think that this would be the way he thanked Mickey for everything that man did for him. For them.

She thought perhaps moving out would be the best option. She didn’t want to be a constant reminder of his cheating boyfriend. She wanted to ring Ian’s neck. Send her brothers over to pay him a visit. Her heart broke in her chest for that man laying in his bed, wrecked over that son of a bitch.

Mickey hadn’t wanted to talk to her all morning and she couldn’t text him because his phone had been shattered into a thousand pieces. She wanted to tell him about Ian’s phone but figured that would just be salt in the wound but he deserved to know so he could just move the fuck on.

She cleaned up Mickey’s mess, the kitchen, living room, her bathroom, and bedroom and still have enough nervous energy to power a small city. She knew he had to be hungover and feeling like fucking hell so she did what any friend would do. She grabbed her wallet and keys and ran out to get him something to help make him feel better.

When she got back to the apartment, she toed her shoes off and knocked on Mickey’s door asking if he was decent.

“Mick, I’m coming in whether you want me to or not so cover anything you don’t want me to see.” She told him.

“Fine. Come the fuck in.” He said into his pillow.

“Christ, Mick. How do I open these fucking things? I feel like I’m in Dracula’s lair.” She told him.

“Remote. Open button.” He pointed head still buried in a pillow pointing at his nightstand.

She hit the button and the shades opened letting the light in from the overcast day.

“Sit up. I gotcha something.” She ordered. “Up. UP!” She told him using her foot to kick the side of the bed.

“Christ! WHAAATT?” He asked sitting up letting his eyes adjust to the light now filling his room.

“Heyah. Fucking eat.” She told him handing him a bag from McDonalds and a large coke.

“Oh my god, Ro. You are an angel sent straight from heaven.” He said fishing through the bag. She bought him a variety of breakfast sandwiches, not sure of his preference as well as 6 hash browns. That coupled with the coke was the perfect hangover remedy.

“I just wanted to see your face. Make sure you’re okay. Eat. And holla if you need anything, ya hear me?” She told him leaning in to kiss his temple.  
He leaned into the kiss and nodded with a mouthful of sandwich.

She heard a muffled thank you being shouted at the closed door of Mickey with a mouthful of food.

He actually did feel a hell of a sight better after he ate every sandwich and every hash brown in that bag and downing a large coke. You know the one, the kind in the plastic cup. He didn’t even feel one ounce of guilt either. The food gave him enough energy to at least shower and change. He threw in a load of laundry too.

He thought about running out to get a new phone but he decided against it because he really didn’t want to fucking talk to anyone. If there was an emergency, anyone that mattered had his home number.

Once he started moving, he decided he wanted to keep it up. When he was moving, he wasn’t thinking. When he wasn’t thinking, he couldn’t feel the hole in his chest.

He decided that his kitchen cabinets needed to be rearranged. Once he pulled everything out and put the shit on the counter, he decided he wanted them lined. He grabbed his keys and ran to Duane Reade to grab the liner that looks like the shit you put under a rug so it doesn’t slide around. The fuck’s that called?

Anyway, he grabbed several rolls and a pair of scissors. He went back and began cutting the pieces to size. He wiped out each one before he lined it then put everything back. He noticed that between chucking his cell and a bottle of Tuaca that he did some damage to his wall. He went into his coat closet and grabbed the paint the builder left behind. He needed a fucking paint brush.

He grabbed his keys and ran down to Sherwin Williams and picked up some brushes. He thought that his bathroom could use a new color. Pretty good timing too. Anything to make it not remind him of what’s his name. He perused the colors for a while trying to figure out just why on Earth they needed 25 shades of green. Fuck green. Fuck green eyes.

He grabbed the color that fit his mood. Grey. He handed the guy the card and asked for two gallons. That’s where it gets even more fun. He had to decide if he wanted flat or eggshell or high gloss or semi-gloss or satin. That was way too much thinking for one day so he decided against it and bought the brushes.

When he got home, he laid out an old towel, the one Ian used to use so it was now considered an old towel. He painted the scuff marks his phone had left on one wall and then he touched up the wall where the bottle had made impact.

He was neater than he thought he’d be so he dropped the paintbrush on the towel by accident on purpose to give him a good reason to throw it the fuck down the garbage shoot. He wished he could get in the garbage shoot and just fucking disappear.  
He really fucking hated this version fo himself. He had always been strong and driven, never letting his anything get in his way or get him down. If he had fallen in the past, he picked himself back up and kept going. He needed to figure out how to do that and quick because this shit would not fly.

He decided to clean his room now, ya know, since he was on a roll. He grabbed the Pledge that what’s his name bought and a rag. He pulled out the vacuum. He started spraying and wiping, spraying and wiping. He got to the nightstand not on his side of the bed, his nightstand. Well, it used to be his anyway. Fuck him.

He wiped it down. The only thing left on it was the lamp. It used to be covered with loose change, books, a wallet, phone, charger, and now everything was gone. Good. He hated fucking clutter. His curiosity got the best of him. He sat down on the bed and opened the top drawer. It looked like Ian just swept what he didn’t need in the drawer because there were his books, some loose change, an extra charger and some other shit.

This just wouldn’t do so he grabbed a garbage bag from the kitchen to throw away anything he missed on his first pass of removing the red head from his life. He started to throw away the books, the charger, he would keep the change because that was the least the bastard could do for him. When he got to one of his notebooks, he picked it up to chuck it and something dropped out.

He got up and didn’t see it on the floor so he bent down on his knees to look under the bed because of course this would be harder than it had to be. He saw the paper and grabbed it taking a look before tossing it. It wasn’t a paper, it was a picture. It was a picture of Mickey and Ian. Ro must have taken it. It was the day of their surprise party. The picture was a candid shot of Mickey with his arm behind Ian’s chair and Ian leaning into him, probably not even aware. They were at the table talking with both of they families. They looked so fucking happy. Smiling. Everyone at the table was smiling.

He sat on the floor with his back to his bed and studied the photo. He tried to find proof that Ian was a fraud. That he didn’t care about Mickey. He couldn’t find it. Ian looked so happy and in love and he hated it. He put the picture back in the drawer because he couldn’t bring himself to throw it away yet. He’d get to it.

He put the vacuum back in the closet and the pledge and rag under the sink. He got undressed and pressed the button on his remote to close the shades. He threw his covers back and crawled into his bed. He covered himself back up and pressed his head back into his pillow. He felt the emotions he had been fighting all day hit him at once and cried himself to sleep.

On Monday he got right back into his usual routine. He grabbed his coffee and walked to the subway. He got off at his stop and walked to his building, took the elevator to his floor, and went to his office. He saw the red light blinking on his phone.

His admin was already in and going through his email. He told her to go through his messages and delete any from Ian Gallagher. He told her not to put any calls through from him either. She did as he instructed. When she was finished she poked her head into his office.

“Sir, I took care of it for you but you really should…” She spoke but was cut off.

“Please send Dave in when he gets here. We need to go over his numbers. That’s all I needed. Thank you.” He said not making eye contact which meant he missed her sad expression when she turned to leave.

He had a meeting with Greg at 2 and came close to asking for it to be rescheduled. He didn’t want to answer the “How’s Ian?” question. He sucked it up to get it over with. Better today than in two weeks from now.

They were meeting in his office today. Mickey waiting as he usually did before being told he was ready to see him. He sighed mentally preparing himself for their talk before opening the office door.

“Hey Mick! How’s everything going? I saw your numbers from last week. Your team is making everyone else look bad.” He said happily waving him to sit on the couch, rather than across from him at his desk.

“Good, sir. They’re doing a great job. I have a couple people I am working with but I’ll get them where they need to be. They all have the potential.” He told him.

“So, how is Ian?” He asked as he always did.

Mickey thought he was prepared for the question but he realized the second he heard his ex boyfriends name that he was not ready. He hesitated before responding causing his mentor to pick up on his hesitance.

“Everything okay? I’m sorry. You really don’t have to tell me about it if you’d prefer not to.” He told Mickey.

“I called him this weekend and someone picked up his cell. At night. I woke him up. Do you get what I am saying here because I’m having a hard time with just saying it.” He admitted.

“I’m so sorry to hear that. What did he say when you spoke to him?” He asked.

“I didn’t speak to him. When I asked for him, the guy called him babe and tried to wake him up. There wasn’t anything to say after that.” He told him.

“Were you surprised?” He questioned. The fuck kinda question is that. Of fucking course he was surprised.

  
“I was shocked, yes. I didn’t see it coming.” He told him.

“Do you know who answered the phone?” He questioned. If this guy wasn’t his boss he would have kicked his ass by now.

“Yeah, I have an idea. Once of his teachers. He’s a real fucking asshole. Pardon me, sir. I didn’t mean to speak that way in front of you.”

“I don’t fucking care that you cuss, Mick. Most intelligent people do. It’s a proven fact.” He laughed signaling for him to continue.

“Ian had told me the guy had been hitting on him and he wasn’t interested. He wormed his way into a surprise party I threw for Ian and our friend Ro for their graduation. Went on about how life was on the road. How tough it would be to have a solid relationship being apart. Tried to put doubts into my head. Shoulda listened, I suppose.” He told him.

“So this guy shows up to your house uninvited and tries to get you to break up with Ian. What did Ian say?”

“He said he fucking hated the guy. He hit on him all the time. Had a feeling that he was behind him not getting a spot in the NY Ballet company. He thought he was a shoe in but they turned him down. Even set Ian up with his friend who is one of the main dancers before the interview for advice.”

“So Ian told you he didn’t like his teacher?”

“Yes. That’s what he told me. His teacher resigned and took a spot with the American Ballet troupe. He put a recommendation in for Ian. They called him to audition. Obviously, he got it and now here we are. So Ethan and Ian are traveling together not he same tour now.” He said.

“Do you trust Ian?” He asked.

“I did. Don’t anymore.” He responded.

“Has he called or tried to get in touch?”

“I’m sorry and with all due respect is there a point that you’re trying to make? If so, can you please just tell me?” He said.

“Mickey. The man you were in love with and who was in love with you. Wait, let me start over. The man you are in love with and who is in love with you wanted to get into the New York Ballet company. I specifically remember you telling me that the first time we spoke about Ian. He had a great audition, I take it he thought he’d earned himself a spot but gets turned down. Meanwhile, “Ethan” is touring with the American Ballet Company and suddenly Ian gets a call asking him to come in for an audition. Of course he gets it. He has to tour with the company. Ethan was touring. Do you think it’s possible that perhaps Ethan set this whole plan into motion to get Ian away from you? Answer honestly. What’s your gut telling you?” He questioned.

“Yeah. The guy is a slime ball. It’s possible.” He admitted.

“Has Ian ever lied to you before? Given you any reason to doubt him?”

“None.”

“Okay then. So it’s possible that Ethan maybe came into possession of Ian’s phone without him knowing?”

“I guess.”

“When he told Ian the phone was for him, what did Ian say?”

“Nothing. I disconnected the call before that and when I called back the phone went straight to voice mail.” He said.

“So what you’re telling me is that Ian is not worth at least hearing an explanation?” He asked.

“Of course he is. Fuck.”

“Yeah. Fuck, indeed. Now go fucking call your boyfriend.” He told him.

Mickey got up to head back to his office and call Ian when it hit him that he disconnected his cell. He pulled up his schedule and saw that he would be Milan.

  
He sat back in his chair while the realization washed over him that Ethan could have pulled some shady shit and now Ian was going to be where Mickey used to spend his childhood summers. Where he ran around and chased pigeons. His grandparents lived in Milan.

He found the hotel and called it immediately. He asked for his room and was put through immediately. The phone only rang twice before he heard a familiar voice that wasn’t Ian’s. He didn’t say a word, just held the phone heart pounding out of his chest. And then he heard his voice. “Who’s on the phone?” Mickey disconnected the call.

He finished his work day keeping as busy as possible. When he went home he found a panicked looking Rosemary sitting at the counter.

“What’s going on?” Mickey asked.

“Have you heard anything for Ian?” She questioned.

“Nope. I disconnected his cell. Blocked his emails. He may have left some messages on my work phone but I asked my admin to delete them.” He told her.

“You disconnected his fucking phone? Christ, I thought he did.” She said.

“Nope. That was me.” He told her as he grabbed himself a beer.

“One of my friends replaced a dancer who is on tour with Ian’s troupe. I asked her to check on him. She said he doesn’t look good. He doesn’t talk to anyone anymore, he dances and goes back to the hotel. He never goes out with them when they get together as a group. Said he never leaves his hotel room. I’m fucking worried about him, Mick.” She told him through tears.

“I called him today and Ethan answered the phone so maybe he can get him to a doctor.” He said cooly.

“Mick. Come on.” She sighed.

“Not my problem anymore, Ro. Not my fucking problem.” He said as he shut his bedroom door behind him.

*****

Ian has not been feeling well. He knows what that could mean and he was worried. He thinks about calling his doctor in New York but the only time he can call is after hours. He hates this schedule. The touring is relentless and he has not been able to keep up with his medication schedule. He can barely figure out what fucking time it is and honestly, the cities are all blurring together. There were a couple of times he legitimately forgotten where he was and he’s a mess.

He feels tired all the time which he first chalked up to the schedule from hell but everyone else seemed to be adjusting but him. He missed Mickey all the time. All the time. He wants to call him when he gets in but knows he’s sleeping. If he didn’t think it would hurt his career, he’d be on the first plane back to his boyfriend.

They had been doing pretty well up until Ian lost his cell phone. He’d forget his head if it wasn’t attached. Not having a routine fucks with his brain and he can’t remember where he put half his shit. He felt so fucking bad and had no time to go find a phone or how that would even work but he planned on doing it so he could get in touch with his boyfriend.

When Mickey called his hotel room in a panic, Ian felt like a piece of shit. Of course Mickey would be worrying about him but Ian had collapsed into bed after each show. Mickey should have been his number one priority. He sent him a phone which made Ian feel even worse. Mickey was always taking care of him and what did he do for his boyfriend other than cause the man to worry constantly.

He fucking hated himself right now. He hated his career choice. He hated every country and every plane and bus ride and every one in his troupe who couldn’t be happier. Who had the energy to go out and sight see. To enjoy their free time.

And then the absolutely worst thing happened because apparently Ian had been a serial killer in a previous life because who else shows up to replace one of the leads? No other than Ethan to be referred to the devil himself going forward. The guy couldn’t be happier to see him and it hits him that he probably planned this entire shit show.

He started questioning the meeting with Irene. Could she have had something to do with him not getting a spot? At this point, he would put nothing past him. And here we go again with the best part. He finagles himself into being Ian’s roommate. They have been paired off but his roomie had a serious sprain and had to recover back home.

So here Ian is trying to avoid the fucker like the plague. All he wanted to do when he got back to his room is talk to Mickey but Ethan would just fucking talk and talk and try to distract him until it was too late to talk to his boyfriend. He fucking hated this guy.

Now here he is in a situation he feared.

He was fucking happy that they had a two bedroom suite, albeit tiny. At least it had a lock on the door. He had fallen asleep early and set the alarm so he could call Mickey when he woke up. It would be a good time for his boyfriend too. He needed to hear his voice or he was going to lose his shit.

When he woke up to his alarm, he rolled over to grab his cell but remembered that he had left it in their common space. He quickly ran and grabbed his cell and back into his room so he didn’t run into Ethan. He knew if the man heard him, he would come out and he wouldn’t be able to get the fuck away from him.

He got back in his bed and hit the FaceTime button to call his boyfriend. The call didn’t connect. He tried calling him normally and again, no connection. He picked up the hotel phone and called his cell. He got a message that the number had been disconnected. Fuck.

He knew Mickey wouldn’t have disconnected his phone so he figured it had something to do with the fact that he was calling from all over Gods green Earth and maybe it was a security precaution and would be turned back on once Mickey confirmed it was okay. He picked up the hotel phone and dialed his boyfriends number. It went straight to voicemail.

He had an uneasy feeling but chalked it up to shitty timing. He would try calling him later. He got through the show that evening and headed back to try him again. He called his cell and it went straight to voicemail. Okay, now he was worried.

He knew he wasn’t working but he called his work phone to leave him a message. Told him his cell was disconnected and that he tried his cell but it was going straight to voicemail. He told him that he would call again and gave him a ballpark time to expect his call. He told him he missed him and loved him and couldn’t wait to talk to him.

This went on for a couple of days and he was panicking now. He tried calling Ro but she wasn’t picking up. He left several messages at Mickey’s work. He was worried that something may have happened to his boyfriend. He barely made it through the show that evening between feeling extremely off and obsessing over Mickey.

When the show was over, he didn’t even change. He signaled for a taxi and got to his hotel in his fucking performance clothes. He didn’t give a fuck that he was getting looks from everyone he passed.

He got to his bedroom and fell asleep. When he woke up he was still in his uniform. Ethan was packed and he was now knocking frantically on Ian’s bedroom door. He tried to answer but could barely get words out. Ethan came in and saw Ian and the state he was in. Because Ethan didn’t know about Ian’s illness nor did anyone else he assumed he had been drinking.

He told him to get the fuck out of bed and shower and he would pack his shit or they’d miss the bus to the airport. Ian somehow got up and did as he was told. He changed into sweats and followed Ethan down to the bus. He thinks people may have been talking to him but he didn’t give a shit really. He didn’t know what he would do if something bad happened to Mickey and he was sick both literally and figuratively. He slept on the plane and was woken up by Ethan tapping his arm, not very gently.

He followed his troupe to the baggage claim and grabbed his shit. Once the bus pulled up he boarded and took a window seat. He was quiet the entire bus ride to the hotel.

When he pulled up he got off the bus and saw the name on the side of the building. He was in Milan. His stomach twisted and he felt the bile rise in his throat. He finally was checked into his room but fucking unfortunately this one had only two full beds, not separate sleeping quarters. It just kept getting worse.

Once he was in his room he threw his shit down and laid on the bed. He was asleep almost immediately. When he woke up it was the evening and he felt like shit. Ethan was on his iPad and only turned to look at Ian briefly before turning back to whatever the fuck he was doing. Great. Now he’s pissed.

The phone rang and Ethan picked up. He thinks he may have asked who it was before he fell back asleep. When he woke up again, it was morning and Ethan was not in the room. They had a show that evening so he had the day to himself. He forced himself to shower and get dressed feeling only mildly better. He didn’t bother calling Mickey again because he knew what it would do to him when he didn’t answer.

He started shuffling through his bag and grabbed the box that Mickey had given him. He pulled out the camera and got it set up. He wanted to walk around the town that Mickey had spent the summers. It somehow made him feel closer to Mickey.

He didn’t have any particular destination in mind, he just wanted to walk around and see what little Mickey saw years ago. He was amazed by the age of some of the structures he passed. The town was absolutely beautiful. Some streets were bustling while others were barely populated at all. Ian enjoyed those more than the others.

He wondered if Mickey was upset with him for something, though he had no clue why. They were fine the last they spoke. That only lead his mind down the path of something being wrong. He had called Ro and Mandy and neither girl was answering. He didn’t know what to think.

He spent most of his morning just seeing the sights. He remembered Mickey telling him about Italian ice cream. He remembered the spumoni he had what seemed like years ago now. He passed a little gelato shop and decided to go inside. He ordered his spumoni and went outside to sit on the bench.

Mickey was not lying. This shit was fucking bomb. Good god and he thought the spumoni in NY was good. If that was good then he died and went to heaven. He was enjoying the last bit and stood up to throw away the container. He saw something that caught his eye in front of the store and walked up to check it out.

He couldn’t believe what he found. He bent over to run his fingers over the foot prints. He imagined Mickey standing there letting his feet sink into the wet concrete. Tears started to flow now. He grabbed his camera to take pictures from every angle.

As he was photographing Mickey’s little footprints an old man came outside to see what he was doing.

“Mio nipote.” The old man spoke.

“I’m sorry. I don’t speak Italian.” Ian apologized.

“Ahhh, you American?” The man asked.

“Yes, sir.” Ian answered not able to take his eyes off of the man in front of him.

The old man pointed to the prints in the cement. “My grandson. They are my grandsons prints. I was so angry when he did it. Now when I see them, I am thankful. He’s grown now. In New York.” He bragged.

“Mickey.” Was all that Ian could say.

The old mans eyes widened and he smiled widely. “Yes, Mickey! You know my grandson?” He said excitedly.

“Yes. I know him.” He replied forcing a smile.

“I talk to him yesterday. He’s always working. Work, work, work.” He told Ian.

“Yesterday? Is he okay?” He asked.

“Told me he broke up with his boyfriend. He’s a little sad but he’ll be fine. You should call him.” He told Ian.

Ian’s heart broke in that moment. Mickey’s grandfather just informed him that he and Mickey were broken up. Mickey was apparently fine.

“Sure.” He replied. “Take care.”

                                                  

 

                                                               

 

                                                                       

 

Red=Opera House / Green= Hotel /  Yellow = Gelato Shop  /  Blue = Mickey's Grandparents House

(* This is an actual sky view of Milano.  The hotel is actually located there and I found that little Gelato shop.  Totally made up where his Grandparents live but I did a Google fly over and it looked nice enough.)

 

Ian turned and walked back to his hotel trying to keep himself together. Trying to figure out why Mickey wouldn’t have told him. What did he do? Why would he end it this way?

He opened his door and locked himself in the bathroom and turned on the shower. Ethan started banging on the door telling him he needed to shower before the show.

Ian opened the door and walked past Ethan. He left the room and sat outback in the veranda on one of the couches until his troupe left for the show. Once he saw the bus pull away, he went back up to his room and dialed Mickey’s work number.

“Mick. I don’t know what happened with us. I don’t know why you won’t talk to me or return my calls. Whatever the reason is, if it was something I did, I’m so sorry. I miss you. I’m not happy here. I’m sick, I can feel it. I don’t want you to do anything. You did enough for me. I met your grandpa today. I can’t believe I found your footprints. What are the chances? Anyway, he told me that you broke up with your boyfriend. I thought you were it for me, Mick. Wanted you to be. I miss you so fucking much. I love you, Mick. I’ll love you forever. I’m sorry for everything.” He left the message on his voicemail.

He laid in bed, unable to move. He was in a depressive state. He was all alone. He lost Mickey so nothing else really mattered to him anymore.

 

Ethan tried getting him out of bed. He had yelled and yelled when he got back to the room but Ian didn’t register what he was saying. He saw Ethan packing his things. He saw Ethan leave the room. He heard the door slam. Finally. He was gone.

 

*****

 

Mickey was working when he got an emergency call from Ro. She never fucking called him at work, though she really couldn’t call his cell, now could she? He still hasn’t replaced it and kinda fucking loved not having one now.

“Ro, what’s going on?” He said.

“Mick. Listen, I just talked to my friend, the one who is on tour with Ian. He didn’t show up last night. He didn’t show up to perform at La Scala! They left Milan and he didn’t board the plane. She said Ethan told them he must be on drugs or something. He just left him there.” She told him.

“Jesus Christ, Ro. Let me call you back.” He told her.

Mickey looked up Ian’s hotel information and called the number. Ian wasn’t answering his room phone. He called again and spoke to the front desk. Explained that he was sick and that he would need the room for a few nights. Gave him his card information. Told them to send someone up to check on him. Bring him something to eat and drink.

He called his grandparents and spoke with his grandfather. He told him that he met a friend of his. Told him about the conversation. Mickey’s heart sunk.

He told his grandfather everything. His grandfather promised he would go to the hotel and check on him. He told his grandfather he was going to get a flight and be there as soon as he could.

Mickey had to go tell Greg he needed some time off. He went to his office and luckily he had time to speak to him quickly before his next meeting. Mickey explained as quickly as he could and his boss told him to wait. He made a call and told Mickey a car would pick him up at his place in an hour to bring him to the airport.

Mickey looked at him quizzically. “Mickey, go get packed as quickly as you can. The car is bringing you to the airport and my jet will fly you over. It will be waiting for you. Now go. I don’t have any engagements so don’t worry about rushing home. Just go take care of Ian, okay?” He said.

“Sir, I don’t know what to say.” He said shocked.

“Don’t have to say anything, Mick. Good luck.” He told him and waved him off.

Mickey took a cab home home and threw together a bag as quickly as he could. He got into the car and made calls on the way to the plane. Told his grandfather when he would arrive. He called Ro and told her what was going on. He called Mandy and his mother. When he got to the airport, they ushered him onto the jet and they were off within no time. He was so fucking thankful for his boss right now.

It would be 8 hours until he was with Ian but he felt a wave of relief that at least he would be soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even like myself right now. It's get's better, I promise.
> 
> Pastina: The go to cure all for Italian American mothers across the country. You have a belly ache? Pastina? Acne? Pastina. A bee sting. Yes, Pastina. 
> 
> Tiny little pasta cooked in chicken broth, finished with parmigiana and a drizzle of olive oil. Italian penicillin.


	11. Nipote Cattivo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey lands in Milano and finally gets to Ian. 
> 
> Thank you, thank you for your comments and feedback! They truly make such a difference knowing that people are enjoying my story!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I only reread this once so if there are an inordinate amount of mistakes, I do apologize and will fix them when I can think straight!!
> 
> xo

                                                                                    

 

*****

 

 

Mickey tried to distract himself through the flight and there were plenty of ways to do so on his bosses personal jet. He couldn’t articulate how thankful he was to be able to fly privately under the current circumstance.

Not having to deal with people, because let’s face it, people fucking suck was absolutely priceless. He could get up and walk around when he needed. He could lie down. He could eat or play a game. There were movies he could watch but what Mickey chose to do through most of the flight was stare at the picture that Ian had of them in his nightstand.

He had no idea what he would be walking into when he landed and the was extremely on edge because of the sheer uncertainty. He knew Ian was possibly sick but that wasn’t confirmed so he was going in blind. That lead to him Googling and reading everything he could about bipolar disease. He went over all the scenario his brain could conjure and practiced having the conversation with Ian for each, as not to make him worse.

He wondered if Ethan had left him due to his disease or if they had a fight or if he was just a fucking asshole. Would Ian even want to talk to Mickey?

He tried to wish that scenario away because he needed something from Ian. Some idea of how they ended up in the current scenario that included Ethan. He told himself he would be there to take care of him and get him home if needed, but he didn’t think there would be and Mickey and Ian when he got better. But he loved him and couldn’t leave him sick and alone in a foreign country. The more he thought about that the more enraged he became.

He had booked the hotel room for a couple of nights for Ian and could bring him back to his grandparents if he wasn’t up to travel in a few days which was his plan as of right now. He tried to see the positive side when he got too far into his head. He would get to see his grandparents and always loved spending time with both of them.

Mickey felt like his brain was on a hamster wheel and he wished he could make it stop. It would be great if he could get a few hours of rest before he got there. He couldn’t decide if he loved or hated that little airplane on that map to show him exactly where they were throughout the flight. While he was thinking about it, he set his watch to local time to keep at least one detail straight when he arrived. He then set an alarm for it to go off at 6am and 6pm. When Ian had to take his meds.

Because his brain like to fuck with him it decided to take him for a trip down memory lane starting with the day he first laid eyes on Ian. He replayed their relationship in his head like a rom com movie. He had been fighting his feelings since that fucking asshole picked up Ian’s phone. His Ian. Trying to push them aside and distract himself from thinking or feeling or choosing to be angry.

What he didn’t let himself feel was how fucking much he missed him because he kept replacing those feelings with the red rage that would hit him when he heard Ethan’s voice in his head.

After driving himself short of insane, and let’s face it, it was not a long trip, the pilot announced that they would be beginning their descent and would be landing in Milano-Malpensa in 30 minutes. He was informed by the steward that there would be a car waiting for him upon arrival after being checked in by the customs agent. Another perk of flying privately.

He went into the bathroom to freshen up and brush his teeth. When he got back to his seat, he buckled in, and looked out the window. The sun was starting to come up and he could see the Italian landscape below and momentarily his feelings were replaced with nostalgia and excitement.

When the plane came to a stop, he jumped up to grab his bag quickly, and threw on his coat. The customs agent boarded the plane to stamp his passport and he could be on his way. The car was waiting for him and it was a forty minute ride from the airport to the hotel. He started making calls as soon as the driver was en route.

He called his parents to let them know he arrived safely. They were worried about Ian but were very happy that he would at least get to see his grandparents. His mother instructed him of the “out of country” call schedule which was ridiculous in Mickey’s opinion but he knew better than to ignore the request because Frannie wasn’t afraid to fly the friendly skies.

He called Mandy and gave her the 411. She told him to text the second he knew what the hell was going on. That’s why he loved his sister because a text was sufficient.

He called Ro who sounded worse for the wear. She had been waiting for his call and missed sleeping, even calling in sick for her show. Luckily they had people on standby in case one of the dancers had to be out for an emergency.

He told her that he didn’t know anything yet but would let her know as soon as he got to Ian. He would too because she was really upset and scared and he didn’t want her to have to feel that way for a moment longer than she had to.

Mickey called Ian’s therapist. He knew that due to Hippa privacy laws that she would be unable to give him information but he could at least let her know what was going on and be prepared for when he had Ian call her. He was hoping she could call something in to help him. She was grateful for the information and at least gave him the process of filling a prescription in a foreign country.

Lastly, he called his grandparents to tell him he was ten minutes outside of the city now. He was going straight to the hotel and would call when he got there to let them know what was going on and when he would be seeing them.

Finally the car pulled up to the hotel and he thanked the driver and made his way to the reception desk. He explained who he was and gave them his card to run and have on file. They gave him his key and he started off towards the elevators. Ian was on the seventh floor which was the top floor to the hotel. He got in the elevator and his finger hovered over the button.

He got off the elevator and made his way to the bar. He requested an espresso and a shot of Sambuca. He hated that shit but it did help to settle upset stomachs. Plus a quick buzz wouldn’t hurt right now either. He shot the liquor first then the espresso.

Take two. He got back on the elevator and pressed the 7th floor. When the bell dinged signaling he was where he was supposed to be he reluctantly stepped off. He walked down the hall to the room number on the card and gave himself a few minutes. Ian was on the other side. He hadn’t seen Ian in a couple of months and he was really fucking nervous.

He was afraid that Ian might tell him to fuck off. That he would tell him that he loved Ethan. That he came for nothing. He pushed those thoughts aside for now because what was important was Ian’s health. That was his priority and everything else would have to wait for now.

He opened the door gently and called out to let Ian know someone was in the room. The room was dark with the blackout shades down. He turned on the entryway light and shut the door behind him. Once he sat his bag on the floor and took off his coat he started to make his way into the room. He looked in the bathroom to see Ian’s things on the counter. He saw his medication. Thank fuck.

He rounded the corner to the bed area and saw the lump. His heart was pounding out of his chest now because Ian hadn’t responded and he was worried that maybe something was really wrong. He turned on the light next to the bed behind Ian so it wasn’t shining in his eyes.

He walked around the bed and sat down next to the lump. “Ian. Ian, it’s Mickey.” He said gently rubbing the lump to try to get it to stir. He felt some small movement which instantly made him feel better and get rid of some shitty thoughts that invaded his mind for a few seconds.

“Ian. Is it okay if I pull the the blanket down to see your face? I want to make sure you’re okay, please. It would make me feel better.” He told him just above a whisper.

He could see that Ian was moving his arm under the blanket to bring it up and hopefully pull down the blanket a bit. He let him do it though it took longer than it would have if Mickey could just reach out and do it himself.

When Mickey saw the red matted hair and green eyes he couldn’t help the tears that came instantaneously. He felt like something that had been missing was suddenly handed back to him. At least a piece anyway.

“Hey, Ian. It’s Mick. I’m here.” He told him gently taking a chance and resting his hand on the blanket that was covering his arm.

“Mick.” Ian spoke sounding like he had laryngitis.

“I’m here to take care of you, okay? Will you let me do that for you?” He asked softly.

Mickey saw the heavy tears pooling in Ian’s eyes before they continued their path over his nose and down his face into the pillow.

“What did I do, Mick?  Why don’t you want me anymore?” He said sadly breaking Mickey’s heart into a fucking million pieces hearing these words.

“Ian. I will always want you. I just can’t be with you if you aren’t going to be monogamous with me. I can't share you.” He told him.

“Mick, I haven’t been with anyone, I promise you. I would never do that to you.” He told him.

“Then why did Ethan answer your phone when I called you?” Mickey questioned.

Mickey could see the color filling Ian’s face so he assumed he was having a visceral reaction to that information.

“Mickey, I didn’t know. I didn’t know he was coming. He was assigned to room with me and he must have gotten ahold of my phone. I didn’t even know you called.” He told him.

“When I asked for you it sounded like he was talking to you. Like you were next to him in bed. He called you babe.” Mickey informed him.

“No, Mickey. No. We had two bedrooms and I left my phone in the living room. He must have answered it when I was sleeping.” 

“The second time I called I heard your voice, Ian.”

“I don’t remember that, Mick. I’m sorry. I was so tired and getting sick. The last stop we didn’t have separate rooms. You may have heard me in the background, I guess.” He replied.

“So, you’re not with Ethan?” He asked.

“Of course I’m not with Ethan. I fucking hate that guy.” Ian reassured.

“Jesus Christ. I’m a fucking idiot and I’m so sorry. I thought you were with him.”  Mickey said shaking his head and mentally berating himself for being overreactive. 

“I wish you would have talked to me, Mickey.”

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I missed you so fucking much. I’ll promise to never do that again.” Mickey apologized.

“I can’t do this without you. It just isn’t worth it to me. I’m not happy without you.” Ian said through wet lashes.

“I’m not either, baby. You’re the best thing in my life.” Mickey told him. “I missed you so fucking much. We’ll get you home and better then we can figure everything out. I just want you to get better. That’s the only thing that’s important to me right now, okay?”

“Don’t leave me again, Mick. Please.”

“I’m not going anywhere, you here me?” He promised. “What can I get you? Are you hungry? Thirsty?”

“I’m sorry to have to ask this but can you help me into the bathroom? I want to take a bath and get cleaned up a little bit.”

“Of course. Let me run your water first.” Mickey went into the bathroom and ran Ian a bath filling it with a bottle of complimentary shampoo to make it bubble. He checked the temperature and when he was satisfied he went back to get Ian.

“Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?”

“I can walk if you can just help me. I don’t want to fall.”

Mickey helped him sit on the edge of the bed then up and across the room to the bathroom. He pulled off his boxers and sat him on the toilet to take his shirt off before he had a thought.

“Ian, if you have to use the bathroom, go ahead. I’m gonna shut the door and call down to have the sheets changed. Call me if you need me, okay?”

“Thank you.”

Mickey called downstairs and asked for someone to come up and change the bedding immediately so that Ian could come back to fresh linens. When he heard Ian call for him he opened the door and helped him take off his t-shirt.

Mickey noticed how skinny he was now. He was muscular still but he lost at least twenty pounds if not more. His face was sullen too. He was pissed off that nobody fucking asked him if everything was okay because obviously it wasn’t. He would deal with that shit later.

He helped Ian into the tub and sat on the floor next to him. He helped his wash his hair and scrub his back and arms. His heart broke when he saw Ian’s feet. They looked so painful.

He told him to relax and not to rush. He could hear the maid enter the room and begin stripping the bed.

Once Ian was squeaky clean, Mickey helped him get back to the bed. He pulled out fresh boxers and a clean t shirt. He fluffed the pillows so that Ian could lay back but would not be fully reclined. He wanted him to eat something first.

“You have to be hungry, Ian. I’m starving. Would you mind if I ordered something for us to eat?” He asked trying to word each question the way he read about on the plane.

“If you’re hungry, I could eat.” Ian told him.

“Great. Let me find the menu.” Mickey said as he walked around the room looking for the menu and spotting it on the desk by the window. He grabbed it and sat down next to Ian so they could look through it together.

“Well, it’s breakfast but I am starving.”

“Do they have eggs in a nest?”

Mickey felt his heart squeeze in his chest at that question.

“No, baby. But I promise I’ll make them for you when we get home, okay?”

“Okay.”

“They have a Frittata with vegetables and cheese that looks delicious. We can order fresh fruit, orange juice, a pot of coffee. Oh, and the tiramisu crepes. And some fresh bread. That sound okay?”

“That sounds perfect.”

“Why don’t you close your eyes until they get here, okay?”

“I want to look at you. I can’t believe you’re here.”

“Of course I’m here. I’ll always be here for you, Ian.”

“Love you so much. I was so scared, Mick. So scared I lost you.”

“Me, too, baby. Me, too.”

While they waited for their breakfast, Mickey called Ro and she even talked to Ian for a minute. She was elated that things seemed to be okay considering the circumstances. He shot his sister a text and told her to call their mother and tell her he was safe. He would call her later.

When their breakfast arrived, Mickey put everything in between them on the bed. Ian didn’t eat as much as he normally did but he was just so happy he ate what he could. When they were done, Mickey cleared off the plates and put the cart in the hall.

He called his grandparents and told him he would see them tomorrow. He took a shower and got into bed next to Ian.

“I really want to hold you but I know that might not be what you need right now.”

“No. I want you to. Please.”

Mickey snuggled up next to his boyfriend and kissed the back of his head and neck. They both feel asleep almost instantly, just happy to be back in each others arms with the heavy weight lifted from both men.

 

 

*****

 

 

They woke up around dinner time and ordered in again. Ian ate a little bit more this time. They watched TV and Ian insisted on an Italian show so Mickey could translate for him. Mickey didn’t mind at all because he felt like he hadn’t had a decent nights sleep in months and laying in bed with Ian right now was the best thing he could think of doing right now.

When they woke the next morning, Ian seemed to be feeling even better. Mickey made sure he took his medication and talked to him about calling his therapist. He told him that he spoke with her and what they would need to do to get new medication.

They spoke to her together and she adjusted one of his meds and made him promise to see her the second he was back in the city. The pharmacy was close to Mickey’s grandparents. Ian would have to be with him to show his identification.

They took their time in the morning, Mickey not wanting to rush Ian. They ate breakfast in the room but Mickey wanted to try to get him out for lunch when the picked up his prescription. He wanted to see his grandparents but was worried about overwhelming Ian so he decided to play the day by ear.

Ian was able to get around himself and dressed now. Mickey considered that to be a victory because frankly, he expected much, much worse. Mickey offered to get a cab but Ian asked if they could walk.

The pharmacy was pretty close to the gelato shop and Mickey started to get excited. Ian must have picked up on it because he asked if they could stop in for gelato. He had a feeling it was more for him than Ian and he appreciated the gesture.

They were able to get Ian his new medication and walked over to the gelato shop. When they got there, Mickey looked down at his footprints smiling at the memory before he opened the door.

His grandparents rarely were in the store alone now that they were older so there was always a young kid working the register and dipping the gelato. When he walked in he didn’t see either of them so he just looked over the flavors to make their selection. Mickey explained each to Ian and talked him into expanding his gelato knowledge outside of spumoni.

Mickey couldn’t help but laugh loudly when he saw the gelato with the name "Nipote Cattivo”. His grandpa made that flavor up after Mickey left his prints in the fresh cement. It means “naughty grandchild” and he couldn’t believe they were still selling it. It was coconut and Bacio gelato swirled together.

When Mickey explained to Ian he insisted on that being his next flavor to try on his gelato journey. Mickey got the chestnut. He said something in Italian to the kid whose eyes perked up and walked into the back room.

He heard him before he saw him and Mickey winked over at Ian to let him know his grandfather would be having a shit fit in 3, 2, 1…

“Mickey, Mickey, Mickey!! My Mickey’s finally here! Come here and give me a hug! It’s been too long!!” He said excitedly pulling Mickey into a big hug that only a grand father could give.

Mickey replied in Italian and Ian just watched the beautiful interaction and it warmed his heart. When they finally finished their greeting, Mickey turned to Ian to introduce him though they already met under shitty conditions.

Ian didn’t know that his grandfather had checked on him in his room while he was sleeping and his grandfather would never mention that to him. They had a lovely conversation and it made Ian feel better. Apparently Mickey endorphins, Italian gelato, and Italian speaking, happy Mickey was really the medication he needed to feel better.

They were invited to dinner that evening which would include half of the neighborhood because go big or go home was his families motto. The two meandered lazily around the city until they both decided they needed a nap before the big night.

 

 

*****

 

 

The couple decided to walk to Mickey’s grandparents because the little city was made for walking. They held hands and stopped to look in the shops that they passed. Mickey stopped to get his grandmother flowers before the arrived to the outdoor feast. Mickey knew what to expect but Ian had no idea.

The street his grandparents lived on backed to another set of houses leaving a nice grassy area between both. And because they had been there for so long as well as many of their neighbors, they had a tradition that whenever one of their family members visited, they would have dinner together. They would bring out their card tables and line them up. The women would cover it with linens to make it look like it was one big table.

There were twinkle lights strung from the trees and lanterns each family would bring along as well as their signature dish. Many of the men made wine and would bring their finest to share with the visitor. The chairs were mismatched as well as the table setting but Mickey always thought it added to the charm.

Mickey was excited to turn into the shared yard to see Ian’s face. He remembered the first time he saw it when he was younger and it took his breath away. He hadn’t been with his new family for long and it amazed Mickey and Mandy back then.

Mickey wasn’t disappointed because Ian’s reaction was perfect. He could see his eyes fill with excitement and him taking in all of the details. They had stopped when they turned the corner and Mickey let Ian take it all in.

“It’s beautiful, Mick. I didn’t think this happened in real life, I thought it was only in the movies.” He told him.

“It’s amazing, isn’t it? Come on, let’s introduce you to everyone.” Mickey told him while holding out his hand for his boyfriend.

When the two were spotted, the entire crowd erupted into claps and greetings and gave kisses and hugs and offered their chairs for them to sit. Mickey was too busy hugging his grandma to help Ian right now. He was on his own for a minute.”

“My Mickey. You get more handsome every time I see you. Is this your boyfriend?” She asked.

“Yes, Nonna. This is Ian.”

“Come here.” She said reaching out to pull him into a hug.

Once the greetings were over, everyone took their places and the evening began. Soft music played in the background over the steady conversation and food flowing throughout the night.

The weather was perfect and the moon was high in the sky with plenty of stars to provide more light for the outdoor diners. Ian couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend. He looked beautiful in the light of the moon with the amber glow of the lanterns and twinkle lights. He couldn’t believe he was here with Mickey but he sent up a little prayer of thanks because he would remember this night for the rest of his life.

The group who could speak English did and those who couldn’t had plenty of translators not making it awkward for Ian. He appreciated that because he had not had the same experience in his travels on the road with the ballet.

Once the food was gone and they were all happily buzzed, they said their goodbyes for the evening. The walk back was beautiful. The men took their time and appreciated where they were and the history surrounding them.

 

*****

 

The next day found Ian and Mickey doing much of the same though wandering to the other side of town, now with a destination in mind. Ian didn’t know what it was but Mickey sure did and couldn’t wait to surprise Ian.

Mickey made sure that Ian saw Il Duomo and he was pretty sure he saw him wipe a tear from his eye when the church came into view. It was magnificent and Mickey couldn’t help but stand in awe each time he saw the structure.

Once Ian took enough pictures, they continued their walk. Ian saw it before Mickey could say anything. Ian had wanted to go but was nervous for some reason. Like he would be filled with the regret of missing a once in a life time experience.

Mickey just smiled as Ian took pictures as they walked closer to the theater. Once they were in front, Mickey opened the door letting Ian inside. The show wasn’t until the evening but Ian figured it was a tourist attraction and people could look around.

When the stepped inside they were the only people there who weren’t working. Ian looked at Mickey and whispered that maybe they should leave.

Mickey smiled and walked up to one of the workers saying something in Italian. Maybe they would let them inside to see the theater while they were here, who knows?

As they stood and waited, a pretty young lady approached them both. Mickey hugged and kissed the women in a familiar way which surprised Ian. She spoke English too so once her and Mickey ended their discussion, she introduced herself as Sophia, an old friend of Mickey's.

She asked Ian if he would like to come inside to see the local company practicing. Ian looked at Mickey in shock and he just winked in response and nodded his head indicating for Ian to follow the young woman.

When the theater doors opened, Ian’s breath left him and his eyes filled with tears again.  Happy, happy tears. He stood in awe taking in the beautiful reds and golds. He saw the private theater boxes lining each side and imagined what it would be like to watch a show from up there.

He gently touched the crushed velvet on the chairs that filled the space. Ian was for the first time Mickey had even witnessed speechless and that was enough to fill him with joy.

They walked forward and Ian could hear and see that they were practicing The Nutcracker. When they got to the stage on the side of the orchestra Ian was asked a question that he was positive he misheard. Sophia repeated it again and he let it register in his head then turned quickly to look at Mickey who was wearing a huge smile.

“Would you like to practice with them?” She asked.

“I would love to but I don’t have my things.” Ian told her.

“Yes, you do. They’re in the back.” She told him signaling for him to follow her.

“Go on, Ian. I will be right in the best seat in the house.” He told him smiling widely.  Mickey had grabbed some of Ian's things and ran it down to his friend in the lobby while Ian was in the shower.

When Ian came out in his clothes that Mickey had never seen in person, he made a mental note to make Ian wear them at least once a week. At least. When Ian started dancing, Mickey truly could not believe his eyes. He couldn’t even hide it and didn’t really fucking care because his boyfriend was fucking magnificent. He watched him easily fit right in like he belonged there with them.

He didn’t know that Ian had been practicing this exact routine ever since Mrs. Murphy introduced him to ballet. He didn’t know this was the theater that he watched it performed in the first night he ever saw a ballet show on an old TV in the South Side of Chicago.

Once practice was over and Ian was changed back into street clothes, he came barreling out of the back towards Mickey. He grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him into a hug, holding him tighter than he ever had before. Mickey held him back, rubbing his back.

“I don’t know what to say. That was the most amazing gift I have ever received in my life and I will never be able to thank you enough. How did you do that?”

“She's an old friend. Let’s just say that I did her family a favor and she wanted to repay me. Her parents were there last night. They helped me set it up.” He told him.

“You are amazing.” He said just staring at his boyfriend in awe.

Sophia came up to the men and asked Ian if he had a good time to which he enthusiastically responded thanking her profusely for the opportunity.

‘You are magnificent, Ian. You have a talent that very few have and most strive to achieve. You danced that routine perfectly. Better than most of us here.”

“I have been dancing that routine since I was 6 years old.” He told her.

“Then can I make you an offer?” She asked.

“Sure.” Ian replied quizzically.

“Would you like to perform with us this evening for the part you were practicing? We were going to call in the understudy but I would be honored if you would fill in tonight.”

“Did she just?” Ian said stunned. “Wait. Are you serious?”

“I am serious.” She smiled and hollered in Italian to the remaining dancers on stage who all clapped and nodded in approval.

Mickey was even shocked because this he did not plan, it was pure serendipity. Once Ian came back to Earth, he accepted graciously.

Sophia told Mickey to bring his grandparents and that she would make sure they had front row seats.

Ian felt like he was in an alternate universe where amazing things actually happened. He couldn’t believe that his dream was coming true and the love of his life would be in the audience watching. When he and Mickey got back to their hotel for Ian to get ready, he still was at a loss for words.

Mickey called his grandparents and told them when he would pick them up and to be ready for a night at the theater. Ian would take a separate car in an hour to the theater to get ready.

Once Ian was ready to go, Mickey grabbed him and pulled him close. “Break a leg, baby.”

“I love you so much, Mickey. Thank you.” He told him before he shut the door.

 

 

 

                                                               

 

                                               

Il Duomo de Milano

                                                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bacio is an Italian candy that is made of chocolate and hazelnut. It is absolutely amazing with coconut and is my personal favorite. 
> 
> I added my personal reaction when I rounded the corner in the city of Milano and the Il Duomo came into view. I stood on the street and cried. It is still one of the most beautiful things I have ever laid eyes on. Words do no justice and if you ever are in Milano, please make this a stop!!


	12. I could definitely eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head back to NYC and Mickey's boss has some eye opening information to share.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you for the love!! It makes me so happy that you love the story as much as I do!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! xo

                     

 

 

Mickey was in awe of Ian’s performance. He never saw a ballet before but when he watched the love of his life move gracefully across the stage, he was mesmerized. He was full of adoration and pride for the man he loved and so thankful that his grandparents were with him because it just made it that more special for him.

When they first arrived, he thought they would be in orchestra seating and was pleasantly surprised when they were ushered to a private box, giving them a perfect view of the show.

When it was over, Mickey and his grandparents were allowed backstage with the rest of the friends, families, and people of importance that were seated in the audience. When Mickey spotted Ian smiling and talking enthusiastically with a large group, he was filled with emotion at the sight. He didn’t think Ian would be able to function very well when he arrived in Italy let alone be able to dance in The Nutcracker. 

Ian introduced him and his family and you would think that they were backstage at The Oscars. They fawned all over Ian acting like the quintessential “proud grandparents.” Mickey loved Ian with everything in his body and seeing his family treat him as one of theirs made his heart swell. He felt so lucky.

When Ian had finally had a lull in his conversation from the surrounding crowd, Mickey handed him his flowers. Ian’s eyebrows rose and he blushed profusely but loved the gesture from his ridiculously sweet boyfriend. He didn’t know if he would ever get over his thoughtfulness which seemed to be never ending.  

Once the crowd cleared, Ian excused himself to change and clean up. He had makeup on from his performance and he was a sweaty mess. Mickey offered to take his grandparents out for a late dinner but they were already out past their bedtime. He drove them home then came back to pick Ian up.

When Ian got into the car, his mouth started and didn’t stop until they got back to the hotel and only for Mickey to confirm that the hotel restaurant was fine for dinner. Ian ran up to their room to drop off his things while Mickey waited for the table. When they were seated, Ian began talking again about his day and Mickey thought his boyfriend was absolutely adorable. He loved seeing and hearing his passion and excitement and listened to him intently.

Ian mentioned a couple that he spoke with who were in a smaller ballet company in NY and she had given him her card. He was absolutely over the moon and Mickey was thrilled to hear that news as well. He knew Ian would land something back in the city and it was good that he would have options. They needed to talk about his future but Mickey wanted them to enjoy their remaining time in Italy and that could wait until Ian was back in New York where he belonged.

When they got back to their room Mickey called Greg to give him a quick update on the trip and let him know they would be ready to leave whenever the plane was ready. He waited on hold while Greg contacted his concierge service then clicked over to tell him it would be ready at 11am local time.  Mickey was happy about that so they could sleep in a little bit and not be rushed in the morning.

Both men packed their shit and left out what they would need for the next day. The day had been long and Ian was exhausted. Mickey was pretty fucking tired too so they decided to go to sleep early.  No shenanigans. They snuggled up together and were down for the count. When they woke up they readied themselves for the 8 hour flight stopping downstairs for a late breakfast before checking out. A car picked them up at 10:15am to drive them back to the airport. Mickey gazed out the window taking in the last bit of Milan before heading back to reality and Ian seemed to be doing the same. Before they knew it they were on the plane ready for takeoff.

 

“Mick. You're the most amazing person I ever met in my life and I will never be able to thank you enough for what you did for me. I don’t even know what to say.” He told his boyfriend.

“Seeing you happy is the best thank you I could ever get, Ian.” Mickey responded honestly.

“See?  That! That right there. Where did you come from? You’re perfect, ya know?” Ian spoke always in awe of Mickey.

“Trust me, I’m far from it. There is plenty wrong with me but I’m glad you think so.” Mickey answered him while picking his hand to place a kiss.

Once they were at their cruising altitude, Ian floated around the plane checking out all of its bells and whistles, still obviously on cloud 9.

“Mick, did you see they have a whole drawer full of snacks? They have Peanut M & M’s, Twizzlers, Sun Chips, all kinds of cookies, Pringles, Snickers…”

“BBQ Pringles?” Mickey questioned raising his eyebrows in hopes of a positive response.

“Yep!!” He replied taking a bite out of a cookie and throwing a can to his boyfriend.

“Snicker’s, too.” Mickey said excitedly. “How did I miss that on the way here?”

Ian looked over at Mickey who seemed to be completely unaware of what he just said. Ian felt like shit that he would have been worried sick on his way to find him and bring him home.

“I’m so sorry, Mickey.” Ian apologized sadly.

  
“Listen, I overreacted Ian. If I would have just asked you about that asshole, this would never have happened, okay?” He promised.

“I’m not glad it happened but I’m glad of the outcome. I’m so happy to be going home and that I will get to see you every day.” 

“Me too. We’ll get everything taken care of, Ian. I promise you we will.”

“I know we will. Hey, do you want something to drink? They have water and any other thing you might ever want in here. Orange juice, soda, wine, beer…”. Ian continued as he rifled through the fridge.

“A water. Oooh. Do they have Dr. Pepper?” Mickey questioned.

“Yep! They sure do. This plane is amazing, Mick. God, could you even imagine being able to travel like this all the time?” He continued as he opened the bathroom door and squealed.

“THIS BATHROOM IS HUGE! AND IT HAS A SHOWER!” He screeched causing Mickey to jerk up from his chair and almost spill his drink.

“Yeah, it’s amazing, isn’t it? And the steward will bring us lunch later. I wonder where he is during the flight because I didn’t see him much last time either.” Mickey wondered out loud.

“Maybe he has his own drawer?” Ian questioned smiling widely at Mickey.

“You’re a fucking mess, you know that? Sit down next to me.” 

“Fine. But we're taking a shower in a little while. And I plan on earning a VIP status in the mile high club today so get ready for some lovin’.” He informed his adorable boyfriend.

“Well, that should last all of about 10 minutes considering how long it’s been since your dick has been in my ass. Or vice versa” He laughed.

“That’s okay. We need to build our stamina back up. This can be practice for the main event when we get home. Because I plan on kissing every square inch of you and fucking you on every surface.”  

“Now that sounds like my kind of plan. C’mere.” Mickey told Ian pulling him into a kiss that quickly turned heated.  He could hear Ian whimper into his mouth sending blood south of the border.  It had been way too fucking long.

Mickey had been holding back and he knew Ian was as well while in Italy but since Ian mentioned sex, game on.

He started to suck on Ian’s tongue and he could hear a low growl deep in his throat. When he opened his eyes he could see Ian’s filled with hunger and that was his green light to straddle him in his roomy chair, giving him plenty of room to move around and get some much needed friction going between them.

They continued to kiss frantically as they rolled their tongues over each others enjoying that familiar taste they both missed. Mickey rested his hands on the back of the chair and began to roll his hips against Ian earning him some breathy pants.

That noise made him increase the pressure between them so he could feel Ian’s rock hard arousal against his ass. He missed Ian a whole bunch but damn...that cock. He didn’t know whether to drop to his knees and take it down his throat, lower himself on it and fuck himself into a glorious oblivion, or bend Ian over the table and sink slowly into his tight hole before wrecking it.

Ian seemed to sense Mickey’s quandary and made the decision for them. He grabbed him under his legs and picked him up to place him on top of the shiny cherry table on the other side of the aisle.

“Baby, I want to take care of you. Please let me take care of you.” Ian whispered into Mickey’s ear making him dizzy for anything that Ian wanted to do to him.

“Yes. Please, Ian. Need you.” Mickey responded looking up with arousal burning in his eyes.

“Fuck, Mickey. You can have all of me.” He replied as he unzipped Mickey’s jeans, pulling them down in one tug. Ian’s eyes darted to the wet spot forming on the front of his boxer briefs making his mouth water to taste him.

He pulled them off but decided to hold off on the pleasure of getting his sinfully wet cock into his mouth until he could get Mickey’s shirt off.  He wanted to run his hands all over Mickey’s smooth, pale skin.

Ian studied his body like it was a piece of fine art, and it was to him. He looked down at the man he loved who was breathing hard, chest rising and falling, looking up at him with flared pupils and heavy-lidded eyes. He looked absolutely delicious, eyes laced with lust and desire.

Ian sank down to his knees, pulling Mickey forward and helping him rest his legs over each of his shoulders. He didn’t know what he wanted to taste first. In front of him was the prettiest, most perfect hole and then his glorious cock pulsing with excitement that he had caused.

“Baby, please. Do something.” Mickey whined, wiggling his plump ass right in front of him.

Ian was overcome with desire and licked a fat, wet stripe from his hole to the tip of his leaking cock. He dipped his tongue into his slit enjoying the salty pleasure. He sucked gently on his head, swirling his tongue around the tip every so often, the sensation making Mickey’s legs quiver.

Ian started sinking deeper and deeper on the thick cock gagging for it. Once his throat relaxed he started to take him down further and swallowed around it.

At this point Mickey sounded like a caged animal making carnal noises obviously not even giving one fuck who could hear.

Ian hollowed his cheeks tightly while looking up at Mickey who was now watching him sitting up on his elbows. He could see him trembling and clenching his ab muscles when Ian would hit a certain spot.

Ian slowed down taking Mickey’s legs and placed his feet on his shoulders, then he leaned up to give him leverage to fuck into his mouth. Mickey seemed to get the memo, fucking deep into his throat while Ian choked around his dick, green eyes watering.

He was in ecstasy and could feel the fire pooling in his abdomen. He stopped his movements not wanting this to be the end of their in air entertainment.

“I want you to fuck me. Wanna come with you fucking me.” Mickey told him barely able to string together a coherent sentence at this point.

When Ian stopped sucking him off, he dove head first into his hole, flicking his tongue over the tight muscle enjoying the strangled noises coming from his man.

He licked and sucked, not being able to get enough of Mickey’s taste. He could feel his asshole pulsing under his tongue and he had to get his dick in that STAT. He continued to eat Mickey out desperately like he was his last meal.

“Ian, please. Fuck, I need you inside of me. Gonna come. Ain’t gonna last.” He pleaded.

“Taste so good, Mick. Taste so fucking good. Just one more minute please, then I’ll open you up.”

“Oh god, don’t talk like that..not gonna make it. S’been too fucking long.” He said as he rolled his hips against Ian’s tongue.

Ian spit onto Mickey’s hole then began to slide one finger in and out having the perfect view to watch his asshole clench around him. He could feel the tightness around his finger and started to make a circular motion trying to get his boyfriend to open up for him. He licked him again while he fingered him. Once he was satisfied that he was relaxing, he slid in another finger then took his cock deep into his throat, causing Mickey to buck up and moan.

After a minute or two, he withdrew his fingers and stood up to look at his wrecked boyfriend as he started to undress.

“Lube?” He asked.

“In my bag, inside pocket.” Mickey panted.

Once it was retrieved, he popped the cap and coated his cock liberally knowing he wouldn’t be lasting very long either.

He pulled Mickey forward, edging his ass to the end of the table, hooking one leg around his waist and placing the other up on his shoulder. Once he was in position, he lined up and started to push in torturously slow, feeling the stretch around his cock, willing himself not to blow his load.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Mickey moaned, closing his eyes tightly to get used to the sensation and size of Ian again. He fucking loved how he filled him to capacity.

“Fuck, baby. So tight. Jesus Christ, not gonna last long.” Ian babbled.

“Iaaan. Fuck me. I need you so bad, baby. Hit it hard.” Mickey moaned desperately.

His proclamation sent shockwaves of pleasure through his dick and he pushed in hard, bottoming out deep inside of his boyfriend.

“Yes. Fuck, yes!” Mickey whined.

Ian began to fuck into Mickey, hitting his prostate on entry and exit of his tight, wet hole. He squeezed his boyfriends thick thighs to fuck him hard sending jolts of pleasure through the man below him who he was taking apart.

“Gonna cum, Mick. Ready?” Ian breathed raggedly getting a nod from Mickey below.

Ian took his wet cock into his hand and began to jerk him off with fervor, matching his thrusts.

It didn’t take long for the explosive orgasm to hit him, filling Mickey with a full load.  Mickey came at the same time, shooting white spurts far up his chest from the intensity of his balls erupting after being dormant for too long.

“Oh my god, I missed that so much.” Ian panted trying to catch his breath. His hair was dripping wet and skin soaked in sweat.

“That was amazing. I’m gonna get fired.” Mickey stuttered. “Totally worth it.”

Ian pulled out slowly running into the bathroom to retrieve a washcloth for his boyfriend not wanting his cum dripping on the clean carpet. They would need to burn this fucking table because it had been defiled in ways that Lysol could not fix.

He helped Mickey up and pulled him into a slow kiss, holding his face with both hands. Mickey splayed his hands on his chest, feeling his heart pound under his touch.

“Shower?” Mickey asked into Ian’s mouth.

“Fuck, yes. We are fucking filthy.” Ian laughed.

“Yeah, we are.” Mickey said proudly smiling wide.

Once they were showered and cleaned up their mess, they sat in their chairs holding hands, Ian’s head leaning against Mickey’s just enjoying being together.

A couple of minutes later, the steward made his way in with a cart holding their early dinner. Mother fucker had some poker face because there was no way he didn’t hear the show. Mickey had to hand it to him.

The men thanked him and he disappeared back into his drawer or wherever the fuck he was hiding.

When they woke up it was to the sound of wheels hitting the ground.

“Can’t believe we’re home already. Shit, that was fast.” Mickey yawned.

“Can I tell you how happy I am to be home? To be with you. I am so fucking happy and relieved.” Ian admitted.

“Me, too.” Mickey smiled.

“Think Mandy would give me my job back? I mean, until I find something?” Ian asked.

“You don’t have to fucking do that, Ian. You take your time and find something local that will make you happy.” 

“I can’t do that, Mick. Can’t let you take care of me every time something goes to shit. I just can’t.”

“Listen, if it will make you feel better, then you get your old job back. But I do not want you to think for one second that you have to do that, okay? If you find it’s too much while you are interviewing, then you quit, you here me?”

“Thank you. Yes. I promise.” Ian agreed.

  
“And there is one more condition that is non negotiable.” Mickey informed him.

“What’s that?”

“I get a standing appointment at the end of each weekend shift.”  He said eyebrows wiggling up and down.

“Fuck yes.” He responded happy to oblige.

 

*****

 

When the cab pulled up to their building, Ian practically ran bursting with the excitement of just being home and getting to see Ro. They had called her on their way and she was waiting for them. Mickey felt the elephant get off of his chest now that his guy was home and safe.

The elevator finally stopped at their floor and Ian took off like a big assed bird. He burst through the door and grabbed Ro, picking her up and spinning her around like she was 10. He sat her back down and squeezed her tight, not wanting to let his best friend go just yet.

“I missed you so much. I can’t wait to hear everything. I can’t wait to go see you perform. You have to tell me everything I missed, okay?” Ian said in one breath.

“I missed you, too! We’re gonna get you something really good. HERE! We will not be taking no for an answa either, ya hear me? We’ll crack some skulls if we need to.” She told him.

“I’d like to bust someone else skull right now.” Mickey said stepping out of his bedroom after dropping their luggage off. He mouthed “thank you” to Ro who apparently had gone into storage and put all of Ian’s shit back where it belonged.

“Yeah, did you see that mother fucker?” Ro asked.

“No, he was gone. But I have a feeling we’ll meet again.” He told her.

“You do not touch a hair on that man’s head, do you hear me?” She ordered.

“What the fuck? Absolutely not. I am going to beat the shit out of that fucker.” Mickey spat back.

“No, YOU will not. If he so happens to get the shit kicked out of him while you are in a very public place surrounded by people, then so be it.” She told him.

“You two fucking scare me.” Ian chimed in but honestly not giving a fuck liking to see Ethan pummeled himself.

“Get used to it, buddy. It will be handled. Nobody fucks with our family. Especially not some twinkle toed mother fucker.” Ro said as she poured each of them a drink.

“Oh, so I’m in the family now, huh?” Ian said teasingly.

“Why, you wanna be?” Ro asked causing Mickey to turn 50 shades of red and Ian to gulp audibly.

“Jesus Christ, I’ll shut up. But figure that shit out. You two idiots are perfect together. Now onto more important things. We ordering wings, or what?” She asked.

“I could definitely eat.” Mickey responded.

“Fuck yeah. That sounds delicious.” Ian agreed.

The three roommates ate, drank, laughed, and caught each other up on the recent happenings enjoying being back in the company of best friends.

 

 

*****

  

“Sir?” Mickey asked poking his head into Greg’s office bright and early.

“Mickey!! How’d it go?” He asked.

“I can’t thank you enough. I don’t even know what to say.” 

“You know how you repay me? Pay it forward.” 

“Thanks, Greg. I absolutely will.” 

“So, tell me what the fuck happened. Is Ian okay now?”

“Yeah, yeah. He’s fine. I think the stress of his schedule, the travel, Ethan joining that troupe and making his life hell, and being away from New York just caught up with him. He had to get his meds adjusted but he is doing better now. Hopefully he'll find something locally soon.”

“So, tell me about this Ethan. Why did he answer his phone?” 

“They had a two bedroom suite and Ian left it in the common area. He answered when Ian was asleep.” He told him.

“What a bastard. Then he just left Ian there. In a foreign country. Sick. That is some next level fucked up right there.” He said shaking his head in disbelief.

“Yeah, tell me about it. Who does that?” Mickey said unable to believe that someone could be so fucking thoughtless.

“I gotta tell you something, Mick.” Greg told him changing his entire tone and demeanor.

“Sure thing. Everything okay?” Mickey asked nervously not sure where this was going.

“Yeah, yeah. Just some news I was able to find out that you’re not going to be happy about it all.”

“Tell me.” 

“I have a good friend who is on the board of the NYC Ballet. I didn’t want to mention it to you until I spoke with him first. I told him what you told me about Ian's audition. Obviously, he will be interested in hearing the rest of the story but listen to this shit.” He paused.

“Fuck, tell me man. My hearts beating outta my chest.”

“He was able to find out that Ian was their first pick. They spoke very highly of him but one of the dancers told them that Ian had some major problems. Told them a bunch of shit that made them not want to get involved in a mess. She had mentioned drugs.” Greg informed.

Mickey shot out of his seat so fast he tipped the chair over.

“Mick, ya gotta calm down. I know you’re pissed, I would be fucking livid. But we will handle this the right way. We have the power to fix this and as much as you want to go rip shit, you can’t. You have a great job and reputation. Let’s keep it that way, huh?” Greg urged.

“Yeah.” Mickey said picking up the chair and sitting down. He knew his boss was 100% right.

“What’s next?” Mickey asked.

“We’re gonna talk to my friend. Find out who gave the false information about Ian. We’re gonna let the ABA know what happened with Ethan as well. Everyone who had a hand in this will be taken care of, I promise.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much. Dammit. I can’t believe this shit though. I’m not saying anything to Ian until I know a little more. I don’t want him stressing out right now. Just let me know what you need me to do.”

“Meeting my friend for lunch this afternoon. I think you should join us.”

“It would be my pleasure.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there? Gonna get some more sexy dances in the next few chapters with Ian back in the booth. Gaaah!! I can't wait to write them. Send any song suggestions my way!


	13. Why is there a chili pepper hanging from your rear view window?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I love this chapter so very much. That's all I'm sayin!
> 
> Thank you to those who left comments and kudos. I appreciate you taking time to write something to make my day!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> xo

                                                          

*****

 

Lunch had been eye opening and Mickey was pissed as fuck to say the very least. Ian was their fucking number once choice. Shoe in. They were going to call him the day after his rehearsal. Irene had apparently asked for a meeting before that happened and ruined Ian’s chance to dance with them. Mickey decided he was going to put the blame on this bitch for Ian having to leave NYC as well.

He wondered if these type of people ever thought about the consequences of their actions when they were doing something maniacal to another person. Mickey would never hit a woman. EVER. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t repay the favor. He called Ro after his lunch meeting to get some intel on the tutu wearing bitch.

They had a special performance coming up that could sky rocket her career to the next level. Mickey made sure he got tickets for him and Ian because it was going to be one hell of a show. He wasn’t going to tell Ian what to expect. He wanted it to be a pleasant surprise.

One mother fucker down, one to go.

Greg and Mickey felt quite litigious as far as the ABA dance company was concerned. They knew what it would take to get some sort of action so Greg had his lawyer call and scare the ever loving shit out of them. He informed them of Ian’s illness and that he was abandoned and left behind in a foreign country. They sighted Ethan as well considering his involvement.

To avoid a lawsuit and bad press, they immediately took Ethan off of the tour and reprimanded the tour manager. Mickey really wasn’t concerned about the tour manager, his target was Ethan and he wasn’t quite done with him but that would do for now.

Mickey decided to tell Ian and Ro about Ethan at least. It would give them some relief and sense of justice and he wanted to share the good news frankly.

 

*****

 

You're Mine

 

Mickey’s day had been jammed packed dealing with everything regarding Ian and it was his first day back in the office. He had plenty to catch up on so he stayed late that evening.

He had called to let him know to eat without him. It wasn’t until 10pm when he opened the door of his apartment to find it empty. There was a note from Ian on the table in the entryway telling him he was downstairs in the gym practicing.

Ian had texted Mickey at work telling him he talked to Mandy and the job was his again. Mickey figured Ian was probably in the gym throwing together some routines together for the the upcoming weekend.

Mickey wanted to get a shower and get out of his works clothes after his long day. When he was done he towel dried his hair and threw on a pair of grey sweats and a black tank top. Ian still wasn’t back and he wanted to see him so he decided to head down to the gym.

When he got off the elevator, he could hear music coming from the exercise room. Nobody else was in the gym and most of the lights were out except for the light coming from the hallway and the room Ian was using.

When he spotted Ian, he stopped in his tracks. Ian had nothing on but a pair of grey warm up ballet shorts which left nothing to the imagination and Mickey fucking loved it.

His cock filled at the sight of Ian moving around the room. He looked goddamned amazing and sexy as a mother fucker.

His muscled body was covered in a light coating of sweat which made him glisten and drew the eye to his muscles and curves which were all in the right places. Ian’s hair had grown out on tour and was wet and sticking to the back of his neck, the rest of it tousled in a way that pissed Mickey off a little bit because it should not be fair to look that damned good.

Mickey sat on the bench in the dark gym giving him a perfect view to see Ian’s routine. He had stopped for a minute to towel off some sweat and then started a new song.

 

**( I am giving this to you now.  You may want to watch it first to see what Mickey's is seeing.)**

 

**https://youtu.be/6IY9MUzf7Wg**

 

The beat sounded like something he would want playing the next time he fucked his boyfriend. It was sexy and sensual and making him rock hard. He would never get over the way Ian could move to music.

He had an innate gift that allowed him to predict the next beat and move his body like he had listened to that song a thousand times. And he fucked the way he danced.

The dance was a combination of quick and rapid then slow and sensual body movements that had him all over the floor. He could see that Ian was in the zone. He was so fucking good at it and he knew it. The confidence alone was making him melt and his brain was close to short circuiting.

His cock started ache and he needed some relief. He could see the wet spot forming on the front of his sweats. He pulled down his waistband to let his cock spring free. He squeezed the base firmly then started swirling the pre-come gently around the head of his cock using his thumb loving the sensation it was giving him, making his skin prickle with goosebumps, all while watching his boyfriend.

He continued to watch his boyfriend move his body in ways that was making him want to do dirty things to that beautiful man. He spit into his hand and began stroking his aching cock. The more Ian moved the quicker Mickey jerked his thick shaft. He wanted to shove it into Ian’s asshole right about now but he was having too much fun eye fucking his boyfriend.

His breathing quickened and his insides were starting to quiver. He dropped his head back while he continued to play with his dick. He was almost ready and started to moan Ian’s name rolling his hips in sync with his hand movements.

“The fuck you think you’re doing?” Mickey heard and snapped out of his sex haze.

  
He looked up to see Ian dripping wet and panting looking at him like he was dinner. He could see Ian’s hard on peaking out of his waistband pressed to his stomach.

Mickey started stroking himself slowly keeping his eyes on Ian. “I was watching you move and I had to touch it. You made it so hard. See?” Mickey said holding the base of his cock giving Ian a perfect view.

“Yeah, I see. Looks fucking delicious too.” Ian stuttered obviously just as turned on as Mickey.

“I’ll let you have a taste if I can taste you first.” Mickey said raising his eyebrows.

“Fuck yeah.” Ian said while encroaching on Mickey’s personal space. He took his cock out and held it to his mouth.

“Open up.” He ordered and Mickey obeyed opening his mouth wide.

“Tongue out.”

Once he complied with Ian’s demands he was rewarded with the taste he craved being smeared all over his tongue. Ian rubbed his cock head on Mickey until his tongue had a nice coating.

“Now you can swallow.” He told him.

“Fuck, Ian. More. I need more.” Mickey said opening his mouth widely.

He stuck his tongue out watching as Ian stroked himself coaxing out more salty goodness for him.

Ian repeated the process rubbing his head all over until it was clean again.

Ian dropped to his knees in front of Mickey and took him into his mouth moaning from the taste.

“So fucking good.” Ian muttered while he sucked Mickey off as he played with his balls. He released Mickey’s cock and pulled him forward pausing when their lips were just barely touching, breathing in each others air.

“You were very bad tonight, you know that?” Ian whispered. “I think I need to teach you a lesson.”

“So bad. Been so fucking bad.” Mickey told him melting into Ian like butter.

“Do you want to know your punishment? Huh?” Ian whispered into Mickey’s mouth.

“Fuck..yes.”

“I’m going to fuck you senseless but I will not touch your cock and neither will you. Got it?”

“Oh god, Ian. Please.”

“Uh uh. This is what happens when you play with your cock without me.”

“Fuck me, Ian. God, fuck me.”

Ian stood up and took Mickey’s hand leading him into the room. He stood him against the mirrored wall. “Hands against the glass.”

Mickey placed his hands on the glass while Ian pulled his sweats off, keeping his eyes on Mickey’s the entire time.

He stuck his foot in between Mickey’s legs and kicked them apart then helped him back that perfect ass up. “Don’t move your hands. They stay there the entire time, ok?”

“Ok. Ok.”

Ian walked over to his bag and grabbed the lube. When he got back he stood behind Mickey placing one hand on top of his and the other on his ass.

He started circling his rim painfully slow. “You like that? Want my cock there don’t you?”

“Please.”

“You only get one finger tonight.” He told him as he pushed his middle finger as far as it would go.

“This ass is mine. Isn’t it?”  
“It’s yours. Everything is yours.”

“Good boy. Can’t wait to fuck this tight little asshole.” Ian said as he began moving his finger in circles until he was satisfied he wouldn’t get hurt.

“Oh, god. Ian, please.”

Ian rubbed his cock head all over Mickey’s hole pressing it then pulling it back out loving the sensation.

“More, I need more.”

“Bossy for being such a bad boy.”

Ian pushed in the head of his cock but this time he slammed his hips into Mickey’s ass burying himself, making him moan.

“Fuck, so good.”

“I’m gonna make you cum now. You ready?”

“Please.”

Ian pushed on his back and positioned him to get the angle just right to put the most pressure on his prostate. He pulled his cock back a little then pushed forward repeatedly rubbing over it slowly.

“Mmmmm. Ian. Ian. Ian.”

“I got you, baby.” And with that Ian fucked into Mickey at a staggering pace, as they kept their eyes locked. Ian glanced down at Mickey’s cock which was bright pink and leaking.

“Look at you. You’re so fucking beautiful. Such a pretty cock, just ready to explode for me. Fucking love watching it bounce when I’m fucking you.”

“Right there, Ian. Please, right there.”

Ian grabbed onto his hips and held that angle while he fucked into him keeping his eyes on his boyfriend.

“Gonna cum, Ian. Fuck, yes. Keep fucking me like that.”

Ian continued to fuck his boyfriend feeling his own balls drawing close to his body. He watched as Mickey exploded all over the mirror, crying out his name over and over with each spurt.

Feeling his ass clench around his dick was enough to send Ian over the edge, thrusting deep with each release.

The men stood there until they caught their breaths. Ian kissed Mickey on his shoulder then pulled out gently. He grabbed a towel and wiped down his ass knowing that he couldn’t stop the flow of cum that would be dripping out of his hole shortly.

He turned his boyfriend around and kissed him sweetly.

“Hi.” Ian told him.

“Hi.” Mickey replied.

“Missed you. Did you have a good day?”

“Fuck yeah. Even better now.”

“Good. Let’s get cleaned up and go home then you can tell me all about it, okay?”

“Sounds like a solid plan.”

When they got upstairs they took a shower together while Mickey brought him up to speed on what happened that day with the ABA and Ethan. He told him that he bought tickets to watch a show so he could see Ro perform. He didn’t mention Irene.

 

*****

 

“I am so excited to see Ro on the stage tonight.”

“Good. I’m glad we get to see her, too. Support her.”

“Does this look alright?”

“You look gorgeous.”

“So do you. Not sure I’m gonna be able to keep my hands to myself tonight. Especially when the lights go down.”

“No, no. I am all for pushing the sex envelope but that shit ain’t happening so get it out of your head right now.”

“Fine. Thank you for this, Mick. I’m really excited.”

“You’re welcome. Uber will be here in a few minutes so we should head down.”

They pulled up in front of the building that had a large crowd. Mickey took Ian to the will call and said something to the worker. She checked her board then his tickets and told them they could go inside.

There were a handful of people chatting and waiting for the doors to open. They were able to be seated before the rest of the crowd which was nice. He was hoping they would be able to leave first so he didn’t have to deal with that shit show at the end of the performance.

“These seats are great, Mick.”

Once all of the seats were full and the lights flashed signaling for everyone to sit the fuck down, Ian squeezed his hand in excitement.

Mickey squeezed back placing a kiss before putting their hands on his thigh.

The performance started and Mickey had to admit he was pretty excited too. Ro said Irene would be wearing all white, with a wide tutu so he knew who to look out for. He laughed out loud when she gave him that detail.

When he saw Irene floating across the stage he kept his eyes locked on her.

“Look, Mick. You see, Ro back there? She’s in pink.” Ian told him because they were pretty hard to tell apart with their heavy makeup and hair pulled back.

“Yeah, she looks great.” Mickey responded not taking his eyes off of Irene.

It was thirty minutes into the show and that’s where it started to get fun. He could see a change in her facial expression because his eyes had been plastered to her the entire time. He had to give her some credit, the bitch was pretty fucking good.

“Hey. See the girl in white. That’s that Irene bitch, huh?” Mickey said quietly to Ian.

“Yeah, how’d you know?”

“You’ll see. Just keep your eyes on her.”

“What the fuck did you do, Mick?”

“Oh, I didn’t do anything. I might have had someone do something but not me personally.”

“Is that?” Ian gasped.

“Yeah, I think it is. Oh just wait.”

Ian’s face looked like he was watching a horror film while Mickey was grinning from ear to ear looking like they were at a George Carlin show.

Now Mickey kinda felt sorry for the guy picking her up because he might just end up being a casualty of war in a minute and that was when it happened.

Irene’s pretty white tights turned brown from shitting herself. Mickey couldn’t hold in his laughter causing everyone to turn and look. He shrugged and continued watching as Irene ran off the stage.

“Mickey?”

“Visine will do that, I hear. Make you shit your pants if you’re not careful.”

“Oh no. No, no, no.”

“Bitch has to have a tepid bottle of water with lime before each show. Might have had something special in there.”

“Oh my GOD! She shit herself. On stage.”

“Yep. It’s a real shit show now, isn’t it?” Mickey said laughing at his own joke harder than he should be causing Ian to burst out laughing, now with everyone turning around and staring.

“Let’s go.” Mickey said grabbing Ian’s hand and pulling him through the door.

Once they were out on the street, they couldn’t hold it in. Ian had to hold himself up against the building he was laughing so hard, tears streaming down his face.

Once they composed themselves Ian grabbed Mickey and pulled him close.

“Thank you for that. I mean it was a little unconventional but that was definitely the way to go.”

“Honestly Ian, that was the shittiest show I’ve ever seen in my life.” He told him starting the laughing cycle all over again.

 

*****

 

A few days later Ian got a call from the NY Ballet asking him to come in for an individual audition. He was completely and totally beside himself, driving Mickey a little nuts if we’re being honest, though he was so happy for his boyfriend.

Mickey was busy with work and Ian was busy practicing. Things were going great and he was even more excited when his sister called to tell him that she was engaged. He called his florist and had a huge bouquet sent to her at work, since she practically lived there anyway.

Ro was super excited about Ian and knew that he would get it this time around. She couldn’t believe that she would be dancing with her best friend. It was like a dream and she couldn’t wait for him to start.

Irene had been so fucking embarrassed that she requested a leave of absence and the entire dance company practically did somersaults when they were told the good news.

The day of the audition Ro insisted on going with Ian for support. She knew he was nervous and how important this audition was to him. Her brothers were in the city so she asked them to pick them up to give them a ride.

Mickey woke Ian up that morning with a celebratory blow job. They showered together and Mickey gave Ian his pep talk, telling him how proud he was and how talented he is and not to worry because they would be lucky to have him. He kissed him about a million times before he left for work, telling Ian to call him and let him know how it went.

Ian was a nervous fucking wreck but ready. This was the day he was waiting for and he was prepared. When Ro got a text from her brother, Ian grabbed his back and they went downstairs.

“Hey guys. Thanks for the ride, I really appreciate it.” Ian said.

“No problem, man. We’re happy to do it. Excited for you.” Vinnie told him.

“Yeah, you’re going to kill it today.” Frankie added.

“Fuck, I hope you’re right.”

“So have you talked to Ma today?” Ro asked.

“Yeah, she’s making gnocchi today. Mrs. DiDomenico is going ova to help.” Her oldest brother answered.

“She makin em with ricotta or potato this time?”

“Ricotta. They’re like fucking pillows that way.”

“Hey, guys. Can I ask a stupid question?” Ian asked looking more than perplexed.

“Sure.” Ro replied.

“Why the fuck is there a chili pepper hanging form your rear view mirror?” Ian queried.

“Oh, for fuck sake, Ian.” Ro laughed. “It’s an Italian horn, you gagooz’!”

“A what now?”

“A horn. It’s called a corno and it protects you from the malocchio.”  Vinnie laughed.

“That tells me absolutely nothing.”  Ian responded confused.

“Look, the malocchio is the evil eye. If someone gives you the evil eye it can make you sick. It’s like a curse. You can get headaches or stomach aches, even have bad luck, and none of us need that, am I right?” Frankie told him.

“You’re joking, right?”

“No, I’m not joking. We take that shit seriously! And if you get it, you have to have it removed.” Ro added.

“How the fuck pray tell is that done?”

“You gotta see someone who can remove it, normally an old Italian woman who learned from her mother. She drops three drops of olive oil in a white bowl and if it forms the shape of an eye, you got the malocchio.” Ro said like it was completely fucking normal.

“So how does one get rid of this malocchio?”

“Once the oil starts to separate you make the sign of the cross, then the person says a prayer with your name and boom! No more malocchio!”  Vinnie told him.

“And this horn keeps it away?”

“Yeah. You can also make the sign of the horns to help keep that shit away. It’s like knocking on wood.”  Frankie said turning to look at Ian like he was from Mars shaking his head.

“Wow.”

“We are a superstitious people, Ian.” Ro told her friend.

They pulled up in front of the building and Ian took a deep breath before stepping out. He thanked them and hopped out not before hearing one of them tell Ro that “he’s been taken care of.”

“You guys are the best. Love youz.” She said happily getting out of the car and grabbing his hand to lead him into the building.

                                                                                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why you do not piss off your waiters or waitresses, ladies and gentleman! You could end up with a few drops of Visine in your food or drink then will have the running shits for the next 24 hours. I am not joking, they carry that shit in their apron. 
> 
> I love the idea of Ian dancing contemporary and think that it is just as sexy as a pole dance. Something about knowing how to control your body and move it so precisely is fucking hot to me. However, there will be some of that other stuff coming soon.
> 
> Gnocchi - (ny-awe- kee) Think of a dumpling. They are pillowy pasta that can be made with either potato or ricotta. You can pretty much service them in any kinda sauce and they are delicious, when made right. 
> 
> The Malocchio is real, people. You think you got it, ask an Italian friend if they know someone.
> 
> Gagooz - Idiot
> 
> The flowers in the arrangement that Mickey sent Mandy is called the Juliet Rose. It is one of the most expensive flowers in the world.
> 
> Thank you KellyJay for the song inspiration and letting me know about the broken link. It’s fixed now.
> 
> So I didn’t want to physically harm Irene but I wanted to do something that would fuck her up in a bad way. I think I got her pretty good because frankly, I’d rather have a my leg broken than shit on stage in front of a full house.
> 
> Just a few more to go! I can’t believe it’s almost done. I have some seriously mixed feeling going on over here.


	14. You know why!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, I would like to thank you all again for the love. You cannot know how much it means to me to hear that you love this story! Secondly, I increased this story from 15 to 20 chapters. I started writing this chapter and there is still so much in my outline that I want to cover and there is no way I can do that with only two chapters left. 
> 
> That said, this chapter is shorter because I wanted to tie up some loose ends so we can move onto bigger and better things. The next few chapters will be longer and have more images, etc. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! xo

                                                                

 

*****

 

Ian was a mess of nerves and anxiety and he would have gone completely mad if Ro had not been there to help keep him grounded. He was pretty sure that he would have options now to find somewhere to dance in the NY city but he fucking wanted this more than anything in the world. He got it in his head at such a young age that he never even gave another company consideration, and maybe that stupid of him. He knew that he was putting all of his eggs in one basket but it was his dream and he worked so fucking hard.

He made Ro leave ridiculously early with him to have plenty of time to warm up and at least try to get a handle on his nerves. Ro offered to dance with him to help with partnering though she was more there for moral support and to get his mind off of the pending audition.

Ro received a text from Mickey asking if she could come outside quickly because he had something he wanted to give Ian. She excused herself and met him outside of the building.

“How’s he doing?” Mickey asked looking just as nervous as Ian.

“He is dancing fantastic, his nerves, not so much. But he’ll be fine once he starts.” She assured.

“Can you give him this before his audition?” He asked as he handed her a card.

“Sure. I’ll give it to him now.” She told him. You just came here to give Ian a card?

“Yeah. So?” Mickey asked.

“You’re not from this planet, are you?” She asked.

“Shut the hell up! And tell him I said break and leg!” Mickey told her as he began walking away down the busy New York city street.

Ro went back to Ian’s practice room and she wasn’t surprised that he didn’t even notice that she stepped out. She got his attention by waving the card in the air like an auction paddle.

“What’s this?” Ian asked inquisitively.

“It’s from you lova’! She joked.

“Wait, Mick was here?” Ian asked her.

“Yes. He wanted me to give this to you and told me to tell you to break a leg.” She smiled.

Ian began opening the card. He pulled it out of its envelope and read the card.

It was a picture of a little boy backstage watching another boy dancing. On the inside it simply said “You are going to do great things.” Signed: You got this. Mickey xo

Ian smiled widely and wiped a single tear from his eye. A happy tear. After reading the card, his nerves dissipated and he slipped into beast mode. Fuck, he loved that man and every damn day he was in awe of his kindness.

                                                                        

The audition went just as well, if not better than the first time. They even used Ro to dance with him in his audition and which meant that he fucking nailed partnering. She knew it, too. She gave him a big smile and a thumbs up as she left the room for him to get his feedback. And now the nerves were back with a vengeance. He felt like it took them for ever to start speaking though in reality, it was probably only a few seconds.

“We’d like to offer you a position with our company, Ian.” The youngest lady in the room informed him. “You were brilliant and we would be honored if you dance with us.”

“Yes. YES! I would love to accept the position. This is my dream!” Ian offered while trying to keep his ever-loving shit together.

“Excellent! We will send you the details in an email with paperwork to complete. Once it’s ready, you can mail it back or drop it off, whatever is easier. Once we have your paperwork, we can add you to our schedule.” She informed him.

“Thank you so much for this opportunity. I look forward to working with all of you.” He told them. When it was over, he walked out calmly and when he was sure the door was shut behind him he grabbed Ro and threw her over his shoulder in excitement.

He carried her like this the entire way until they were out in the street where he put her down. “I GOT IT! Ro, I fucking got it!!!!” He cried.

“Baby! Oh my gawd, call Mickey before he dies. I am so fucking excited and I cannot believe we are going to dance together. This is a fucking dream! I am so proud of you!!” She told him now an emotional wreck herself.

Ian grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed Mickey who picked up on the first ring.

“Ian.” Was all he said.

“Mick, I got it!!!” He shrieked.

“Fuck, yes! I knew you would. Ian, I am so fucking proud of you!! When do you start? Did they give you any details?” He asked.

“They are going to email me a bunch of stuff that I have to read and fill out. Once I drop it off, they can put me on the schedule.” He told him excitedly.

“Baby, I am so fucking happy for you. We’re gonna celebrate tonight, okay?” Mickey told his boyfriend.

“Thank you, Mick. I can’t wait and I love you so fucking much.” He told him.  
“See you.”

“Love you, too. See you soon.”

Ian was fucking elated as they made their way home. He hardly remembered how they actually got home when he opened the apartment door. He headed straight for the shower then threw in a load of laundry. When he had calmed down enough to hold an intelligence conversation he called his siblings and they talked for well over an hour, passing the phone around so every one of them had the chance to say congratulations.

 

 *****

 

Ian’s really wanted to do something special for Mickey so he decided he would make him a nice dinner. Mickey did so much for him and he wanted him to know that he appreciated him because he really fucking did.

He told Ro about his plan so she decided to fuck off over to a friends house for the night giving them the place to themselves.

He decided to make the one dish he knew he could nail.

He ran to a couple of shops to pick up what he needed and then came home to prepare their dinner.

He and Mrs. Murphy made this chicken dish in an attempt at Chicken Piccata however it morphed into something even better as they began to cook. They had served it with fettuccine and a rocket salad with a homemade French vinaigrette so Ian got everything he would need to replicate that dish.

He also bought a nice loaf of crusty bread and two vanilla bean panna cotta with a berry compote on the side.

He first made the French vinaigrette which was simply 2 tablespoons of finely chopped shallots, 2 tablespoons of red wine vinegar, 2 teaspoons of good Dijon mustard, 1 cup of olive oil, sea salt and cracked black pepper to taste. You whisk everything together but the olive oil. Let the mixture stand for 10 minutes than whisk in the oil by pouring a very slow, thin, steady stream until it’s emulsified. Toss it with rocket lettuce and voila.

Once the dressing was ready and the lettuce was washed he put them in the fridge and started to work on the chicken. He got out three bowls. The first he filled with flour which he seasoned with sea salt and cracked black pepper. The second he filled with seasoned panko bread crumbs. The last was a combination of half and half and an egg which he beat until it was combined well.

He pounded out two large breasts into very large thin breasts. He started the pasta water and got the sauté pan ready to go. He then dredged the chicken in the flour and patted off the excess. He dipped it into the egg mixture letting the extra fall back off into the bowl, then he placed it into the panko and coated in generously. He repeated the process with the second.

He turned the oven on 200 and grabbed a sheet pan. He sautéed the chicken in an even mixture of butter and olive oil and cooked it well on either side, turning it once it was golden brown. Once both pieces were done, he put them on the sheet pan and into the oven to keep warm. He cleaned out the sauté pan then set it back on the burner. To that he added chopped shallots and garlic to the pan and once they began to become translucent, he added a cup of white wine. He reduced that down until it started to become thick then added chicken broth. Once the broth started to bubble, he threw in artichoke hearts, capers, and sun dried tomatoes. He let that bubble until it was reduced so that it could coat the back of a spoon.

While the mixture had been reducing, he salted the boiling water generously then added the fettuccine. He turned the mixture on low and got out two place settings just as Mickey walked into the loft.

“Smells fucking delicious. Is Ro cooking tonight?” Mickey asked.

“I am outright insulted.” Ian said as he grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him into a hug.

“Hi.” Ian smiled.

“Hi.” Mickey replied.

“Missed you.”

“Missed you more. So fucking proud of you.”

“I made you dinner.”

“Wait, we are celebrating you, not me.”

“Not tonight. Tonight I am celebrating you and that’s that. Now go change into something comfortable while I plate this up.” He instructed.

“Plate this up? Okay, chef.” Mickey answered.

Ian waited until the pasta was al dente. He strained it then put it directly into the sauce and let it simmer to soak in the magnificent flavor. He tossed the lettuce with the dressing coating it lightly then adding the salt and pepper. He put that into a side bowl and sat it down. He grabbed two plates and twisted the pasta making it look like a volcano. He took the chicken out of the oven and sat that on the plate next to the pasta, taking the extra sauce mixture from the pan and poured it over each dish. He took half a lemon and squeezed the juice over both plates.

“Goddamn! You been keeping this talent of yours a secret?” Mickey asked as he watched his boyfriend plate their dinner.

“I can absolutely promise you that this is the only dish I know how to make so I hope you like it.” He smiled.

“It looks fucking delicious.” He told him.

He put out the crusty bread then poured two glasses of Pino Grigio.

“I wanted to thank you, Mick. You are so supportive and God, so fucking thoughtful. I don’t know how I got so lucky but I thank God every day. You are absolutely amazing and I love you more than I can even try to explain to you.” Ian told him.

“Baby. C’mere.” Mickey told him pulling him into a tight hug. “I love you so much and I’m the lucky one.”

“Well, we will just have to agree to disagree on that one. Now let’s eat. I have dessert, too.” Ian informed him proudly.

“OMG, Ian! This is so fucking good. Damn. This chicken. Shit and this sauce.” He told him as he ate in ecstasy.

“I’m glad you like it, baby.” He said rubbing his boyfriends thigh.

“This salad is really fucking good, too.” Mickey said kinda in shock that he liked such a simple salad as much as he did.

The two men ate in a comfortable silence save for the occasional groan or compliment.

Once they were done, Ian cleaned up because he insisted and poured Mickey another glass of wine.

“I am really fucking impressed. That was out of this world.” Mickey complimented.

“Thank you, Mick.”

He took out two small plates and pulled the panna cotta from the fridge. He turned over the container onto the plate, leaving a perfect dome shaped custard. He opened the berry compote and put a generous amount on both.

“Here you go.” Ian told him as he sat down dessert in from of him.

“Is this panna cotta?” Mickey asked.

“Yep. Vanilla bean. See those little specs?” He pointed. “And that is berry compote with blueberries, blackberries, and raspberries.” He said excitedly.

“Fuck. This is perfect. Not too heavy either. Thank you for this.” Mickey smiled.

“Of course. I like doing things for you, too.” Ian told him honestly.

“So, what did you have planned for the rest of the night?” Mickey asked.

“Can I be honest?” Ian asked feeling really bad about what was getting ready to come out of his mouth.

“Of course you can.” Mickey said crinkling his eyebrows.

“Mick, I am so fucking sore and tired. Can we just relax? I don’t have it in me tonight.” He said apologetically.

“Thank fucking god. Yes, that sounds perfect. I am so exhausted. How about we take a nice long bath then watch TV in bed?”

“God, I love you.” Ian told him.

“Let’s go. I’ll start the water.” Mickey said as he tapped Ian’s thigh getting up to head into their bedroom for the night.

                                                                               

 

*****

 

Ian finally got the courage to ask Ro something that had been bugging him for a while now.

“Hey, Ro. I been meaning to ask you about what your brother meant by “He’s been taken care of.”” He questioned.

“Don’t worry about it, okay?” She told him like he just asked for her mothers sauce recipe.

“Ro, does it have to do with Ethan?” Ian pressed.

“Listen, the less you know, the betta. He’s still alive, if that’s what you’re asking.” She said using her hands to talk, as per usual.

“Fine. But this isn’t over. I’m going to keep asking until you tell me.” Ian said smugly.

“Good fucking luck. I am a vault.” She laughed.

Fuck. She was a vault. Plan B.

“Hey, Ro?” Ian yelled at her as she was walking away.

“Remember what you told me about your brother Vinnie. The night he ended up in bed with some guy from that bar. What was the name?” He said knowing he had a good hand because if her brother found out she shared that information, she would be the one that was being taken care of.

“Oh, fuck you, Ian. Now. You’re going to use that on me, now. Fine. Sit the fuck down.” She ordered.

Ian happily danced over to the couch after blackmailing his friend.

“This stays between you and me. Ya hear me?”

“Fuck. Yes, of course.”

“Wait. Does Mickey know? I can’t keep shit from him, Ro.”

“He fucking knows, okay?”

“HE KNOWS AND HE DIDN’T TELL ME?”

“Listen, that shit is between you and him. Do you want to hear it of not?”

“Yes. Shoot! Wait. That’s not what happened, is it?”

“This isn’t The fucking Godfather, Ian. He was paid a visit, might have gotten his ass beat pretty good. He got the message. Can we leave it at that?”

“Uhh, no. What the fuck happened?”

“Christ, fine. But I swear..” She began to say.

“Ro, I know, I know. Now just fucking tell me.”

“Fine. It’s a fucking doozy. So it started with Irene being threatened, how do I say this? With bodily harm. Yeah, so she was threatened with bodily harm or she could help to get Ethan saying that he had a hand in fucking you over.”

“Why would he fucking care? Wasn’t he already reprimanded?”

“Ha! Listen to this shit. She thought that they were threatening her because Ethan blackmailed the artistic director of the NY Ballet to get her the position as a principal dancer.”

“Wait. Why would Ethan fucking do that for her?”

“He is her step-father. How about that shit? He was married to her father who passed away from pancreatic cancer. God rest his soul.”

“This is like a goddamned soap opera. But what was in it for Ethan? He did that out of the kindness of his heart? Because he is kinda a real dick.”

“So she wouldn’t tell her mother that there was a will leaving half of his money to her. Ethan had burned it because he got everything in the original version.”

“WOW. Just wow.”

“Right? Anyway, she did it of course cause, ya know. She wants to walk and shit. Bitch is moving to the west coast she was so fucking scared. Good riddance.”

“What about Ethan?”

“Bitch has enough money. Doesn’t need to work. He’s moving out of the city and back to Connecticut.”

“Well, damn.”

“Yep. Karma has a way of bitch slapping the shit out of you, am I right? Shame he got away with getting the fucking money. Anyway, that’s between him and the man upstairs. He’s not our problem anymore.”

“That fucking sucks. He did all of that shit then gets to keep all of that money. That seriously pisses me the fuck off.” Ian said angrily.

“Well, listen. Mick and I can pay him a visit before he leaves, if you really want.” She told him.

“Why can’t I go?" Ian said angrily.

"You can go, he just can’t see you, Ian. I don’t want you getting in any trouble.” She told him worriedly.

“What did you have in mind?” Ian asked curiously.

So that’s how they ended up at Ethan’s ringing the doorbell and waiting for the smug son of a bitch to answer. It was Ro and Mickey at the door and Ian was down the hall around the corner listening.

Then this happened:

https://youtu.be/RduDnkfCdZQ

The three laughed all the way back to their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Panna cotta is Italian for "cooked cream" and is a dessert made of sweetened cream thickened with gelatin and molded. The cream may be flavored with coffee, vanilla, or other yumminess. 
> 
> That recipe is actually my dish and one that I get a ton of compliments on so I wanted to share. You can also replace the fettuccine with pearled cous cous which is also delish. If you're feeling fancy one night, surprise your lova'!! :)
> 
> As far as that video clip is concerned, I dream one day to have the opportunity to do that to someone who deserves a junk punch.


	15. Reserved for the God of Gay Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's dancing, Mickey's working, and Anthony and Mandy will be getting married in a few months. Bachelor/Bachelorette is currently in the works.
> 
> I am so looking forward to sharing the rest of this story with all of you! I appreciate the feedback and hope you enjoy what's coming!!
> 
> I would absolutely recommend watching the video when you get to it before proceeding.
> 
> Also, the link was not working in a previous video but it has been fixed if you want to go back and watch!! Thanks KellyJay for letting me know!! xoxo

                                    

 

 

*****

 

Ian completed all of the necessary paperwork and dropped it off himself because he was not leaving anything to chance. He was told that it would take 3 business days for his paperwork to be processed and input into their system. Once he’s in the system, they would be able to put him on the schedule. They informed him to expect an email with a user name and password so he could log in to create a profile and get his schedule. The site also included any updates on special classes, show schedules, and other noteworthy news.

Ian got his email on a Friday and was informed he would be starting the following Monday, giving him just over a week. He read all of the recent postings and felt the butterflies in his stomach in disbelief that he is now a dancer for the NY Ballet Company. He would have to let Mandy know tonight that it would be his last weekend working at the peep show. She knew it was temporary so he was hoping she wouldn’t be pissed about the short notice.

He shot off a quick text to Mickey to give him the news as well. Ian would be leaving before he got home so he wanted to make sure he knew before hearing it from Mandy. Mickey typically came home from work, relaxed for a bit, cleaned up, and headed to the club to talk to Mandy before seeing Ian’s special performance.

This evening however, there was a special gift left for Mickey with a set of very specific instructions. Before he left, he made sure he followed them to the letter.

He took an Uber the club and was looking forward to catching up with his sister and hearing about her plans for the impending nuptials. He figured she was both excited and stressed as fuck and he wanted to offer his help with anything he could.

He entered through the restaurant to say hello to Anthony first then took the underground entrance to the club. From there he headed to the bar, happy to find that Mandy had saved him a seat at his favorite spot.

He couldn’t help but laugh every time he walked up to the bar to find the “Reserved” sign. Every time she used a different moniker to identify her brother. “Reserved for my Asshole Brother”. Reserved for Sir Dickington of Dickville”, “Reserved for the God of Gay Sex”, “Reserved for Ian’s Boyfriend” and so on. Tonights sign read “Reserved for my Man of Honor”.

“Hey, Mands!” Mickey said as he took his seat very carefully while holding up tonights sign with a questioning look at his sister. Mickey had no idea what the hell it meant but assumed it had something to do with the wedding.

“Well? Will you be my Man of Honor?” She said with a hopeful expression.

“Okay, help me out here, Mands. What exactly is a Man of Honor?” He asked.

“MICKEY! It is like a maid of honor or best man but for the bride!! Man of Honor.” She explained.

“Seriously? Is this a real thing, Mands or did you make this up for me?” He asked quirking an eyebrow.

“Jesus Christ. HEY!! CAN I GET EVERYONES ATTENTION?” She said clapping her hands loudly getting the attention of the bars patrons.

“Who here has heard of a Man of Honor? Like a best man for the bride?” She asked. Half the people raised their hands, the other looked at her like she was crazy. At least she proved her point.

“Okay, okay. Jeez.” Mickey laughed.

“Of course, Mands. I would love to be your Man of Honor. How can I turn down that title?” He told his sister.

With that response, Mandy shrieked and ran around to her brother. “Thanks, Mick.” She told him as she pulled him into a tight hug.

“You’re welcome, Mands.” He whispered back. They may be siblings but Mandy really was his best friend and he loved her to the moon and back.

Mandy walked back around the bar to get Mickey his usual.

“So what exactly does a “Man of Honor” have to do?” He asked.

“Well, you would be the head of the bridesmaids, keeping them organized. You’ll have to lead them in planning the shower and bachelorette party, but you know Mom will totally do all of that shit. So essentially, you need to keep me calm throughout the process.” She told him.

“I’ll fucking try, Mands.” He responded.

“And keep Mom in check.” She said then quickly ran to the other side of the bar so he couldn’t yell at her. She did get the stink eye, the finger, and “bitch” mouthed to her.

That job would be like herding cats.

She eventually braved going back over to talk with her brother. “So, you excited for Ian?” She asked.

“Fuck. So happy for him. Gonna be good for him to have a more stable schedule and I know he wants to start his career. It’s really important to him.” He responded.

“What’s next for you, Mick?” She asked.

“I’m happy where I am right now, Mands. This new job keeps me on my toes. I still have a lot to learn before I’m ready to even think about the next step. Greg has been great. Gives really good advice.” He told her.

“What about for you and Ian?” She asked.

“What do you mean? Things are good.” He told her.

“I know things are good, you chooch. Do you see a future with Ian?”

“Well, I definitely don’t see a future without him.” He said honestly.

“Have you ever thought about marriage?” She kept on.

“Of course I’ve thought about it. I’m in love with him. I just haven’t thought definitively about it or anything.” He told her.

“I just think you should start thinking about it, Mick. You two are made for each other.” She smiled.

“Duly noted.” He told her hoping to end the topic.

Luckily it did and they spent the rest of the evening bullshitting as they normally would on these nights.

 

 

*****

 

Though he would never admit it, Mickey was especially excited to see Ian’s performance tonight. When it was time, he finished his drink in one gulp, paid his tab, and made his way eagerly to see what his man had in store for him.

He checked in with Liv who escorted him to Ian’s room.

“You’re the last client and I am leaving now for the evening. Is there anything I can get you before I go.” Liv asked.

“Nope. All set.” Mickey told her.

“Enjoy the show.” She told him as she closed the door and laughed to herself. She would have to send in the cleaning crew after this performance for sure.

Mickey sat anxiously awaiting for the show to begin. Once he saw Ian’s shadow in the room before the lights came on, he started to get hard. He knew this was going to be fucking incredible, especially because he had a vibrating butt plug up his ass right now and Ian had the remote.

As soon as the lights came on, he felt the vibration and jolted in his seat. Ian had it on a low setting which was perfect for Mickey right now because it felt fucking amazing but he wanted to give Ian his full attention right now.

Once he heard the music, his jaw dropped. Ian looked fucking amazing as usual. Breathtaking to be honest. He started his routine on the floor and wasted no time driving Mickey insane.

 

**(Here is the link to Ian's dance:  https://youtu.be/r6FXyGdk_fM)**

 

 

He moved his body like he fucked and it was nothing short of otherworldly. He rolled his hips in his usual fuck-worthy fashion, moving all over the floor, rolling around from one side of the pole to the other, ass high in the air shimmying for Mickey who was ready to plunge his dick inside at the sight.

He was definitely fucking Ian tonight. He continued fucking the floor and rolling around like a sex god. When he finally got up on the pole, he did it so quick and plunged his legs wide open so Mickey could see the outline of his cock in his shorts. Now his ass was vibrating and his mouth was watering.

Once he was back on the floor, laying wrapped around the pole, Mickey felt the vibration intensity increase and he really could even help the loud moan that slipped from his lips. He grabbed his dick quickly and gave it a hard squeeze.

Ian kept moving on the floor and it was all legs, and ass, and cock, and Mickey needed his hands on that man. He popped the button on his pants and pulled the zipper down, freeing his now throbbing dick. He knew if he handled it too much right now it would be over before it even began.

As a last move he had his hands behind him on the floor, feet on the ground lifting his ass up moving around like he was ready to take some dick. He landed one leg back on the floor and rolled his hips giving Mickey a perfect view of his crotch and hardening dick.

Between the anal stimulation and the Adonis putting a fucking magic spell on his dick, he was sure he could paint the ceiling when he does come. The music ended and Mickey was fucking thanking the gods that he would be out of his misery soon.

Apparently Ian had other ideas because another slow and sexy song started and he had an evil smirk on his stupid face, knowing what the vibrations were doing to Mickey not to mention the visual stimulation.

Ian disappeared for a moment then was back with a black velvet bag and a fuck me look that had him swallowing hard and audibly. Ian started moving again to the music but now it was painfully slow using moves that Mickey was no stranger to because he experienced them personally in their bedroom.

Ian pulled something from that bag that literally made his jaw drop and eyebrows practically shoot up to his hair line. If Ian was getting ready to do what he thinks he was, he was going to be done for.

Ian ran the tip of his tongue over the head of the cock in his hands giving a good show. He then turned it around and licked the suction cup getting it nice and wet. Once he was happy with the lubrication, he stuck it on the glass.

And then Mickey made peace with this being the way he would leave the Earth because Ian was getting ready to fucking kill him. Ian knew exactly what he was doing making each move almost in slow motion, positively torturing Mickey.

Ian took out a bottle of lube and rubbed a generous portion of it all over the silicone cock. Mickey was holding the base of his own now like a vice, just hoping and praying he would at least live to see just a little bit of what was about to happen.

Ian stood up and turned so his ass was facing the glass. He shook it a couple of times for effect then hooked his thumbs in his shorts, pulling them down, and kicking them off to the side. He bent back over using the pole for leverage and spread his legs to give Mickey a perfect view of his asshole.

With the excess lube he had on his fingers, he began opening himself up starting first with one finger slowly burying it until he was knuckle deep. He finger fucked himself until he was ready to take another now stretching his asshole, putting on quite a show for Mickey in the process.

Mickey was now taking his pants off because whatever was going to happen, he wanted to not have to waste one minute trying to get out of his clothing. He continued to keep his eyes glued to Ian’s asshole.

Once Ian withdrew his fingers he bent over and grabbed his ankles while shaking his ass for Mickey who wished they had a break glass in case of emergency set up in this fucking room.

Mickey started unbuttoning his shirt, eyes never moving from his target. He couldn’t wait to taste that ass before burying himself deep inside. Mickey was now butt ass naked and gave zero fucks about it, too.

He sat his bare ass on the leather arm of the chair which caused the plug to shift hitting him right in his fucking prostate causing him to gasp loudly. He shifted because he couldn’t take that pressure right now.

Ian began to back his ass up to the dick suctioned to the glass right in front of Mickey eyes. He lined the tip up with his hole and began to push his ass back onto it slowly, stopping once or twice and wiggling, until his ass was pressed against the glass.

Mickey had never seen anything so fucking sexy in his life and he has seen some pretty dead ass sexy shit. He could see Ian’s stretched hole around the cock and his dick was now twitching and leaking like a faucet.

Ian began to move, now fucking himself slowly, rolling his hips in a hypnotizing rhythm making him pretty sure he was a snake charmer in a previous life because fuck if Mickey’s snake was not charmed.

Ian began picking up the pace now fucking himself steadily on the cock, bending over to give Mickey a view of his rock hard cock. Mickey was ready to start pounding on the glass but luckily Ian started to pull himself off of the fake dick and Mickey was more than ready to give him some real dick.

Ian had nothing on except his shoes when he finally opened the door that was separating them, finally putting Mickey out of his misery. Mickey could see the remote for the plug in his hand.

“Please, Ian. You have to turn this off. Need to fuck you.” Mickey said shifting around in the chair afraid to move. He would let Ian come to him because he was pretty sure his legs didn’t work right now.

“Now what fun would that be, baby. How about this? I’ll put it on its lowest setting before I ride that beautiful cock of yours.” He said lowly words dripping with sex.

“Fuck, yes. Please Ian.” Mickey whined.

Ian moved over to Mickey only stopping to get a dose of lube from the table. He was now finally standing in front him, Ian’s cock eye level to his man.

“Gotta taste you first, man.” Mickey said leaning forward cautiously trying to avoid shifting the plug in his ass too much.

“Go ahead, baby.” Ian said grabbing the base of his cock firmly.

“Open that perfect mouth of yours.” Ian told him.

Ian used his hand to guide his cock into Mickey’s waiting mouth. He began moving slowly fucking into his mouth but not going deep.

Mickey was now moaning around Ian’s dick enjoying the feast. Ian backed up until his cock popped out of his mouth, leaving a string of pre-come or spit from his cock to Mickey’s lips. He didn’t care what it was, he just knew it was fucking hot as fuck.

Ian put one knee in between Mickey’s thigh and the arm of the chair then moved the other one to the opposite side, now straddling Mickey, holding onto the chairs arms to steady himself.

“Put it in, Mick. Please. Need you now.” Ian pleaded.

Mickey lined the head of his cock up with Ian’s asshole and Ian began to sink torturously slow causing unholy noises to leave both of their mouths.

Mickey was in fucking ecstasy between the low vibrations in his ass and his dick up Ian’s tight asshole.

“So fucking sexy, baby. You are fucking amazing, Ian. Love you so fucking much. Love fucking this perfect ass.”

“Mick, it’s all for you.” Ian said as he began to pick up the pace.

“Kiss me, baby.” Ian whined and Mickey crashed his lips to Ian’s, tongues fighting for control.

Ian was now bouncing on Mickey’s cock causing the plug to hit his prostate making Mickey see starts. Meanwhile Ian’s big hard as a rock cock was bouncing filthily between his stomach and Mickey’s leaving a wet trail behind with each hit.

“Fuck. Ian. Gonna cum.” He told Ian who gave him a nod. With that Mickey fisted his cock using the perfect amount of pressure to stoke Ian to his orgasm.

Ian picked up the pace fucking Mickey fast and hard, only sounds in the room being skin on skin, dick slapping, and loud moans. Mickey matched Ian’s pace stroking his cock furiously.

“Coming, Mick. Fuuuuuuuuccck. Jesus fuuuuck, yes.” He yelled.

His asshole squeezing around Mickey sent him right the fuck over the edge coming hard and deep into Ian’s ass. He cried out Ian’s name as he came harder than he ever had in his fucking life.

“Baby, turn it off.” Mickey told Ian when he was done who grabbed the remote quickly.

“That was fucking unbelievable, Mick. How is it possible that it gets better every fucking time?” He asked.

“Don’t know but I am not questioning a good thing.”

“Gotta get off and clean up.” Ian said as he slowly pulled himself off of Mickey’s softening dick giving Mickey a soft kiss in the process.

They cleaned up using several hand towels and practically a whole pack of baby wipes.

“I don’t think I can move.” Mickey said.

“Don’t, baby. Stay here while I clean the room up and grab my things so we can go home”

“Love you.” Mickey told him then leaned back into the chair as Ian grabbed his things and made his way back into the other room to clean up some shit before changing. They had people who cleaned but he didn’t want to leave it looking and smelling like a sex den.

Once Mickey’s senses came back, he removed the plug and got dressed. Ian came back to pick him up and both men were ready to get the hell home and wrap themselves around each other.

They stopped briefly at the bar to say goodbye before catching a taxi back to their place.

                                                           

 

*****

 

 

The last month was an adjustment for the couple. Ian was working a fairly normal schedule, learning the dances before he could be added to the cast of the show. His body was tired and his feet hurt all the time. Sex was sporadic during this time as well. Most of their alone time was spent together in a hot bath or with Mickey gently rubbing Ian’s feet, trying to give him some relief.

Ro had informed them that it took her a good two months to adjust to the schedule before she started to feel human again. One month down, one to go.

Once Ian got through those months, he was put on the schedule and would be dancing in the same show as Ro and they were both ecstatic. Mickey took his family to see them perform and the group had gone out in the city afterward to celebrate their amazing performance. Joey once again was flirting shamelessly with Ro who was giving just as good as she was getting.

The next few months were busy for both men but they loved it. Ian had adjusted to his schedule and Mickey was doing very well in his role. His relationship with his boss grew into a great friendship and Mickey found himself talking to him regularly now. He was his mentor and just a really amazing person and he was so glad to have him as a role model. He had a clear career path now with Greg helping to guide him.

The wedding planning was going as expected. Mickey trying to reign his mother in to help Mandy from losing her ever-loving mind. He constantly had to remind her that this was Mandy’s wedding, not hers. Mickey was good with her knowing when to concede and when to push. He knew there would be give and take if he wanted to come out of this on the other side unscathed.

The couple decided to have a joint bachelor/bachelorette party at the club. They also wanted to do it early because they wanted to book the entire club for themselves and only had a few openings available, most private party slots filling well in advance.

Mandy actually preferred it that way, joking that if anyone pissed her off at the party, it would take her more than a week to get over being angry.

Mickey took this event on with the bridesmaids telling his mother that she could be in charge of the shower. This party was well out of his mothers league. The entire club staff was invited to attend, even going as far to hire an outside staff to manage the event so everyone could enjoy themselves. They invited their many friends, cousins, siblings, and anyone else who they didn’t give a shit making a fool out of themselves in front of.

Ian and Ro even had the day of and after the event off. Mickey had been busy planning wanting to make it perfect for his sister and soon to be brother in law. He hired both male and female pole dancers for the risers in the club. He also had two out of the three booths in the peep show staffed for anyone who wanted to partake. He kept one open purposely. Mickey hired DJ Tchami who was Mandy’s favorite.

The wedding party all chipped in for a beautiful cake that had four tiers, each with a different layer. The first was a decadent chocolate cake brushed with Chambord Liqueur and filled with dark chocolate ganache and a hint of raspberry preserves. The next was a coconut cake with passion fruit curd. The third was a lemon cake filled with lemon curd and raspberries and the last was a traditional red velvet filled with an untraditional cream cheese buttercream.

They also ordered an amazing mixed chocolate tower with an assortment of fruit and snacks to dip which was Anthony’s favorite, as well as French macaroons which were Mandy’s favorite.

Anthony and Mandy had supplied the appetizers which their chef insisted on helping to prep. The list included puff pastry squares topped with sweet fig preserves and blue cheese, caramelized onion and gruyère tarts, stuffed dates with marscapone and pomegranate, shrimp tapas with mango shooters, sun dried tomato and basil arancini, braised short rib flatbread, white bean tahini on toasted pita with roasted red pepper, corn-flake crusted chicken sliders, mushroom and leek spring rolls, and crab cake croquettes with a spicy aioli dip.

The signature cocktails were Prosecco with assorted house-made popsicles and The Godfather as well as wine and beer. Every detail had been taken care of for the couple. They just needed to show up.

 

 

 

Mickey and Ian got ready together, Mickey talking excitedly about the night and giving Ian all of the the details. Ian was beyond impressed that Mickey pulled together such a beautiful event and tailored it so well to the couple.

Ian couldn’t help but let his mind wander to his and Mickey’s future together. He wondered if Mickey even wanted to get married. Did he want a big wedding? Kids?

Christ. How have they never talked about this before? Ian was suddenly feeling sick at his stomach. It was a conversation that had to happen sooner than later. He wanted to make sure Mickey understood where Ian fell on the subject. What if they wanted different things?

Ian tried to push those nervous feeling aside and look forward to the fun evening they were getting ready to share with family and friends. He told himself he would have to broach the subject as soon as possible though but he was not looking forward to having this conversation.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arancini are stuffed rice balls which are coated with bread crumbs and then deep fried. The most common filling are mozzarella cheese, peas, and ground beef.
> 
> When I am feeling lazy, I order a fabulous risotto to go from my favorite Italian restaurant. When I get it home, I add any ingredients that I want to use then roll into balls and coat liberally with panko. You can actually bake them instead of deep frying, too.
> 
> Aioli is simply a mayonnaise seasoned with garlic. I make a homemade mayo which is sofa king easy in a bullet!! Never buy mayo again.
> 
> Fun fact. That is Emma’s real life boyfriend.


	16. Ride it like you own it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Put that thang down, flip it, and reverse it. That's all you get!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! xo

                                                                              

 

 

*****

 

 

They arrived at the club early to ensure that everything was just so. A few people in the bridal party had offered to go earlier to be there for set up. Mickey was very pleasantly surprised at how everything came together. The hired staff were all dressed in The Godfather themed clothing and the place was decorated like an old speakeasy but subtle, not over the top tacky Italian themed. It looked really fucking cool actually.

Mickey wore black dress pants with grey threading running through them that can only be seen if you were up close. The shirt was a black button down with the sleeves rolled up. Black shoes and a black belt with gold accents. He wore his gold watch and pinky ring to be extra. His hair was worn slicked back.

Ian wore a pair of black dress pants and an army green military style button down with the sleeves rolled up. Here also wore black shoes and a black belt but with silver accessories. His hair was slicked black as well.

They looked like an entire dessert menu.

The couple would be arriving an hour after everyone else but the bar was open and the appetizers were being butlered on silver trays. The signature cocktails were flowing.

Mickey insisted on the giant round ice cubes for The Godfather. Not square, round, because he could be an asshole like that when he wanted to be. The popsicles were made in house and had a variety of flavors to choose from including coconut lime, mango maraschino, triple berry, watermelon cantaloupe, orange basil, papaya peach, lemon raspberry, and hibiscus pineapple.

The bar would close at midnight and they would have a specialty coffee service which featured cappuccino, latte, or espresso with an assortment of dessert Liqueurs.

Everyone would get a to-go bag when leaving which included a bottle of smart water, homemade salt and pepper chips, an Italian or veggie sub, and a cupcake.

The devil is in the details and Mickey was the devil.

Ian was blown away by the set up and talking to everyone in the crowd like he was the mayor. Mickey was glad to see him having a good time. They have both been working their asses off and deserved a night of debauchery.

The club was full with all of their guests but not packed like it could get on a Saturday night. There was a VIP section especially for the couple with bottle service of their favorites and a medley of appetizers and pickies.

The bridal party also hired a photographer so they didn’t have to worry about taking pictures and could just have a good time.

When the couple arrived, they were greeted with a club full of their loved ones. Mandy cried and Anthony was close. It was obvious how much work everyone put into making the night perfect for the couple and they were overwhelmed with the love and support of their friends and family.

“I can’t believe you did all of this for us, Mick. It is so amazing.” Mandy said while pulling her brother in for a tight hug.

“I wanted it to be perfect. I’m glad you’re happy, Mands. This night is for you two so if you need anything you let me know, okay? Everything is taken care of so let go and have a blast.” He told his sister.

“We will, Mick. I love you.” She said wiping a tear away.

“I love you more.” Mickey told her giving her a kiss on her head.

“Now get the fuck outta here. Go have fun!!”

“There’s my brother!! You too, Mick!” Mandy replied.

The food was an absolute hit and the desserts and cake were getting devoured. They had brought the cake to the middle of the dance floor to have the couple make the first cut before taking it away and cutting it for the crowd.

Mandy just about lost her fucking mind when she saw the DJ running back over to Mickey and jumping into his arms.

“I have the best fucking brother in the world, mother fuckers!” She shouted, very obviously drunk.

“You okay there, kiddo? Need anything?” He asked laughing at her.

“Nope! I have absolutely everything that I could ever need, Mick.” She said jumping down then dancing back over to her future husband stopping here and there in the sea of her friends to dance.

Ian was on the floor most of the time and Mickey would join him every so often between checking on everything to make sure the party was going as planned.

Once Mickey had his buzz on and Ian hit his two beer limit, the two snuck away for some alone time. Mickey told Ian that he left a booth open and he wanted to give Ian a show for a change. That had Ian knocking over anything and anyone in his way to get to the booth ASAP.

Mickey couldn’t help but laugh at the idiot.

Once Mickey got to their booth, he told Ian to go inside and be seated. The show would start shortly. Ian clapped and nodded furiously as he shut himself into the viewing room. He had to admit he preferred being on this side of the window.

He was filled with nerves and excitement to see what his man had in store for him. He couldn’t wait to see that perfect ass putting on a show.

Just like that the door swung open and Ian jumped out of his seat. It was Ro and Joey kissing feverishly not even noticing Ian.

“Ummm, excuse me! This is a private show. You two need to find somewhere else to go fool around and quick!!” He told them as he pushed them both out of the room before locking the door this time.

He didn’t even think they noticed him because they barely detached their mouths from one another through the chaos.

Ian sat back down thankful that they came in before the fucking show. Once he settled back in his seat, he could see Mickey’s shadow in the room and he got insta-butterflies. The lights were off except for the glow from the floor and from the viewing room. He got a half a chub thinking about how this is what Mickey had experienced each time he came to see Ian.

He sat back and relaxed waiting for the lights to come on and the music to start but once he heard the thumping of music begin, he couldn’t help but sit forward in anticipation. 

When the lights began to rise and he laid his eyes on his boyfriend, shivers went down his entire body making their way to his dick where they settled. He knew his boyfriend could shake his ass. He knew his boyfriend could ride dick like a dream. He even knew his boyfriend could keep up with the best of them on the dance floor. What he didn’t know was that his boyfriend could headline a fucking Las Vegas show and have the house packed every night of the week. Every. God. Damned. Night.

Where Ian was more sensual and calculated in his moves. Mickey was in your face, fuck u-up, drop that ass, flip and twerk and holy mother fucking shit, how did he not know this about his man?

Mickey wasted no time setting a fast pace, keeping a momentum going that had Ian in awe. Each move was erotic as fuck.

Not only could Mickey move his body on the floor, bitch owned that pole. Like OWNED it. Like knock it the fuck down and bury it outside because it got the best it would ever get with Mickey’s fine ass.

Ian didn’t realize that his jaw was open wide enough to back a car into until it started to ache. He was hard as a rock but too fucked up to even touch himself. He didn’t want to blink. He kept his eyes focused on the man who fucked him up on every level. He didn’t want to miss one move.

Ian was torn between several emotions while sitting there and watching the show of his life. He was turned on obviously. He was in amazement and fucking impressed as hell. But he was also kinda pissed that he didn’t know this about Mickey. The flipping around, the gymnastic moves, the pole acrobats, the floor work. Like how the fuck and who, what, where, when and why??

He shook his head out of those thoughts waiting for the show to end so he could fuck all of this information out of his man at the same pace he was dancing. There would be no slow and low going on in here.

He was going to rock that mother fuckers world just like he was dancing right now for sheer spite.

He started to undress because he wanted to throw Mickey against that wall and fuck him hard and deep and fast the second he walked in the room. He wasn’t going to know what hit him.

Ian had half a mind to throw that door open and fuck him up against that pole.

God, his boyfriend was magnificent. Drop dead gorgeousness wrapped up in a stocky, thick thighed, ass for days package.

Ian was naked and waiting now. Without taking his eyes off of Mickey, he walked over to the lube to get himself nice and wet because he was going to bury himself deep in that ass and fuck it into the next century.

At the end the cocky bitch had the nerve to tease him, sticking his tongue out and walking off like he fucking owned the place.

Game. The. Fuck. On.

Ian was standing up and waiting for that door to open.

When Mickey opened it there was Ian was standing in front of him panting. He kicked the door shut, causing it to shake and making Mickey jump. He had a huge shit eating grin on his face knowing that Ian was in fucking shock, turned on, and ready to fuck as made apparent from his rock hard cock.

Ian bent down and ripped Mickey’s booty shorts right the fuck off. Once they were long gone he could see Mickey’s cock being restrained through the large fishnet fabric and it looked like it was a fucking Christmas present.

He tore the fishnets to expose his asshole and release his cock, that’s it.  He wanted the rest to stay on and stretch around those thick ass thighs.

“Fuck, Ian.” Mickey jumped at the intensity of his actions.

“Nothing. I don’t want to hear a word out of your fucking mouth unless I ask, do you hear me?” Ian said standing up and pressing his finger firmly on Mickey’s mouth.

Mickey nodded and all Ian could see was the blue disappearing from his eyes, leaving just a ring, the rest being filled by his dilated pupils.

“That’s right. You fucking want this, don’t you?” Ian said taking Mickey’s hand and placing it over his erection which was now wet with pre-cum.

Mickey just nodded.

“Good boy. No fucking noise. None. I don’t want to hear a moan or groan or a word from this mouth or I’m going to stop, get dressed, and leave you hear with an aching cock.”

Mickey was looking at Ian like he was possessed and it was turning him the fuck on.

“Now I’m gonna fuck you against this wall. You’re not getting any prep. Gonna feel my dick fill up this tight little asshole. Gonna stretch this ass wide open for me. Then when I’m done, I’m gonna sit on that chair, lean back, and watch you ride my cock like you rode the floor in that room, got it?” Ian informed.

Mickey nodded again.

“Keeping this shit from me. We could have been fucking like that for months now. Making me miss out on watching that ass bounce on my cock like that. I could have been fucking you in every position in the goddamned gay Kama Sutra.” Ian said firmly.

Mickey laughed at that and Ian slapped his ass and held it firm, squeezing it hard.

“Did I ask you to say something?” Ian questioned.

Mickey shook his head and looked down, trying to avoid eye contact.

“Eyes on me, Mick. I told you. No fucking noise, didn’t I?”

Mickey nodded.

“I’m going to need you to bend over the chair. Show me that ass.” Ian told him.

Once Mickey was bent over, Ian ripped the fabric exposing more off Mickey’s plump ass. Ian wanted to bury his face in it but now was not the time.

“Count ‘em out, baby.” Ian told him while he rubbed his hand all over Mickey’s ass cheeks until he pulled back and smacked him firmly causing his bubbled ass to jiggle.

“One. Fucck.” Mickey said.

Ian could see his handprint immediately on Mickey’s ass. He swatted it two more times quickly.

“Two, Three. Iaaan.” Mickey moaned.

Ian took his free hand and held it up to the lube dispenser. He got a good amount and brought it back to rub over Mickey’s crack.

Mickey didn’t dare speak but Ian could hear his breath hitching and increasing which was making his cock leak and ache.

Ian spanked his other cheek two times causing his milky white skin to become flushed.

“Four, Five.” Mickey counted.

“Good boy. Such a good boy for me, Mick. Always ready to take what I give you.” Ian told him.

Ian worked his fingers gently up and down Mickey’s crack getting it nice and wet. He was touching it just feather light making Mickey want more. More contact, more pressure. More Ian.

Ian started to circle his hole slowly then slapped his cheek again.

“Six.”

Ian started to press his finger inside until he was buried deep. He quickly found Mickey’s prostate and applied heavy pressure causing Mickey to push back against his finger.

Ian slapped him four times consecutively while keeping a firm pressure on his nerves, filling him up with a sensation of both pain and pleasure.

“So good, baby. Perfect for me.” Ian said as he slowly removed his finger.

“Stand up and face me, Mick.” Ian ordered and Mickey followed his instructions.

Once Mickey was standing in front of him, he grabbed him under one thigh hoisting him and and Mickey threw his other one up for Ian to catch. Ian backed him against the wall and lined himself up against Mickey’s hole which was twitching at the sensation.

Ian could feel it on the head of his dick which was dripping with excitement. He started to bury himself, pushing in deep and fast causing Mickey’s breathing to increase.

Ian looked down to see Mickey’s cock bright red at the tip and leaking with pre-cum.

“So sexy, baby. Such a pretty cock.” Ian said as he pulled back and slammed inside of Mickey causing a loud grunt.

Mickey looked at Ian with pleading eyes, wanting to be able to make some kind of noise.

“Not yet. Gonna fuck you hard for a minute. If you can stay quiet, I’ll let you say whatever you want, okay baby?” Ian asked.

Mickey nodded then threw his head back against the wall hard.

“Patience, baby.” Ian whispered then licked from his Adams apple to his mouth.

Ian started to fuck Mickey like his life depended on it. He pulled his cock out, just leaving his head in his asshole then slammed back in continuously until he knew it wasn’t fair to make Mickey keep quiet any longer.

“Talk to me, baby. Go ahead and tell me what you want.” Ian whispered.

“Fuck, Ian. Feel so fucking good. Love it when you fuck me hard and deep.” Mickey moaned loudly.

“You gonna ride me, baby?  Show me how you can ride this cock like you were dancing in there?” He asked in between sucking hard along his jawline leaving purple marks in his wake.

“Fuck, yes. Love your cock. Wanna be good for you. Show you how good I can take your dick.” Mickey told him before Ian kissed him deep, pushing his tongue inside his mouth, tasting that flavor that he was sure he would never get tired of.

Ian stopped his movements and pulled his dick gently from Mickey’s throbbing ass. Once he was free, he sat him down gently placing kissed down his neck and over to this shoulder before biting firmly.

“Mmmph. Ian, fuck.”

“Come ride this cock, baby. It’s all yours. Ride it like you own it.” Ian told him.

“Want you so bad. Gonna ride it so good for you.” Mickey said as he lifted his knee to straddle his boyfriend.

Ian held his cock so Mickey sink down slowly.

“God, Ian. Love you so fucking much.” Mickey panted as he took all of Ian’s big cock in his ass.

“Love you, too. So much.”

Once Mickey was fully seated, he backed off until he was almost free then slammed back down which made Ian throw his head back and moan so fucking loud he was sure that they could hear him in the club over the music.

“How does my asshole feel baby? Tell me?” Mickey said as he leaned over to Ian’s ear to lick down his neck as he began his assault on Ian’s dick.

“Mick, so fucking tight. Always so tight and wet. Feels so good. I can feel you throbbing around me…fucking amazing.” Ian panted.

Mickey pulled off of Ian quickly causing his head to shoot up to see what the fuck just happened. Mickey had spun around so his asshole was in Ian’s face before he sank back down, taking him all over again deep.

“Oh my god, Mick. Fuck.” Ian said now having a perfect view of Mickey stretched around his cock.

Mickey began twerking on Ian’s cock like he was in the room giving him a show. When he arched his back, he knew Ian could see his asshole taking him and he began to slowly move up and down giving Ian the perfect show.

“Jesus, Mickey.”

Mickey slammed back down and began fucking him at a fast pace. He started to roll his hips them move them in circles making Ian cry out.

With each movement, Mickey’s cock was hard and bouncing, aching to be touched. He fucked Ian’s cock until he was crying out his name and cuming deep in his asshole.

Once Ian’s cock was spent he lifted up gently and turned around to face Ian.

“Open up.” Mickey instructed.

“Now gag on my cock.” Mickey said as he began to fuck Ian’s face relentlessly.

  
Ian took everything Mickey was giving him, eyes watering, spit dripping down his chin onto his chest.

Mickey held Ian’s head firmly as he shoved his dick down his throat and came giving him everything he had. When he pulled off Ian swallowed deeply and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Mickey used his thumbs to wipe the tears from his eyes.

“So good, baby.” Mickey said sitting back down on Ian’s lap to hold him tightly, rubbing his strong hands on Ian’s back while Ian did the same to him.

“Mick, let me take care of your ass.” Ian told him.

“Already fucking did that, didn’t ya?” Mickey laughed.

“No, baby. I spanked you. I want to put some lotion on those perfect cheeks."

“I’m okay, baby. You can take care of me at home, okay? I feel good.” Mickey assured.

“Can we get dressed and go home now or do we have to stay?” Ian asked.

“I think they won’t miss us if we leave. Almost over anyway.” Mickey yawned.

“Can we take some cake and cookies? I’m so fucking hungry after that. I’d eat your asshole but I’m pretty sure it doesn’t have enough calorie content to take care of my hunger pains.” He laughed.

“Haha. Idiot. Yes. Cake, cookies, gonna grab some appetizers, too. Ohh, and we get a to go treat. I’ll get us a couple of those, too.” Mickey smiled.

“Do you know how much I fucking love you, Mick? I can’t wait to go home and sit on our bed and pig out with you. Talk and laugh. I just fucking love you so much. I’m happy whenever I’m with you.” Ian told his boyfriend.

“You gonna ask me to marry you next?” Mickey said then tensed up once he realized the words that left his mouth.

Ian’s eyes got wide. “What would you say if I did?”

“Shhh. Let’s not talk about this right now, okay? I’m gonna clean up and grab my stuff then we can head home.” Mickey said trying to brush off the discussion for now. He didn’t want their first talk of marriage to be after he just came down Ian’s throat after getting spanked.

“Okay, Mick. Sure.” Ian said trying to hide the disappointment. He didn’t know how to take what Mickey’s just said. He felt like he was blowing off the subject.

  
They just had such a great night and now his brain was fucking with him. He wanted to have the discussion with Mickey but he didn’t want to scare him either. It didn’t sound like it was a conversation that Mickey really wanted to have and something wasn't not sitting well. He was suddenly overwhelmed by sadness and the realization that maybe Mickey didn’t want to get married at all. He didn’t know what to do with this new information but he would push it out of his mind and get his shit together.

He gathered his cloths and got dressed, cleaning himself up in the process. He sat down on the chair to wait for Mickey so they could go home. He wasn’t going to obsess over their conversation until he did.

Mickey opened the door to find Ian in another world.

“Hey. You ready?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah, sorry. Yes. Let’s go.” Ian said as he stood up and walked out of the room ahead of Mickey.

“Hey.” Mickey asked as Ian walked quickly ahead of him, not stopping until he reached the front door.

“You okay?” Mickey asked.

“Fine. Just want to go home.” Ian told him.

“Okay. Let me grab our stuff and we can leave.” Mickey said as he went back inside to gather the to go food.

The cab ride was silent and Mickey was left wondering what the fuck had happened between them fucking each other into next year and him coming back for Ian.

He looked over to find Ian looking intently out of the window.

“I love you.” Mickey told him as he grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

“Love you too, Mick.” Ian said without turning his head to look at his boyfriend.

Now it was Mickey who was concerned and wondering if they really were on the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was unfair to give Mickey all the fun of watching Ian dance so I had to flip it and have Mickey own that pole. We all know how he loves a good pole. 
> 
> For my friends in the Fan Fic group.
> 
> I know you were told that I'm jail for 30 days but I wanted to let you know myself. This is not my first stint in the joint, used to get thrown in quite a bit when I was in another group. Nobody reported me. FB scans the photos and will flag those they think are inappropriate immediately. You can disagree which I always do for spite, but they never change their decision. They must have scanned the last one I posted before I added the cover up emojis because that shit happened so fast it made my head spin. Any who, because I am a previous offender, I got 30 days this time. I can still see posts but I just can't respond. This also goes for Messenger so if you DM, I can't respond on there either. Please feel free to DM me on Twitter or IG. 
> 
> I will try to update as best as I can but I am on vacation for 10 days so it might not happen. I was able to knock this one out because it is fucking pouring today. I am going to try to get a jump on the next chapter as well but after that, I will be with my family so it will just depend.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed and as always, I appreciate all of you and your feedback!


	17. Go!  Save yourself!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is being driven crazy by the people in his life and someone steps in to give him some relief.
> 
> I was feeling inspired so I did a little writing this morning over coffee then some on the beach. I am getting break right now from all the people so I decided to finish this chapter up and post it. It's not too long but it's a little something just to keep the momentum going.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! xo

                                                                       

 

 

***** 

 

 

Once they were home, Ian excused himself to take a shower. Without Mickey. Now Mickey was really wondering what the actual fuck could have happened between the time that Ian fucked his brains out from when he got back to the room. Literally ten minutes tops and fucking something had to have happened for Ian’s mood to do a complete 180.

Mickey learned the hard way that communication is necessary in a relationship. The very hard way. And fuck if he was going down that path again. Mickey stripped down naked, opened the door to the bathroom, and stepped into the shower with Ian.

“So obviously something happened to change your mood and I think we need to talk about it, Ian.” Mickey said straight out instead of beating around the bush.

“It’s nothing, Mick. Really.” Ian said trying to blow off his boyfriends concerns.

“Yeah, you see, I’m not really buying that, Ian. We had a great time, I left the room and when I came back your mood had completely changed. What happened?”

“It’s silly.” Ian said feeling like an idiot right now.

“When I mentioned getting married you seemed less than interested. I’m not saying I want to get married tomorrow but I would like to at least know that we are on the same page when it comes to our future. Honestly, after you blew me off, I was afraid to say anything because I don’t know what I’ll do if we have different thoughts on the future. I’m scared, Mick. I don’t want to lose you.” Ian said now looking at his boyfriend with heavy tears in his eyes.

“Baby. I blew it off because I didn’t want to have our first conversation on the subject be after we just wrecked each other. I want us to be able to sit down and talk about where we see ourselves in two years, five years, even ten years. It just was not the way I pictured it in my head. I’m so sorry if you took it the wrong way, Ian.”

“Really? So you’re not opposed to marriage?”

“Of course I’m not. I think we both have some things we need to take care of before we are there yet, Ian. I want you to be in a good routine with work and have the hard part under your belt. When that time comes, I want you to be able to enjoy it, not be stressed the fuck out. And same with me. I haven’t been in my job for that long and I still have a lot to learn.” Mickey responded.

“Fair enough.” Ian replied.

“Ian, it’s not off the table. And I want to talk about it with you. But can we table the subject for tonight?”

“Course, Mick. Sorry I acted like a brat.”

“It’s okay. Just please, promise me you’ll talk to me. I made a fucking mess out of things when I didn’t just ask you about that asshole and look where that got us.”

“Promise, Mick. I love you.”

“Love you, too. So much.”

“Can we eat? I’m fucking starving.” Ian asked.

“Fuck yeah. The bags on the counter. Let me just finish up real quick and I’ll be right out, okay?”

“K. I’ll go set it up.”

Mickey felt better after having the discussion with Ian. He could absolutely see him spending the rest of his life with the red head and he was glad Ian could as well.

 

 

*****

 

 

The next few months flew by and between the holidays quickly approaching and Mandy’s wedding, Mickey had been busy trying to meet all of the women in his life’s demands.

His mother’s insanity was at a pinnacle with Christmas around the corner and it would last all the way to New Years. She always had to make sure everything was perfect and drive them crazy in the process getting on everyone about schedules and menus and the seven fishes and the tree.

Mandy was being a bit of a bridezilla between dealing with her mother and the wedding. Mickey was pretty sure that he and Ian would elope because this shit was crazy.

The church and venue were booked. The flowers, cake, menu, and Mandy’s dress were picked. Her current turmoil was about the bridesmaids dresses and the reception song selection.

Anthony picked the suits in fucking twenty minutes and he had no idea what was so fucking hard about picking a dress….until he did.

“Mick, I am going to fucking kill these bitches. Donna can’t wear an “A” line dress because it makes her hips look too big, Kim can’t wear sleeveless because her arms are jiggly, Nina can’t wear spaghetti straps because they cut into her shoulders trying to hold her tits up. I am going to lose my shit!!” Mandy told her brother who had just about enough of this topic.

“Mands, do you want me to go next time and help? It can’t be that fucking hard.” Mickey told her regretfully.

“Not that hard, huh? Yeah, Mick. That would be great. I’ll text the address and you can meet me on Saturday at 10am.” She told him shaking her head. Fucker didn’t know what he was in for. Not even a little bit.

“Alright, see ya then.” Mickey said before diving back into work.

 

 

*****

 

 

“Which type of neckline are you thinking? We have bateau, halter, high neck, v-neck, off the shoulder, strapless, scoop, sweetheart…” Chloe asked Mandy and Mickey knew right then and there that this was a mistake.

Mandy rattled off a few selections.

“Now talk to me about fabric. Crepe, knit crepe, chiffon, tulle…”. She asked.

Mandy gave her the preference.

After answering a barrage of other questions, Mandy and Mickey were staring at 20 different dresses. They got there before the bridesmaids so she could have it narrowed down because their last trip was a catastrophe.

“Still think it’s simple, Mick?” Mandy said sarcastically.

“This is hell, right? Did we cross the street and get hit by a bus and this is our punishment?” Mickey questioned.

“Can I bring you something to drink? We have wine, champagne, we can make mimosas if you’d like.” Chloe asked.

“YES! I’ll take a mimosa.” Mickey said way too quickly.

“Just a water, please.” Mandy told her.

Mandy had it narrowed down to five dresses all different styles. Her color was chosen so all they had to do was pick a dress.

Mickey had a nice buzz going at this point and was feeling better about the bridesmaids arriving thinking all they needed to do is pick one fucking dress out of five. Simple. He should be done in twenty minutes, max. He shot Ian off a quick text to tell him he’d be home in an hour.

The girls arrived and chaos quickly ensued. Because this was a Catholic Italian wedding, she had 10 bridesmaids because that seemed to be the minimum number allowed. Mickey thought it was ridiculous to have this many fucking people involved but he had absolutely no say in the matter.

The girls started trying on dresses and the complaining quickly began.

“Mandy, I can’t wear any of these dresses. They all make my ass look too big.” One of the girls told her.

“Maybe because your ass is big.” Mickey said under his breath getting the death glare from his sister.

“Mickey, how does this look? Does this make my hips look big?” Another one questioned and growing up with a sister helped him with this answer after learning the hard way.

“Hips? What hips? That dress looks perfect on you.” Mickey answered as he raised his hand to Chloe signaling for another mimosa.

“You’re such a doll, Mick. If you weren’t gay, I would be all ova you.” She said before disappearing back into the dressing room.

Mickey was thanking the gay gods right now that he was indeed gay.

“What colla did you decide on, Mands. You know pale pink washes me out.” Another girl said.

“I remember. I’ll show you the color after you pick the dress, okay?” Mandy said as she tried to field another five questions from the girls who just stepped out of the dressing room.

The original five selections were long gone and now there were at least twenty different dresses in the room with them now. Mandy looked like she had been drug by a bus down Broadway and Mickey felt for his sister because this was fucking ridiculous. He looked down at his watch and it was 1:30pm.

He shot Ian off another text letting him know he was still there.

At this point Mickey was hangry and over this whole fucking experience.

He was sitting in the chair next to his sister while the girls were trying on a whole new set of dresses that Chloe and team just delivered.

“Mickey, there’s someone here to see you.” Chloe told Mickey and he was hoping it was the fucking grim reaper.

Mickey exited the private room to see his gorgeous man.

“Hey, Mick. You doing okay?” Ian asked as he grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him into a much needed hug.

“Ian, run. They haven’t seen you yet. Go! Save yourself.” Mickey told him dead ass seriously.

Ian laughed at his boyfriend and handed him a bag.

“I brought you lunch. Go sit and eat. I’ll take over for you. Mandy’s is in there, too. I’ll go get her.” Ian told him.

“Are you serious? You’d do that for me?” Mickey questioned.

“Of course I would. Now go. Relax and eat something, drunky.” Ian laughed.

He followed Chloe back and Mickey looked at him like he was a dead man walking and he never loved him more than at this exact moment.

“Ian!! What are you doing here?” Mandy asked as she ran over to pull him into a hug.

“Thought I’d give Mick a break and offer my services.” Ian told her.

“Please.” Mandy said looking worse for the wear.

“Go find Mickey. I brought two lunches. Go eat something.” He told her.

“Are you fucking serious?” She questioned.

“Yes! Go. I got this.” Ian told her shoeing her out fo the room.

“Your boyfriend is a fucking godsend.” Mandy said with a mouth full of sub.

“Tell me about it. I don’t know how you are doing it, Mands. It was ridiculous in there.” Mickey told her before taking a drink of his Coke.

“He is going to regret going in there. I feel bad for him. Well, kinda. More happy not to be in there to be honest.” She said.

“I told him to save himself, but he didn’t listen to me. We’ll see what he has to say when we go back in there.” He told his sister.

“Fuck. Do we really have to go back, Mick?”

“I can’t leave him in there like that, Mandy!”

“I know. Finish your sandwich so we can go save him.”

After they finished eating, they hesitantly went back into the room.

It was quiet and Ian was sitting in the chair flipping through a magazine.

“The fuck? Did you kill them?” Mickey asked.

“No! They’re trying on dresses. Chloe told me your color, Mands. I hope you don’t mind but they each have a dress in that color to try.” Ian told her.

“Oh God! What did they say?? We’ll be here all day!!” Mandy said in a panic.

“No, I don’t think so.” Ian said as he looked back down to his magazine and leisurely flipped the page.

The siblings both gave each other the look.

The girls started coming out of the rooms with their respective dresses.

“I love it!! Ian, this is perfect!” Nina told him.

“Well, you look just like a princess!” Ian got up and walked over to her taking a good look.

“My god, my ass looks fantastic in this dress!” Donna squealed.

“Girl! You look amazing! That dress was made for you.” Ian told her.

Mandy and Mickey both looked at each other in awe.

The girls continued to filter out of their rooms, each one loving their pick.

Once all of the girls were in the larger private room, Mandy got to see how they looked together. They all were wearing the same color but there were three different styles which suited all of the girls. They looked amazing together and Mandy loved that they had different dresses in the same color rather than matchy matchy.

“You’re a fucking genius, Ian.” Mickey said like his boyfriend just parted the Red Sea.

“Nah, it was nothing!” Ian responded giving the twirl gesture to the girls who followed his instructions.

“Girls, you look perfect!! I think we got our dresses, Mands. What do you think?” He asked.

“Oh my god, yes! Yes!!” She exclaimed.

“Have I told you how much I love you lately?” Mickey questioned.

“Love you, too.” He said happy to be able to help.

“You ready?” Ian asked as the girls were changing and Mandy was now in a much better frame of mind.

“You good, Mands?” Mickey asked.

“Fuck yes! Go! Thank you so much!” She told them.

 

 

                                                                          

 

*****

 

“FUUHCK, MICK. Umphh, that feels so fucking good. Oh my god.” Ian said as Mickey ate him out in the shower. He was playing with his balls, his cock, nothing was untouched.

“Taste so fucking good. Mmmm.” Mickey hummed as he licked the tip of his boyfriends cock like a lollipop.

Ian had his legs kicked open so Mickey could fit perfectly underneath him with both hands flat on the tile in front of him, head hanging from both wanting to watch Mickey eat him out but mostly from not being able to hold it up straight.

“What’d you want, baby? You want my cock in your perfect little asshole or do you want to fuck me? Whatever you want.” Mickey said in between licks and sucks and kisses.

“Jesus Christ. Mick, fuck me. Please. Now.” Ian whined.

“Let me open you up good.” Mickey told him as he licked his asshole and slowly slid in a finger. “So fucking tight. Can’t want to be in here.”

“Mick..feels…so..fucking….goooood.” Ian moaned.

Mickey inserted another finger and started to scissor him while he licked long wet stripes across his perineum taking each of his balls into his mouth and sucking gently.

“Need your big cock now, Mick. Please. Can’t. Gonna. Please.” He panted in pure pleasure.

Mickey backed off and stepped out of the shower.

“Come here, baby.” Mickey told him as he took a towel and threw it on the floor in front of the vanity.

He then went back to pull Ian out of the shower and put him in front of the vanity while licking droplets of water from his skin. He kicked his legs open so Mickey could fuck into him good and hard.

“Hands on the vanity. They stay there until I tell you okay?”

“Fuck, yes.” Ian panted.

Mickey grabbed the bottle of shower lube and coated his cock. He pushed Ian’s back down just enough for Mickey to be able to see Ian’s face.

“Now you’re gonna keep your eyes on me. No looking away. Got it?” Mickey said in a husky voice.

“Oh god, Mick.” Ian whined.

Mickey reached down to spread Ian’s cheeks and began to rub his cock head up and down over his hole. He lined up and pushed in keeping one hand on his dick and the other on Ian’s hip, holding firmly and never breaking eye contact.

“Eyes open, baby.” Mickey told Ian as he started to blink slowly at the sensation of his man entering him.

“Jesus, Mick. So fucking turned on. I’m not gonna last long.” Ian said through heavy breaths.

“S’okay. You come whenever you need to come.” He told him as he continued pushing until he finally bottomed out and was now deep inside Ian.

“Fuck, Ian. You feel so fucking good around me. So fucking tight, baby.” Mickey told him while keeping his eyes locked.

“Fuck me fast. Please, move.” Ian cried.

“You like it hard, don’t you?” Mickey said as he pulled back out only leaving the tip of his cock inside then slammed back in watching Ian’s face take him hard.

“Look so good taking me. I love fucking this tight little asshole.” He said as he continued to pound into him.

“You look so sexy giving me your cock, baby. Love to watch you fuck me.” Ian responded.

“How’s your cock feeling, baby?” Mickey asked knowing it was probably a leaking mess by now and that thought made his mouth water.

“Fucking aching. Throbbing, Mick.” Ian answered. “Better hurry. Not gonna be long.” He warned.

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” Mickey said as he pulled out of Ian’s ass.

“Now you’re gonna fuck me.” Mickey told him as he moved them to change positions. “Want your load nice and deep.”

“Oh fuck. Yes.” Ian said as he got with the program, picked up the lube, and spread it liberally on his cock which was now bright pink and leaking heavily.

Ian ran his finger over the tip of his dick to gather up some pre-cum. He lined himself up and reached his hand around to Mickey’s mouth.

“Open up, baby. Got a treat for you.” Ian told him.

“Mmmmm. So fucking good to me.” Mickey said as he sucked on Ian’s finger as he pushed deep into him.

“Hit it hard.” Mickey told Ian and that was it.

Ian took Mickey’s dick in his hand and fucked him like his entire life depended on it. It took no time for Mickey to come and the pulsing of his ass sent Ian over the edge. He buried himself while he came hard, pushing deep into Mickey with each new spurt.

“Gonna have my cum dripping out for days.” Ian promised.

“Just how I like it.” Mickey panted.

Mickey turned around and Ian kissed him soft and gently, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

“Love you, Mick.”

“Love you, Ian.”

The two hopped back into the shower to get themselves cleaned up before falling into bed and taking a long ass nap.

 

 

*****

 

 

The couple woke up to sounds of pots and pans in the kitchen and loud laughing.

“The fuck is that?” Mickey said rubbing his hands over his sleepy eyes.

“Fucking Ro and I’m gonna take a wild guess here and say your cousin Joey.”

“Is this a thing now? Like I’m gonna have to see that idiot on the regular. I swear if I hear them fucking, I’m done.”

“She probably hears us, Mick.”

“Joey is my cousin. I do not want to hear what he sounds like, alright? Fucking scar me for life.”

“So dramatic, Mick.”

“Would you want to hear Lip in there fucking her?”

“Goddammit. Touché.” Ian responded.

"What’s the plan with Christmas?” Ian asked.

“Get ready. For the next month all you’re gonna hear about is the tree and the seven fishes and which ones she should put into the rotation this year. God forbid she serve what she served last year. Has to be special. Just wait.” Mickey said.

“Are we gonna get a tree, Mick?” Ian said excitedly.

“If you want a tree, we’ll get a tree. I will leave any decorating to you.” He told him.

“Really? I can decorate? I can be in charge of decorating?” Ian asked eyes wide and happy.

“All yours. Whatever you want.”

“Oh my god, Mick! I’m so fucking excited. I gotta start planning the theme now. I gotta pick colors for the tree ornaments, gonna need a good stand, something for the top. Oh this is gonna be so much fun!”

“Now everyone in my life is planning something. What did I just do?” Mickey said more to himself than to Ian.

“You’ll love it. I promise! And we can watch The Nutcracker!!” Ian told him like it was some big treat for Mickey.

“Sure, Ian. We can watch The Nutcracker.”  Mickey replied because he did love the man.

“This is gonna be the best Christmas ever!"

“I think you’re right there.” Mickey agreed.

                                                                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Mickey being pulled into these scenarios where I can imagine him losing his shit. I can also see Ian just stepping in and making it all better. We better get to see lots of that in S10!
> 
> Feast of the Seven Fishes is an Italian tradition on Christmas Eve. Seven different types of fishes must be served. They can be combined or served separately. It is serious business and can be worse than picking a bridesmaids dress, if you ask me.
> 
> I am pretty sure everyone in the free world knows what a mimosa is at this point but just in cases....Champagne and OJ. 
> 
> Now on this topic, switch it up and try ruby red grapefruit juice instead of champs. Also, if you're feeling like a bad ass, buy a couple containers of raspberries and dump them into a sauce pan with about 1/2 cup of water and 1/2 cup of sugar. Cook until it gets all bubbly and starts to get thick. Make sure you break them up as you stir them so they become a sauce. Dump the contents into a fine mesh strainer over a bowl. With a rubber spatula, push the mixture through the strainer leaving the seeds behind. 
> 
> Now add a couple of teaspoons of that to champs with a float of Chambord and you got yourself one of my favorite brunch drinks of the planet Earth. Trust me that it is worth the effort for special occasions.


	18. Did you steal that from the Rockefeller Center?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is now my favorite chapter. I hope you enjoy!! xo

                                                                        

 

*****

 

“Mandy, the man is out of control. Every time I come home, every single time there’s something new. I know I told him he could decorate but I had no fucking idea he would take it this far.” Mickey told his sister as they ate lunch together in his office.

“Awe, I think it’s cute. You two are so domestic, it’s sickening. He just wants to make it nice for you, Mick.” Mandy informed him.

“I know, I know. It does look really nice. There’s just SO. FUCKING. MUCH. Anyway, let’s go through your checklist, knock the rest of this shit out. Can’t be too much left, can there?” He asked.

“Let me grab my notebook.” Mandy said as she pulled it out of her purse while laughing at her brothers naiveté.

“Okay, so here’s what’s done. The church is all set, the venue along with the menu, cake, decor, flowers, DJ, band, songs, my dress, the bridesmaids dresses, Anthony has his suit and you guys have yours. Mom is baking the cookies, we registered, videographer and photographer are picked, guest list finalized, invitations sent.

We still need to book a block of rooms for people coming in for the wedding, finalize the rehearsal dinner guest list, schedule transportation, pick up the wedding bands, my hair and makeup trial, favors, readings, vows, pick up the marriage license, finalize seating chart and the rest is just shit I have to take care of like mani/pedi, wax, and all that girly shit.” She told her brother feeling overwhelmed again.

“Fuck, that’s a lot of shit just to get married. Jesus. Okay, I’ll book the rooms. Need to know how many.” He offered grabbing his pen and a notepad.

“Twenty two because God fucking forbid we don’t invite people that I couldn’t pick out of a line up.” She huffed.

“You didn’t have a choice there, Mandy. You know how Ma can be.  I can do transportation. What are you thinking? Pink hummer limo, rickshaw, horses, hot air balloon?” Mickey teased.

“You’re not funny, ass. I was thinking of a Trolley for the guests in the city, a couple limos for the family in Brooklyn, and I kinda wanted to get a 1954 Bentley for Ant and I. That’s the only thing the poor guy requested.”

“I’ll take care of it, Mands.”

“You’re a fucking Godsend, Mick. Thank you. The rest of the shit Mom and the girls can help finish up. You have done more than necessary already.” Mandy said appreciatively.

“I don’t mind, ya know. How about the favors? Any ideas on what you want.” He questioned.

“I have not a fucking clue.” She sighed.

“Here. Let me Google some shit.” He told her as he typed in wedding favors into the search bar.

“You know Ma is gonna insist on those fucking almonds.” She told him.

“Ugh. Disgusting. Who fucking eats them?” Mickey questioned.

“Beats me.” She said while gagging.

“Wait. I found something. How much Limoncello did Ma and her friends end up making?” Mickey asked.

“A fuck ton. Why?”

“How about this?” He questioned as he turned the computer screen towards his sister revealing small liquor bottles filled with limoncello with a cute label.

“Ohhhh! I love it! They are so cute!!” She squealed.

“Alright, I’ll talk to Ma about handing over her stash. How about this for the end of the reception?” Mickey said showing her individually boxed cupcakes.

“Yes. Perfect!!! So Ma can put those fucking almonds on the tables, we can put the limoncello on the guest card table, and the cupcakes can be brought out at the end for people to grab when they’re leaving. Fucking done!!” She said.

“Awesome. I’ll order the bottles and the cupcakes. I want no parts in those fucking almonds.”

“I cannot believe I’m getting married, Mick. January 11th. Christ, that’s just five weeks away.”

“I know. It flew but it didn’t.” Her brother agreed shaking his head.

“So, have you thought any more about you and Ian? You know every fucking member of the family is gonna ask when you’re next so I’d be prepared for that question if I were you.”

“I know. I was thinking about that. I told him not yet. Once we were more established in our careers. Maybe a couple of years.” Mickey said unsure that he told him the right thing.

“Wait? Are you fucking kidding me right now? A couple of fucking years? Mickey, you can’t wait for everything to be perfect because that time will never ever come. There will always be something, you know that.” Mandy scolded.

“I’d marry him tomorrow if I could to tell you the truth.” He sighed.

“Then fucking do it! Don’t wait. Life is way to short, bro.”

“You’re right. I’ll think about it.”

“Then I can help you with all of the planning!!”

“Oh fuck. Can’t I hire someone to take care of that shit?”

“Please. You know Ian will want to do everything.”

“Yeah, you got a point there.”

“Okay, I gotta get back to the restaurant. We’re fucking short staffed tonight.”

“Alright, sis. Call me if you need anything.”

“Will do. Love you.”

“Love you.”

 

                                               

 

 

*****

 

 

“Honey, I’m ho..what the fuck?” Mickey said as he entered his apartment.

“Oh, hey Mick!! Do you like it?” Ian asked as he stood there in front of the enormous tree.

“Jesus, Clark. Did you steal that from the Rockefeller Center?” Mickey said eyeing the biggest tree he has ever seen in a residential home.

“Go big, or go home, baby.” Ian winked.

“You know I don’t have a ladder. There’s no way you can decorate that without one.”

“Already taken care of. Ro and Joey ran back to his place to grab one and bring it back. We’re all gonna decorate it tonight. By the way, I was thinking calling them RoJoe. Whatcha think?” He asked his boyfriend inquisitively.

“I think you can call them anything you want but that doesn’t mean I am.” Mickey replied.

“It’ll stick. Just you wait and see. Anyway, we are all decorating the tree tonight. Need all the help we can get. That okay?” Ian questioned.

“Yep. Just gotta make a few calls for the wedding.” Mickey told him.

“I like how that sounds.” Ian said as he turned to take in his gorgeous boyfriend.

“You do, huh? I kinda like it myself actually.” He said arching an eyebrow and smiling knowing Ian was talking about the wedding comment.

They were interrupted from their little love trance by a loud bang and cursing. They opened the door to take a look and found an exasperated RoJoe trying to maneuver a ladder.

“Oh for fuck sake. Here. You have to turn it and lift towards the ceiling at the same time.” Mickey instructed.

“Hey cugino! What’s good?” Joey asked.

“It’s all good, Joe.” Mickey told his cousin.

“That is one huge fucking tree, man.” His cousin said shaking his head at the size of the monster.

“What? It’s perfect.” Ian informed them and god forbid they disagree because he is serious about his tree.

“It’s gonna take all four of us to decorate that fucker.” Ro added.

“Well, let’s eat something first and let it fall a little bit more before we put the lights on.” Ian told them.

“Fine by me.” Mickey said getting the menus out of the drawer.

They ordered and all ate at the counter before taking on the task of the tree. The lights were the worst fucking part because Ian had to have 20 fucking strands and they had to be perfect and on every branch. Mickey would have to remind himself to buy a fake pre-lit tree for next year.

It did look beautiful when it was done….four hours later. Ro and Joey went to bed and left Mickey and Ian on the couch to take in their hard work.

“Hey, Mick?”

“Yeah?”

“I know we said a couple of years but I don’t want to wait too long for…..ya know?

“Yeah. Me either.” Mickey replied.

“Good.” Ian smiled while snuggling up to his boyfriend.

 

 

*****

 

 

Mickey was picking up dinner on the Friday night before Christmas. He was on vacation now through the new year. The plan was to eat, watch The Nutcracker, then fuck each other stupid.

When he got home, all of the lights were off except the Christmas tree and the flameless candles in the lanterns and throughout other Christmas decor. It really did look beautiful and he couldn’t help but stare around his loft mesmerized. “Ian did this.”, he thought and smiled widely.

He set the bag of to-go down in the kitchen before going into the bedroom to change and locate his boyfriend. He found him in their bathroom finishing up brushing his teeth.

“Hey, Mick. You happy to be on vacation?” Ian asked happily.

“Fuck, yes. Need a fucking break. Between work and Mandy’s wedding, I feel like I work two full time jobs.”

“Wish I could be home with you but at least I’m working the matinee schedule through the holidays.” Ian replied.

“Me, too.” Mickey said as he undressed and changed into something comfortable.

“Are you excited to watch The Nutcracker?” Ians asked.

“Well, I don’t know that I would use the word excited. Just happy to spend time with you.”

“You’ll love it! I can’t believe I got to be in the fucking show at La Scala of all places. It will be cool just to see it with new eyes now after being there.”

“Yeah, that is pretty fucking cool.” Mickey agreed.

“What did you get for dinner?” Ian asked.

“I picked up the wedge salad you like and their 16 oz ribeye and baked potato for you. Got me my usual.” Mickey told him.

“Fuck, that sounds so good! I’m starving.” Ian said while rubbing his stomach.

“Let’s eat. What time does the show start?”

“Starts at 8 so we have an hour to eat and clean up, maybe fool around for a little bit.” Ian told Mickey.

“If I start, I ain’t stopping so if you want to watch your ballet, than I would suggest keeping those big paws to yourself.”

“Fine. I can wait.” Ian huffed back.

They finished their dinner and cleaned up. Ian poured Mickey his drink and grabbed a light beer for himself.

“It’s getting ready to start!!! Hurry uppppp!!” Ian hollered to Mickey.

“Taking a piss!! Be right there.” Mickey replied.

“You say the most romantic things, Mick.” Ian laughed.

“What? I was taking a piss.”

“Sit down. Your drink is on the end table.”

“You’re too good to me.”

Because the show was on PBS they had to listen to the host give a briefing about the ballet and how it’s showed every year throughout the holidays into January and how it’s filmed each year at La Scala and how they have been showing it for thirty some years now blah, blah, blah.

The show panned to the theater scanning around the crowd with the curtain still drawn. It really was a beautiful theater Mickey thought. His eyes bugged out when it panned over a particular section and his head flew over to see if Ian noticed. He didn’t so he figured he would keep his mouth shut.

The curtains finally were opened and the show began. It was a couple of minutes into the show and Mickey was waiting for it now.

“Mick? MICK!!! IS THAT ME!!!!?????” Ian hopped off of the sofa and shouted.

“Yep! It’s you!! Holy fuck, this is awesome, Ian!!” Mickey said excitedly.

“OH MY FUCKING GOD I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!!” Ian said excitedly then busted out crying.

“Awe, no. No, Ian. C’mere. What’s wrong?” Mickey asked his boyfriend pulling him over to comfort.

“Nothing. I’m just so happy. Mrs. Murphy would be so proud right now, Mick.” Ian said through tears.

“Mrs, Murphy is proud, Ian. I have a feeling she was there with you that night you danced. Congratulations. You gonna call your family and tell them to turn it on? I’m gonna call Ma and tell her. ” Mickey said proudly.

“Can we just watch it tonight? It plays all through the holidays. I want to enjoy this with just you right now.” Ian told him.

“Of course.” He agreed.

Ian scooted over wanting to be closer to Mickey now.

Mickey didn’t think he would enjoy watching it but now he had a reason.

They snuggled up next to each other and watched the show with the glow of the Christmas tree in the background.

 

 

*****

 

 

Ian had the day off and was busy running errands and picking up a few more presents while Mickey was in Brooklyn with Mandy. They still had to go over some last minute wedding details and finalize the Christmas dinner plans with their mother.

He was going to make his boyfriend a special dinner tonight to celebrate. He was so fucking in love with Mickey and he loved planning special things for them both to show him. He had loved decorating because even though Mickey might have made a few comments about the amount of decor, Ian knew he loved it.

Once he was finished with running around, he headed home to start getting ready for their special night.

He put the place settings out and made them festive with red charger plates and napkins against the white plates. He used the gold silverware and the fancy wine glasses. He prepped as much as he could then started on the next task.

He sat at the bar and pulled out the packet of post it notes to begin his list. He had everything written down but he thought it would be better this way. There were so many to write out he knew it would take him at least an hour.

Once he was satisfied, he set out the candles in the bedroom and pulled out the candle lighter to have ready. His outfit was picked out and ready to go.

He queued up some Christmas music to have in the background during dinner. He went for the classics; Nat King Cole, Dean Martin, Bing Crosby, and the like.

His favorite was Nat King Cole because nobody…NOBODY can sing The Christmas Song like that man. His voice was like an angel and he loved anything that he sang.

Everything was coming along as it should and all he had to do was wait to hear from his man to tell him that he was on his way home. He was really looking forward to this evening.

When he got the text from Mickey letting him know he was on his way home, he began the rest of the preparations, starting with a shower. He was filled with excitement and nerves.

 

 

*****

 

 

Mickey and Mandy had spent the day going over the last minute details and assigning the small tasks left to the wedding party. Once the wedding items were buttoned up they helped their mother with the dinner menu and solidified the holiday plans.

Mickey was so fucking sick of discussing fish, he was sure he wouldn’t want to have any again until the following year. He could never understand why his mother had to do something new each year. They all had their favorites and it would make more sense to serve them instead of creating a whole new menu and stressing the fuck out over it.

The twins headed towards the El happy to have that over with and head back to their respective homes. Mickey was looking forward to a quiet night alone with Ian.

Mandy got off at her stop which was two before Mickey, saying goodbye to her brother. Once Mickey got to his, he had just a short walk home. He swiped his card and headed towards the elevator. Once he was on their floor he made his usual way to the door.

He could hear the faint sound of Christmas music playing and it made him smile. He opened the door and sat his keys down where he always did but this time there was something in the bowl.

He picked it up and read the post it note.

“Thank you for introducing me to Spumoni. You were right about it being better than ice cream and I can’t wait to go back with you next time.”

Kitchen was written on the bottom of the note.

Mickey quirked an eyebrow and looked around for Ian. He walked into the kitchen and saw the place setting for two. There was a post it note on one of the place settings.

“Thank you for asking me back to your place and feeding me after our first time. You made me feel special and I’m pretty sure I knew that I would fall in love with you that night.”

Fridge was written on the bottom of this note.

Mickey smiled and went over to the fridge. There was nothing on the refrigerator itself so he opened the door. He found one stuck to the butter door.

“Thank you for asking me to stay over. I didn’t want to leave.”

Cabinets was next.

He opened the first cabinet and found one stuck inside the door.

“Thank you for making me eggs in a nest. It is now my favorite breakfast and I hope you’ll make it for me for many years to come.”

“All the cabinets :)” was written on that note.

Mickey opened the next cabinet wiping a single tear from his eye.

“Thank you for listening to me and accepting me for who I am. You never once treated me any less than something magnificent and I love you so much for it.”

He walked over to the next cabinet.

“Thank you for trusting me with your heart.”

Now tears were welling in his eyes.

“Thank you for calling me an Uber. I was so tired and didn’t want to ride the subway those nights.”

And the next.

“Thank you for introducing me to your family. They are something special and I’m so glad that found you and Mandy.”

  
He could feel them now starting to run down his cheeks. He walked over to the paper towels to grab one and wipe his face.

“Thank you for staying with me at my place. I know it was a shoebox and I’m sure you would have rather been home but you never ever complained or made me feel bad.”

And the next.

“Thank you for being kind to my friends and family. It means the world to me that the people I love get to see what I see and love you too.”

One more cabinet.

“Thank you for my party. I have never had a party and never had a cake either. It made up for all of those years of not being able to afford to celebrate.”

The last cabinet not said living room.

Mickey had to take a moment to gather himself before he moved into the living room. When he was ready he found the next note on the couch pillow.

“Thank you for flying my family in for my party. They would never be able to afford it themselves and they had such a great time in New York because you made it special for them. It meant so much to me and I will never ever forget it.”

TV.

“Thank you for asking me to move in. We weren’t together that long and the fact that you wanted to make my life easier that early amazed me. Asking Ro was way beyond anything I ever expected. You are the best person I know.”

Tree

“Thank you for taking care of me. You have done too many things to list on a post it note that show how much you care but please know that I notice each and every one of them.”

Guest bathroom.

Mickey laughed a little now thinking about Ian going around the house and placing these just so.

“Thank you for trying double downward with me. You’re up for anything and are adventurous and I love that about you. I love our sex life. It is beyond anything I could have ever imagine.”

Hell yeah, Mickey said out loud to himself.

In the shower behind you.

“Thank you for saving me. You flew across the ocean even when you thought that we weren’t together to make sure I was safe. I have no idea what would have happened to me if you didn’t.”

Mickey choked back a sob. He wasn’t going to lose it, he told himself.

In the washer.

“Thank you for joining the mile high club with me. I hope we will be lifetime members together.”

Mickey smiled at the memory.

In the dryer.

“Thank you for bringing me to see the shit show. It was one of the best performances I have ever experienced.”

Mickey shook his head and laughed.

Back of front door.

“Thank you for dancing for me. That was the hottest thing I have ever seen in my entire life and you should do it often.”

Bedroom door.

Mickey walked over to their door and pulled off the note.

“Thank you for celebrating with me. You make my life so much more special when you share it with me.”

Open the door.

Mickey took a deep breath to pull himself back together. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for him. He loved that Ian remembered what he told him about Mandy keeping thank you notes for their parents and adopting that himself for Mickey.

When Mickey opened the door, he was surrounded by candlelight. He looked around the room in awe. It was absolutely beautiful. He saw Ian standing in the middle of the room. He had on a pair of dark jeans and a black Henley. He looked gorgeous.

“Hi.” Ian said.

“Hi.” Mickey responded.

“Ian, that was amazing. Thank you so much.” He said walking over to embrace his boyfriend.

“Mick, I love you so much. I just wanted you to know how special you are to me. That you amaze me every day. You have the most kind soul and are the most caring and loving person I ever met. You not only tell me that you love me but you show me. You deserve the world and I would love to try to give it to you, if you let me. Mickey, you are the love of my life. Will you marry me?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jordan Almonds are candy coated almonds that taste like shit yet Italians continue to put them on their wedding tables.
> 
> The Clark comment about the tree is a nod to Christmas Vacation which is one of my favorite Christmas movies. #shittersfull
> 
> I love that every comment about the proposal was about Mickey asking Ian. I hoped you liked what I did here. Ian had to do it with the thank you notes. He needed to have his grand gesture.


	19. Your favorite is eggplant parmesan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey responds to Ian’s question. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> Xo

                                                                   

 

*****

 

Mickey was overcome with emotions.He couldn’t believe that Ian orchestrated the most romantic, touching, and honestly perfect proposal.His heart was so full of love and adoration for the beautiful man in front of him.As he looked into those beautiful emerald eyes, he could see his future.

 

“Mick?You’re making me a little nervous.”Ian said as he anxiously awaited his response.

 

“Yes!Yes, I will marry you!”Mickey told his fiancé while unsuccessfully fighting back the tears welling in his eyes.

 

Ian pulled Mickey into a tight embrace, wrapping his arms firmly around the man he loved.His heart was pounding in his ribcage from the adrenaline coursing through his veins.He waited until it returned to a normal beats per minute before releasing Mickey.His face smiled so brightly it could light up a big city.

 

“I love you so much, Mickey.I can’t wait to marry you.”Ian told him through happy tears.

 

“I love you so fucking much, Ian.But you’re doing all of the planning!”Mickey joked wiping his tears away.

 

“I can’t wait to plan our wedding!You kidding me?”Ian said excitedly.

 

“And that’s why we’re perfect together.”Mickey smiled.

 

*****

 

 

“Hi guys!!”Ian said through FaceTime.He texted his sister telling her to have everyone together for a family meeting. 

 

With Mickey beside him on the couch, they got ready to make their announcement.These would be the first family members to hear the news but Mickey wouldn’t admit that to his family with a Glock held to his temple.

 

“Hey Ian!Hi Mickey!!The group said collectively awaiting to hear what warranted a Gallagher family meeting.

 

“We have some news we wanted to share with you guys.”Ian told them.

 

“What’s up?”Fionna asked them while the rest of the family waited in anticipation.

 

“We’re engaged!”Ian announced excitedly.

 

His family erupted into hoots and hollers and congratulations.Their excitement was evident and he could see the overwhelming happiness when he made the announcement and Mickey’s heart felt so full.

 

Then the questions started:How did you do it?Do you have a date set?Where will it be? 

 

“As excited as we both are to be married, he just asked me last night so we aren’t sure about any of that yet.But you guys will be the first to know, we promise!”Mickey hopped in helping his fiancé out of the barrage of questions being thrown at him.

 

He could see Debbie futzing with her phone and he was a little offended that she had better things to do than hear about her brothers happy news but he learned why she was on her phone a few seconds later.He kinda wish she was disinterested now.

 

“Put a Ring On It” started playing and his family starting singing and mimicking the moves to the song.Of course Ian had to get up and dance with them.He held his hand out for Mickey but that is where he drew the line.He opted to pull his own phone out and video the nonsense.

 

Once the call was over and the Gallagher clan were sufficiently informed, Ian climbed on the couch next to Mickey and kissed him softly on his perfect pink lips. “Thanks, Mick.” He said gently letting him know that he appreciated his participation in the delivery of their news.

 

“Of course, Ian.Honestly, I gotta tell you, that was nothing compared to the way my family is going to react.We are going to need a Xanax, a good bottle of tequila, and a j before we have that conversation.

 

“Maybe we should tell Mandy and Anthony first.And Ro and Joey.That way we it won’t be as loud when we tell everyone else.”Ian told him. 

 

They had plans on telling them at Sunday dinner.

 

“I have a better plan.Maybe we call Ma first.She would be devastated if I told anyone before her.”Mickey replied.He didn’t know what he would do if someone slipped the news and his parents found it.It would break their hearts and he would never, ever, ever hear the end of it.Ever.Infinity.

 

“Yeah, I get that.Wanna do it now?”Ian asked.

 

“Really, now?Can’t we have a little break between telling your family and my family?”He whined.

 

“Let’s rip the bandaid off, Mick.Come on.It won’t be so bad!”Ian told him.

 

“Mmmhmm.You’ll be taking those words back in a few minutes.”Mickey said giving him the brow.

 

“Oh, stop!Here, give me your phone.”Ian pushed.

 

“Here ya go.”Mickey said letting his fiancé dial his parents home number.

 

“Is this my son?I haven’t heard from you in two days!What, am I chopped liva’ over here?You know that is not acceptable, Mikhailo!”His mother started.

 

Mickey just laughed and kept his mouth shut letting Ian field his mothers guilt trip. 

 

Ian’s eyes got as big as saucers waiting for Mickey to chime in but he only got a head nod and a hand wave signaling for him to answer.

 

“Hi Mrs. Amato!It’s Ian actually.”He told her.

 

“Ian!Is my Mickey okay?What’s wrong?Oh my gawd, did something happen to him?”She shrieked.

 

“Oh, no, no, no! Everything’s fine.Great actually.Mickey’s right here.We have something we want to tell you.”He said nervously.

 

“Don’t scare me like that!I almost had a heart attack.Mickey!What’s going on?”She scolded.

 

“Hi Ma!We got some news.Can you get Pa on the phone?”He asked.

 

“Vinnie!Pick up the phone!Your son and his boyfriend have some news they want to tell us!”She hollered without removing the phone from her mouth from the receiver causing both men to cringe at the noise.

 

“Mickey!!My boy!!What’s this about?”He said picking up the phone.

 

“I told you, he has something he wants to tell us.Ian is on the phone, too.” Frannie told him.

 

“I heard you the first time.”His father responded to his mother.

 

“There is no need to take that attitude with me, Vinnie.I’m the one who cooks your dinna’ and cleans your house.”Frannie hollered back.

 

“Ma, Pa!Ian and I are still here.Do you want us to call you back at a better time?”Mickey told them with a sigh.

 

“Of course not!You and your boyfriend tell us what’s going on.Your fatha’ will have to keep his mouth shut for two minutes.”

 

“Yeah, I’m the problem here.” His father said lowly.

 

“Ma!Can we tell you or should we wait until dinner?”Mickey asked again while he rubbed his hand over face and he felt Ian squeeze his arm.

 

He looked over at Ian who mouthed “I love you” to him and smiled causing Mickey to snap back into his good mood and gain control over the call with his parents.

 

“Frannie!Will you let your son talk, for the love of…”

 

“WE GOT ENGAGED!”Mickey shouted to move the conversation along.It caused Ian to jump at first but giggle at his boyfriends approach.

 

“Oh.My.Gawd!Our son is engaged!!!Vinnie, did you hear that?He’s gonna get married!! Both of our kids are gonna get married.This is the best day of my life!I swear on the Madonna.”She cried.

 

“My boy!Ian!!Welcome to the family, son!!I am so happy for you both!May you have the happiness that me and your motha’ have been lucky enough to have over our years togetha’”. He said while clearing his voice.

 

Both Mickey and Ian looked at themselves and shook their heads collectively.

 

“Thank you.”Ian said.

 

“We haven’t told Mandy yet so let me call her and tell her.You can tell everyone else because I know you won’t be able to wait until Sunday.”He told his parents, mainly speaking to his mother.

 

“Of course!I am so happy for you two!We’ya’ gonna celebrate on Sunday!!I’m gonna make your favorite.Ian, what is your favorite?I’m gonna make your favorite, too!”She said.

 

“That’s so nice!My favorite is corned beef and cabbage!”He told her as he watched Mickey’s eyes bug out and hold back a laugh.He actually buried his face in the couch pillow.

 

“Oh, nonsense!Your favorite is eggplant parmesan!!”She informed Ian.

 

“Oh, well, okay.Yeah, that sounds great!”He replied.

 

“We’ll see you boys on Sunday!I got calls to make now!Be good and we love you!”His mother said then promptly hung up no doubt to pull out her address book and call everyone on every page.

 

“So, eggplant parm, huh?I didn’t know that was your favorite.”Mickey joked as they both laughed at the absurdity of his mothers response.

 

“It is now, I guess!Mmmmm.Eggplant.”Ian said rubbing his belly in circles.

 

“I got your eggplant, right here.”Mickey said as he climbed on Ian to play with his eggplant.

 

 

*****

 

Ian and Mickey invited Mandy over for dinner as well as RoJoe.The couple opted not to cook but order from Morimoto.They ordered quite a bit so they could all get to sample a wide variety of his creations.

 

They chose Morimoto because the original Iron Chef is the goddamned bomb and Masaharu Morimoto is the best Iron Chef to ever reign supreme.#fuckyoubobbyflay #ironchefjapanonly

 

They also picked up some desserts from the Chelsea Market as well as a couple bottles of good champagne. 

 

Due to lack of seating, they sat everything out on the counter and everyone stood around the large surface stuffing their faces with deliciousness.All that could be heard were the ooooh’s and ahhh sounds from the food porn they were all experiencing.

 

Once everyone was sufficiently fed and they all had drinks in hand, the couple decided it was time.Mickey raised a glass informing his friends and fiancé that he would like to make a toast.

 

Everyone shut up to listen to Mickey’s words.It took him a minute because he choked up unexpectedly which caused Ian to rub gentle circles on his back until he could pull it together.Everyone gave Mickey time to gather himself.

 

He cleared his throat and began.

 

“I would like to make a toast.”Mickey paused.

 

“As you all know, my focus in life has always been to have a successful career.I thought that in order to make your way up through the corporate ranks, you had to be laser focused with no outside distractions.I lived my life that way for a long time and I have indeed made a career for myself that makes me proud.

 

I hesitated when I met Ian because I thought that being in a relationship would distract me from what I deemed most important in my life.I was wrong. Ian is the main focus of my life now and I am the happiest I have ever been or would ever believe feasible.He makes the work I do worth it.He makes me want to try harder and do the best I can to make him proud and to have the ability to create a life for us so that we are taken care of for a long time to come.I enjoy work more now because I know I’m coming home to him after a long day.

 

And this is not one sided, let me make that clear.He makes me proud every day.His drive and passion put me in awe of him.His talent is other worldly and he amazes me daily.I love him more than I thought my heart was capable.He is the best person I know and I plan on showing him that for the rest of our lives together.

 

And with that, I would like to toast my fiancé.I love you and can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

Once Ian stopped crying, he pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him lovingly.

 

The room erupted and their friends and family were just as happy as they were themselves.They were all told they would be in the wedding party, of course, all of them accepting happily. 

 

Mandy was the most emotional out of the crowd.After Mickey and Ian told them about the proposal, she pulled her brother aside.

 

“Mick,I am so fucking happy for you both.I can’t believe we both found the love of our lives.”She told her brother.

 

“I know, Mands.I have been thinking about that a lot lately.I wonder what our lives would have been like if we weren’t adopted and they were both still alive.If they raised us and we stayed in South Side.”He admitted.

 

“Fuck, Mickey.I’d probably be the neighborhood whore and you would be the neighborhood thug.You’d be in juvie, for sure. I would probably have been knocked up or something horrible.”She replied.

 

“We are so fucking lucky, Mands.So lucky.They may drive us a little crazy once in a while but I can’t imagine not having them as our parents.I love them so much.”He said now getting emotional.

 

“Me too, Mick.Have you guys talked about dates or anything yet or are you still floating on a cloud?”She asked.

 

“Still floating.It will probably be a month or so before we start the planning.We want our focus to be on your wedding right now.Let’s get you married first.”He told his sister.

 

“You know, I’m happy for you, too.You hit the jackpot with Anthony.That man worships the ground you walk on and that’s what you fucking deserve, Mands.”He continued.

 

“Thanks, Mick.I love you.”She replied.

 

“Love you too, sis.”He said placing a kiss on her cheek.

 

The siblings rejoined the crowd to continue the celebration.When they reentered the kitchen, RoJoe said they had a small announcement to make as well.

 

“I just wanted to tell you how thankful I am that you let me live with you and Ian.You have no idea how much you helped me and how much that meant to me.I love you both to the moon and you’re the best roomies ever.I hope that I am always a part of your lives.Joey and I are getting a place together and I will be moving out at the end January.We move into the apartment in February.”She told them.

 

“Oh my god, Ro!I am so happy for you!”Ian said pulling his friend into a hug.

 

“I’m happy for you, Ro.You know you’re welcome back anytime and if this gagooz gives you any problems, you just let me know.”Mickey told her.

 

“There won’t be any problems, Mick.I love this girl and plan on making her happy.”Joey told him.

 

“Good.Well this has been one hell of a night.We have a wedding approaching quickly, a proposal, and a move coming up.How about the following year, we all take a long fucking vacation?”Mickey said.

 

The rest of them agreed and promised each other they would spend a week together to properly celebrate.

 

*****

 

The next few weeks flew and before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve.They would be heading over to Mickey’s parents for the holiday, of course.Anthony picked the couple up rather than having them have to take a train into Brooklyn.Mandy had convinced Anthony to spend Christmas Eve with her family and she would spend Christmas Day with his.

 

Mickey had debriefed Ian about Christmas Eve at his parents as well as the fucking Christmas tree as that would be a main topic of conversation.

 

All Mickey has heard over the past couple of weeks when he spoke to his mother was “the tree this”, “the tree that”.This was every fucking year.The tree, the tree, the tree.She spoke of it like it was a family member.

 

Luckily Ian liked fish, otherwise the night would be a disaster.Ian was excited to experience the new tradition that would become a part of his life with Mickey.

 

The four of them were responsible for bringing desserts and Frannie took care of the rest.

 

Anthony parked the car and the foursome got out to head up the steps.Ian looked down the street and saw the American and Italian flags proudly displayed, Christmas lights lined the houses, and there were a limited number of places for anyone else to park as houses were filling up with their families to celebrate the holiday.Ian smiled and pulled his coat tight around him to avoid the brutal cold.

 

They could hear voices coming from the house and Christmas music playing.Mickey would never admit it but he loved this time of year.An overwhelming sense of peace and happiness filled him and he was thankful to have so many people who he loved and who loved him in his life. 

 

It took at least 30 minutes to say hi to everyone who was there already.They made their way around the house giving kisses and hugs and wishing everyone a Merry Christmas Eve.Frannie was not to be fucked with right now because she was finishing up her dinner.Her sisters were helping with the last minute details as well.

 

The table was already set and the bar was open.The only thing to do now was enjoy each others company and wait for dinner to begin.

 

Ian was in awe. Back home, his family really did try to make the holidays special but he had never seen the likes of this in his life.Every square inch of the house was decorated, even the bathroom.There were lights in the window and the tree was meticulous. 

 

The dinner table was decorated with Christmas plates, pressed linen napkins, and more silverware than he knew what to do with quite literally. There were name cards on the table and every setting had water and a wine glass.There were little silver bowls filled with freshly grated cheese, red pepper flakes, and several over-flowing with bread.Candles were lit and the glow made everything look even more mesmerizing.

 

He was snapped out of his fascination when it was announced that dinner was ready.Everyone was seated save for Frannie and a few others who helped her bring out the plates.

 

As each dish was put on the table Frannie proudly announced it as if she were introducing attendees at a Royal Ball.She was obviously proud of her work and Frannie knew how to back it up, too.Everything looked freaking amazing.Ian wondered why they didn’t own their own restaurant because as each plate was placed on the table, it looked like something from a magazine.

 

Ian listed in amazement as Frannie described each dish.He couldn’t wait to dig into this feast.Mickey must have noticed the look on his face because he grabbed his hand and squeezed it giving him a wink and happy smile.

 

 

**

Mini Lobster Pot Pie

Fresh lobster meat with celery, onion, potatoes, shallots, and sweet corn

served in a cream sherry sauce topped with puff pastry

 

**

Chargrilled Oysters

Fresh oysters with a lemon garlic and butter sauce topped

with fresh parsley and Pecorino Romano cheese

 

**

Roasted Branzino with Caper Butter 

Fresh Branzino (European Sea Bass) roasted with olive oil,

lemon juice, capers, rosemary, and butter

 

**

Seared Scallops with Brown Butter and Lemon Pan Sauce 

Fresh scallops pan seared with browned butter and

lemon and fresh thyme

 

**

Creamy Tuscan Shrimp

Fresh shrimp with sun-dried tomatoes, spinach and

basil in a tomato cream sauce

 

**

Linguine with Clams

Linguine with fresh clams, celery, garlic, shallots, and

Italian parsley served in a white wine and olive oil sauce

 

**

Mussels in a White Wine and Tomato Broth

Fresh mussels, cooked with garlic, olive oil, red pepper flakes, dry white wine, crushed San Marzano tomatoes, clam juice, and Italian parsley

 

** 

                                                                                 

 

When she was done, of course her smart ass son had to chime in.“Hey Ma?Is this seafood fresh?”He asked.

 

“Oh shut the hell up!You know I only buy fresh seafood but we have some new faces here and they need to know what they’re eating!”She insisted.

 

Everyone began to dig in and you could quite literally hear a mouse piss on a cotton ball when everyone started eating.Ian couldn’t stand it for another second and was the first to break the silence.

 

“This is the most amazing thing I have ever eaten in my entire life.Like my whole life.Ever.Frannie, you should have your own cooking show.”He ranted.

 

After that everyone else started chiming in each giving the chef the praise she craved and most definitely deserved. 

 

Ian ate himself sick but had zero regrets because it was totally worth it.

 

“Hey Mick, I think I need to unbutton my pants.”He whispered.

 

“You mean like every other man sitting here at the table.Look around, Ian.We all have our top button popped.”He laughed as he gestured around the table.

 

“Oh thank God.I can’t fucking breath.I will not be able to eat dessert.There is no way.”He told his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah, you will.”Mickey promised.

 

“No, Mick.Really. I can’t.” Ian pleaded.

 

“Ian, trust me.Don’t fight it.You’re gonna eat dessert.”He told his silly boyfriend.

 

“Fine.But I have to wait for a while.”He told him.

 

“Of course.Now we sit and digest, my love.”Mickey advised as he wiggled his eyebrows.“You must learn the way of my people.”

 

“I love you and your people, Mick.”He said as he kissed his boyfriends hand.

 

“How cute are you two?”Frannie said.

 

“How about these two?They’re gonna get married!So proud of my boy.”Vinnie added.

 

“Can the gays get married?”Uncle Joey asked and quickly received the evil eye from half of the table.

 

“What do you think, Joey?Of course they can get married.Don’t act like a stu nod!You know betta’ than that!”His wife Patty said while slapping the back of his head.

 

“How would I know?”He asked.

 

“I don’t know.Watch the news.Read the pay-pa’.Get your head outta your ass once in a while.How about that, huh?”She continued.

 

“Okay, okay.It’s Christmas Eve and we just had a lovely dinna’.Let’s not spoil it.The boys are gonna get married and we are all gonna be there to help them celebrate, you here me?I expect to see each and every one of you there.”Frannie warned.

 

Ian and Mickey gave each other the look and Mickey mouthed “Let’s elope” to his fiancé making Ian giggle.

 

Mandy and Anthony could do nothing but enjoy the show and the fact that the attention was no longer on them.They had a enough of it and they were happy to hand over the torch.

 

 

“I’m telling you right now and be sure to pass this along, I expect every friggin’ person who Vinnie and I gave an envelope to at their kids weddings to be there.Otherwise, they are dead to me.You here me?Dead to me.”She offered as a final discussion point on the topic.

 

“Damn.Don’t fuck with Frannie.”Ian whispered to Mickey.

 

“You got that shit right.”He added.

 

They enjoyed the rest of the night with their family and headed back to the city to enjoy some alone time.

 

*****

 

Once they were dropped off, they made their way to their apartment.When they were inside, Ian performed his new nightly routine of turning on all of the lights.Mickey took care of the tree. 

 

“Alexa, can you turn on the tree?”He hollered and the tree lit up.

 

“I am plugging every fucking one of these things into those Alexa thingies next year.This shit takes forever.”Ian bitched.

 

Mickey laughed at his adorable man who was getting flustered with the sheer amount of lights he had to turn on.

 

“Don’t these candles have timers, Ian?”Mickey asked picking one up and flipping it over.

 

“Son of a bitch!”Ian yelled as it hit him that he could have been saving himself a fuck load of time each night.

 

“Here, let me help you.”Mickey offered, now turning over the candles and flipping them to the on position.

 

“Thank you, Mick.”Ian responded.

 

“It’s purely selfish.The faster we get these turned on the faster I can get you naked and fuck you in front of the tree.”He smiled giving Ian the brows.

 

“Oh yeah.I kinda wanted to fuck you tonight, Mick.I’ve been thinking about that tight ass all night.”He said moving closer to his man.

 

“Well, I think we can make a compromise.I start, you finish?”Mickey offered.

 

“Fuck yes.”Ian agreed.

 

“C’mere.”Mickey said pulling Ian into a kiss that continued to deepen until both men were left panting.

 

“I need you naked.Like yesterday.”Ian told him.

 

“Is Ro coming home?”Mickey asked.

 

“No, Christmas with her parents in Brooklyn.We got the place to ourselves.”Ian responded happily.

 

“Let me get the comforter and some pillows.”Mickey said wanting to avoid the rug burn that was sure to happen if they skipped this step.

 

“I’ll get the lube.”Ian offered.

 

Mickey and Ian laid the comforter out on the floor after moving the coffee tables to the side of the room.They had pillows scattered on the floor and an extra blanket to cover themselves once they were done playing. 

 

They started out laying next to each other kissing slowly.Enjoying taking their time and allowing themselves to be completely in the moment with each other.No interruptions.Just them.

 

“Baby, I love you so much.You’re so fucking beautiful.Look at you.”Ian said pulling away from the kiss to take in his man.

 

“Look at you.You take my breath away, Ian.I can’t believe you’re mine.I’m going to marry the fuck out of you.”Mickey told him.

 

“Oh yeah?Well, I’m gonna marry the fuck out of you, too.”Ian added.

 

Mickey ran his hand down Ian’s stomach slowly taking time to enjoy the firmness of each muscle in his eight pack.He continued down until he reached his happy trail, stopping to run his fingers through the course hair, gently rubbing around his cock, not yet ready to touch it.

 

“Mmmm”. Ian hummed into his mouth.

 

Mickey continued to rub down his legs and over his thighs barely touching his skin leaving goosebumps in his wake.

 

“Fuck, Mick.”Ian broke away to moan.”

 

Mickey looked down and could see Ian was rock hard, cock leaking at the tip and that was all it took for Mickey to start moving down to enjoy his favorite delicacy.

 

“Gotta taste you.”Mickey said in between kisses and licks on his decent.

 

“Want you.Want you so fucking bad.All the time.”Ian said through heavy breaths.

 

“You’re my favorite flavor?Do you know that?I crave your taste.You make my mouth water, Ian.”Mickey confessed.

 

“Jesus Christ.Gotta stop talking like that if you want me to last.”Ian told him.

 

“I think I can do that.”Mickey said as he licked over Ian’s dripping cock head, pushing his tongue into the slit to get every drop Ian had leaked.

 

“So fucking delicious.Gotta give me more, Ian.I need it all.”

 

“You want my cum?Is that what you need, baby?”

 

“Fuck yes.I want your load in my mouth.Want to taste it all before I swallow it.”

 

“Shit.You’re so fucking sexy when you talk about my cum like that, Mick.You know what it does to me.”

 

Mickey looked up at Ian smiling around his cock as he tried to milk more of Ian into his mouth.He continued to jerk his thick cock as he descended to suck on his balls.He knew that would make him leak.

 

Once he was satisfied with the amount of pre-cum gathering on his cock, he licked it and kept it in his mouth without swallowing.

 

He made his way back up to Ian and kissed him, pushing his tongue into his mouth so he could taste what Mickey tasted.Ian was moaning while Mickey played with his balls.

 

“See?Taste good, don’t you?”Mickey asked.

 

“Fuck, so good on your tongue.Fucking delicious, Mick.I need more.”Ian told him.

 

Mickey dropped back down and sucked Ian’s cock with a renewed vigor.He could feel Ian’s balls tightening and he knew it wouldn’t be long now.

 

“Gonna cum, Mick.Fuck.That fucking mouth.”He panted.

 

Mickey knew Ian’s tell when he was ready to shoot his load so he prepared to catch it all.He wasn’t wrong and Ian exploded in his mouth, shooting more and more until he was spent, filling Mickey’s mouth.

 

Mickey went back up to kiss Ian with a mouthful of his cum.Ian accepted the load and they pushed it back and forth between their mouths with their tongues.

 

“Mmmm.”Mickey was humming as his cock continued to fill and throb.

 

Mickey started swallowing as Ian pushed his cum back into his mouth and he took it all happily.

 

When they finally had no more in their mouths they broke the kiss.

 

“That was so fucking hot, Mick.Such a cumslut for me.”He praised.

 

“Guilty as charged.”Was all Mickey could say.

 

“Can I give you a hand?”Ian asked as he palmed his rock hard cock.

 

“Fuck, please.”He moaned at the sensation.

 

“It would be my pleasure.”He said as he descended to his mans beautiful thick cock.It was a thing of beauty.

 

Ian began by licking him like a fucking loll pop.Up the length of his cock, over his perineum, down to his balls.He spit and let it drip down to his tight pink hole that was clenching in front of his eyes.

 

“Fuck, Mick.So fucking perfect.”Ian said as he ran his finger gently around his rim.He slowly pushed in watching Mickey’s asshole take his finger.He watched closely as he finger fucked his fiancés beautiful ass.

 

“Ian, fuck.Feel so good.”Mickey praised.

 

Ian reached over for the lube and coated his fingers liberally.He pushed one in then another.Once they were buried in Mickey’s ass, he took his cock back into his mouth.He started by running the tip of his tongue around his sensitive head before putting it in his mouth and sucking gently.He tightened his lips around the head and let it slide out before putting it back in. 

 

The sensation of Ian’s fingers and him sucking on the head of his cock was driving Mickey insane.

 

“Jesus Christ, Ian.That feels amazing.”He panted.

 

“Mmmm.”Was the only sound Ian made while he continued to suck his leaking head which was quickly turning pink.

 

Ian slide another finger into his asshole and crooked his fingers to hit his prostate dead on.He knew he hit it when Mickey arched almost completely off of the floor and cried his name loudly.

 

“I got you, baby.” Ian said as he took his cock down his throat swallowing hard around him, while he fucked him with his long digits.

 

Ian knew he was probably pushing it, pun intended, but he decided to give it a try and pushed a forth finger into Mickey who clearly was not expecting the extra intrusion.

 

“Mmmmph.Fuck, Ian.Jesus.”He moaned loudly.

 

“You like that?”Ian broke away to check if that was a pleasure or pained moan.

 

“Fuck, yes.Keep going.”Mickey told him.

 

Ian’s cock was filling up again and he released Mickey to watch his fingers move in and out of his asshole.

 

“Fuck, Mick.You should see this.So fucking sexy.Taking everything I give you.”He told him in the huskiest voice Mickey had ever heard from Ian.

 

“I want it all, Ian.Fuck me with your fist.”Mickey told him.

 

“You sure?I don’t want to hurt you.”He questioned.

 

“Not gonna hurt me.Already got me loose.Just go slow.” 

 

“Fuck, Mick.Okay.”He said grabbing for the lube.

 

He poured it over his fingers and hand which was still in his ass.He positioned his fingers to try to make it as painless as possible for Mickey.He started to push in slowly and Mickey sounded like he was filming a porn which only urged Ian on.

 

“Almost there, baby.Just gotta push the rest of my hand in.You sure you’re okay?”He asked one more time before watching his hand disappear into Mickey’s hole.

 

“Fuck yes!I want it all.Feels so fucking good.”

 

Ian shoved the rest of his hand into Mickey who arched his back at the sensation of being that full.

 

“Ian, fucking wait.Don’t move yet.”Mickey moaned.

 

“Do you want me to take it out?”Ian questioned.

 

“Fuck no!!You’re just pushing against my prostate and I might die right now if you move.Gotta get used to it.”

 

Ian waited patiently for Mickey to relax and give him the go ahead.

 

“Slow, Ian.Just move slow and suck my cock.”He told him.

 

“Whatever you want, baby.So fucking sexy.”Ian said as he swallowed his fiancé again.

 

Mickey’s legs were shaking and his stomach was quivering.He was whining and panting but he was not objecting to what Ian was doing so he took that as a good thing.

 

He continued to suck his boyfriend off while fist fucking him, rubbing against his sensitive spot.

 

“Gonna.Ian.Gotta. Gonna cum.Fuck.Please, keep.Don’t stop.”He mumbled and Ian was pretty sure it sounded like he was speaking in tongues at this point.

 

He knew Mickey was close and he could feel his prostate hardening next to his hand signaling that he was ready to blow.Ian stopped moving his hand and just held the pressure while he sucked and swallowed all that Mickey was giving him.It felt like it went on forever and Ian was pretty sure he was having the best orgasm of his life.Just when he thought he was done, he started moaning and arching again. 

 

Mickey finally slowed and Ian tried as gently as possible to remove his hand from his ass causing him to jerk at the sensation.

 

Ian laid next to Mickey and just watched as he laid there with his eyes shuts, chest rising and falling heavily.

 

Once Mickey’s breathing steady he was finally able to speak.

 

“Best. Orgasm. Ever.”He told Ian.

 

“Well, I’m glad you liked it because that is your gift.”Ian teased.

 

“Fine by me.You can give that to me every fucking Christmas and I’ll never complain.”He said rolling over onto Ian and burying his face into his chest.

 

“Just kidding, Mick.But I will be happy to make that a tradition.”

 

“I love you, Ian.”

 

“I love you so much, Mick.”

 

They made love for hours before sleep overtook them.

 

Both men fell asleep in front of the tree snuggled up to each other.Even on the floor, it was a heavenly, restful sleep while visions of sugar plums danced in their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are getting hitched!!! 
> 
> A couple of notes on this chapter.
> 
> In each episode of Iron Chef, the cooking challenger chooses one Iron chef, a chef with expertise in a single cooking style to face off against in a frenetic culinary battle featuring a secret theme ingredient chosen by the flamboyant host, known as Chairman Kaga. A panel of guest judges tastes the dishes to determine if the challenger has beaten the Iron Chef. 
> 
> You have probably seen the American version that Bobby Flay brought over and Alton Brown hosted. There really is no comparison to the original considering most of the fun comes from it being completely and unapologetically over the damned top. 
> 
> Here is Morimoto’s debut episode. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/v16tPbilVW0
> 
> My friends and I share this video every damned year when it’s time to get the tree! It is spot on!
> 
> https://youtu.be/RTs5eKZ0i1E
> 
> If you don’t know what the typical Brooklyn Italian mother is like, this will give you a pretty damned good idea!!
> 
> https://youtu.be/eac91tZsZMw
> 
>  
> 
> I cannot believe there is only one more chapter!!! This has been an absolute joy to write and I am going to miss it so much! 
> 
> I still have three more weeks in FaceBook prison but I can see your comments and they make me so happy! You guys will never know how much I appreciate the love and support everyone of you have shown for this story.


	20. I'm thinking about you when you're not here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People get married and stuff happens. I hope you enjoy!! xo

                                             

 

*****

 

                                             

 

 

_“And now…here they are…being introduced for the first time as husband and wife…please give them a nice standing ovation for the new Mr. And Mrs. Candino!!!!!_

 

The loud roar of applause could have woken Tutankhamun from his tomb as the many family members in attendance hooted and hollered for the bridal party as they took their positions on the dance floor.

 

_”Ladies and Gentleman this is your opportunity to take a picture of the bridal party so feel free to come up with your camera to capture this beautiful memory.”_

 

The mob of family started a stampede to the dance floor to get the best view like they were at a Prince concert.Mickey and Ian danced together and just shook their heads at the scene unfolding in front of them.Mickey had seen this many times in his life because this was standard pro quo for his family when it came to weddings.Ian on the other hand looked like a scared baby deer.Bambi, if you will.

 

Mickey noticed the look of sheer panic on Ian’s face and couldn’t help but giggle to himself.“Everything okay over there?”He asked his fiancé.

“Umm, yeah.Yeah, everything is fine.It’s just everything today has been so….much.I don’t know how to describe it but it’s just so….much.”Ian confessed.

“Tell me the fuck about it.Everything is always an over-the-top production with our family.But we do have alternatives for us, remember?”Mickey offered.

“Yeah, I remember.They are starting to sound better and better, honestly.”Ian told him.

“Whatever you want, babe.Just let me know and I will take care of everything.”Mickey responded with a happy smile.

“Mandy looks so beautiful, Mick.She is just breathtaking and looks so fucking happy.”Ian stated honestly.

“Yeah, she does.And that makes me so happy.She fucking deserves the world.”He said wiping a stray tear from his eye.

“So do you, Mick. You deserve everything and I am going to try my best to give it to you.”He responded pulling his fiancé into a tight hug and placing a kiss on his temple. 

The couple held each other close for the remainder of the dance, both imagining their first dance as a married couple.

 

 

Mickey was starting to get a little anxious knowing that he had to deliver the “man of honor” toast.Once the final champagne pour was complete, he knew he would be called up to speak. 

 

  
_“Ladies and gentlemen it looks like we are almost ready for our toast….folks make sure you have your drinks ready to toast our bride and groom. Now I was speaking with Mickey a little bit outside….. and he told me he has been working on this toast for the last few days, burning the midnight oil to try to find the appropriate words for our newlyweds …………. so without further delay, please give our man of honor a nice round of applause!”_

 

 

Good evening, everyone.Most of you know that I’m Mickey, Mandy’s brother.As Mandy’s twin brother, I always knew this day would come and I would stand before a crowd at her wedding, as I do today; look the man she chose in his eye and tell him that he’s not worthy.What I didn’t expect was to be standing here admitting that Anthony is most certainly worthy of my sister.

He has never treated Mandy with anything but respect and love.He not only tells her that he loves her but he shows her. I knew that Anthony was the one probably before Mandy even knew.After their first date, he sent her flowers. After that he sent them to her regularly and for no reason at all.

I learned from my father that flowers do not resolve conflicts, nor do they anesthetize. But my father has a different reasoning for surprise flowers. He is always buying my mom flowers, chocolates, and trinkets. Her absentminded whispers while leafing through a catalog would be heard and little surprise gifts would appear at the doorstep.

Most of what I know about women, or men in my case, I learned from how my dad treated my mother. They have been together now for almost thirty years. My dad knew that buying a gift for that person who'll laugh at your terrible jokes, kiss you with soft lips, and hold your hand as you go through difficult times is just a way of saying "I'm thinking about you when you're not here."

And that's what flowers are, just a simple, easy way of letting someone know they were in your thoughts. That's it. It's not complicated. Flowers announce: out of sight, still in my mind and heart. It is unerringly human to want to know that someone is thinking about you when you are not around and Anthony shows Mandy that love every day.

Mandy, you have always been my partner in crime, my ride or die, and best friend.I am so happy that you found the love of your life.I cannot wait to see what the future holds for you.You deserve the world and I wish you both so much love and luck in this incredible journey together.

To Mandy and Anthony, may you always have time to stop and smell the roses!

 

                                             

 

 

 

There was not a dry eye in the place after Mickey’s speech.He hugged his sister and brother-in-law before heading back to the table to sit next to his love of his life.

“That was beautiful, Mick.Perfect.”Ian said truthfully wiping the tears from his cheeks.

“I love you, Ian.”

“I love you too, Mick.”

Once the rest of the toasts were complete, Father Immediato came up to give the blessing before dinner began.

 

  
  
  
_“It looks like we are ready for this evenings meal._

 

 

                                                          

_The menu looks delicious and will start with Italian Wedding Soup.”_

 

_**_

_Italian Wedding Soup_

_Chicken, meatballs, escarole, pasta, carrots, and onion in a_

_chicken broth with fresh Pecorino Romano cheese_

_**_

 

 _“Followed by a Pear and Rocket salad.”_  

_**_

_Pear and Rocket Salad_

_Pear and Rocket Salad with gorgonzola and roasted walnuts_

 

_**_

 

_“The vegetarian option this evening is Pappardelle with mushrooms.”_

 

 

_**_

_Pappardelle with Mushrooms_

_Exotic mushrooms in a garlic, white wine, and butter sauce_

_topped with Parmigiana Reggiano cheese_

_**_

_“The entrees are a selection of either Chilean Sea Bass or Filet Mignon.All entrees were pre-selected by you so please speak up if you don’t receive the correct entree.There are also a few extra’s if you have changed your mind so please let your server know as soon as possible.”_

 

_**_

_Chilean Sea Bass_

_Served with lemon basil risotto, heirloom cherry tomatoes,_

_sea beans, with a tomato emulsion_

_**_

_Filet Mignon_

_Served with a red wine demiglace accompanied by garlic_

_mashed potatoes and green beans_

**

 

 

Ian had selected the Sea Bass which was one of his absolute favorite dishes and Mickey went with the Filet Mignon because steak. ‘Nough said.Their dinners were absolutely delicious save for the frilly shit that Mickey always hated and quickly put on the side plate. 

“We will not have this shit on our plates when we get married.No frilly shit that just gets thrown away.”Mickey informed Ian.

“Uh, Mickey.They are called green beans and you really should eat them.They’re good for you.”Ian laughed.

“Fuck that.Hate that shit.”Mickey rebutted.

“What?Vegetables?”Ian asked.

“No.Not all of ‘em.But these are the worst.I mean asparagus, spinach, even a mixed medley but this crap?”Mickey informed.

“Noted.Now eat your dinner so we can get to dessert!That cookie table looks like fucking heaven.”Ian said eyeing the large table covered with Italian delights.

“Yeah.I have been eyeing those Florentines.Ma makes them for me because they are my favorite.”He said as he put salt and pepper on his steak.

“You’ll have to show me which ones they are.They all look delicious.”Ian replied before putting a forkful of bass into his mouth. “Oh my fucking GOD.This is delicious.”He sighed as his eyes shut while he chewed the delicious bite.

“Yeah, steak is pretty unreal, too.”Mickey agreed.

Once they finished their meal, they headed up to the cookie table to indulge. 

 

Mickey ran into Greg and his wife at the table and introduced Ian.Mandy had spent enough time visiting Mickey that Greg considered her a part of the family and vise versa.

“Ian, so nice to finally meet you.I have heard nothing but wonderful things about you.”Greg said as he extended his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Greg.Likewise.Mickey has nothing but praise when he talks about you.”Ian replied shaking firmly.

“Well, you’ve got yourself quite the catch.I don’t know what I would do without him.He is my best employee and I am happy to be able to call him a friend as well.”He went on.

“Don’t I know it.He is pretty amazing.”Ian gushed as Mickey blushed.

“Alright, alright!Enough about me.”Mickey stated.

“Ian, this is my wife Kelley.”Greg offered.

“So nice to make your acquaintance.I hear you both have some exciting things happening too on the wedding front.”She said.

“We do!I can’t wait to make this guy my hubby.”He told her.

“Well, you two make a very handsome couple.”She smiled.

Ian and Kelley fell into a conversation about invitations and florists while Greg and Mickey caught up.

 

“He seems like a great guy, Mick.Really happy for you.” 

“Thanks, Greg.Love of my life, right there.”Mickey replied smiling over at Ian.

“Did you give any more thought to my offer?Just say the word.”Greg told him.

“Yeah, actually.I think Ian may be on board with it, too.I’ll keep you posted.” Mickey promised hoping that Ian would indeed be on board.

 

After some catching up the couples parted ways and returned to their respective seats.

“I really like them, Mick.And you’re his favorite!”Ian said while poking Mickey gently in his side.

“Of course I am. I’m somebody else favorite too.”

“Yeah you are.”Ian replied.

 

 

_“Ladies and gentlemen….at this time it is time for our newlyweds to cut the wedding cake.”_

 

 

“Cake, Mick!!” Ian said excitedly while grabbing Mickey’s hand and pulling him behind him.

They watched the couple both cut small bites and were ready to feed each other the cake.

 

_“Here we go Mr. and Mrs. (name)….on the count of 3…1,2,3.”_

“Of course they’d be all prissy about that shit.Just so you know, you will be cleaning cake out of your nose for days.”Mickey warned his fiancé.

“I will kick your ass, you know that?I am not above that, Mick.If you want to smear cake on me, wait until we get to our bed.”Ian said hitting him on his arm.

 

_  
“Let’s give our newlyweds a nice round of applause…. the cake will be served shortly folks and coming up in about 15 minutes will be our bride and grooms first dance!!!!”_

 

 

“Oh, Christ.My mother is going to be a fucking mess.”Mickey offered.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine.”Ian laughed.

“Yeah, you fucking think so?How much you wanna bet on it?”Mickey replied honestly. “This is going to be a spectacle, trust me.”

“I think you’re just being dramatic, Mick.It’s a dance for Christ sake.” 

“Mmmhmmm.”

 

 _“And now ladies and gentlemen we would like to bring out our newlyweds to dance their first dance as husband and wife. Let’s give them a hand.”_  
  
_“They will be dancing to Speechless by Dan + Shay.”_

 

“Oh, God. I love this song.”Ian whispered to Mickey.

There weren’t many dry eyes after the first dance and Mickey knew what was coming next which was only going to make it worse.

 

  
_“Let’s give our newlyweds a nice hand.”_

 

  
  
_“And now we would like to clear the dance floor for everyone except our bride…and Mandy, if you could find your dad, Vinnie. It looks like we are ready for our father/daughter dance”_

_“Here’s a song picked just for you dad…. CinderelIa by Steven Curtis Chapman._

 

“Now watch my mother.She is going to lose her shit. And 1…2…3..”Mickey whispered to Ian.

And indeed, Frannie did lose her shit.There was crying and then there was “crying” and Frannie was doing the latter.And we’re not talking quiet sobs here.This was “My Dog Skip”, “The Notebook”, and “Schindlers List” kinda crying here. 

Ian looked horrified. He expected some tears but this was borderline, “my family just perished in a plane crash” type of scene.

“Told ya?So, how are you feeling about my offer?”Mickey asked.

“Looking better by the minute.”Ian replied making Mickey smile widely.

 

  
_“Dad … give your daughter a nice big kiss …… and folks lets give them a nice round of applause….the Amato Family!!!!”_

 

  
_“Not only are we going to do a Father/Daughter dance…. but a Mother/Son dance as well….so, Anthony, grab your mom, Maria, and bring her to the dance floor. Mom, here’s a special song picked for you from your son…God only knows by The Beach Boys”_

 

“See.  Now that is just the right amount of emotion right there.” Ian whispered to Mickey who quickly agreed.

 

  
_“Mom give your son a nice big kiss….and ladies and gentle_ _men give the Candino_ _Family a nice round of applause !!!!!!”_

 

“I think I am having a sugar crash, Mick.Might need some more cookies.”Ian admitted as he started to tire.

“Nah, you just need some protein.I got you right here.”Mickey said winking at Ian and signaling down to his dick.”

“You just want your dick sucked, Mick.”Ian laughed but was totally down if Mickey was going to suggest some wedding sex.  

“Fucking right, I do.”Mickey laughed.

 

_“Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the MAIN EVENT…. the bouquet and garter toss. I will need all the single ladies on this side of the dance floor and all of the single men on this side of the dance floor with our bride and groom right here in the center.”_

 

“Oh God.I hate this part so fucking much.”Ian sighed.

“Yeah, let’s take a little bathroom break, huh?”Mickey said as he pulled his man away for some alone time.

 

  
_“We need our audience here to cheer on our groom as he takes off his wife’s garter … But Anthony, I need to give you a few words of advice before you proceed…”_

 

Mickey walked them to the farthest bathroom from the ballroom as to avoid any unfortunate interruptions.When they got inside Mickey pushed Ian into the stall kiss him fiercely.

“Fuck.Want you so fucking bad right now.”Mickey panted.

“What do you want, baby?You wanna suck my dick?Fuck my ass?”Ian responded.

“Both.”Mickey said as he dropped to his knees and quickly began to unbuckle his belt. 

“Suck it, baby.Show me what those pretty lips can do to my cock.”Ian instructed.

“Planning on it.” 

Mickey pulled Ian’s pants and boxers down in one go then quickly got to work.

He ran his tongue around the head of Ian’s cock teasingly while he watched his fiancé come apart.

“This cock, Ian.I always want this cock.”Mickey told him as he licked the pulsing vein before sucking him down as far as he could go.

“Oofff.Fuck, Mick.That mouth is a sin.”  He panted.

Mickey only responded by showing Ian he was right.He lapped at his boyfriends head and pushed his tongue into the slit to enjoy his favorite taste.While he sucked his cock, he rolled around his balls gently in his hand then moved backwards to press his palm into his perineum before ghosting over his waiting hole.

“Mick, I need you.Fuck me, baby.”Ian moaned.

“Tell me you have lube.”Mickey asked.

“In my wallet.One sec.”Ian said but Mickey quickly grabbed his wallet from his pants and handed it to him without losing contact with his dick.

“Open it for me.”Mickey ordered.

Ian complied and Mickey lifted his fingers for Ian to coat them.He quickly brought them down and circled Ian’s hole before pressing his middle finger in to the second knuckle.

“Oh God, yes.More.”Ian pleaded.

Mickey added another and began to scissor Ian open quickly.Not a minute later Ian was done waiting.

“M’good.Mick, fuck.I need you.”Ian said pulling on Mickey’s head.

Mickey released Ian’s cock then pulled one of his legs from his pants so Ian could spread them wide.

Ian turned to face the mirror while he gripped the sink and waited for Mickey to enter him.

“Look at you.So fucking perfect.”Mickey said catching his eye in the mirror before placing his head between his shoulder blades and lining himself up. 

“Ready?”Mickey asked before burying himself deep in his fiancés ass.

“Give it to me hard.Make me come, baby.”Ian told him now looking at each other in the mirror.

With that Mickey began to fuck into Ian at a relentless pace as he watched in the mirror while he turned him out.

“Baby, yes. Right there, right fucking there. Just like that.”Ian moaned loudly which went straight to Mickey’s cock. 

Ian could feel him throbbing inside of him as he clenched around him.

“Umpp, fuck.So goddamned tight.”Mickey cried as he continued to hit Ian’s sweet spot.

“Pound me fucking harder.Deeper, deeper, DEEPER!”Ian insisted edging Mickey on further.

“Fuck, Mick….M’bout to explode.”Ian cried.

“Me, too.Fucking come with me, baby.”Mickey responded as he emptied himself deep inside Ian’s ass.

Ian shot his load into the sink in front of him.They remained attached until they caught their breath.

“So fucking good to me, Mick.Always so good.I love you, baby.”Ian said turning around to kiss Mickey softly.

“I love you so fucking much.”Mickey said as they started to clean themselves up.

“I’m gonna give you some privacy.You want me to wait?”Mickey said knowing his boyfriend needed to get rid of his load.

“Nah.Go. I won’t be long.”Ian replied.

Mickey made his way back to the room feeling 10 pounds lighter.

 

_“Let’s give them a nice round of applause for being such good sports.”_

 

“Good.Fucking missed that shit.”Mickey said to himself in relief.

He sat and sipped his drink as he spotted Ian walking back in with that stupid beautiful dumb grin on his face.He gave Mickey butterflies. 

“When are they finished with all of this shit?I need to dance or something.Move my body otherwise I am going to fall asleep at the table.”Ian told Mickey.

“Almost.A couple of Italian traditions then the dance floor will be open.”Mickey promised.

 

_“Folks…. Find a spot on the dance floor and get ready for the tarantella.”_

 

“What the hell is the tarantula?”Ian asked quizzically. 

“C’mere, dumbass.Let me show you.”Mickey said while pulling Ian into the chaos not he dance floor.He caught on very quickly, obviously.Mickey was filled with pride every time he passed Ian in the circle.Fuck did he love that man.

“That was so much fun, Mick!!I thought they were going to play something stupid like the chicken dance or something but that was awesome.”Ian laughed.

 

_“And one last dance before we end our formal events and open the dance floor to everyone.If you are on the dance floor, don’t move.If you aren’t on the dance floor, it’s time for you to join your family and friends for The Chicken Dance!”_

 

“Son of a bitch!”Ian shouted and Mickey just laughed and pulled his fiancé back not the floor to do the chicken dance with him.

The men spent their time on the dance floor with only a few breaks to grab a drink and catch up with family and friends.

“Ian, honey!You look so handsome tonight!!Rosemarie!!Chiara!! Come ova’ he’yah!This is my sons fiancé!He’s a danca!Isn’t he handsome?”Frannie gushed as Ian blushed.

“Hi!It’s nice to meet all of you.”Ian replied.

“So when is the big day?Are you having a big wedding like Mandy and Anthony?”One of the Italians asked.

“Uh, well.We were thinking…”. Ian started but was interrupted by his soon to be mother-in-law.

“Of course they are!I am gonna help them plan it, too.Isn’t that right, Ian?”Frannie advised.

“Uh, yes.That sounds…great.”Ian said catching Mickey’s eye and pleading with him.

Mickey just laughed and kept talking.He wanted Ian to have the full experience so he knew what he was in for during the wedding planning process.

“Asshole.”Ian said under his breath.

“What’s that, honey?”Frannie questioned?

“Oh, yeah.Just said that’s the goal!”Ian told her.

Once Ian was released from Frannie’s grips after meeting the half of Mickey’s family that he hadn’t yet me, the night was almost over.Mickey was on the dance floor with everyone and did nothing to help Ian.He had to see how this was going to play out at their wedding for himself.He stated nameless times that “This is going to be a breeze”!,“I got this!”,and “Your mother can’t be that bad!”He had a plan and he wanted it to move forward as such.

“You could have helped, ya know?”Ian said as he finally met Mickey back on the dance floor.

“Why would I do that, Ian?You’re the one who keeps assuring me that the planning of this wedding is gonna be as easy as pulling out a splinter when in fact it will be like separating conjoined twins!”Mickey shot back.He loved Ian more than anything on planet Earth but the kid had to learn on his own.

“Okay, Mick.I get it!I call uncle!!We’ll do it your way!”Ian conceded.

“Really?Like seriously?Tell me right now and I will make it happen, Ian!”Mickey said excitedly.

“Yes!Do it!”Ian replied.

“Okay.I’ll be right the fuck back!Give me two fucking minutes!It’s all I need.”Mickey said before taking off into the crowd.

Ian couldn’t help but laugh and honestly felt a wave of relief.He joined RoJoe on the floor to get his dance on.

Mickey was true to his word running back into the dance floor and grabbing Ian frantically.“It’s done!!”Mickey said while trying to catch his breath.

“Seriously?We’re doing this?”Ian responded.

“Fuck yeah!I told you, I want to marry the fuck out of you!”Mickey said as he pulled Ian into him tightly.

“I can’t wait to marry the fuck out of you too, Mick.”He replied finally feeling the weight of the world lifted off of his chest.

The music stopped and the DJ made one final announcement.

 

_“Ladies and gentlemen let’s hear it one more time for our bride and groom, Mandy and Anthony, the new Mr. & Mrs. Candino…..”_

 

The crowd exploded into applause and Mickey grabbed his twin and hugged her tightly and told her how proud he was of her.He thanked her now husband and gave him a short “speech” to make sure he understood what might happen should something go awry.

He did keep it to a minimum considering it was their wedding night and it was not the first time this speech had been delivered.

The two were headed out for their honeymoon and the crowd gathered outside to blow bubbles as the newlyweds made their way through the crowd.

Ian and Mickey watched as they drove away until the car was out of sight.Mickey was more emotional than he thought that he would be watching his best friend marry the love of her life.

He squeezed Ian’s hand and he quickly pulled him into a hug.

“That will be us soon, Mick.I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”He told him.

“Yeah.Neither can I.”Mickey told him before planting a sweet kiss on his fiancé lips.

Their car pulled up shortly after they broke apart and the excitement hit them.They changed in the car on their way to their destination.

                                     

 

*****

 

“Mr. Milkovich, Mr. Gallagher, we are beginning to make our decent and will be landing at McCarran International Airport in about twenty minutes. Please buckle up and we will be on the ground here shortly.”The private flight attendant advised them both.

“I can’t believe we are doing this, Mick!Your family is going to fucking freak out!”Ian said as he was both excited and nervous.

“What about your tribe?You think they’re gonna be happy about this?”Mickey questioned.

“Well, no.But not as bad as your family will be.”Ian replied.

“You wanna call it off and do it back in NYC?I will do that, Ian.”Mickey offered not wanting to disappoint his love.

“No.I want to fucking marry you.Let’s do it!”Ian replied.

After landing, a car was there to pick them up and bring them to their villa at The Nobu Hotel.

When they checked in the room, they were left utterly speechless.The villa was beyond anything either of them had ever seen.It was stunning.Greg had taken care of everything for Mickey and Ian.When Mickey told him he would pay him for it, Greg simply told him to pay it forward.

They settled into their room and washed up before heading over to the Clark County courthouse for their license.They wanted to have it before they rested so it would be done.They could then rest up.They had an appointment for the next evening at “A Special Memory Wedding Chapel.”

The process was quicker than they expected but it made sense considering that this was the home of the overnight wedding.After grabbing some food they both promptly passed out on their bed to rest before their big day.

 

                                        

 

*****

 

Both men were dressed in suits, Mickey wearing an azure blue tie and Ian an emerald green one.They looked beautiful.The limo pulled up to bring them to their destination.

 

When they arrived, they were early and there were two weddings ahead of them in the chapel.They almost told them to do the Elvis drive thru window but that was just a little too cliché. 

 

As they waited contently, they started talking to the couple ahead of them.They were young and had what they assumed was their daughter with them.She was adorable and Ian was over the moon at the fact that she was wearing a tutu.

 

“Do you like ballet?”Ian asked.

 

“I love it! I watch it on TV and practice all the time!”She said excitedly as she showed him her best twirl.

 

“Well, that was fantastic!”Ian smiled.

 

“You know, Ian here is a ballerina.”Mickey added.

 

“You are?Can boys be ballerinas?”She asked inquisitively as both of her parents cringed.

 

“It’s okay.This happens all the time.”Mickey told them.

 

“Boys are normally called ballerinos but they are referred to sometimes as ballerinas.”Ian said sweetly.

 

“Do you dance on TV?”The little girls asked.

 

“Well, did you see The Nutcracker this past Christmas?”He asked proudly causing Mickey to smile widely.

 

“YES!I LOVE THE NUTCRACKER!”The little girl replied.

 

“Yes, she sure does.She watched it every night it was on TV!”Her mother answered.

 

“She wants nothing more to be a ballerina.She talks about it all of the time.We’re trying to save up to send her to some classes.”The woman answered.

 

“Wow, that’s great!”Ian replied.

 

The couples formally introduced themselves and they learned that the little girl was the daughter of Lena but Michael was not her father though he had plans to adopt her.The couple were moving from New Mexico to Mississippi and Michael had a job lined up.

 

“We had to get out of New Mexico.It started to become dangerous for us.The ex was not very stable.”She offered.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”  Ian said sadly knowing all too well what it was like to have an unstable person in our life.

 

“It’s okay.Michael has a job and I have banking experience so I shouldn't have any trouble.We should settle in just fine.And Michael loves Michelle more than the sperm donor ever did.He would rope the moon for her if he could.”Lena told them.

 

“That’s awesome.I’m glad your getting out of that situation.”Mickey replied.

 

“Well, it has been a struggle but it will be totally worth it once we are established.Then maybe we can get Michelle here some ballerina lessons, right baby?”Lena asked her daughter.

 

“I’ll make sure of it.”Micheal responded.

 

The couple was called for their turn at bat and that just left them in the room waiting for their turn.

 

“They were really nice.God, that sucks to have that shit happen.Fucking crazy ex and having to move to a new state to get away from him.I hope they are able to send her for lessons.Reminds me of myself when I was her age.” Ian said.

 

“Yeah, well..The Nutcracker and everything.”Mickey laughed.

 

Mickey and Ian both sat in comfortable silence as they waited to be called. 

 

Mickey excused himself to use the restroom.When the couple came out of the chapel through the main door, Mickey grabbed them before they left.

 

“I know this might sound a little crazy and I hope it doesn’t come off that way.When Ian, my fiancé was little, he wanted to be in the ballet.His family didn’t have the money to send him so his neighbor payed for his classes and took him to see shows.He would never be where he is today without her help.I would like to pay for Michelle’s schooling.To attend a real ballet school.I will take care of it until she graduates.What do you say?”Mickey offered.

 

“Are you serious?This isn’t a joke, is it?Why would you do something like this?”Lena asked.

 

“Someone who I look up to taught me to pay it forward.I want to pay it forward for Michelle.Then maybe one day, she can return the favor.Here.This is my card.Call me when you are settled and we will make arrangements, okay?”Mickey asked.

 

Lena was tearing up now and Michael was not far behind.

 

“This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for us.”Micheal said through a sob.

 

“You seem like a really nice couple and you deserve a break.This would be an honor for me to do if you’ll let me.Please.Call me.”Mickey replied.

 

“Gallagher - Milkovich!” There name was called over the speaker and Mickey knew Ian would be worried so he had to wrap it up.

 

“I will, I promise.Thank you so much!Good luck and congratulations!”Lena said while pulling him into a hug.

 

Micheal replied in kind and Mickey wished them the best before heading in to marry the love of his life.

 

*****

 

“Where were you, Mick?You scared me for a minute.Thought you took off on me.”Ian said as his soon to be husband walked back into the waiting area.

 

“Are you kidding me!?Never, Ian.You’re it for me and this is forever.”Mickey told him.

 

“Promise?”Ian asked.

 

“I do.”Mickey responded.

 

                                                

 

                                                

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and for all of your comments! They are so very much appreciated and I am thankful for all of you!!
> 
> And thank you again to Sdreiter24 for the prompt. I hope it met your expectations:)!! 
> 
> As for the ending, I left it that way for a reason, just in case.
> 
> Fun fact. That is actually where I got married! In that exact chapel!!
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback both good or bad but if you can’t do it by being kind, don’t do it at all. 
> 
> I can’t believe table reads begin at the end of the month and Noel and Cam will be sitting at the same table together again creating magic. I am over the moon about getting an entire season of Gallavich! Just think, we’ll start seeing pics on Social Media again and Noel will be “Mickey”fying himself soon! I swear I get chills every time I think about it. 
> 
> Here is to an incredible season 10!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from the Gallavich FanFic Group on FB requesting a "Peep Show" story. Please leave your name so I can give you proper credit because I can't remember specifically who made the request!
> 
> Update:
> 
> Thank you Sdreider24 for this prompt!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Initially I was going to write this as a smutty one shot but my mind starting going wild with possibilities so I am turning it into a smutty multi chapter. 
> 
> The first chapter is to set the scene but the real filth cometh! 
> 
> I am Italian American and I wanted to write a story with Mandy and Mickey growing up with an Italian family from Brooklyn. I haven't decided how I am going to address their last names yet because though they were born Milkovich, they were raised by their Italian Immigrant adopted parents who they both adore. Well, see.
> 
> I wanted Ian to have a goal he was working towards, not to just be an exotic dancer. I also wanted him to pole dance because it is fucking hot. Not every scene will have him on the pole because that shit is fucking hard to describe though I did want it to start with a good old fashioned pole dance.
> 
> I am a very visual person so I will be doing a lot of edits to help paint the picture. If you have any requests or suggestions for Ian's scenes or wardrobe, please feel free to leave comments.
> 
> There will be heels, fishnets, some makeup, tights, and the like. I wanted Ian to be masculine but have an edge that he can certainly pull off.
> 
> Oh and "le pole sûd" translates to "the South Pole".
> 
> Here is the link to Ian's Pole Dance. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/IT4WEFw72Qc
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated and thank you for your business. ;-)


End file.
